Power Rangers Legend Wars Part II: Legends Force
by Rocky505
Summary: After the death of his brother, Prince Vekar is sent by his father to avenge the death of his son. An invasion is coming to Earth. The Phantom Ranger crashes on Earth after escaping with the Treasure of Eltar. Tyler and his friends then find the Phantom Ranger's ship and are gifted with the powers to become any Power Ranger that ever existed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Legend of the Power Rangers Part 1

On a faraway planet, a mysterious person was walking through a sandstorm while wearing a robe. He then came up to a crashed space ship and began searching through the wreckage.

"It should be here somewhere," The person said as he pulled a sheet of metal out of the way.

The person then gasped as he saw something sticking out of the sand. He then began brushing the sand away with his hand.

"Yes, I found it!" The person said as he pulled a chest out of the sand.

Blasts then flew by and hit the wrecked ship near the robed person. He then quickly turned around and saw a group of robots aiming blasters at him.

"You're not stopping me this time!" The robed person shouted as he tore his robe off.

"I knew you would come back for that treasure of yours Phantom Ranger," An alien said as he walked through the robots.

"Headridge," The Phantom Ranger said as he sat the chest down.

"Now hand over that chest and we'll be on our way," Headridge said to the Phantom Ranger.

"No way!" Phantom Ranger shouted as he pulled out his blaster.

The Phantom Ranger then quickly shot the robots standing beside Headridge.

"How dare you!" Headridge shouted in frustration as he aimed his blaster at Phantom Ranger.

Phantom Ranger then quickly grabbed the chest and took off running.

"You can't escape again!" Headridge shouted as he fired at the Phantom Ranger.

The blast hit the Phantom Ranger in the left shoulder as he was running.

"Stop him!" Headridge shouted as the robots got back up.

The robots then went chasing after the Phantom Ranger up a sandy hill. A large red flying pirate ship then rose over the sand hill.

"Hurry up captain!" A small robotic bird said to the Phantom Ranger from the ship.

The Phantom Ranger then leapt into the air and landed on the ship.

"Icarus, fire the cannons!" Phantom Ranger said as he walked into the control room.

"On it captain!" Icarus said as he pecked a button on the panel.

Cannon balls then began firing out of the cannons on the side of the ship and hit the robots on the hill. Headridge then walked up the hill and saw the red ship sail away in the sky.

"No, he got away with the Treasure of Eltar!" Headridge shouted in frustration. "The Prince won't be happy about this,"

Icarus flew over to the Phantom Ranger and landed on his shoulder as he placed the chest on a table.

"What's in this thing captain?" Icarus asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Something my people have been working on for years ever since Rita attacked Earth years ago," The Phantom Ranger said as he opened the chest.

The Phantom Ranger then pulled out a small item that resembled a Red Ranger.

"I've never seen a Red Ranger like that one in the files," Icarus said to Phantom Ranger.

"That's because this is a new one that hasn't been seen in battle yet," Phantom Ranger said as he placed the item back in the chest.

He then walked over to the captain's chair and sat down.

"Icarus, we're going to Earth," Phantom Ranger said to Icarus. "Prince Vekar is planning an invasion after the death of his brother Vrak,"

"I'll set the coordinates," Icarus said as he flew away.

Icarus then pecked on a control panel as the ship sailed away through space.

October 2021(1 Year and 6 months after Vrak's defeat)

"It's been a year and a half since we defeated Vrak alongside the Megaforce Rangers. So many things have changed since we graduated from High School. Stephanie moved away to Colorado to go to a college that accepted her. Eddie began helping his father coach soccer teams for little kids. Kyle and Tyler began going to college at a community college in Angel Grove. Tim and Kenzie left Angel Grove with Tim's father and decided to travel around the country. Troy and his friends all returned to Harwood County after Spring Break. Gia was the only one to ever come back to Angel Grove because she and Tyler began dating during the summer. They recently broke up for some reason. Gia just left without telling anyone and hasn't been heard from since. David began working at the Youth Center with his father. Corey went back to the military after Spring Break. Josh left Angel Grove without giving a reason, however, it seems like he was searching for something. And finally, I moved away from Angel Grove and began going to college at California University for the past year. Even though I have friends here in Oakland, it just isn't the same,"

A girl then walked up to the fountain where Lyra was sitting.

"Hey Lyra, class is about to start," The girl said to Lyra.

"Okay, hold on," Lyra said as she closed her journal.

Lyra then put her journal in her bag and walked over to her friend.

"What were you writing in there?" The girl asked Lyra.

"I can't tell you Jenny," Lyra said as she smiled.

"I'm surprised someone still writes in a journal anyway," Jenny said to Lyra as she laughed.

"Whatever," Lyra said to Jenny as they walked into the classroom

Tyler was lying asleep in his bed as the sun shined through the blinds on the window. The door to the room then flew open as Kyle and another person walked in.

"Dude, get up!" Kyle shouted as Tyler as he walked over to Tyler's bed.

Tyler then groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked Kyle.

Tyler then grabbed his phone and looked on it.

"Oh crap, I'm late!" Tyler shouted in horror as he threw the cover off of him.

Tyler then quickly got up and shoved Kyle out of the way. Tyler then opened his closet and began pulling out clothes.

"Man, if you miss another test, you're not going to get kicked out of this college," The other person said to Tyler.

"Shut up Brian!" Tyler shouted as he put a shirt on.

Tyler then grabbed his phone and ran out of the room in a hurry. Kyle and Brian then began laughing.

"He's going to be ticked when he comes back," Kyle said to Brian.

Tyler ran out of the dorm and headed for a building across the street. Kyle and Brian then ran out of the dorm and saw Tyler ran into the building across the street. Tyler then ran down a hallway and came up to a room. Tyler then ran into the room breathing heavily.

"Ms. Reeves, I'm sorry that I'm late," Tyler said as he looked up.

Tyler's eyes then widened.

"For what? Ms. Reeves said in confusion.

"The history test," Tyler said to Ms. Reeves.

"Mr. DeSantos, that test is next Friday, not today," Ms. Reeves said to Tyler.

"Dammit Kyle," Tyler said quietly to himself.

Tyler then looked back over at Ms. Reeves.

"I'm sorry, my friends lied to me and told me that it was today," Tyler said as he opened the door.

Tyler then walked out of the classroom grumbling.

"I'm going to kill them," Tyler said as he walked away.

A spaceship was seen flying towards Earth in outer space. A robotic alien then walked into a room where a royal alien was sitting at his throne.

"Argus, how much longer?" The royal alien asked Argus.

"Not long at all your majesty," Argus said the royal alien.

"It has taken us forever to get here," The royal alien said to Argus.

"Don't worry Prince Vekar, we'll be making our grand debut in just a few Earth hours," Another alien said as he walked into the room.

"Damaras, go help Levira and prepare the X-Borgs," Prince Vekar said to Damaras.

"Yes sir," Damaras said as he walked away.

"Vrak, you never should've left with Malkor," Prince Vekar said to himself. "That was your mistake,"

Tyler walked out of the dorm with Kyle and Brian behind him. Tyler then turned around to Kyle and Brian.

"Guys, that wasn't funny," Tyler said to them.

"We were hoping you would've run in there forgetting your pants," Kyle said to Tyler.

"That was you saying that," Brian said to Kyle.

"Can we stop doing those stupid pranks?" Tyler asked Kyle and Brian. "We're all almost twenty years old and it's getting repetitive,"

"Fine," Kyle said as he walked past Tyler.

"Let's just go get something to eat and forget about what happened," Brian said to Tyler and Kyle.

"We haven't eaten at the Youth Center in a long time," Tyler said to Kyle.

"Sure, let's go there," Kyle said as he turned a corner.

Tyler, Brian and Kyle then continued walking down the street and headed for the Youth Center.

Lyra walked out of the classroom with Jenny laughing together.

"Should we go get some lunch?" Jenny asked Lyra as they walked outside.

"Sure," Lyra said to Jenny as they began walking down the street.

Lyra then pulled out her phone as they came up to a street crossing.

"You've been odd today," Jenny told Lyra.

"How so?" Lyra asked Jenny.

"I don't know, it's like you don't want to be here," Jenny told Lyra as they began walking across the street.

"Well, I have been thinking about my hometown," Lyra said to Jenny.

"So you're homesick?" Jenny asked Lyra.

"I guess so," Lyra said to Jenny as they walked into a deli.

Lyra and Jenny then sat down at a table. Lyra then pulled her phone back out and brought up an image of her and the others at graduation.

"It's my friends that I miss, not Angel Grove," Lyra said to Jenny.

"Well, you'll get to see them again once Christmas gets here in two months," Jenny said to Lyra.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lyra said as she put her phone away.

Tyler, Kyle and Brian walked into the Youth Center and walked up to the bar and sat down. David then walked over smiling.

"Tyler, Kyle it's been awhile," David said to them.

"Yeah, we wanted to come see how things are around here now," Tyler said to David.

"Where's your dad at?" Kyle asked David.

"He's taking a break today," David told Kyle.

Kyle then looked over and saw a small stage in the back of the Youth Center.

"When was that put in here?" Kyle asked David.

"A few weeks ago," David said to Kyle. "A girl started working here the other day too and she plays on that stage,"

The curtains then opened up as Tyler and Brian looked back at the stage. The girl on the stage then began playing her guitar for the customers in the Youth Center.

"I think you should invest in a karaoke machine David," Kyle said to David as the girl continued playing.

"Why?" David said to Kyle. "She's amazing up there,"

Tyler then sighed as he got up from his seat. Kyle then looked over and saw Tyler walking out the door.

"Where's he going?" Brian asked Kyle.

"He's having a breakdown again," Kyle said as he got up.

Kyle then walked out the door to find Tyler.

"Are you still thinking about her?" Kyle asked Tyler as he walked up to him.

"Why did she leave?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"Hell, I don't know, but you've got to move on from that," Kyle said to Tyler.

"I can't," Tyler said to Kyle. "I just keep wondering why she left,"

"Just stop wondering," Kyle told Tyler. "Think about someone else that left, like Tim or Lyra and wonder what they're up to,"

Tyler then sighed.

"Let's go get something to eat," Tyler said to Kyle as he walked by him.

Tyler and Kyle then walked back inside.

The Phantom Ranger's red ship was closing in on Earth in outer space. Icarus flew over to Phantom Ranger and landed on his shoulder.

"We should arrive on Earth in twenty minutes," Icarus said to Phantom Ranger.

"Good," Phantom Ranger said as the ship began rumbling.

Phantom Ranger then brought up a security feed and saw a fleet of ships firing at his ship.

"It's the Armada!" Icarus said in astonishment.

"They beat us here!" Phantom Ranger said as the ship rumbled again.

"What do we do captain?" Icarus asked Phantom Ranger.

"Prepare for an emergency landing," Phantom Ranger said to Icarus as the ship began speeding up.

Prince Vekar was sitting in his throne and watched the Phantom Ranger's ship sail away from his ships.

"Don't let him get away!" Prince Vekar shouted as the X-Borg ships chased after the Phantom Ranger.

The X-Borg's ships continued firing at the Phantom Ranger's ship as he flew towards Earth.

"He's trying to land on Earth!" Argus said to Prince Vekar.

"Don't let him escape!" Prince Vekar shouted as he slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair.

Blasts then hit the back of the Phantom Ranger's ship and destroyed one of the thrusters.

"Captain, one of our thrusters was damaged!" Icarus shouted to Phantom Ranger.

"Hold on buddy, it's about to get warm in here," Phantom Ranger said to Icarus as his ship began heating up.

The ship then fell towards Earth as it was surrounded by flames.

"Icarus, brace for impact!" Phantom Ranger shouted to Icarus.

Tyler and his friends were sitting at the bar together eating as the girl from earlier walked up.

"Hey David, how was I today?' The girl asked David.

"As good as always Heather," David said to her.

Heather then looked over and saw the others.

"Oh this is Tyler, Kyle and Brian," David told Heather.

"Hey," Kyle said to Heather.

"Nice to meet you," Brian said to Heather.

Kyle then elbowed Tyler. Tyler then looked over at Heather.

"Hello," Tyler said to Heather.

"Tyler worked here before you and I did," David told Heather.

"So you worked here with Mr. Yoshimoto?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Yeah, he hired me to help him when I was in high school," Tyler told Heather.

A boy then ran into the Youth Center breathing heavily.

"There's a meteor heading for the city!" The boy shouted in horror.

People then ran up to the windows and saw a fireball in the sky falling towards the city. People then began screaming in horror.

"Everyone settle down!" David shouted to everyone.

"What is that thing?" A girl said in confusion as the sun was blocked out by something.

"Why's it so dark out there?" Brian said in confusion.

Tyler and Kyle then looked over at the windows.

"You don't think something is about to happen do you?" Kyle asked Tyler.

Tyler and Kyle then walked up to the windows. Tyler then walked over to the door and slowly walked outside.

"Dude, be careful," Kyle said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked up in the sky and saw a large spaceship covering the sky above the city. Tyler's eyes then widened in astonishment. Something then began falling out of the spaceship.

"What's that?" Tyler said in confusion as things continued falling from the spaceship.

X-Borgs then began landing in the streets. Tyler then ran back inside as the X-Borgs continued landing on the ground.

"What are those things?" Brian asked Tyler.

"Do you really think I would know?" Tyler said to Brian.

An X-Borg then looked over at the Youth Center and saw humans staring out the windows. The X-Borg then aimed its launcher at the Youth Center.

"Get down!" Tyler shouted as the X-Borg fired a rocket at the Youth Center.

The rocket then crashed through the window and hit the back of the Youth Center and exploded. David then looked at the back wall.

"Dad's going to kick my ass!" David shouted in horror.

People then began running out of the Youth Center screaming in horror. An X-Borg then jumped through the window and looked over at Tyler, Heather, Kyle, Brian and David.

"We're dead!" Brian said in horror.

Tyler then picked up one of the stools and smashed it over the X-Borg's head.

"That's not what I thought would happen," Tyler said as the X-Borg looked over at him.

The X-Borg then grabbed Tyler by the throat and lifted him up.

"Do something!" Heather said to the other guys.

Kyle then ran up to the X-Borg and punched it in the face. Kyle then screamed in pain as he held his fist.

"Damn, that hurt!" Kyle said in pain.

The X-Borg then dropped Tyler and looked over at Kyle. It then lifted up its launcher and aimed at the bar.

"Oh God!" Kyle shouted as he took off running to the bar.

Tyler then rose to his feet and saw Brian and Kyle jump behind the bar. Tyler then looked over and saw Heather scared stiff. Tyler then took off running towards the bar as the X-Borg fired the launcher. Tyler then grabbed Heather and jumped behind the bar. The rocket then hit the floor in front of the bar and blew up. Tyler and the others were blown into the back office from the explosion.

"Does everyone still have their arms and legs?" Kyle asked everyone.

"I'm good," Brian said as he slowly rose to his feet.

David then rose to his feet and began freaking out.

"What the hell are those things?" David asked Tyler.

"Again, I don't know!" Tyler shouted in annoyance.

Tyler then helped Heather up.

"How do we get out of here?" Brian asked the others.

David looked out of the office and saw that the X-Borg was gone.

"It's gone," David said to the others.

"Those things are swarming the streets though," Heather said to David.

"Kyle, you know what we need to do," Tyler said to Kyle.

Kyle then walked over to the desk and pressed a button on the underside of it. A piece of the wall then slid open and revealed a doorway.

"What is that?" David said in confusion.

"Something I'm hoping has been cleared out after what happened before," Tyler said as he walked through the doorway.

The others then followed Tyler through the doorway and headed downstairs.

"What is this place?" David asked Tyler.

"Something your father put down here before I started working here," Tyler said as he pulled down a spider web.

Tyler then reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the opening on the wall.

"I guess Mr. Yoshimoto grabbed all of his stuff out of here," Tyler said as he walked towards the hole in the wall.

"What's that hole?" Brian asked Tyler.

"It's a secret exit that will take us a few blocks away," Tyler said to Brian.

"Do you think we'll be safe?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Well, this is our only hope at getting out of here," Tyler said to Heather.

Tyler then led the others through the secret passage and came up to a ladder.

"Alright, I'll go up first and check and see if it's safe," Tyler said as he began climbing the ladder.

Tyler then reached the top and slowly raised the manhole lid. Tyler then looked around the street and saw nothing. He then slid the manhole cover aside and climbed out.

"Come on," Tyler said to the others down the hole.

Tyler then rose to his feet as Kyle climbed out. David then climbed out and walked over to Tyler and Kyle. The fireball from earlier then flew by overhead as David screamed in horror.

"Settle down," Tyler said to David as Brian and Heather walked up.

"What was that?" David asked Tyler.

"I don't know," Tyler said as the ground rumbled.

"Whatever it was, it just landed," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Alright, me and Kyle are going to go check what that was," Tyler said to the others. "David, get Brian and Heather somewhere safe,"

"Are you crazy?" Brian asked Tyler. "That fireball could've been another group of those robots,"

"I doubt it," Tyler said to Brian.

"Alright, come on guys," David said to Brian and Heather.

Tyler and Kyle then ran away. David then turned around and saw Brian behind him.

"Where's Heather?" David asked Brian.

"She was right behind me," Brian said as he turned around.

"Shoot, she went with Tyler and Kyle!" David said to Brian.

A group of X-Borgs then walked around the corner and saw Brian and David.

"Let's go!" David shouted as he took off running.

"Man, wait up!" Brian shouted as he ran after David.

Lyra was sitting in the deli with Jenny eating lunch as the news came on TV. Jenny then looked over at the TV.

"Weird, the news shouldn't be on right now," Jenny said to Lyra.

"Something bad must be going on," Lyra said to Jenny.

A video of the X-Borgs attacking Angel Grove then appeared on the screen.

"Hey, turn that up!" Lyra said to a man working behind the counter.

The man then grabbed the TV remote and turned up the volume.

"Just a few minutes ago, a large alien space ship appeared above Angel Grove," The newswoman said to the viewers. "Robots have been falling from this space ship and began attacking the city and the people,"

"Oh no," Lyra said in horror.

Lyra then quickly got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked Lyra.

"I have to go home," Lyra said to Jenny.

"Are you crazy?" Jenny asked Lyra. "Angel Grove is hours away and it's currently infested with robot aliens!"

"Yeah, but the entire planet might be swarming with them in a few days," Lyra said as she opened the door.

Lyra then walked out the door and ran away.

Tyler and Kyle walked outside of the city and saw a ditch stretching out into the forest. Kyle then looked down in the ditch as they walked by it.

"Man, what do you think did this?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Whatever that giant fireball was," Tyler said to Kyle.

"But what do you think it was?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Hopefully not a ship carrying more of those robots," Tyler said to Kyle as they continued walking.

Tyler and Kyle then walked up a hill where the ditch continued. They then looked down the hill and gasped.

"Dude, that's a freaking pirate ship!" Kyle said in disbelief.

"I'm so confused right now," Tyler said to Kyle.

Tyler and Kyle then walked down the hill and walked towards the pirate ship. Heather then poked her head over the hill and looked down at Tyler and Kyle. She then looked up and saw the pirate ship up ahead.

"What are those two up to?" Heather wondered as someone walked up behind Heather.

Heather then noticed the shadow of the person behind her. Heather then quickly turned around and tried to scream.

"Don't scream!" The person said to Heather as he covered her mouth. "Something bad could be in that ship and you might wake it up,"

The person then took his hand away from Heather.

"Who are you?' Heather asked the person.

"I'm an old friend of theirs," The person said to Heather as he pointed at Tyler and Kyle. "My name's Eddie,"

Eddie then helped Heather up off the ground.

"Where did you come from?" Heather asked Eddie.

"I saw you chasing Tyler and Kyle in the city while I was helping my dad get kids to safety," Eddie told Heather.

X-Borgs then began walking into the woods and started walking up the hill. Eddie and Heather then looked down and saw the X-Borgs walking towards them.

"Oh no, we better warn Tyler and Kyle," Heather said to Eddie.

Eddie and Heather then took off running down the hill. The X-Borgs then reached the top of the hill and began firing blasts at Eddie and Heather. Heather then began screaming in horror as the blasts flew by her. Tyler and Kyle then turned around and saw Eddie and Heather running towards them.

"She followed us!" Tyler said in annoyance.

"Where did Eddie come from?" Kyle said in confusion.

Tyler and Kyle then looked up at the hill and saw the X-Borgs running down the hill.

"Oh crap," Tyler said as Eddie and Heather ran up to them.

Heather then ran behind Tyler and Kyle to hide.

"Do something!" Heather said to Tyler and Kyle.

"Oh I'll just use my laser eyes to fry them," Tyler said to Heather sarcastically.

The ship's door then opened behind Tyler and his friends. Tyler then turned around and saw someone leap out of the ship.

"Who's that?" Tyler said in confusion.

The Phantom Ranger then landed in front of Tyler and the others as the X-Borgs ran up.

"Leave them to me," Phantom Ranger said to Tyler and the others.

Phantom Ranger then took off running towards the X-Borgs and began battling them.

"Is that dude a Power Ranger?" Kyle said in confusion.

The Phantom Ranger kicked an X-Borg to the ground and took its launcher. He then fired the launcher and hit a group of the X-Borgs. Another group then lined up and aimed their launchers at the Phantom Ranger.

"Get down!" Someone from the ship shouted.

The cannons on the ship then aimed towards the X-Borgs.

"Watch it!" Tyler shouted as he ducked.

The others then ducked as the cannons began firing at the X-Borgs. The cannon balls hit the X-Borgs with the launchers and destroyed them.

"Phantom Laser!" The Phantom Ranger shouted as he pulled out his blaster.

He then began firing at the X-Borgs running down the hill. The X-Borgs went tumbling down the hill from the blasts and were defeated. The Phantom Ranger then placed his blaster back in its holster as he turned around towards Tyler and the others.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked the Phantom Ranger.

"I'm the Phantom Ranger," He said to Tyler as he walked up. "I'm a Power Ranger from Eltar,"

"Never heard of it," Kyle said to the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger then looked at Tyler.

"Tell me something," Phantom Ranger said to Tyler. "Were you involved with Vrak's death?"

"How do you know about that?" Tyler asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Because these robots are created by his royal family," Phantom Ranger told Tyler. "They're planning to invade Earth and take it for themselves,"

"Well we can't do anything about it," Eddie said to the Phantom Ranger.

"Yeah, we lost our powers when Vrak was defeated," Kyle told the Phantom Ranger.

"Wait, you guys were Power Rangers?" Heather said in confusion.

Phantom Ranger then looked around at Tyler and the others.

"Hmm, there's only four of you here," Phantom Ranger said in disappointment.

"Why, how many people do you need?" Tyler asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Five," Phantom Ranger said to Tyler.

"Hold on, I think this dude wants us to be Power Rangers again," Kyle said as he smiled.

"That's correct, but you won't be Samurai Rangers like before," The Phantom Ranger told Kyle.

"If only Lyra and Stephanie were here," Tyler said to the others.

"I might be able to bring one of them here," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler. "However, the ship is badly damaged so they can't be too far away for this to work,"

"Lyra is only a few hours away up north in Oakland," Tyler said to the Phantom Ranger.

"Icarus, prepare the teleportation system," Phantom Ranger said as he looked over at the ship.

The Phantom Ranger then began walking towards the ship.

"Come on, we need to hurry," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler and the others.

Everyone then followed the Phantom Ranger onto the ship.

Lyra ran up to a bus stop breathing heavily. She then looked over at a sign and groaned in frustration.

"I missed the bus!" Lyra said in anger. "By only ten minutes too!"

Lyra then sat down on the bench and began pouting. Lyra then began glowing with a yellow aura.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lyra said in confusion.

Lyra then instantly disappeared as Jenny came running up to the bus stop.

"Lyra!" Jenny shouted as she looked around.

Jenny then looked at the sign.

"Shoot, she must've gotten on and left already," Jenny said to herself.

Jenny then walked away as the bench was sparking with electricity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Legend of the Power Rangers Part 2

The Phantom Ranger walked into a room on his ship where a treasure chest was sitting on a table. Tyler and the others then walked in looking around in confusion. Tyler then looked over and saw the chest on the table.

"What's that?" Tyler asked the Phantom Ranger.

"That is the Treasure of Eltar," The Phantom Ranger told Tyler. "The Armada tried to steal it from Eltar, until I was ordered to take the treasure and flee the planet,"

"And you brought it here right as the Armada start invading our planet," Eddie said to the Phantom Ranger.

"I did that for a reason," Phantom Ranger said to Eddie.

"The treasure is new powers," Tyler said to the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger then nodded.

"The powers within this chest are possibly the most powerful that have ever existed," The Phantom Ranger said as he opened the chest.

He then grabbed something out of the chest and revealed it to the Rangers.

"This is a Ranger Key," The Phantom Ranger said to them. "Each key possesses the same powers as the Ranger the key is based on,"

The Phantom Ranger then handed the key to Tyler.

"It's a Red Samurai Ranger Key," Tyler said to the others.

"That key has the same powers you once had Tyler," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler.

"Wait, these keys basically allow us to transform into any Ranger?" Kyle asked The Phantom Ranger.

"That is correct," The Phantom Ranger said to Kyle.

The Phantom Ranger then pulled out another item from the chest.

"However, you will need one of these to use the Ranger Keys," The Phantom Ranger said as he revealed the morpher. "It's called the Legendary Morpher,"

The Phantom Ranger then handed the morpher to Tyler. The Phantom Ranger then began pulling out other Legendary Morphers. He then handed three of the four remaining morphers to Eddie, Kyle and Heather.

"There's one thing I need to warn you about," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler and the others.

"What is it?" Eddie asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Using a previous Ranger's key will drain your energy fast," The Phantom Ranger told them.

He then pulled out a handful of keys.

"That's why the Eltarian's created these new powers," The Phantom Ranger said to them as he handed a key to each of them.

"What are these powers called?" Kyle asked The Phantom Ranger.

"Using those keys you will become Power Rangers Legends Force," The Phantom Ranger told them.

"With all these legendary powers, it'll be like every Ranger is fighting against the Armada," Tyler said to the others.

Tyler then looked over at Heather and saw a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Oh, I'm just creeped out about this," Heather said to Tyler.

"That's what you get for following us," Kyle said to Heather.

Icarus then flew into the room screaming loudly. He then flew over towards Kyle and crashed into him. Kyle and Icarus then fell to the ground. Kyle grabbed his face in pain as he screamed.

"What was that thing?" Kyle said as he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry," Icarus said to Kyle as he flew over to the Phantom Ranger.

"Stupid bird," Kyle said in frustration as he rubbed his head.

"What's wrong?" The Phantom Ranger asked Icarus.

"That girl is going crazy in the lab," Icarus said to The Phantom Ranger.

"I guess your friend has arrived," Phantom Ranger said to the others.

Everyone walked into the lab and saw Lyra hiding under a table.

"Lyra, what're you doing?" Tyler asked his sister as he knelt down next to the table.

"Where are we?" Lyra asked Tyler. "And how did I get here?"

"We're right outside of Angel Grove," Tyler told Lyra. "The Phantom Ranger and his friend teleported you here,"

"I saw what was happening on the news," Lyra said to Tyler as she crawled out from under the table.

Lyra then looked over and saw Heather standing by Eddie and Kyle.

"Who's she?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"That's Heather," Tyler told Lyra. "She followed me and Kyle here after she was told to stay with David and Brian,"

"Hey, I was better off coming with you guys," Heather said to Tyler.

"Can someone please tell me why those robots are attacking the city?" Lyra asked the others.

"Vrak's family is mad at us," Kyle told Lyra. "They want to take over Earth because we defeated Vrak,"

"I wanted this stuff over with after beating him," Lyra said as she sighed.

The Phantom Ranger then walked up to Lyra.

"If you take out the Armada, I'm sure your life will return to normal," The Phantom Ranger said to Lyra.

He then held out the Legendary Morpher and a Yellow Legends Force Key.

"Alright, what do we do?" Lyra asked the others as she took the items from the Phantom Ranger.

David and Brian were hiding in an alley as a group of X-Borgs walked past them. David then looked around the corner and began walking out of the alley.

"Come on, there's no more of those things up ahead," David whispered to Brian.

Brian then walked out of the alley and began following David up the street.

"Where do we go?" Brian asked David.

"I'm sure the high school is taking people in for safety," David said to Brian as they continued walking.

Headridge then leapt off of a building and landed in front of Brian and David.

"Oh crap!" Brian said in horror as he backed away.

Headridge then turned around and saw David and Brian.

"You humans will bow down to the Armada!" Headridge shouted as he aimed his blaster at David and Brian.

"Run!" David shouted as he took off running.

Brian then turned around and saw a group of X-Borgs in the way.

"What do we do?" Brian asked David.

Icarus was sitting at a computer on the ship and began screaming.

"Icarus, what's wrong?" The Phantom Ranger asked Icarus.

"Two humans are in trouble," Icarus said to the Phantom Ranger. "And Headridge has arrived on Earth,"

"Not good," The Phantom Ranger said in fear.

"Who's Headridge?" Tyler asked the Phantom Ranger.

"One of the Armada's commanders," The Phantom Ranger told Tyler as he walked over to the computer.

Tyler then walked over and looked at the monitor.

"That's David and Brian!" Tyler said in astonishment.

"We need to help them," Heather said to the others.

"Icarus, we need to repair the Sky Ship immediately," The Phantom Ranger said to Icarus.

"I'll get to work on it right now," Icarus said as he flew away.

"You five need to get back to the city and wipe out the remaining X-Borgs," The Phantom Ranger said to the Rangers.

"Heather, are you sure you want to help us?" Tyler asked Heather. "Things could get very dangerous,"

"I don't think I have a choice," Heather said to Tyler. "I'm staying with you guys,"

"Alright, let's go save those two," Tyler said as he walked away.

The others then followed Tyler outside.

"Man, I can't believe we're Power Rangers again," Kyle said to Eddie.

"I know right?" Eddie said to Kyle.

The Rangers then pulled out their Legendary Morphers and flipped them open.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler shouted as his Key flipped and revealed the key blade.

Tyler and the others then inserted their keys into the morpher and turned them. The Rangers then morphed.

"Power Rangers Legends Force!" The Rangers shouted as they took off running towards the city.

X-Borgs began aiming their launchers at Brian and David. David then closed his eyes as he began shivering in fear. Blasts then flew down from the buildings above and hit the X-Borgs. The X-Borgs then fell to the ground badly damaged.

"Who did that?" Headridge said in confusion as he looked up.

The Rangers then stepped up to the edge of the building and looked down at Headridge.

"That would be us," Tyler said to Headridge.

Brian then looked up and began screaming in joy.

"David, it's the Power Rangers!" Brian said to David as he smiled.

"Yeah, and they've changed since last time they were seen," David said to Brian.

"How dare you interfere with the Armada's Invasion," Headridge said to the Rangers.

The Rangers then leapt off the building and landed in front of Brian and David. Tyler then looked over his shoulder at Brian.

"You two get out of here," Tyler said to Brian and David.

"Right," Brian said as he helped David up.

Brian and David then ran away as Tyler looked back over at Headridge.

"You're not the Rangers that defeated Vrak," Headridge said to the Rangers.

"That's where you're wrong," Kyle said to Headridge.

"Yeah, four of us were involved with his downfall," Eddie said to Headridge.

"Then I will destroy you all with my blaster!" Headridge shouted as he aimed the blaster at the Rangers.

Tyler then reached down to his buckle and pulled out a key.

"Let's go old school," Tyler said as he revealed a Red Ranger Key.

"Right!" The others shouted as they pulled out keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the keys into their morphers. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mighty Morphin!" The Legendary Morpher cried out as the Rangers transformed.

Headridge then gasped in disbelief.

"What, how did you change into different Rangers?" Headridge said in confusion.

"That's what we do," Tyler said as he pulled the blaster out of his holster.

The other Rangers then pulled the blasters out and began firing at Headridge together. Headridge then fell back to the ground smoking from the blasts. He then rose to his feet in pain.

"Take this!" Headridge shouted as he began firing his blaster at the Rangers.

"Power Lance!" Eddie shouted as he knocked the blasts away with his weapon.

Kyle and Heather then leapt over Eddie.

"Power Axe!" Kyle shouted as he began firing blasts at Headridge.

"Power Bow!" Heather shouted as she shot arrows at Headridge.

Lyra then ran towards Headridge with daggers in her hands.

"Power Daggers!" Lyra shouted as she struck Headridge with her daggers.

Headridge then fell back to the ground as Tyler stepped forward with a sword. Tyler then took off running towards Headridge as he rose up from the ground.

"Power Sword!" Tyler shouted as he struck Headridge with the sword.

Tyler then struck Headridge again and knocked him away. The other Rangers then ran over to Tyler as they returned to normal mode.

"Let's finish this guy off," Tyler said as he pulled out his saber.

Tyler then placed his Ranger Key in a slot on the saber. The other Rangers then placed their keys in their sabers. The sabers then began blinking the color of the Ranger Key inserted.

"Legends Force, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as they swung their sabers and sent energy slashes flying towards Headridge.

The slashes then hit Headridge and destroyed him.

"Put that in the history books!" Kyle shouted as he chuckled.

Prince Vekar was screaming in anger as he continuously slammed his fists down on the arms of his throne. Damaras then walked into the room and saw Vekar complaining.

"Headridge failed me!" Vekar shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry my prince," Damaras said to Vekar.

"Find me another commander and send him down there!" Vekar shouted at Damars.

"Yes sir, I will do that right away," Damaras said as he bowed.

Damaras then walked out of the room.

"That blasted Phantom Ranger gave those brats the legendary Treasure of Eltar!" Vekar shouted in anger. "He won't get away with that,"

The Rangers returned to the Sky Ship and saw the Phantom Ranger working on the ship outside. He then looked over and saw the Rangers walking up.

"That was quick," The Phantom Ranger said to the Rangers.

"Yeah, these powers are amazing!" Tyler said in amazement.

"Well, they are legendary," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler.

"I'm just glad we beat those robots," Heather said in relief.

"Oh, trust me, we haven't seen the last of them," Lyra said to Heather.

"Yeah, those things won't stop showing up until we defeat the ones in control of them," Eddie told Heather.

"That would be Prince Vekar and his crew," Phantom Ranger said to the Rangers.

Tyler then looked over at the sun going down.

"Lyra, how're you going to help us?" Tyler asked Lyra. "You have to get back to Oakland,"

Lyra then sighed.

"I guess I have to transfer," Lyra said to her brother.

"But you were so excited to go to California University," Kyle said to Lyra.

"I know, but I think protecting people is more important than a fancy college," Lyra said to her friends.

"Maybe you can transfer to AGU?" Heather told Lyra.

"Yeah, Kyle and I will be there for you," Tyler told his sister.

"I don't even have a roommate," Heather said to Lyra.

"Wait, you go to AGU?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Yeah, it's why I moved to Angel Grove," Heather told Tyler.

"Well, I better get home and talk to mom and dad about it," Lyra said to the others.

"Yeah and we better go check on Brian," Tyler said to Kyle.

"True," Kyle said as he nodded. "He's probably hiding in the closet right now,"

"I will contact you if any problems occur," The Phantom Ranger said to the Rangers.

The Rangers then walked away as the Phantom Ranger began working on the Sky Ship again.

Tyler and Kyle walked into their dorm room and saw Brian sitting in the floor. Brian then looked over at Tyler and Kyle and quickly rose to his feet.

"What happened to you guys?" Brian asked them.

"That ship was gone when we got there," Kyle told Brian.

"What about that Heather girl?" Brian asked them. "She ditched me and David,"

"She followed us, and she's okay," Tyler said to Brian as he walked over to his bed.

"That's good," Brian said in relief.

Brian then walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Me and David almost died," Brian said to Tyler and Kyle.

"How?" Kyle asked Brian.

"Some alien and those robots cornered us," Brian told Kyle. "Thankfully the Power Rangers showed up and saved us,"

"Well, it's good that they're back to stop these robots," Tyler said to Brian as he fell back on his bed.

"Man, David is furious about what happened to the Youth Center," Brian said to Tyler.

"I bet," Kyle said as he sat down in a chair.

"I'm going to sleep," Brian said as he lied down.

Brian then turned away from Tyler and Kyle and went to bed.

"Hey, I'm going to go back to my room and get some rest," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Tyler said to Kyle.

Kyle walked out of the room as Tyler slowly leaned up. Tyler then pulled his Ranger Key out of his pocket.

"I thought we were done with this stuff," Tyler said to himself.

Tyler then sighed as he put the Ranger Key in a drawer.

"But, I guess there's never an end," Tyler said as he lied down on the bed.

Tyler then fell asleep.

Later that night Tyler's morpher began going off. Tyler then looked over at the drawer and opened it. He then pulled the morpher out of the drawer as Brian began moving.

"Crap," Tyler said as he quickly got out of the bed with his morpher in hand.

Tyler then walked out of the room and flipped open his morpher.

"What's going on Phantom?" Tyler said as he answered his morpher.

"Another commander from the Armada has appeared in the city," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler.

Tyler then sighed.

"Man, why did they have to send someone down in the middle of the night?" Tyler said in annoyance as he walked over to the dorm exit.

Tyler quietly closed the dorm door and then turned around. Tyler then screamed as Heather walked out in front of him.

"Be quiet!" Heather said to Tyler as she hit him.

"You scared me to death!" Tyler said to Heather.

"Where's Kyle?" Heather asked Tyler.

"I don't know, I didn't see him," Tyler said to Heather.

The door then opened behind Tyler. Kyle then bumped into Tyler as he was rubbing his eye.

"Whoa, watch it," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Come on, let's go take care of this," Tyler said as he walked away.

Kyle then leaned against the door yawning. Heather then grabbed Kyle by his shirt collar and pulled him away from the door.

Tyler, Heather and Kyle ran up to Lyra and Eddie who were already morphed.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked Lyra and Eddie.

"There's a group of those robots standing in front of that building," Eddie said to Tyler.

"They're obviously hiding something in there then," Tyler said as looked down at the building.

Tyler, Heather and Kyle then inserted their keys into their morphers an instantly morphed.

"Alright, let's take the robots out quickly," Tyler said as he pulled out his blaster.

The Rangers then leapt off the building and landed in front of the X-Borgs. The X-Borgs then aimed their launchers at the Rangers.

"Hey, we just came to join the party," Kyle said to the X-Borgs.

The X-Borgs then began firing their launchers at the Rangers.

"Right back at you," Eddie said as he knocked the missile back at the X-Borgs.

The missile then hit the X-Borgs and destroyed them. The smoke then cleared and revealed a destroyed door.

"What's going on out there?" Someone from inside the building said in confusion.

An Armada alien then walked out of the building and saw the Rangers.

"You're the ones who killed Headridge!" The alien said to the Rangers.

"Yeah and you're next on the list buddy," Lyra said as she leaned her saber against her shoulder.

"Then come at me!" The alien shouted as he aimed his launcher at the Rangers.

"Let's use these," Eddie said to the others as he quickly pulled out a key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed.

The alien then fired blasts at the Rangers. The blasts then hit in front of the Rangers and created a smoke cloud.

"SPD Emergency!" The Rangers shouted as they ran out of the smoke firing at the alien with blasters.

"They transformed!" The alien shouted in astonishment.

Tyler then stood back as the other Rangers continued running.

"Deltamax Strikers, Sword Mode!" The Ranger shouted as their blasters transformed.

The Rangers then struck the alien with their swords and quickly moved out of the way.

"Delta Blaster, Combo Mode!" Tyler shouted as he combined his blasters.

Tyler then fired a powerful blast at the alien.

"This should do it!" Tyler said as he watched the blast fly towards the alien.

Another alien then jumped in the way and knocked the blast away.

"Where did he come from?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Tentacus, hurry and finish the plan," Argus said to Tentacus.

The Rangers then transformed back to normal.

"You're not finishing anything," Tyler said as he pulled out another key.

"Legendary Red Ranger Mode!" The Rangers shouted as they all transformed into Red Rangers.

"Red Samurai Ranger!" Tyler shouted as he ran towards Argus with his Spin Sword in hand.

"Red Overdrive Ranger!" Kyle shouted as he kicked Tentacus to the ground.

X-Borgs then ran into the room and began running towards Eddie, Lyra and Heather.

"Red Wild Force Ranger!" Eddie shouted as he grabbed an X-Borg and hurled it across the room.

"Red Mystic Force Ranger!" Lyra shouted as she shot flames from her Magi Staff at the X-Borgs.

"Red Jungle Fury Ranger!" Heather shouted as she began punching the X-Borgs that ran towards her.

Tyler blocked Argus' sword and kicked him back. Argus then looked over and saw Kyle and Tentacus fighting near the control panel.

"Fire the missiles!" Argus shouted to Tentacus.

Tentacus then reached for the control panel to activate the missiles. Kyle then stabbed his Drive Lance into the control panel.

"No!" Tentacus shouted in horror as the control panel blew up.

Kyle then looked over at Tentacus.

"Sorry, did I break your toy?" Kyle asked Tentacus.

Argus then ran up and struck Kyle from behind. Kyle then fell back to the ground and transformed back to normal. The other Rangers then ran up and transformed back to normal.

"You're on your own now," Argus said to Tentacus as he walked away.

"Wait, you can't do that!" Tentacus said to Argus.

The Rangers then inserted a key into their blasts and sabers.

"Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers swung their sabers.

The Rangers then fired their blasters and hit the energy slashes creating a stronger attack. The five blasts then hit Tentacus and destroyed him.

Prince Vekar was screaming in rage as he watched the battle on a monitor.

"Levira, fire the Maximizer!" Vekar shouted to an alien standing at the front of the room near a control panel.

Levira then pulled a gun from the control panel and pulled the trigger. Lasers then fired from the ship and hit Tentacus' destroyed body. Tentacus then crashed through the ceiling of the building and grew larger than the skyscrapers nearby.

"Why didn't anyone mention giant monsters to me?" Heather asked the others.

"Great, how're we supposed to handle this?" Tyler said in confusion.

Argus then walked into the street laughing evilly. Three more aliens then grew next to Tentacus.

"You Rangers won't stand a chance against Tentacus and our Bruisers," Argus said to the Rangers.

"We don't have any zords," Kyle said to Tyler.

"I know, this is bad," Tyler said as Tentacus was being hit by blasts.

The Rangers then looked up and saw the Phantom Ranger's Sky Ship firing at Tentacus.

"Rangers, the Sky Ship is one of your zords," The Phantom Ranger said to the Rangers. "Use your morphers to summon the other ones,"

The Rangers then pulled out their morphers and saw three of the buttons glowing.

"You're not going to summon anything," Argus said as he began walking towards the Rangers.

Blasts then flew down and hit Argus. The Phantom Ranger then landed in front of the Rangers.

"Summon them now!" The Phantom Ranger said to the Rangers as he continued firing his blaster at Argus.

The Rangers then hit the buttons on their morphers. A hatch then opened up on the Sky Ship. Four zords then flew out of the Sky Ship.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Tyler shouted as he leapt into the air.

The other Rangers then leapt into the air and entered their zords.

"Legendary Sky Ship, Ready!" Tyler said as he took control of the Sky Ship.

"Legendary Jet, Ready!" Eddie said as he flew past Tyler in his zord.

"Legendary Racer, Ready!" Kyle shouted as his zord drove down the street.

"Legendary Wheeler, Ready!" Lyra said as she drove up to where Tentacus and the Bruisers were waiting.

"Legendary Sub, Ready!" Heather shouted as she pulled up next to Lyra.

"Bruisers, attack!" Tentacus shouted as he pointed at the zords.

Icarus then flew into Tyler's cockpit and landed on his shoulder.

"Red Ranger, shoot those Bruisers using the cannons on the side of the ship," Icarus said to Tyler.

"On it," Tyler said as he quickly spun the wheel.

The Sky Ship then quickly turned and began firing cannon balls at the Bruisers. Eddie then flew by the Sky Ship and began firing blasts at the Bruisers.

Down on the ground The Phantom Ranger was battling with Argus as the Rangers were battling Tentacus and the Bruisers.

"You've been a pain to the Armada for too long!" Argus said to the Phantom Ranger as he swung his sword at him.

The Phantom Ranger dodged the sword and fired his blaster at Argus. Argus backed away as the blasts hit him.

"After what you and the Armada tried to do to my people, I won't stop until you're all defeated!" Phantom Ranger shouted as he continued firing at Argus.

Argus' sword then began glowing as the blasts hit him. Argus then fired an energy slash at the Phantom Ranger. The blast then hit the Phantom Ranger and sent him flying. The Phantom Ranger then crashed into the side of a dumpster and fell to the ground. Argus then began laughing as he walked over to the Phantom Ranger.

"You're weak," Argus said to the Phantom Ranger. "You've been away from your planet for too long,"

The Phantom Ranger then struggled to his feet. A cannon ball then crashed into the ground at Argus' feet and sent him flying down the street. The Phantom Ranger then looked up and saw the Sky Ship fly by overhead.

"Thank you Tyler," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler.

The Sky Ship then turned around and flew back over towards Tentacus and the Bruisers. The Legendary Racer and Sub began firing blasts at the Bruisers from the ground below. Ropes then fell from the Legendary Jet and attached to the Legendary Wheeler.

"Eddie, what're you doing?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"Giving you a lift," Eddie said to Lyra as he pulled the Legendary Wheeler into the sky.

The Legendary Jet then took off flying towards the Bruisers at full speed.

"Hold on!" Eddie shouted to Lyra as the ropes detached.

The Legendary Wheeler then crashed into the Bruisers and knocked them to the ground. Lyra's zord then fell to the ground.

"You could've told me that was your plan before doing that!" Lyra shouted to Eddie.

"Guys, it's time to combine," Tyler said as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

"Oh, I can't wait for this!" Kyle said in excitement as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

The Rangers then inserted the keys into the slots on their steering wheels and turned them. The Sky Ship then began to transform in the sky. The Legendary Sub and Wheeler then attached to the thrusters on the Sky Ship. The Legendary Racer and Jet then attached to the sides of the Sky Ship. The front of the Sky Ship then split apart and revealed the head of the Megazord. The Megazord then took the wing piece form the Legendary Jet and placed it on its head.

"Legendary Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord grabbed the swords from its sides.

"I don't care if you're legendary," Tentacus said as he aimed his launcher at the Rangers.

The Bruisers then took off running at the Megazord. The Megazord then struck the three Bruisers with its swords and knocked the Bruisers away. Tentacus then fired his launcher at the Rangers and hit them with a blast. The Legendary Megazord then fell to the ground.

"Man, that was a hard hit," Eddie said to the others.

"We're still in this," Tyler said as the Legendary Megazord slowly rose to its feet.

"Insert your keys into your wheels again for a final attack," Icarus said to the Rangers as he sat on Tyler's shoulder.

The Rangers then inserted their keys in their steering wheels and turned them. The hatch on the chest of the Megazord then opened up and revealed a large cannon.

"Let's see how you like our firepower," Lyra said to Tentacus.

"Legendary Cannon Blast!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord began firing giant cannon balls at Tentacus.

The Bruisers then rose to their feet and began getting pelted by the cannon balls. The Bruisers then crashed into Tentacus as they were being hit. One last cannon ball then fired out of the cannon and hit Tentacus.

"No, I've failed the Armada!" Tentacus shouted as he and the Bruisers fell to the ground.

The aliens then blew up and were destroyed.

"Whew, that was crazy," Heather said in relief.

"Oh, it's only going to get better," Kyle said to Heather.

"We need to go check on the Phantom Ranger," Icarus said to the Rangers.

The Rangers then ran up to the building where Phantom Ranger was sitting. Icarus then flew up to him and landed in front of him.

"Are you okay captain?" Icarus asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," The Phantom Ranger said to Icarus as he slowly rose to his feet.

The Phantom Ranger then looked over at the Rangers.

"You've used those powers well," The Phantom Ranger said to the Rangers.

"You're hurt," Heather said to the Phantom Ranger as she noticed the damage on his shoulder.

"Yes I am, but I will be fine," The Phantom Ranger told her.

The Phantom Ranger then picked up Icarus.

"Icarus, I won't be able to stay on Earth much longer," The Phantom Ranger said to him.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Eddie asked the Phantom Ranger.

"I have to return to my home planet and rest," The Phantom Ranger told Eddie. "I can only stay on Earth for a limited amount of time,"

"But, won't you have to take the Sky Ship with you?" Tyler asked Phantom Ranger.

"No, I sent a request to my people to send me another ship," The Phantom Ranger told Tyler as a ship flew by overhead.

The Rangers then looked up and saw the ship hovering above them. The Phantom Ranger then looked over at Icarus.

"I won't be your captain anymore little guy," The Phantom Ranger told Icarus. "Let the Red Ranger take over,"

A light then shined down from the ship.

"Will you come back?" Lyra asked the Phantom Ranger.

"One day, I will return," The Phantom Ranger told Lyra. "I might not have a choice,"

The Phantom Ranger then stepped into the light and began glowing.

"Rangers, defeat the Armada and protect this planet like the ones before you," The Phantom Ranger said as he faded away.

The ship then flew away in the blink of an eye. Icarus then began crying.

"How're you crying, you're a robot?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Tyler, his friend just left, be nice," Lyra said to her brother.

Lyra then picked up Icarus.

"Come on, let's go," Lyra said to Icarus.

Tyler looked up in the sky as the other Rangers walked away.

"What did he mean when he said that he wouldn't have a choice?" Tyler wondered.

Tyler then walked away as someone looked down at him from the top of the building above him.

"Thieves, you won't get away for stealing our tech," The shadowy figure said as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3:SPD Tribute

Chapter 3: Secrets of the Future

Heather was sitting outside of her dorm on a bench near the fountain with her guitar in hand. Heather then began playing the guitar as students walked by. Heather then looked up as she continued playing and saw Tyler and Kyle walking out of the boy's dorm. Tyler and Kyle then walked up to Heather as she stopped playing.

"Why'd you stop?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I thought you were going to ask me something," Heather said to Tyler.

"Nah, we were just walking by," Kyle told Heather.

"Well, where are you guys going?" Heather asked them.

"We were going to go help Eddie look through files of the Legendary Rangers on the Sky Ship," Tyler told Heather.

"Oh, you guys have fun doing that," Heather said to the boys.

"If you get bored being alone, Lyra should be at my parent's house right now," Tyler told Heather.

"Alright, thanks," Heather said to Tyler as Tyler and Kyle walked away.

Heather then began playing her guitar again.

Prince Vekar walked into the main room of his ship and saw Levira sitting at the console.

"What're you doing?" Vekar asked Levira.

"Do you remember those missiles we tried to make Tentacus fire?" Levira asked Vekar.

"Yes, and then that Green Ranger destroyed them," Vekar said to Levira.

"No, he destroyed the console, not the missiles," Levira told Vekar. "I powered the missiles up and moved them to a new location,"

"What're you planning to do with them?" Vekar asked Levira.

"I've sent Cybax to Earth and he will launch the missiles and they will hit every major city on the planet," Levira told Vekar.

"Very nice Levira!" Prince Vekar said in excitement. "Hopefully those Rangers don't get involved,"

"Even if they do, Cybax will stop them," Levira said to Vekar.

Tyler and Kyle entered the Sky Ship and walked into a room where Eddie and Icarus were sitting.

"What have you found so far Ed?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"Well, I've seen what the other Rangers look like and what weaponry they have," Eddie told Kyle and Tyler. "But, Icarus and Phantom Ranger made sure to not put info about the Rangers secret identities in here,"

"And we did it for a good reason," Icarus said to the Rangers.

"I can understand them doing that," Tyler said as he walked over to Eddie and looked on the computer.

Eddie then pulled up an image of the SPD Rangers.

"Hey, we used this team's powers the other day against Tentacus," Eddie said to Tyler.

"It says these powers are from the year 2025?" Tyler said in confusion.

"That's four years away," Kyle said as he walked up.

"Yeah, some of the powers are from the future or other planets," Icarus told the Rangers.

"How did you get powers from the future?" Kyle asked Icarus.

"Those Rangers from the future appeared in the past while the Eltarians were working on the Ranger Keys," Icarus said to the Rangers. "They came back to the year 2004 and helped the Dino Thunder Rangers,"

"But how did you get their powers?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"They used the Morphing Grid," Eddie told Tyler.

"What is that?" Kyle said in confusion.

"It's where every Ranger's powers come from," Eddie told Kyle. "Even our Samurai Powers and Symbol Power came from it,"

"That's pretty cool," Tyler said as he sat down.

"It's basically a power source," Icarus said to Tyler.

"There's still something I don't understand about the Ranger Keys," Eddie said to Tyler and Kyle.

"And that is?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"It says that each team of Ranger Keys holds s a secret when used at their full potential," Eddie told Kyle and Tyler.

"What does that mean Icarus?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"I don't know, you and the others will have to find that out yourselves," Icarus told Tyler.

"He's hiding something," Kyle said to Tyler.

Icarus then flew over and landed on Tyler's shoulder.

"Hey, could you go by that building and make sure those missiles from the other day aren't active?" Icarus asked Tyler.

"Oh sure, I can do that," Tyler said to Icarus.

Icarus then flew over to Eddie and landed on his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a second guys," Tyler said to Kyle and Eddie as he walked away.

"Hey, Eddie, let's keep looking at these SPD guys," Kyle said as he sat down beside Eddie at the computer.

Heather was walking down the street by herself. She came up to the Youth Center and looked inside through the window. David was inside of the Youth Center working with a couple of construction workers fixing up the place after the X-Borg attack.

"Poor, David," Heather said as she continued walking.

Heather then looked up and saw Tyler walk across the street.

"I wonder where he's going?" Heather wondered as she began following Tyler.

Tyler then turned down the street that was marked off with police tape. Heather then ran up to the police tape.

"This is where we were the other day," Heather said to herself.

Heather then looked up ahead and saw Tyler walk into a building.

"What is he doing back here?" Heather asked herself as she walked up to the building.

A siren was then heard coming down the road. Heather then turned around and saw an odd cop car pulling up. Heather then quickly ran into an alley as the cop car pulled up at the building.

"Uh oh!" Tyler said in astonishment as the cop car pulled up outside.

Tyler then ran over and hid behind the control panel. Heather looked out of the alley at the cop car and saw a logo on it.

"Wait, that's SPD like those Ranger Keys we used the other night," Heather said to herself.

Tyler looked over the control panel and saw an alien that looked like a dog walking around.

"What is that thing?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyler's morpher then began going off.

"No not now!" Tyler said in horror.

The alien then walked over to the control panel and grabbed Tyler by the arm.

"What're you doing?" Tyler said in confusion.

"You're under arrest for stealing prototype tech from SPD," The alien said to Tyler.

"Wait, you're from SPD?" Tyler asked the alien.

"That's right, and we deal with people like you who steal alien tech or tech created by SPD," The alien said to Tyler as he began dragging him towards the exit.

"I didn't steal anything!" Tyler shouted as he struggled to break free of the alien's grip.

"I saw you use those prototypes with my own eyes!" The alien shouted at Tyler as he pulled Tyler outside to the car.

The alien then opened the car door and tossed Tyler in.

"Come on, you can't do this!" Tyler shouted in anger.

"I can and I did," The alien said as he slammed the door.

The alien then walked to the other side of the car and got in.

Heather then looked over at the car and saw Tyler inside of it. She then pulled out her morpher.

"Guys, we've got a problem," Heather said into her morpher.

"What's wrong Heather?" Kyle asked Heather.

"Tyler just got arrested by an alien dog man," Heather told Kyle.

"Where are you?" Eddie asked Heather.

"I saw Tyler come back to the place where we fought Tentacus the other night," Heather told them. "Then this alien pulled up and took Tyler for stealing prototype tech,"

"Wait, Heather did you see a logo on that vehicle?" Icarus asked Heather as he sat on Eddie's shoulder.

"Yeah, for some reason it had SPD on it like those Ranger Keys we used the other night," Heather told Icarus.

"That must've been Doggie Kruger that took Tyler," Icarus said to the others.

"An alien named Doggie?" Kyle said as he began cracking up.

"That's just his nickname, but his real name is Anubis," Icarus told Kyle.

"Heather, we'll track down that vehicle in the Sky Ship," Eddie told Heather. "Contact Lyra and we'll tell you guys where to meet us when we find it,"

"Alright, I'll talk to you guys later," Heather said to Eddie.

Heather then ran off down the street. A group of X-Borgs then ran into the building and began fiddling with the control panel. Another alien then walked into the building.

"X-Borgs, grab those missiles, we need to move them to a new location," The alien said to the X-Borgs.

Argus then walked into the building and saw the X-Borgs taken the missile launcher apart.

"Cybax, you better not fail us," Argus said to Cybax.

"I won't fail the Armada," Cybax said to Argus as the X-Borgs walked by carrying a small missile.

Cybax then looked over at the missiles and gagged.

"Those things need to be bigger!" Cybax said to everyone.

"Then we'll make them bigger," Argus said to Cybax.

Tyler was sitting in a room by himself. Tyler looked over his shoulder and saw a mirror behind him.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Tyler shouted as he sat in the room.

The doors to the left then came open. A woman then walked into the room with a folder in her hand.

"Where am I?" Tyler asked the woman.

Tyler then looked up at the woman and saw that she had cat ears.

"Okay, this isn't really happening," Tyler said in disbelief.

The woman then sat down across the table from Tyler.

"Tell me Mr. DeSantos, how did you get access to one of SPD's most top secret projects?" The woman asked Tyler.

"I didn't steal anything from you people," Tyler told the woman.

"Then explain this image of you and four others using the secret projects," The woman said as she slid a picture over to Tyler.

"We didn't steal from you," Tyler told the woman. "We're able to use powers from different Power Rangers,"

"These powers aren't even completed yet and you somehow have access to them," The woman said to Tyler. "There's no way you have them without time traveling, which is illegal,"

"Then you should arrest yourselves because we you're the ones who time traveled back to 2004 and gave the current day Morphing Grid access to your powers!" Tyler said in annoyance to the woman.

The doors then opened again.

"Ms. Manx, that's enough for now," Kruger said to the woman.

The woman then got up and walked away.

"Tell me something," Kruger said to Tyler as he walked into the room. "How do you know about what happened 17 years in the past?"

"Because we have files on every single Power Ranger that ever existed," Tyler told Kruger.

Kruger then pulled Tyler's morpher and Ranger Key out of his pocket.

"This thing wasn't created by SPD, however it gives you access to our secret projects that are still being worked on," Kruger said to Tyler.

Someone then began knocking on the door. The door then opened as Ms. Manx walked in.

"Sir, there's a flying red pirate ship flying towards the base," Ms. Manx said to Kruger.

"A what?" Kruger said in confusion.

"That's my friends," Tyler said to Kruger.

"There's no way they knew where I took you," Kruger said to Tyler.

"My morpher might've given them a signal to follow," Tyler said as he shrugged his shoulders.

An alarm then began going off.

"Manx, what's going on?" Kruger asked Ms. Manx.

"Someone is locking onto our location," Ms. Manx said to Kruger.

"Then go find out who it is," Kruger said to Ms. Manx.

"Look, I didn't do anything wrong," Tyler said to Kruger. "Now let me go before you cause this planet to be taken over by the Armada,"

"This is not a drill," Ms. Manx said over the intercom. "A missile attack has been discovered,"

"But we stopped those things the other night?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyler's morpher then began going off. Kruger then grabbed Tyler's morpher and opened it.

"Who is this?" Kruger asked the caller.

"Whoa, you're not Tyler," Kyle said in confusion.

"Your friend is being questioned at the moment," Kruger said to Kyle.

"Well you're questioning the wrong guy," Kyle said to Kruger.

Ms. Manx then ran back into the room.

"Sir, those missiles are aiming for a majority of the major cities in the world," Ms. Manx told Kruger. "Some of them are aiming for other places like New Tech City and Harwood County as well,"

"You have to let me go, I need to stop those missiles," Tyler said to Kruger.

Kruger then groaned. A man then walked into the room. Kruger then looked up in confusion.

"Who are you?" Kruger said in confusion.

"I'm Schuyler Tate, Commander of SPD," The man said to Kruger.

"That's impossible, I'm the Commander," Kruger said to him.

"That's because I'm from the future," Commander Tate told Kruger. "And you have no right to hold this Red Ranger captive,"

Tyler then looked back at Commander Tate.

"Everything he's told you is true," Commander Tate told Kruger. "I was one of the users of your project and me and the others did travel back to 2004,"

"Prove to me that you're not lying," Kruger said to Commander Tate.

"I would gladly do that, but I would ruin the timeline if I did," Commander Tate told Kruger.

Commander Tate then pulled something out of his pocket. He then revealed a badge.

"That's the badge I have!" Kruger said in astonishment.

Kruger then looked back at Tyler and groaned.

"He didn't steal any powers; the Eltarians knew something bad would happen one day, so they gave this boy and his friend's access to every Ranger's power in existence," Commander Tate told Kruger.

"Fine, he can go," Kruger said as he sat Tyler's morpher down on the table.

Tyler then grabbed his morpher and Ranger Key.

"Thank you," Tyler said to Commander Tate as he got up.

Tyler then ran out of the room as Kruger looked over at Commander Tate.

"I should get going now," Commander Tate said to Kruger. "I'll see you in about three years,"

Commander Tate then walked out of the room. Kruger then sat down and sighed.

Tyler ran outside of the SPD Base as a rope dropped from the Sky Ship. Tyler then grabbed the rope and began climbing up it. Tyler then entered the Sky Ship and saw Eddie and Kyle in the control room.

"Where're the girls?" Tyler asked the others.

"They're back in Angel Grove fighting X-Borgs," Kyle told Tyler.

"Then let's hurry and get back there and help them before those missiles launch," Tyler said as Eddie stepped out of the way.

Tyler then took the wheel and began controlling the ship. The Sky Ship then flew away from the SPD Base.

Heather and Lyra were morphed and fighting X-Borgs in front of a warehouse. Lyra looked over and saw a group of X-Borgs aiming at Heather with their launchers.

"Heather, heads up!" Lyra shouted as she tossed her blaster to Heather.

Heather then caught the blaster.

"Thanks, you can have this!" Heather said to Lyra as she tossed her saber to Lyra.

Heather then aimed the two blasters at the X-Borgs and shot them rapidly with the blasters. The X-Borgs then fell to the ground sparking. Lyra dodged an X-Borg's punch and began striking the X-Borgs around her with the two sabers.

"The guys need to hurry up!" Lyra shouted in frustration as she continued striking the X-Borgs.

"Let's try some other powers out!" Heather said to Lyra as she pulled out a key.

"Alright!" Lyra said as she pulled out a key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" The girls shouted as they inserted the keys into their morphers. " It's Morphin Time!"

"Alien!" The Morpher shouted as Lyra and Heather transformed into the White and Yellow Alien Rangers.

Lyra and Heather then began moving at lightning fast speed striking down the remaining X-Borgs with their swords. Heather and Lyra then ran up to each other and watched the X-Borgs around them fall to the ground.

"Nice!" Heather said in amazement as she and Lyra returned to normal mode.

Cybax then blasted through the door of the warehouse with his blaster and walked outside.

"Who's causing the commotion out here?" Cybax said in confusion.

"That would be us freak!" Lyra said to Cybax.

"You watch your mouth lady," Cybax said as he fired his blaster at Lyra.

The blasts then hit Lyra and knocked her to the ground.

"Lyra!" Heather said in concern as she ran over to Lyra.

"Now to end you," Cybax said as he aimed at Heather.

The Sky Ship then flew by overhead as Tyler, Kyle and Eddie leapt out of it. The three male Rangers then landed in front of Cybax. Tyler then struck the blaster with his saber and knocked it out of Cybax's hand.

"You'll pay for that!" Cybax shouted as he punched Tyler away.

Tyler then backed away from Cybax. Heather then helped Lyra to her feet.

"Don't let him get to his blaster or the control panel," Lyra told the boys.

"We won't let him," Eddie said as he ran towards Cybax with his saber in hand.

Cybax then caught Eddie's saber and punched Eddie in the chest. Eddie then flew back and fell to the ground. Cybax then looked over and saw Kyle running towards his blaster.

"Oh no you don't!" Cybax shouted as he quickly ran over to Kyle and kicked him aside.

Cybax then picked up his blaster and began firing it at Tyler. The blasts then hit Tyler and knocked him down.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Don't worry about me," Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

Tyler then quickly pulled a Ranger Key out of his buckle.

"He wants to battle with guns," Tyler said as he revealed the SPD Red Ranger Key. "We'll battle with guns,"

Tyler then inserted the Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" Tyler shouted as he transformed. "SPD Emergency!"

Tyler then took off running towards Cybax with his blasters in hand.

"Oh you want fight me at my own profession I see!" Cybax shouted as he took off running.

Tyler and Cybax then began firing at each other as they ran into the warehouse.

"Tyler can't handle that guy alone," Eddie said as he pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" The four Ranger shouted. "SPD Emergency!"

The Rangers then transformed into the SPD Rangers as Tyler and Cybax crashed through the wall and fell back outside. Tyler then rose to his feet and looked over at Cybax. Cybax then rose to his feet laughing evilly.

"It doesn't matter if I lose," Cybax said to the Rangers. "The Armada will win either way,"

"Delta Blaster Combo Mode!" Tyler shouted as he combined his blasters.

"Deltamax Strikers!" Eddie shouted as he and the others aimed their blasters at Cybax.

"Eat this!" Cybax shouted as he fired a powerful blast from his blaster.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers fired their blasters at Cybax's blast.

The blasts then collided as Cybax began laughing.

"Your powers are too weak for me!" Cybax shouted as he laughed.

"Rangers, we need to put more power in our attacks!" Tyler shouted as he fired another blast.

The other Rangers then fired once again from their blasters and hit the blast heading towards them. The blast then quickly flew back towards Cybax and hit him. Cybax then went flying and crashed into another warehouse and exploded.

"Man, that took a lot out of me," Eddie said as the Rangers returned to normal mode.

"We still need to destroy the control panel," Heather said to the others.

The Rangers then ran inside of the warehouse and saw the control panel. They then pulled out their blasters and fired at the control panel. The control panel then exploded and was destroyed.

Commander Tate walked out into the street where the warehouse was as the Rangers ran outside. A blast then fell from the sky and hit the warehouse where Cybax died. The ground then began rumbling as Cybax rose out of the destroyed warehouse growing larger.

"Summon Sky Ship!" Tyler shouted as he pulled out his morpher and typed in a combination.

The Sky Ship then flew by with ropes hanging from it. The Rangers then grabbed the ropes and boarded the ship. The Sky Ship then released the other four zords and quickly combined with them.

"Legendary Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord landed on the ground.

"You can't stop me from firing these missiles!" Cybax shouted as he knelt down.

Cybax then punched through the ceiling of the warehouse and pulled out a missile

"I will fire the missile myself!" Cybax shouted as he prepared to throw the missile.

"Without the control panel that missile won't have control of where it'll strike," Eddie said to Tyler.

Cybax then hurled the missile and set it off. The Legendary Megazord then leapt into the air and kicked the missile upward. The missile then went flying into the sky.

"No!" Cybax shouted as he grabbed another missile.

He then hurled the missile at the Megazord.

"Get ready!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord stood still.

The Megazord then caught the missile and was sliding back from the force of the missile. The Megazord then hurled the missile into the air and sent it flying into the sky.

"They're going to need help to stop that guy," Commander Tate said as he began glowing.

The SPD Ranger Keys then began glowing as they floated in front of the Rangers in the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Heather said in confusion.

"This must be one of the secrets the Ranger Keys hold," Eddie said as he grabbed his Blue SPD Ranger Key.

"Then let's see what we get," Tyler said as he inserted his key into the slot on the steering wheel.

The Rangers then turned their keys. A portal then appeared in the sky above the Legendary Megazord. A large car then fell out of the portal and landed in front of the Megazord.

"Whoa, it's the Red SPD Ranger's zord!" Eddie said in amazement.

"The Delta Runner," Kyle said to the others as Cybax picked up another missile.

The Delta Runner then drove away heading towards Cybax. Cybax then hurled the missile into the air as the Delta Runner drove up the rubble of the warehouse and used it as a ramp. The Delta Runner then began firing blasts from its wheels and hit the missile and destroyed it. The Delta Runner then pulled back up to the Megazord.

"That was sick!" Kyle said in amazement.

"You won't stop me!" Cybax shouted as he aimed his blaster at the Legendary Megazord.

The keys in the slots then began glowing once again.

"Let's see what happens now," Tyler said as he turned the key once again.

The Delta Runner then flew into the air and disassembled. The slots on the front of the Megazord then opened as the pieces from the Delta Runner combined with the Megazord.

"What's this?" Cybax said in confusion.

"Legendary SPD Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the sirens on the Megazord's chest began going off.

The Megazord then aimed its blasters at Cybax and began firing at him. Cybax dodged the blasts and fired his blaster at the Megazord. The Megazord then dove behind a building and dodged the blast.

"Let's end this right now," Tyler said as he turned the key once more.

"SPD Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord dove out from behind the building and began firing at Cybax rapidly.

The blasts then hit Cybax and destroyed him. The Megazord then rose to its feet as the Rangers celebrated inside the Megazord.

"Not bad Ranger," Commander Tate said as he walked away smirking.

Prince Vekar walked into the control room screaming in anger. He then ran over to Argus and began hitting him in the head.

"You should've been down there helping him!" Vekar shouted in anger as an alarm began going off.

Vekar then looked over at Levira.

"What's going on?" Vekar said in confusion.

"There's missiles heading for us!" Levira shouted to Vekar.

Vekar then looked out the window and saw the missiles flying towards his ship. The missiles then hit a large group of X-Borg shuttles and destroyed them.

"Those damn Power Rangers!" Vekar shouted in anger.

As the sun began rising Tyler was sitting outside of the Sky Ship at the front watching the sun rise. Heather then walked up behind Tyler.

"Can I help you?" Tyler asked Heather as he looked over at her.

Heather then sighed as she looked out at the sun.

"I should've helped you earlier," Heather told Tyler.

"What're you talking about?" Tyler said in confusion.

"When that dog guy captured you," Heather told Tyler.

"Wait, you were there?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Yeah, I was hiding in an alley watching what happened," Heather said to Tyler.

"No, you would've just been captured too," Tyler said to Heather. "You did the right thing,"

"You think so?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Well, the others would never have found me had you not been there to inform them," Tyler told Heather as he began walking away.

"Do you ever miss your friend who was the Pink Ranger before me?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Of course, but having someone just as helpful to our team helps me get over it," Tyler said to Heather.

Heather then smirked as Tyler walked back inside.


	4. Chapter 4:Mystic Force Tribute

Chapter 4: Slashing Sabers and Magic Wands

Damaras walked into the control room where Prince Vekar was sitting. Prince Vekar then looked over and saw Damaras kneel in front of him.

"My prince, a commander has just arrived," Damaras said to Prince Vekar.

"He better be something, because those last three were nincompoops," Prince Vekar said to Damaras.

"Skatana, enter now," Damaras said to the commander.

Skatana then walked into the room with his sword leaning on his shoulder.

"My prince, your father sent me to your fleet to assist you," Skatana said to Prince Vekar as he knelt down.

"I don't care who sent you," Prince Vekar said to Skatana. "Just take out those Power Rangers,"

"Yes sir," Skatana said as he walked away.

Eddie was sleeping at the computer aboard the Sky Ship as Heather walked into the room. Heather quietly walked over to Eddie to check on him.

"How long has he been here?" Heather asked Icarus.

Icarus then flew off of his perch and flew over to Eddie.

"He's been here too long!" Icarus said a she began pecking Eddie on the back of the head.

Eddie then quickly rose up and knocked Icarus away.

"Geez, that hurt!" Eddie said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Eddie then turned around and saw Heather standing behind him.

"What time is it?" Eddie asked Heather.

"Almost two in the evening," Heather told Eddie.

"Oh crap, I overslept!" Eddie shouted in horror as he quickly got up.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked Eddie as he ran away.

"I was supposed to help my dad coach a soccer game today!" Eddie shouted to Heather.

Eddie then left the Sky Ship and left Heather alone with Icarus.

"What was he doing all night?" Heather asked Icarus.

"He was studying more about the past Rangers," Icarus told Heather.

"Man, he's been doing that for the past few days," Heather told Icarus as she sat down at the computer.

Heather then began scrolling through the pages of info.

"Odd, I didn't expect there to be female Blue Rangers," Heather said to Icarus.

"Yep, there were two of them," Icarus told Heather.

Heather then got out of the computer chair and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Icarus asked Heather.

"I only came here to see if anyone was here," Heather told Icarus.

Heather then walked out of the room and left Icarus alone. Icarus then flew over to the computer and turned the screen off.

"No one wants to hang out with me," Icarus said in disappointment as he flew away.

Eddie ran up to a soccer field in the park. He ran past the bleachers where people were sitting and watching the game. Eddie then ran up to his father breathing heavily.

"Where have you been?" Carlos asked Eddie.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," Eddie said to his father as a little boy ran by kicking the ball.

"The game is already halfway over," Carlos told Eddie.

"Dad, I said sorry," Eddie said to his father. "I was busy,"

"With what?" Carlos asked Eddie. "The only job that you have is helping me with these kids,"

"I was studying," Eddie told Carlos.

"You don't go to school anymore," Carlos told Eddie.

"Well, maybe I do want to go back one day," Eddie said to his father as the opposing team scored.

Carlos then looked over at the scoreboard and sighed. Eddie then looked over at the board and saw that his father's team was losing.

"Don't be late next time," Carlos said to Eddie.

Carlos then walked away as Eddie sat down in disappointment.

"What's wrong coach?" A little boy asked Eddie as he walked up.

"Hey Simon," Eddie said to the little boy. "Have you not played yet?"

"No, I've been sitting on the bench all day," Simon told Eddie.

"That's odd, you're one of the best players," Eddie said to Simon.

"Your dad wanted the other kids to play more," Simon told Eddie.

"Well, this isn't the big leagues yet," Eddie said to Simon. "Winning doesn't really matter much at your age,"

Two kids then ran by chasing another player who had the ball. The opposing team then scored again. Simon then sat down on the bench and sighed.

"Hey, don't worry," Eddie said to Simon. "I'll try and get dad to put you in,"

Eddie then walked over to his dad as he was watching the game.

"Dad, put Simon in," Eddie said to his father.

"I can't do that right now," Carlos said to Eddie.

"Dad, he hasn't played at all today," Eddie said to his father.

Eddie then looked over at the clock.

"There's only three minutes left in the game," Eddie told his father. "You're not going to comeback with that much time left,"

Carlos then looked over and saw Simon pouting on the bench. He then sighed.

"Simon, get ready to go in," Carlos said to Simon.

Simon then looked up and smiled. One of the other players then ran over to the sideline as Simon ran onto the field. The referee then blew the whistle as a player kicked the ball onto the field.

"Come on Simon!" Eddie shouted to Simon.

Simon began chasing the opposing player who had the ball. People then began screaming in horror as X-Borgs walked onto the field. Eddie and Carlos then looked over and saw the X-Borgs.

"Dad, make sure the kids are safe," Eddie said to his father.

"What're you doing?" Carlos asked Eddie.

"I'm making sure those things don't hurt anyone!" Eddie said to his father as he ran towards the X-Borgs.

The X-Borgs then aimed their launchers across the field as Eddie ran towards them. The X-Borgs then fired their launchers as Eddie ran up. Eddie then watched the missiles fly across the field.

"Simon!" Eddie shouted in horror as he saw the missiles flying towards Simon.

Carlos then grabbed Simon and dove out of the way with him. The missiles then hit the ground behind Carlos and exploded knocking Carlos and Simon away. Carlos and Simon fell to the ground and were lying motionless on the ground.

"You monsters!" Eddie shouted in anger as he pulled out his morpher.

The X-Borgs then began running towards Eddie. Heather then ran in between the X-Borgs and Eddie and struck the X-Borgs with her saber.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked Eddie.

"Yeah, but my dad and Simon might be injured," Eddie told Heather.

The X-Borgs then ran at Heather again. Eddie then quickly inserted his Ranger Key into his morpher and morphed. Eddie then took Heather's saber from her and quickly began striking the X-Borgs with the two sabers.

"Help!" Simon shouted as Eddie and Heather quickly turned around.

Skatana was holding Simon with his sword at Simon's throat.

"Let him go!" Eddie shouted to Skatana.

"Leave the children alone!" Heather shouted at Skatana.

The X-Borgs then rose up behind Heather and Eddie again. Blasts then hit the X-Borgs from behind and knocked them to the ground. Tyler, Kyle and Lyra then ran up to Eddie and Heather.

"Oh no!" Lyra said in horror when she saw the monster holding Simon.

"Release him!" Tyler shouted at the monster.

"I will only release him if one of you challenges me to a battle," Skatana said to the Rangers.

"Fine, I'll take you on," Tyler said as he stepped forward.

"No!" Eddie said to Tyler. "I'll do it,"

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"That kid is my friend and he hurt him and my father," Eddie told Tyler. "I'll take him down,"

"Alright then," Tyler said to Eddie as he backed off.

Eddie then walked towards Skatana. Skatana then tossed Simon aside. Simon then slowly rose to his feet as Carlos ran over to him.

"Come on, let's leave this to them," Carlos said to Simon.

Carlos and Simon then ran away.

"You won't stand a chance against my techniques," Skatana told Eddie.

Skatana then ran at Eddie with his sword in hand. Eddie then blocked Skatana's sword with his saber.

"You don't seem too skilled if you go for a straight forward attack like this," Eddie told Skatana.

Skatana then began snickering as he quickly pulled Eddie's saber out of his his hands using the jagged edges of his sword.

"Hey!" Eddie shouted in astonishment.

Skatana then struck Eddie with his sword and knocked him away. Eddie fell to the ground in pain.

"Come on Eddie, we're relying on you!" Kyle shouted to Eddie.

Eddie then grabbed his saber and quickly rose to his feet. Eddie then took off running at Skatana screaming in anger.

"Don't let your rage blind you!" Tyler shouted to Eddie.

Eddie then began swinging his saber at Skatana in anger. Skatana dodged Eddie's attacks as he laughed.

"You're sloppy!" Skatana said to Eddie a she struck Eddie with his sword once again.

Eddie then fell back away from Skatana. Eddie then slowly rose to his feet as Skatana's sword began glowing.

"Blade of Infinity!" Skatana shouted as he moved his sword around in a circular motion.

Other swords began appearing where Skatana's normal sword moved from.

"Fire!" Skatana shouted as the swords began firing out of the circle of swords at Eddie.

Eddie then began knocking the swords away with his saber one after another. The swords began fired at him then began getting faster. Eddie then knocked another sword away as another one hit him. Eddie then dropped his saber and began getting pelted by the swords.

"Eddie!" Tyler shouted as he watched Eddie fall to the ground and demorph.

Skatana then began laughing as Tyler ran up.

"I'll let you taste my blade too!" Skatana shouted as he began firing swords again at Tyler.

A robed person then ran in the way as a magical seal appeared in front of him.

"What's this?" Skatana said in confusion as the seal blocked the swords.

"We need to escape," The robed person said to Tyler.

"Who are you?" Tyler said in confusion as he picked up Eddie.

"That doesn't matter right now," The robed person told Tyler. "We need to get your friend to safetly,"

The robed person then pulled something out of his robe and lit up the area with a bright flash. Skatana shielded his eyes from the light. Skatana then looked over as the light dimmed and saw that the Rangers were gone.

"Drat, I was so close," Skatana said in frustration.

Skatana then silently walked away.

Tyler and Kyle were carrying Eddie through the woods while following the robed person who saved them. Heather and Lyra were following Tyler and Kyle as the robed person came to a halt. He then turned around towards the Rangers.

"Who the heck are you?" Kyle asked the robed person.

"My name is Nick," The robed person said as he removed his hood. "I am the Red Mystic Force Ranger,"

"Whoa," Tyler said in amazement.

"Your friend wasn't ready to fight that monster by himself," Nick told Tyler as Tyler and Kyle sat Eddie down against a tree. "That monster only wants to battle you one at a time,"

"Then what do we do?" Lyra asked Nick.

"You give him what he wants," Nick told Lyra.

"So another one of us should fight him?" Kyle asked Nick.

Nick then smirked.

"No, your friend should try again," Nick told Kyle. "But he's going to need all your help to defeat that monster,"

"How do we help him when we can't even get involved in the fight?" Heather asked Nick.

"Hopefully your friend can figure something out," Nick said as he looked over at Eddie.

Nick then began walking away.

"Are you not going to help us?" Kyle asked Nick.

"I already did," Nick said to Kyle as he walked away. "Show me that you can beat that monster and I might try something else,"

Nick then walked away. Tyler looked over at Eddie and sighed. Eddie then began groaning in pain as he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Eddie said in confusion.

"You got your butt kicked and a former Red Ranger saved our butts," Kyle told Eddie.

"Really?" Eddie said in confusion.

Eddie then slowly rose to his feet.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Eddie. "You need to rest,"

"I'm going to go find that monster and finish him off," Eddie said as he began walking away.

Tyler then grabbed Eddie by the wrist.

"You're not going anywhere after what just happened," Tyler told Eddie. "That monster easily took you out and he only wants to fight one of us at a time because he knows he'll win that way,"

"Then what do we do?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"One saber couldn't stop all those swords," Tyler told Eddie. "But perhaps, two could,"

"Just let me be alone for a bit," Eddie said as he began walking away.

"Are you going to let him walk away?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Don't worry, he's only going to cool off by training," Tyler told Heather.

Heather looked over and saw Eddie walking away. She then began walking away from the others and followed Eddie.

Eddie walked up to a creek and looked down at his reflection in the water. He placed his hand over the small cut on his cheek as he sighed. The Legendary Saber then appeared in Eddie's right hand.

"I need to find a way to counter that attack," Eddie said to himself.

Eddie then turned around as another saber fell to the ground at his feet. Eddie then looked up and saw Heather standing out in front of him.

"You might need that," Heather said to Eddie.

"Thanks, but I'm fine with just one saber," Eddie told Heather.

"You know you can't keep up with that monster's attack with only one saber," Heather told Eddie. "Even if you train yourself with one saber, you won't be changing anything,"

Eddie then picked up Heather's saber.

"Fine, but leave me alone so I can train by myself," Eddie said to Heather.

Heather then turned away and began walking back towards the others. Eddie then began swinging the sabers as he began training.

Heather walked back up to the others as the Sky Ship landed on the ground near them. Icarus then flew out of the ship to check on the Rangers.

"I saw what happened on the monitor," Icarus said to the Rangers. "Is Eddie okay?"

"Yeah he's fine," Tyler told Icarus.

"He's over by that creek training by himself," Heather told the others.

"Hopefully he can figure something out and stop that monster tomorrow," Tyler said to the others.

"I know he will," Kyle said to Tyler. "He always finds something,"

Lyra then began smiling.

"What if Eddie used the Mystic Force powers to block the swords like Nick did earlier?" Lyra asked the others.

"Hmm, that could be something he could do," Kyle said to Lyra.

"Using that technique might take years of training in magic though," Tyler told Lyra.

"Ugh, you're right," Lyra said in disappointment.

Tyler then sat down against a tree and pulled out the Red Mystic Force Key.

"Nick said he would help us again if Eddie defeats that monster," Tyler said to the others. "I wonder if that means he'll unlock the Mystic Force Keys secret power?"

"Probably," Kyle said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tyler then looked out towards the creek where Eddie was training.

"Come on Eddie, you can do it," Tyler said as the sun began going down.

Skatana walked into the control room where Levira was sitting at the computer. Prince Vekar then looked over at Skatana and began snickering.

"Skatana!" Prince Vekar shouted as he rose to his feet. "You were amazing out there today!"

"Yes I know sir," Skatana said to Vekar as he bowed. "However, that robed human had to step in the way,"

"That robed human was once a Power Ranger," Levira told Skatana.

"Oh really?" Vekar asked Levira.

"He was one that focused on magic," Levira told Vekar.

"That explains that magical seal that blocked my Blade of Infinity," Skatana said to Vekar and Levira.

"So what is your plan Skatana?" Prince Vekar asked Skatana.

"I plan to first finish off the Blue Ranger and then take out the other four one at a time," Skatana told Vekar.

"Odd, but it kind of worked earlier," Prince Vekar said as he sat back down.

"Don't worry, tomorrow morning that Blue Ranger won't be in your way anymore," Skatana said as he walked away.

Eddie was lying on the ground asleep by the creek as the sun began rising. Eddie then slowly opened his eyes and rose from the ground.

"Ugh, I was up all night," Eddie said as he rose to his feet.

Eddie then picked up the two sabers off the ground and began walking away from the creek. Heather was sitting outside of the ship on the deck by herself. She then looked off the side of the ship and saw Eddie walking away.

"Where is he going?" Heather wondered.

Heather then walked back inside where the others were sleeping.

"Tyler, Eddie's leaving," Heather told Tyler.

Tyler then opened his eyes and looked over at Heather.

"What?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Eddie left and he's probably searching for that monster from yesterday," Heather told Tyler.

"Oh crap!" Tyler said as he quickly got up.

Tyler then ran over to the computer and began typing on the keyboard. A video then appeared on the monitor and it showed Skatana standing on the beach waiting.

"Icarus, we need to get this thing moving right now!" Tyler said to Icarus.

"Alright," Icarus said as he flew over and hit a button near the steering wheel.

Tyler then ran over to the steering wheel and took control of the ship.

"What's going on?" Kyle said in confusion as the ship began shaking.

"We're going to help Eddie," Heather told Kyle.

The Sky Ship then flew away and headed towards the beach.

Skatana was standing on the beach by himself until Eddie walked up. Skatana then looked over and saw Eddie holding two Legendary Sabers.

"So, you actually came to battle me?" Skatana asked Eddie. "I'm surprised you knew where to find me without anyone telling you,"

"Shut up," Eddie said to Skatana. "I'm going to stop you this time and not even your main attack will work this time,"

Eddie then tossed the Legendary Sabers into the air and quickly pulled out his morpher and Ranger Key. Eddie then quickly morphed and caught the sabers.

"So be it," Skatana said as he pulled out his sword.

Skatana then went running at Eddie with his sword ready to attack. Eddie then rolled away from Skatana and dodged his sword. Skatana then quickly looked over and saw Eddie swing his sabers at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Skatana shouted as he leapt away.

Eddie then leapt into the air in front of Skatana and struck him with the sabers. Skatana then fell to the ground and dropped his sword.

"Where was this power yesterday?" Skatana said in confusion.

Skatana then rose to his feet angered.

"Bruisers!" Skatana shouted as two aliens appeared beside him.

"Hey, you said this was one on one!" Eddie shouted at Skatana.

The Bruisers then fired blasts from their hands and hit Eddie. Eddie then fell to the ground and dropped the sabers.

"No one, beats me," Skatana said to Eddie.

Cannon Balls then shot down from the sky and knocked the Bruisers away. Skatana then looked up and saw the Sky Ship.

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" Skatana shouted at the Rangers.

Tyler and the others then leapt out of the Sky Ship and landed near the Bruisers.

"Don't worry Eddie, we'll make sure this battle stays one on one," Tyler said to Eddie.

The Bruisers then rose to their feet and looked over at the Rangers.

"Let's use these," Kyle said as he pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Alright, that sounds good to me," Tyler said as he pulled out the Red Jungle Fury Ranger Key.

The four Rangers then inserted the keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" The Rangers shouted. "Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleashed!"

The Rangers then transformed into the Jungle Fury Rangers.

"Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Tyler shouted as he ran at the Bruisers.

Tyler then kneed one of the Bruisers and knocked him off balance. The other Bruiser then fired blasts from its hands at Kyle and Heather as they leapt into the air.

"Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" Kyle shouted as he kicked the Bruiser back.

"Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" Heather shouted as she struck the Bruiser with her Rhino Morpher blade.

The Bruiser then fell to the ground as Lyra jumped over it. Tyler then turned around and kicked the other Bruiser as it rose to its feet.

"Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Lyra shouted as she punched the Bruiser Tyler was battling.

The Bruisers then regrouped as the Rangers ran towards them.

"Ready?" Tyler asked the others.

Tyler and Lyra then punched the Bruisers using their Battle Claws. Kyle then ran up and kneed the Bruisers as his knee was glowing with purple energy. Heather then ran up and struck both the Bruisers with her Rhino Morpher. The Bruisers then fell to the ground and were destroyed.

Eddie blocked Skatana's sword with the sabers. Skatana then shoved Eddie aside and struck Eddie with an upward slash. Eddie then fell to the ground. The other Rangers then returned to normal mode as they turned their attention to Eddie.

"He needs help," Heather said as she began walking towards Eddie.

Tyler then put his hand on Heather's shoulder.

"We can help him without physically getting involved," Tyler told Heather.

Tyler then placed the Red Mystic Force Ranger Key in his saber.

"Lyra, Kyle, put the Green and Yellow Mystic Force Keys in your sabers," Tyler said to the others.

Heather then pulled out the Pink Mystic Force Key. She then looked over and saw Eddie slowly rise to his feet.

"Eddie, catch!" Heather shouted as she hurled the key to Eddie.

Eddie then caught the key.

"What's this going to do?" Eddie asked Heather as he looked up.

Eddie then saw the other three Legendary Sabers flying towards him. The Sabers then stabbed into the ground in front of Eddie.

"Use all five of our sabers," Tyler said to Eddie.

"It's time to finish you!" Skatana shouted as he began moving his sword in a circular motion. "Blade of Infinity!"

Eddie then picked up the sabers and placed the Blue and Pink Mystic Force Ranger Keys in his and Heather's saber.

"Bring it on," Eddie said as he prepared for the attack.

Skatana then swung his sword and sent a barrage of swords flying at Eddie. Eddie then began striking the swords away using the five sabers in his hands.

"I can do this!" Eddie shouted as the swords began flying at him faster.

Eddie then continued knocking the swords away as Skatana began growing frustrated.

"This isn't possible!" Skatana said in disbelief.

Skatana's attack then stopped as Eddie took off running at Skatana.

"Legendary Five Saber Strike!" Eddie shouted as he struck Skatans with the five sabers.

The other Rangers then ran over to Eddie s Skatana fell to the ground. Eddie then handed the sabers back to his friends.

"Thanks guys," Eddie said to the others.

"Don't mention it," Kyle told Eddie as he pulled the Ranger Key out of his saber.

Skatana then rose to his feet enraged.

"You Rangers will fall to my blade!" Skatana shouted in anger.

"Let's finish him off with the power of magic," Tyler said as he inserted the Red Mystic Force Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" The Rangers shouted. "Magical source, Mystic Force!"

The Rangers then transformed into the Mystic Force Rangers.

"Magi Staff, Lightning Power!" Lyra shouted as she fired lightning from her staff at Skatana.

The lightning hit Skatana and immobilized him.

"Magi Staff, Earth Power!" Kyle shouted as roots shot out of the ground and tangled up Skatana.

"Ready Heather?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Magi Staffs!" Tyler and Heather shouted as they combined their attacks into a flaming cyclone.

The cyclone then went over to Skatana and began burning him. The cyclone then faded away as Skatana fell to the ground in pain.

"Magi Staff, Water Power!" Eddie shouted as he fired a blast of water at Skatana.

The blast then hit Skatana and knocked him to the ground. Tyler then transformed his Magistaff.

"Sword Mode!" Tyler shouted as he leapt into the air.

Skatana then rose to his feet and saw Tyler coming down from above. Tyler then struck Skatana with his sword as he landed on the ground. Skatana then fell to the ground as Tyler walked away and exploded. The Rangers then returned to normal mode as a blast shot down from the sky and hit Skatana.

"Here we go again," Kyle said as Skatana grew into a large monster.

"Summon Legendary Sky Ship!" Tyler shouted as he entered the combination on his morpher.

The Sky Ship then flew by overhead as the Rangers grabbed onto the ropes hanging off of it. The other zords were then released and quickly combined with the Sky Ship.

"Legendary Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as they entered the cockpit.

"Blade of Infinity!" Skatana shouted as he began firing swords at the Legendary Megazord.

The swords began striking the Megazord one after another and caused the Megazord to fall into the ocean.

"Man, how're we supposed to stop that?" Lyra asked the others.

Tyler then slammed his fist down on the console in frustration.

"Come on Nick, you said you would help us," Tyler said in frustration.

Nick walked onto a cliff near the beach and saw Skatana and the Megazord battling in the ocean. Nick then closed his eyes as he began glowing with a golden aura.

"Whoa, here it is!" Eddie said in amazement as the Mystic Force Ranger Keys began glowing.

Tyler then quickly grabbed the Range Key.

"Let's see what we got!" Kyle shouted as the Rangers activated the keys.

A magical seal then appeared in the sky. Flames then shot out of the seal and hit Skatana. A dragon then flew out of the seal and roared loudly. The dragon then flew over to the Legendary Megazord.

"That's the Mystic Dragon Zord!" Eddie said in amazement. "It's an alternate mode that four of the five Mystic Force Zords can combine into!"

The Legendary Megazord's compartments then opened up as the Mystic Dragon disassembled into pieces. The compartments then closed the Mystic Dragon inside.

"Legendary Mystic Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the compartments opened again.

The Megazord then took off into the air and began flying above.

"Hey that's not fair!" Skatana shouted in anger.

Flames then fired from the Mystic Dragon on the chest and hit Skatana down below.

"Ugh, cut it out!" Skatana shouted as the Megazord came back down.

"Let's finish this!" Eddie shouted as he activated his key.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!" The Rangers shouted as the Mystic Dragon flew out of the Megazord.

The Mystic Dragon then began glowing as it flew around Skatana. Three seal circles then surrounded Skatana and immobilized him. The Mystic Dragon then flew back to the Legendary Megazord as the circles began squeezing tighter on Skatana.

"No, I can't go out like this!" Skatana shouted in pain.

Skatana then exploded and was destroyed.

"Nice job Rangers," Nick said to the Rangers from the cliff.

Nick then began walking away smiling.

The Rangers returned to the beach down below after defeating Skatana. Eddie pulled out his morphed and looked at the time.

"It's almost time for the game," Eddie said to the others.

"Did they reschedule the game from yesterday?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"No, but I need to get to the game and help out," Eddie said as he ran away.

The other Rangers then chased after Eddie and returned to the city. Eddie ran onto the soccer field side line. Carlos then looked over at Eddie.

"You're not mad at me being late again are you?" Eddie asked his father.

"No, not this time," Carlos said as Simon ran by with the ball.

Eddie's eyes then widened as he smiled.

"Go Simon!" Eddie shouted as he watched Simon run to the other side of the field.

Simon then kicked the ball towards the goal and watched it fly past the goalie. The ball then entered the net as whistles began blowing.

"He did it!" Eddie said to his father.

"Yeah, he sure did," Carlos said as he put his arm over Eddie's shoulder.

Tyler and the others were standing by the bleachers watching the game.

"Eddie's an entirely different person now," Heather said to the others.

"Yeah, he does that," Tyler told Heather.

Simon then ran over to the side line and hugged Eddie.

"Thanks for being here coach," Simon said to Eddie.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be here all the time little guy," Eddie said to Simon.

Simon then ran back onto the field and continued playing. Carlos then handed a clipboard to Eddie.

"What's this?" Eddie asked Carlos.

"Why don't you coach the rest of the game?" Carlos asked Eddie.

Eddie then smiled at his father.

"Alright, thanks," Eddie said to his father.

Eddie then looked over at the game and saw Simon run by again with the ball. Simon then kicked the ball into the opposing team's net again and scored.

"Good job Simon!" Eddie shouted to Simon.

Carlos sat down on the bench and looked over at Eddie and saw that he was enjoying being the coach.

"He's going to be a great coach one day," Carlos said to himself as he smiled.

Tyler and the others then sat down on the bleachers and began cheering.

Damaras walked into the control room of Vekar's ship and knelt down in front of Vekar.

"Sir, one of our commanders has found something extraordinary," Damaras said to Vekar.

"And what is that?" Vekar asked Damaras.

"The legendary island known as Animaria," Damaras told Vekar.

Prince Vekar then began snickering evilly.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Prince Vekar said as he continued snickering.


	5. Chapter 5: Wild Force Tribute

Chapter 5: The Wild Lion of Animaria

Lyra and Tyler were walking around the Angel Grove Zoo together. Lyra then pulled out a camera and began taking pictures of the flamingos next to them. Tyler then sighed and sat down on a bench. Lyra then looked back at Tyler.

"Come on, there's still more animals to see," Lyra said to her brother.

"Why did you make me come here with you again?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"Because I didn't want to come here alone and you were the only one awake this morning," Lyra told Tyler. "This is for one of my classes anyway,"

"You take photography?" Tyler asked Lyra as he got up.

"Yeah, so what," Lyra said as she began walking away.

Tyler then followed Lyra over to the reptile building.

"Yeah, you can go in there by yourself," Tyler said nervously to Lyra.

"Tyler, the animals in here are behind five inch thick glass," Lyra told her brother as she opened the door. "The snakes aren't going to hurt you,"

"I still don't want to see them," Tyler said to his sister as he nervously walked in the door behind Lyra.

Tyler then looked over and saw a small tree snake in a case.

"I can't do this," Tyler said as he turned back to the door.

Tyler then reached for a door handle.

"Wait, how do I get out?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Read the sign on the door," Lyra said to Tyler as she took a picture of the tree snake.

Tyler then looked down at the sign.

"Entrance only," Tyler said as his eyes widened.

Lyra then walked over to another case and looked inside at the snake.

"Whoa, this one just had some lunch," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Shut up!" Tyler said in horror as he walked by.

"Such a brave hero when he's battling robots and monsters, but such a wussy when near snakes," Lyra said to Tyler as she laughed.

Lyra then walked over to another case as Tyler kept walking.

"Hey Tyler, here's a python," Lyra said to Tyler as she smiled.

"I'm getting out of here," Tyler said as he walked into the next room.

"Come on, don't leave," Lyra said to Tyler as she walked into the next room.

Tyler then walked over to the exit and walked out of the building.

"Ugh, I never should've come here," Tyler said as he walked away from the reptile building.

Tyler looked up and saw signs pointing in different directions.

"I'm going to the feline area," Tyler said as he walked in the direction the sign was pointing.

Tyler then walked up to the feline area and saw small bobcats running around in a pen.

"This I can handle," Tyler said as he watched the bobcats play together.

Tyler then looked over and saw someone wearing a hat. The man was looking at the lions smirking. Tyler then walked up and looked over at the lions.

"It's a shame," The man said to Tyler.

"What is?" Tyler asked the man.

"The lions are lazier when held captive," The man told Tyler. "I've seen what a real lion does and it's amazing,"

"I can see why the kids prefer the tiger," Tyler said to the man.

"Such a brave and powerful animal," The man said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at the man's face.

"You look familiar?" Tyler said to the man.

The man then looked over at Tyler.

"I don't think I've ever met you before?" The man said in confusion.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone," Tyler said to the man.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," The man said as he turned away from Tyler.

The man then walked away from Tyler. Lyra then came running up with her camera in hand.

"Hey, look at this picture of the python swallowing a rat," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at the picture on the camera and screamed in horror.

The man from the zoo was walking through the woods alone. A gentle breeze then blew by as the man closed his eyes.

"What's wrong my friend?" The man asked someone as he opened his eyes.

The man then walked away in a different direction.

An Armada ship was flying through the clouds at mach speed. A monster controlling the ship then gasped as he saw something up ahead.

"There it is, the legendary floating island, Animaria!" The monster said in amazement.

The ship then flew above the island and began slowly descending to the ground. The ship then landed and the monster quickly jumped out of the ship.

"Damaras, I've landed on Animaria," The monster said to a radio in his hand.

"Good job General Peluso," Damaras said through the radio. "Now find the Wild Zords and begin capturing them,"

X-Borgs then began walking out of the ship and lined up behind General Peluso.

"Men, begin your search!" Peluso shouted to the X-Borgs.

The X-Borgs then took off running and began searching for the Wild Zords.

Tyler and Lyra walked out of the zoo together. Lyra was looking through the pictures she took as they walked out into the parking lot.

"That sure was fun wasn't it?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Not really," Tyler said to Lyra as they walked up to Tyler's car.

Lyra walked around to the passenger side and opened her door. Tyler opened his door and went to get in when the man from earlier walked up.

"Whoa!" Tyler said in astonishment.

"Sorry, but I need your help," The man said to Tyler.

"Who is that?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I don't know, but I met him near the lions earlier," Tyler told Lyra.

Tyler then looked back over at the man.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked the man.

"My friends are in danger and only you and your friends can help them," The man told Tyler.

"Who are you?" Tyler said in confusion.

The man then took his hat off and revealed himself.

"My name is Cole, the Red Wild Force Ranger," Cole said to Tyler.

"Whoa, he looks familiar," Lyra said to Tyler.

"I said the same thing," Tyler said to his sister.

"Will you help me?" Cole asked Tyler.

"What's wrong exactly?" Tyler asked Cole.

"The Armada have located Animaria and are planning to capture the Wild Zords," Cole told Tyler.

"Wild Zords?" Lyra said in confusion.

"It's the zords that the Wild Force Rangers used," Tyler told Lyra.

"Where is Animaria?" Lyra asked Cole.

"I will show you," Cole told Lyra and Tyler.

"We can use the Sky Ship to fly there," Tyler said as Cole got into the car.

"I'll contact Icarus and let him know what's going on," Lyra said to Tyler as she pulled out her morpher.

Tyler then pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the zoo.

The Sky Ship landed on the ground as Tyler's car pulled up near it. Tyler, Lyra and Cole then got out of the car as Eddie walked out of the ship.

"Who's that?" Eddie asked Tyler and Lyra.

"His name is Cole, and he's a former Red Ranger," Lyra told Eddie.

"Awesome," Eddie said as he shook Cole's hand.

"Hey, we don't have all day," Kyle said to everyone from the crow's nest.

"What're you doing up there?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"Me and the others are going to be up here watching for the island while you and Cole are inside controlling the ship," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Alright, let's go ahead and get going," Tyler said as he boarded the ship.

Everyone then boarded the ship. The ship then began flying again and flew away.

General Peluso was walking through the woods by himself. He then came to the edge of the woods. He then began looking around and saw statues of animals around him.

"What have we got here?" General Peluso asked himself as he walked forward.

General Peluso then walked up to a gorilla statue and placed his hand on it.

"Who are you?" A woman said to General Peluso as she walked out of the woods. "And what're you doing here?"

General Peluso then turned around and saw a woman in a white dress.

"I'm here to capture the Wild Zords for my Prince," General Peluso told the woman.

"You can't do that!" The woman said to General Peluso.

"And who's going to stop me?" General Peluso asked the woman as he walked up to her.

General Peluso then grabbed the woman and held his cybernetic claw on his left hand to her throat.

"You will show me where the Wild Zords are, or I'll send this island crashing to the ground," General Peluso told the woman.

"I will never help you evil beings," The woman told General Peluso.

"Then you will perish along with this island's destruction," General Peluso said to the woman as he began walking away with her.

"Let go of me!" The woman shouted in anger as she struggled to get free.

The Sky Ship was flying through the clouds in the sky. Eddie, Kyle, Lyra and Heather were standing in the crow's nest watching for Animaria. Lyra began looking through binoculars and started looking around.

"Do you guys see anything yet?" Tyler asked the others through his morpher.

"No, nothing but clouds," Eddie told Tyler.

"The island has to be around here somewhere," Cole said to Tyler.

"What's with those clouds up ahead?" Lyra asked the others.

Lyra then handed the binoculars to Eddie.

"Yeah, that doesn't look normal," Eddie said to the others while looking at the clouds.

"That's it," Cole told Tyler.

"Alright, hold on!" Tyler said as he quickly turned the ship.

The Rangers in the crow's nest then fell over.

"Tyler!" Lyra shouted in frustration as she got up.

The Sky Ship then flew through the clouds and revealed a flying island in the distance.

"There it is," Cole said to Tyler as he smirked. "Animaria,"

"Why is it shaped like a turtle?" Tyler asked Cole.

"The island was once part of Turtle Cove," Cole told Tyler. "Now there's a lake shaped like a turtle there,"

The Sky Ship then landed on the island. The Rangers then quickly got off the ship and began looking around. Lyra looked up in the sky above the island and saw a giant red bird fly by.

"Whoa, that thing was huge!" Lyra said in amazement.

"That was the Red Falcon," Cole said to Lyra. "It was one of my friends when I was a Ranger,"

Eddie then looked over and saw an Armada ship.

"I think we need to hurry," Eddie said to the others as he pointed at the Armada ship.

"Follow me," Cole said as he began walking away.

The Rangers then put their helmets on and began following Cole into the woods.

General Peluso walked out into a clear area where the X-Borgs were attacking a pair of Bear Wild Zords.

"Leave them alone!" The woman shouted in horror as she watched the Bears get attacked.

A Giraffe Zord then ran by screaming in pain as it was being hit by blasts from the X-Borgs.

"Now Princess, tell me where the remaining Wild Zords are," General Peluso said to the Princess.

"Princess!" Cole shouted as he ran out of the woods.

"Cole!" The Princess shouted in relief.

The Rangers then ran out of the woods and saw the X-Borgs attacking the Wild Zords.

"Leave them alone!" Lyra shouted as she began firing her blaster at the X-Borgs attacking the Bears.

The X-Borgs then turned their attention to the Rangers and began walking towards them.

"Let go of her!" Cole shouted to General Peluso.

"That's not going to happen until I capture a specific Wild Zord," General Peluso told Cole.

"Let's stop these X-Borgs real quick," Tyler told the others as he took off running.

Tyler then ran up to the X-Borgs and began battling them.

"Kyle, hand me your saber," Eddie said to Kyle.

Kyle then tossed his saber to Eddie.

"I'll blast those bucket heads from back here," Kyle said as Eddie handed his blaster to him.

Eddie then took off running to help Tyler. Lyra then looked over and saw Cole running towards General Peluso.

"I won't let you hurt anyone on this island!" Cole shouted as he grabbed General Peluso's arm.

General Peluso then tossed Cole aside. Cole then looked up and saw General Peluso walking towards him.

"You're really getting on my nerves," General Peluso told Cole as he pointed his claw at him.

Lyra then fired her blaster at General Peluso and knocked him away from Cole. Bruisers then ran up behind General Peluso.

"Take her and don't let anyone get her," General Peluso said to the Bruisers.

Generald Peluso then handed the Princess over to the Bruisers as he looked over at Lyra.

"Leave the animals alone!" Lyra shouted at General Peluso.

"Who's going to stop me?" General Peluso asked Lyra.

Lyra then took off running at General Peluso with her saber. Lyra then swung her saber at General Peluso. General Peluso then blocked Lyra's saber with his claw as he began laughing.

"You're not going to stop me on your own," General Peluso said to Lyra.

Blasts then began hitting General Peluso and knocked him away from Lyra. Lyra then looked over and saw Heather and Kyle run up.

"Thanks guys," Lyra said to the others.

Tyler struck one of the X-Borgs and knocked it away from the Giraffe Zord.

"Eddie, watch out!" Tyler shouted to Eddie.

Eddie then quickly looked behind him and saw the X-Borgs aiming their launchers at him. Tyler then fired his blaster at the X-Borgs and destroyed them. Eddie then sighed in relief as Tyler ran up to him.

"The others are battling that general," Eddie told Tyler.

"Alright, let's go help them," Tyler said to Eddie.

General Peluso struck Kyle with his claw and knocked Kyle away. Heather then ran up and grabbed General Peluso's arm.

"Get off of me!" General Peluso shouted as he tried to throw Heather away.

Lyra then ran up to General Peluso and struck him with her saber. Heather then let go of General Peluso and ran back with Lyra to check on Kyle.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I've been through worse," Kyle told Lyra as he rose to his feet.

Tyler and Eddie then ran up to the other Rangers. Cole then quietly walked into the woods while the Rangers were distracting General Peluso. Peluso then rose to his feet in anger.

"You Rangers are getting on my nerves," General Peluso said to the Rangers.

Tyler then pulled a Ranger Key out of his buckle.

"Rangers, let's get wild," Tyler said as he revealed the key.

The Princess's eyes then widened as the other Ranger's pulled out their keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Wild Force!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the keys into their morphers. "Wild Access!"

The Rangers then transformed into the Wild Force Rangers and began running towards General Peluso.

"Crystal Sabers!" Heather and Kyle shouted as they struck General Peluso with their sabers.

General Peluso then backed away from Heather and Kyle as Eddie leapt over them.

"Shark Fighting Fins!" Eddie shouted as he ran by and struck General Peluso with his blades.

Tyler then ran up to General Peluso with the Lion Fang on his hand.

"Lion Fang!" Tyler shouted as he punched General Peluso into the air with his weapon.

Lyra then leapt out of the trees and flew towards General Peluso with a sword in her hand.

"Eagle Sword!" Lyra shouted as she struck General Peluso as she flew by.

Lyra then landed on the ground next to the other Rangers as Peluso crashed to the ground. Cole then ran out of the woods behind the Bruisers and kicked them in the back. The Bruisers then fell to the ground and let go of the Princess.

"Cole!" The Princess said in astonishment.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked her as he helped her up.

"Yes, thanks to you," The Princess said as a roar was heard.

The Princess then turned around towards the mountain in the distance.

"The Lion," Cole said as he looked over at the mountain.

General Peluso then rose to his feet in anger.

"You Rangers won't stop me!" General Peluso shouted in anger as the Bruisers ran up next to him.

The roar then got louder as the ground began shaking.

"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion.

"We're on a floating island, it can't be an earthquake!" Eddie said to the others as the ground continued shaking.

The Lion Zord then leapt over the trees and landed in front of the Rangers and General Peluso.

"There it is, the Lion!" General Peluso said in amazement.

The Bruisers then aimed at the Lion Zord and began firing at it.

"No stop!" The Princess shouted as the blasts hit the Lion.

The Lion then roared loudly as its eyes turned red in anger.

"Princess!" Cole shouted as he pulled the Princess to the ground.

The Lion then swung its paw at General Peluso and the Bruisers. The Lion then hit Peluso and his Bruisers along with the Rangers and sent them flying. The Rangers and aliens then fell off the island screaming in horror.

"Rangers!" Cole shouted as he rose to his feet.

Tyler and Eddie fell into a dumpster in an alley as Kyle crashed into a pile of cardboard boxes nearby. Tyler then slowly climbed out of the dumpster and saw Lyra and Heather crash onto another pile of cardboard boxes.

"Is everyone alright?" Tyler asked the others.

Kyle then crawled out of the destroyed boxes groaning in pain.

"That stupid Lion," Kyle said as he rose to his feet.

Tyler then helped Eddie out of the dumpster.

"That alien was knocked off with us," Eddie told Tyler.

Tyler and Eddie then walked over to the girls and helped them up.

"Ugh, that really hurt," Lyra said as she placed her hand on her back.

Kyle then looked over and saw General Peluso and the Bruisers in the streets.

"There they are!" Kyle shouted as he pointed at the alien.s

General Peluso then looked over and saw the Rangers running at them.

"Bruisers, attack!" General Peluso shouted as he pointed at the Rangers.

The Rangers then leapt into the air as the Bruisers fired at them. The Rangers then pounced on the Bruisers and knocked them to the ground.

"Alright, Rangers get out your weapons," Tyler said as he revealed the Lion Fang on his hand.

The other four Rangers then combined their weapons. Tyler then grabbed the handle of the combined weapon with the Lion Fang.

"Jungle Sword!" The Rangers shouted as Tyler lifted the sword into the air.

"Your sword can't break my claw!" General Peluso said to the Rangers as he prepared for the attack.

Tyler then swung the sword at General Peluso as a beam of light extended out of the sword and struck General Peluso and broke through his claw. Peluso then fell to the ground screaming in pain and exploded. The Rangers then returned to normal mode.

"We better go check on Cole and the Princess," Heather said to the others.

A beam then fired down from the sky and hit General Peluso's body. General Peluso then grew into a giant monster. Bruisers then ran up beside General Peluso.

"Legendary Megazord!" Tyler shouted as he entered a combination on his morpher.

The Sky Ship then flew down from Animaria and released the other zords. The zords then combined and formed the Legendary Megazord. The Legendary Megazord then began walking towards General Peluso. The Bruisers then grabbed the Megazord.

"What's going on?" Eddie said in confusion.

"They're holding onto us!" Kyle said to Eddie.

General Peluso then fired the claw off of his hand. The claw then flew around behind the Megazord and latched onto the wheel on the back of the Megazord.

"Great, now we can't use the cannons," Tyler said to the others.

General Peluso then walked up to the Megazord and began punching it as the Bruisers held onto it.

"Ugh, we can't do anything!" Lyra shouted in annoyance.

Cole and Princess Shayla were watching the battle at the temple on Animaria using the sacred water in the fountain. Cole then groaned in frustration as he turned around towards the mountain. Cole then closed his eyes as he began glowing.

"Cole, what's happening to you?" Princess Shayla asked him.

The Lion was then heard roaring loudly in the distance.

Back down in the city General Peluso continued punching the Megaozrd.

"We can't handle much more," Tyler said to the others.

The Wild Force Keys then began glowing as they floated in front of the Rangers.

"Hey, it looks like we've unlocked the Wild Force secret powers!" Eddie said to the others.

"Then let's use them!" Lyra said as she inserted her key into the console.

The Rangers then all turned the keys. The claw holding the wheel then broke as a glowing path came down from the sky.

"What is that?" General Peluso said in confusion.

The Lion Zord then came running down the path roaring loudly.

"The Lion Zord!" Lyra shouted in amazement.

The Lion Zord then ran at the Bruisers and struck them away from the Megazord with its claws. The Bruisers then fell to the ground. The Lion Zord then took off running towards General Peluso and pounced at him. The Lion Zord then struck General Peluso with its claws and knocked him away.

"Whoa, that was sick!" Kyle said in amazement as the Lion Zord ran back over to the Megazord.

The Lion Zord then began roaring as it looked back at the Legendary Megazord.

"I think the Lion Zord wants to combine with the Legendary Megazord," Lyra told the others.

"Well, I like the sound of that," Tyler said to his sister.

The Legendary Megazord then leapt into the air as the Red Lion Zord took off running into the sky on the path it came down on. The Legendary Sub and Wheeler Zords then detached from the Megazord. The Megazord then landed on top of the Lion Zord and combined with it.

"Legendary Wild Force Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord ran down the path.

General Peluso then rose to his feet as the Bruisers ran over to him.

"Here they come!" General Peluso shouted at the Bruisers.

The Lion then fired a powerful blast from its mouth and destroyed the Bruisers in front of General Peluso. The Megazord's swords then began glowing as it ran up to General Peluso. The Megazord then struck General Peluso with its swords and quickly ran past him.

"No!" General Peluso shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

The Lion then roared loudly once again.

"Thank you Lion Zord," Lyra said to the Lion Zord as the others celebrated.

The Rangers flew back up to Animaria in the Sky Ship and landed near the temple. Cole and Princess Shayla walked out of the temple as the Rangers walked out of the Sky Ship.

"Thank you Rangers for saving the Wild Zords," Princess Shayla said to the Rangers.

"You can thank Cole for coming to us," Tyler told the Princess.

"As a thank you, you can call upon the Lion Zord whenever you need to," Cole told the Rangers.

"Wow, thanks!" Kyle said as he smiled.

"Well, we better get back to Angel Grove before it gets too late," Tyler told Cole and Princess Shayla.

Tyler and the others then began heading back to the Sky Ship.

"Bye, maybe we'll see you guys again someday!" Heather shouted to Cole and the Princess as she walked onto the ship.

The Sky Ship then began flying away as Cole and Princess Shayla waved goodbye to the Rangers. The Sky Ship then flew by the mountain the Lion Zord was standing on. The Lion Zord then roared loudly to the Rangers.

"We'll see you again Lion Zord!" Kyle shouted to the Lion Zord.

The Lion Zord then roared again as the sun began setting.


	6. Chapter 6: Samurai Tribute

Chapter 6: Sensei Returns

David was standing in front of the Youth Center smiling at the rebuilt building. David then opened the door and walked inside looking around. David then walked behind the counter and sat down.

"Man I'm glad this place got fixed up," David said to himself. "Dad would've killed me had he found out what happened,"

David then looked outside and saw a taxi pull up. David's eyes then widened as he quickly ran to the door.

"Wait, is that dad?" David said in confusion as he walked out the door.

Mr. Yoshimoto stepped out of the taxi and walked over to David.

"Dad, you're back already?" David asked his father.

"Already?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked David. "I've been gone since January,"

David then looked over and saw a girl close the trunk. She then picked up a suitcase and carried it over to the Youth Center where David and his father were standing.

"You remember Karen?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked David.

"Yeah, you left with her," David said to his father.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked inside and began looking around.

"Same ol' place it was when you left," David said nervously to his father.

"No it's not," Mr. Yoshimoto said to David. "I know what happened,"

"What're you talking about?" David asked his father nervously.

"You can stop acting like that," Mr. Yoshimoto told David. "The internet is a thing,"

Karen then began laughing at David.

"What?" David asked Karen.

"Your father knew what happened to this place the day it happened," Karen told David as she sat down.

Heather then walked into the Youth Center carrying her guitar case. She then saw Mr. Yoshimoto staring at her.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Heather asked David.

"Who is this?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked David.

"That's Heather, she works here," David told his father.

"I don't remember hiring her," Mr. Yoshimoto said to David.

"Yeah that seems like a bad time," Heather said as she began backing towards the door.

"Hold on ma'am," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Heather. "What do you do here?"

"I play music for the customers on the small stage," Heather told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"She can keep working here, but you better inform me before you hire someone else," Mr. Yoshimoto told David.

"Yes sir," David said to his father.

Mr. Yoshimoto then walked into the office behind the counter.

"Why is he so grumpy?" Heather asked David.

"It must be jet lag," Karen told Heather.

"No he's actually mad at me, I can tell," David said to the girls.

"Oh come on David," Karen said to David.

"Well, I'm going to go setup on the stage before people start walking in here," Heather said to Karen and David as she walked away.

Kyle was sitting at the computer in the Sky Ship by himself looking at pictures of the Red Lion Zord. Icarus then flew up and landed on the computer desk and looked up at the screen.

"What're you doing?" Icarus asked Kyle.

"I'm looking at stuff about the Red Lion," Kyle told Icarus. "I've noticed something too,"

"What's that?" Icarus asked Kyle.

"The Lion's appearance has changed since it joined us," Kyle told Icarus. "I think there's something we don't know about it,"

"Hmm, you might be onto something," Icarus told Kyle.

Kyle's phone then began going off. Kyle then looked at his phone and saw a message from Brian.

"Alright little guy, I'll let you keep looking over this stuff," Kyle told Icarus. "My friend wants me to meet him for lunch,"

Kyle then walked out of the room as Icarus began scrolling through pictures on the computer.

Tyler and Brian walked into the Youth Center and saw David washing off the bar. Tyler then walked over to David and saw a look of anger on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler asked David.

"My father returned and he's been salty," David told Tyler.

"Oh, where is he?" Tyler asked David.

"He's in the office looking over papers," David told Tyler. "Maybe you could cheer him up?"

"I'll try," Tyler said as he walked behind the counter.

"Man, I can't believe you got this place back up and running," Brian said to David.

"Yeah, thankfully," David said as he continued cleaning the bar.

Tyler walked into the office and saw Mr. Yoshimoto sitting at the desk. Mr. Yoshimoto then looked up and smirked.

"How have you been?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Tyler.

"I've been good," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto. "School is tough right now though,"

"I bet it is," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler as he continued looking through papers.

Tyler then sat down in a chair near the desk.

"I'm sure you know what happened," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yeah, I've heard," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"It feels weird being able to use the powers of every Ranger," Tyler told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Just show the original owners respect and use their powers the right way," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

"Well, we already do that," Tyler said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Tyler then looked out the window and saw Eddie walk into the Youth Center.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later," Tyler said as he got up.

"Good luck out there kid," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Tyler.

Tyler then stepped out of the office and saw Eddie sitting at the counter with Brian and David. Tyler walked over to the guys and sat down beside them.

"So, what're you doing here?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"I just came here to hang out with you guys," Eddie said to Tyler as a group of people began walking.

Kyle then walked in behind the people with Lyra.

"Guys, something weird is happening," Lyra said to the others.

"What're you talking about?" Tyler said in confusion as Heather began playing her guitar on the stage.

Lyra then grabbed Tyler and pulled him away from the counter.

"Prince Vekar is coming to Earth according to this video that was shown on everyone's phones and TVs," Lyra told Tyler as she showed the video to him.

"People of Earth, I am Prince Vekar, your soon to be Prince of Earth," Prince Vekar said to the viewers. "I am coming to Earth to send a warning to the Power Rangers face to face and that is going to happen today,"

"He doesn't look so tough to be honest," Tyler told his sister.

"I doubt he'll be alone," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Shouldn't you tell the others about this?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"I already told Kyle and Eddie," Lyra told Tyler. "Only you and Heather didn't know about it,"

Tyler then looked over at Heather playing her guitar on the stage.

"Well, good luck getting to her right now," Tyler told Lyra.

"Are you guys alright over there?" David asked Tyler and Lyra.

"Yeah we're fine," Tyler said as he walked back over to the counter and sat down.

Tyler then looked over at Kyle and Eddie.

"I guess she just told you the news?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Yeah, but we need to be careful when we go out there," Tyler told Kyle and Eddie.

"What're you guys talking about?" Brian asked Tyler and the others.

"We were just talking about how great it is that Mr. Yoshimoto came back," Kyle said to Brian.

Levira walked into the control room as Vekar and Argus were preparing to head down to Earth.

"You're an idiot Vekar," Levira said to the Prince.

"Why is that?" Vekar said in confusion.

"You can't just go down to Earth and take on those Rangers," Levira told Vekar. "You can't even defend yourself,"

"That's why Argus is coming with me," Vekar told Levira. "My father is also sending one of his most powerful generals to assist me as well!"

The doors then opened behind Levira as an alien walked into the room.

"And there he is," Vekar said to Levira.

Levira then turned around and saw the alien.

"Say hello to Matacore," Vekar said to Levira.

"It is a pleasure to assist you my lord," Matacore said as he bowed to Vekar.

"Alright, let's get to Matacore's ship and head down to Earth," Vekar said to Argus and Matacore.

"Levira, if things go bad, you will have to teleport us back to the ship," Argus told Levira.

"Fine," Levira said as she sat down at the computer.

Vekar then walked out of the room with Argus and Matacore following him. Levira then sighed as Damaras walked into the room.

"Levira, the Prince will be fine," Damaras told her. "Argus and Matacore will protect him,"

"You better be right," Levira said to Damaras.

Heather walked over to the others sitting at the counter. Tyler then looked back towards the other side of the Youth Center and saw Brian flirting with a girl.

"Alright, we can head out now," Tyler said to the others.

"Wait, what's going on?" Heather asked everyone as they were getting up.

"We're about to receive some company," Tyler told Heather as they walked up to the door.

The Rangers then walked out of the Youth Center and headed down the street. Brian then turned around and saw that Tyler and the others were gone. Brian then walked up to the counter and looked at David.

"Where'd everybody go?" Brian asked David.

"They'll be back in a bit," David told Brian.

Tyler and the other Rangers ran up to the docks looking around in confusion. Heather then looked over and saw a purple ship sitting behind a building.

"Hey, they're here already!" Heather said to the others.

Tyler then looked over and saw the ship.

"Yeah, but where are they?" Tyler wondered.

"We're right here," Prince Vekar said to Tyler as he walked out from behind a building with Matacore and Argus.

"Alright, what do you want?" Tyler asked Vekar.

Prince Vekar then pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is an eviction notice for you to leave my planet," Vekar said to the Rangers.

"This planet doesn't belong to you," Lyra said to Vekar.

"Yeah and it never will," Eddie said to Vekar.

"You can leave now if you want to," Tyler said to Vekar as he pulled out his morpher. "Or you can face defeat just like your brother and all the aliens you've sent to Earth,"

"How dare you mention my brother like that!" Vekar shouted in anger.

X-Borgs and Bruisers then appeared around Vekar.

"Attack!" Vekar shouted to the X-Borgs.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the keys into their morphers.

The Rangers then morphed and began battling the X-Borgs.

"Argus, Matacore, take care of these pests for me," Vekar said to his allies.

"Yes boss," Argus said to Vekar as he walked towards the Rangers.

Eddie struck a Bruiser with his saber and knocked it away. Eddie then looked over and saw Argus running towards him.

"Die!" Argus shouted as he swung his sword at Eddie.

Eddie then blocked Argus' sword with his saber.

"Eddie!" Tyler shouted to Eddie as he struck an X-Borg with his saber.

"I can handle this guy!" Eddie shouted back to Tyler as he struck Argus with his saber.

Argus then grabbed Eddie and tossed him into the warehouse nearby. Argus then walked into the warehouse and saw Eddie lying on the ground in pain. Eddie then slowly rose to his feet as Argus approached him.

"Take this!" Eddie shouted as he swung his saber at Argus.

Argus then blocked Eddie's saber and kicked him back. Eddie then rose up to one knee as Argus swung his sword at him. Eddie then blocked the sword with his saber. Eddie then pulled out his blaster with his other hand and began firing at Argus. Argus crashed into a crate as Eddie pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!" Eddie shouted as he inserted the key into his morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

Eddie then transformed as he took off running at Argus. Argus then rose to his feet and saw Eddie running at him.

"Power Lance!" Eddie shouted as he jabbed his lance into Argus.

Eddie and Argus then crashed through the wall and fell back outside where the others were fighting.

"Get up Argus!" Vekar shouted at Argus as he hid behind a barrel.

Matacore walked up to Tyler and swung his sword at him. Tyler dodged the sword and leapt away from Matacore. The other Rangers then ran up to Tyler.

"Let's join Eddie," Tyler said as he pulled out the Red Mighty Morphin Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed.

"Eat this you bucket heads!" Kyle shouted as he began striking the X-Borgs with his axe.

Heather then aimed her bow at a Bruiser standing in front of Vekar. She then fired the arrow at the Bruiser. The Bruiser then leaned out of the way of the arrow. The arrow then grazed Vekar's arm and cut him.

"Oh it hurts!" Vekar shouted in pain as he fell to the ground holding his arm.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tyler said in disbelief as he struck a Bruiser with his sword.

"The guy's a wuss," Kyle said as he ran up to Tyler.

Lyra then began striking X-Borgs running towards her repeatedly with her daggers.

"These things just keep coming!" Lyra shouted as she continued hitting the X-Borgs.

Argus then ran over to Prince Vekar to check on him.

"My Prince, are you okay?" Argus asked him.

"Do I look okay to you?" Vekar asked Argus as he revealed the cut to Argus.

"But, it's just a scratch?" Argus said in confusion.

Eddie then ran up to Argus and Vekar and prepared to attack them. Argus then quickly struck Eddie with his sword and sent him flying towards the other Rangers. Eddie then landed on the ground in front of Heather and Lyra as they were fighting X-Borgs.

"You Rangers will pay for injuring my Prince!" Matacore shouted as he struck Lyra and Heather with his sword.

Kyle then looked over and saw Matacore preparing to strike Lyra and Heather while they were on the ground. Kyle then turned back to normal as he pulled out another Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" Kyle shouted as he quickly transformed into the Green Samurai Ranger.

Kyle then blocked Matacore's sword with his Spin Sword.

"Get away!" Kyle said to the girls.

The girls then quickly got up and moved out of the way. Matacore then kicked Kyle and knocked him aside.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet!" Kyle shouted at Matacore.

Matacore then looked over at Kyle. Kyle then spun the disc on his sword as it began glowing green.

"Forest Vortex!" Kyle shouted as he swung his sword at Matacore.

Matacore then blocked Kyle's sword with his own sword.

"Your skills are pathetic," Matacore said to Kyle as he quickly struck Kyle with his sword.

Kyle then fell back to the ground in pain. Tyler then pulled his Blade Blaster out of his holster and began firing it at Matacore. The blasts hit Matacore as he prepared to strike Kyle. Matacore then looked over at Tyler and groaned in anger.

"Come on Kyle," Lyra said to Kyle as she helped him up.

The Rangers then regrouped and pulled out another team of Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Go Galactic!"

The Rangers then pulled out their swords and ran towards Matacore. Eddie rolled past Matacore and continued running towards Vekar.

"Quasar Saber!" Eddie shouted as he swung his saber at Prince Vekar.

"Oh no!" Prince Vekar shouted in horror as he covered his eyes.

Argus then jumped in the way and grabbed Eddie's saber with his hand.

"No way!" Eddie said in disbelief.

Argus then pulled the saber out of Eddie's hand and tossed it aside.

"Hmph, you're not so tough now," Argus said to Eddie.

Argus then kicked Eddie and knocked him back. Argus' sword then began glowing as Eddie rose to his feet.

"Solar Slash!" Argus shouted as he sent an energy wave flying at Eddie using his sword.

The blast then hit Eddie and knocked him back with an explosion. Eddie was then sent flying into the air as he demorphed and fell to the ground.

"Eddie!" Tyler shouted in horror as he blocked Matacore's sword.

Tyler then shoved Matacore away and quickly ran over to Eddie.

"Matacore, that's enough for now!" Vekar shouted to Matacore.

Matacore then kicked Kyle aside and began walking back to Vekar. Matacore then walked up to Vekar and Argus as the other Rangers ran up to Eddie. Kyle then knelt down next to Tyler to check on Eddie.

"Man, that attack from Argus really hurt him," Kyle said to Tyler.

"We need to get Eddie back to the ship," Tyler said to the others as he and Kyle picked Eddie up and began carrying him.

"Once we get Eddie on the ship, I need to go somewhere," Kyle said to the others.

"What're you talking about?" Lyra said in confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Kyle said to Lyra.

Prince Vekar walked into the control room screaming in pain holding his arm. Levira then turned around in her chair and saw Vekar crying in his throne. Levira then walked up to check on Vekar.

"What happened to you?" Levira asked him.

"That Pink Ranger attacked me!" Vekar shouted at Levira.

Levira then pulled Vekar's hand away from the cut. Levira then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vekar asked Levira.

"It's a small cut," Levira told Vekar.

"My Prince, I will get those Rangers for injuring you," Matacore said to Vekar.

"He's not injured," Levire told Matacore.

"Yes, I want you to get those Rangers," Vekar said to Matacore. "I want you to tear them apart!"

"I will do as you please," Matacore said as he bowed to Vekar.

Matacore then walked away as Argus walked into the room.

"My hero!" Vekar shouted to Argus.

"Sir, is your injury doing better?" Argus asked Vekar.

"What is with you people?" Levira wondered as she walked back to the computer.

"Yes it is," Vekar told Argus. "And you were amazing out there Argus,"

"I did it for you my Prince," Argus said to Vekar as he bowed.

"Thank you Argus," Vekar said to Argus.

Levira then groaned in annoyance as Vekar and Argus continued talking.

Kyle walked up to the Youth Center by himself and walked inside. David then looked over and saw Kyle walk in the door.

"Hey, where are the others?" David asked Kyle.

"Where's your dad?" Kyle asked David.

"Um, why?" David said in confusion.

"I need to talk to him," Kyle told David.

"He left with Karen a few minutes ago," David told Kyle. "They headed out to the woods outside of town,"

"Alright, thanks," Kyle said as he turned around and walked out the door.

"What happened out there?" David wondered as he began cleaning the bar.

Kyle walked out into the woods searching for Mr. Yoshimoto and Karen. Kyle then placed his hand on a tree and closed his eyes. Kyle then began smirking as he opened his eyes.

"I'm glad I still have a little bit of symbol power in me," Kyle said as he walked past the tree.

Kyle then came to a hill and looked up. He saw Mr. Yoshimoto and Karen at the top of the hill training. Kyle then began walking up the hill and headed towards them. Karen then stopped training and quickly looked over.

"Sensei, Kyle is here," Karen said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

Mr. Yoshimoto then looked over and saw Kyle walk up.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Yoshimoto asked Kyle.

"Eddie was injured a few minutes ago by those aliens," Kyle told Mr. Yoshimoto and Karen.

"Oh no," Karen said with a worried look on her face.

"Those aliens that were protecting the Prince, their sword skills were through the roof," Kyle told Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Kyle, I can't train you anymore," Mr. Yoshimoto told Kyle. "I've taught you and the others everything I could,"

"Then what do I do?" Kyle asked Mr. Yoshimoto.

"The first thing about mastering a blade is concentration," Karen said to Kyle.

"I know, but how is that going to help us?" Kyle asked Karen.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," Karen said to Kyle. "You need to get in your enemies' head and make them lose concentration,"

"I see," Kyle said as he nodded.

Karen then walked over to her bag and grabbed a Power Disc.

"Maybe this could help you guys," Karen said as she held the disc out to Kyle.

Kyle then took the disc and looked at it.

"It's a Double Disc," Karen told Kyle.

"Thanks, we'll use it well," Kyle said to Karen.

Kyle then began walking away.

"Kyle, good luck out there," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Kyle.

Kyle then looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"And tell Eddie that I said hello," Karen told Kyle.

Kyle then began laughing as he walked away. Karen then grabbed her kendo stick and began training again.

Kyle then ran up to the Sky Ship on the beach and quickly ran inside. Kyle then ran into the main room and saw Eddie lying on a couch bandaged up. Tyler then looked over at Kyle in confusion.

"Where did you go?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"I had to ask some questions," Kyle told Tyler.

Kyle then revealed the Double Disc.

"Karen gave this to me before I left," Kyle told Tyler as he handed him the disc.

"What's this going to do?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"Hopefully it'll help us stop Matacore," Kyle told Tyler as an alarm began going off.

The girls then ran out of the computer room.

"Matacore is back near a construction site," Lyra told Kyle and Tyler.

Eddie then opened his eyes and slowly leaned up.

"Whoa, you can't go out and fight in this condition," Tyler told Eddie.

"Yes I can," Eddie said as he tossed the cover aside.

Eddie then slowly rose to his feet.

"I won't stop fighting unless I'm dead," Eddie said to Tyler.

Tyler then sighed.

"Fine, but don't hold back," Tyler said to Eddie as he rose to his feet.

The Rangers then quickly got off the ship and took off running back towards the city.

Matacore was attacking construction workers with a group of X-Borgs by his side. Matacore then struck a barrel and sent it flying at a construction worker. The man then screamed in horror as the barrel flew towards him. Kyle then kicked the barrel and knocked it away.

"Get out of here," Kyle said to the worker.

The construction worker then quickly got up and ran away screaming in horror as the other Rangers ran up.

"You Power Rangers will pay for injuring my Prince!" Matacore shouted to the Rangers. "Go!"

The X-Borgs then took off running at the Rangers.

"Come on!" Lyra shouted as she struck an X-Borg with her saber.

"These guys are getting easier to take out with every passing day," Heather said to the others as she began shooting X-Borgs with her blaster.

"Yeah, that'll happen!" Kyle said to Heather as he shot an X-Borg with his blaster.

Kyle then ran over to a stack of tires and kicked the top tire at an X-Borg. The tire then hit the X-Borg and knocked it to the ground. Tyler and Eddie were fighting off the X-Borgs together behind Lyra.

"You don't have to help me," Eddie said to Tyler.

"We're a team, we have to help each other," Tyler told Eddie as he struck an X-Borg away with his saber.

The Rangers then gathered back up as another wave of X-Borgs gathered up around Matacore.

"Let's mix things up!" Kyle shouted as he pulled out the Green Zeo Ranger Key.

"I like the sound of that," Tyler said as he pulled out the Red Ninja Storm Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed.

"Time Force Pink!" Heather shouted as she began striking X-Borgs with her Chrono Sabers.

"Dino Thunder Yellow!" Lyra shouted as she fired her blaster at the X-Borgs running towards her.

"Megaforce Blue!" Eddie shouted as he began running towards Matacore shooting the X-Borgs in his way.

"Red Wind Ranger!" Tyler shouted as he struck X-Borgs away with his sword.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" Kyle shouted as he punched an X-Borg away.

Kyle then took off running towards Matacore. Kyle then leapt into the air as his right fist began glowing green.

"Zeo Power Punch!" Kyle shouted as he punched Matacore with his fist.

Matacore was then blown back from the attack. Matacore then began laughing as he began walking towards Kyle. The other Rangers then ran up next to Kyle and pulled out more Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Go Go Samurai!"

The Rangers then took off running at Matacore with their Spin Swords ready. Matacore then blocked the five Spin Swords and knocked the Rangers away. The Rangers then fell to the ground in front of Matacore and quickly rose to their feet.

"Kyle, here!" Tyler said to Kyle as he pulled out the Double Disc.

Kyle then took the disc and placed it on his Spin Sword.

"Double Disc!" Kyle shouted as he spun the disc.

Kyle then took off running at Matacore with two Spin Swords in his hands.

"Double Forest Vortex!" Kyle shouted as he swung the glowing green swords at Matacore.

Matacore then went to block the swords. Kyle's swords then broke through Matacore's sword and struck Matacore.

"No!" Matacore shouted in pain as he fell to the ground and exploded.

The Rangers then changed back to normal as they ran up to Kyle.

"Good job Kyle," Eddie said to Kyle.

"Don't mention it," Kyle said to Eddie as he breathed heavily.

A beam then fired down from the sky and hit Matacore's body. Matacore then grew into a giant monster and tried to stomp on the Rangers. The Rangers then dove out of the way and dodged the giant foot.

"Legendary Megazord!" Tyler shouted as he quickly summoned the Sky Ship.

The Sky Ship then combined with the four other Legendary Zords and formed the Legendary Megazord. The Rangers then entered the cockpit and took control of the Megazord.

"You Megazord won't help you," Matacore said to the Rangers as he swung his sword at the Megazord.

Matacore then struck the Megazord with his sword and knocked it away from him.

"Guys, we need to Red Lion," Kyle said to the others.

"Right," Tyler said as he pulled out the Red Wild Force Ranger Key.

The Rangers then inserted the Ranger Keys into their consoles. A glowing path then came down from the sky as the Red Lion Zord came running down it. The Lion Zord then pounced at Matacore and struck him with its claws. Matacore then fell to the ground as the Lion ran back over to the Megazord.

"Now, it's time to combine!" Tyler shouted as the Legendary Megazord leapt into the air.

The Legendary Sub and Wheeler Zords then detached form the Megazord and flew away. The Legendary Megazord then combined with the Lion Zord.

"Legendary Wild Force Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Lion roared.

Matacore then rose to his feet laughing evilly.

"That kitty won't help you stop me," Matacore said to the Rangers.

"Mega Roar!" The Rangers shouted as the Lion Zord fired a powerful blast from its mouth.

Matacore then blocked the blast with his sword and sent it flying back at the Rangers. The Megazord was then hit by the blast and was knocked to the ground.

"Come on, I know you're hiding something Lion!" Kyle shouted in frustration.

Mr. Yoshimoto and Karen were standing on the hill watching the Rangers battle Matacore. Karen then looked over at Mr. Yoshimoto.

"I guess the Double Disc wasn't enough," Karen said to Mr. Yoshimoto.

"Yes, I believe so," Mr. Yoshimoto said in disappointment.

The Megazord slowly rose back up as Matacore came walking towards it.

"We need to do something fast!" Heather said to the others.

Tyler then began glowing. The other Rangers then looked over at Tyler in confusion.

"What's going on with you?" Eddie said in confusion as he began glowing.

"All four of you are glowing!" Heather said in amazement.

The Samurai Ranger Keys then began floating in front of the Rangers.

"Of course!" Kyle said in astonishment. "The Red Samurai Ranger's zord was also a Lion!"

"Wait, the Red Lion holds the Samurai secret power too?" Eddie said in confusion.

"Let's find out," Tyler said as he inserted the Red Samurai Ranger Key into his console.

The other Rangers then inserted the Keys into their consoles and activated the keys. The Red Lion then began glowing as it disassembled. The front of the Megazord then opened as the Red Lion's head slid in and opened its mouth revealing the Fire Symbol. The Lion's back legs then attached to the arms and revealed the Earth and Air Symbols. The Megazord then took its helmet off and placed a new one on.

"Legendary Samurai Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as flames shot out of the Red Lion on the chest and knocked Matacore back.

"Ugh, what is this?" Matacore said in confusion as he rose to his feet.

A giant Fire Smasher then appeared in the Legendary Samurai Megazord's hand.

"Hey check it out, a giant Fire Smasher!" Kyle said in amazement.

"Legendary Samurai Megazord, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord swung the Fire Smasher down at Matacore.

The Fire Smasher then struck Matacore and crushed him. Matacore then exploded from the attack and was destroyed.

"Don't mess with the Power Rangers Legends Force!" Kyle shouted as he celebrated.

The Rangers returned to the ground and demorphed as Karen and Mr. Yoshimoto ran up.

"You guys did it!" Karen said in amazement.

"Well, Kyle did the right thing going to you guys for help," Tyler told Karen.

"You kids still amaze me to this day," Mr. Yoshimoto said to the Rangers as he smiled.

Karen then looked over at Eddie.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked Eddie.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now," Eddie told Karen. "I'm just a little banged up,"

"I won't be here much longer," Karen said to the Rangers. "I only came here to help Mr. Yoshimoto get back and settled down,"

"Wait, you're going back to Japan?" Eddie asked Karen.

"Yeah, I have to," Karen told Eddie.

"Speaking of that," Mr. Yoshimoto said to Karen. "Your plane will be leaving in about forty-five minutes,"

"Oh shoot!" Karen said in disbelief.

Karen then looked back over at Eddie and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Eddie then froze in embarrassment as he blushed. Karen then began walking away with Mr. Yoshimoto as Kyle began laughing.

"You still do that?" Lyra said to Kyle as she punched him in the arm.

"That was sweet," Heather said to Eddie as she smiled.

"I think it's best that we let Eddie be alone for a bit," Tyler said to the others as he walked towards the Sky Ship.

Heather then followed Tyler to the Sky Ship as Eddie remained motionless.

"Come on," Lyra said to Kyle as she walked away.

"Alright, hang on," Kyle said as he followed Lyra.

Eddie then smirked.

"I'll see you again someday," Eddie said as he began heading towards the Sky Ship.


	7. Chapter 7: Jungle Fury Tribute

Chapter 7: Ways of the Wolf

The Rangers were sitting in the park enjoying the weather. Heather and Lyra were sitting at a picnic table talking to each other. Tyler and Eddie were practicing Martial Arts away from the table as Kyle watched them.

"Alright Ed, let's see what you can do," Tyler said to Eddie.

Eddie then quickly threw a kick at Tyler. Tyler blocked the kick with his forearms and quickly kicked Eddie's other foot out from under him. Eddie then fell to the ground as Kyle began laughing. Eddie then looked over at Kyle as he was lying on the ground.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"Kind of," Kyle said as he stopped laughing.

"Okay, let's see what you can do," Tyler said to Kyle.

Kyle then sighed as he rose to his feet. Heather and Lyra then looked over and saw Tyler and Kyle preparing to battle.

"Oh this is going to be good," Lyra said as she smirked.

Kyle quickly threw a punch at Tyler. Tyler grabbed Kyle's arm and slung him over his shoulder to the ground. Kyle then groaned in frustration as he leaned up.

"Man, how do we beat you?" Kyle asked Tyler as he got up.

"Come on Kyle, don't act like that," Tyler said to Kyle as he snickered.

Tyler then looked over at Lyra and Heather.

"Ladies, why don't you come join us instead of sitting on your butts all day?" Tyler asked the girls.

"No thanks," Lyra said to her brother.

"Oh come on Lyra," Kyle said to Lyra as he walked up. "Let your brother kick your butt too,"

"Sorry, but I've already beaten him before," Lyra told Kyle.

Kyle then began laughing.

"That's not true," Tyler said to Lyra as he walked up.

"Oh yes it is," Lyra said as she began smiling. "Dad can tell everyone here what happened,"

"I can't believe it, of all people!" Kyle said as he continued laughing.

"Shut up!" Tyler said to Kyle as he sat down beside him.

Eddie then walked up and grabbed his towel from his bag.

"What about Heather?" Eddie asked Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at Heather.

"Yeah, show me what you can do," Tyler said to Heather.

"I'd rather not," Heather said to Tyler nervously.

"Why not?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Because I've never done martial arts before," Heather told Tyler.

"Alright then, let's teach you some stuff," Tyler said as he got up.

"No thanks," Heather said to Tyler as she looked away.

"Fine," Tyler said as he turned back towards Eddie and Kyle. "Do you guys want to do round two?"

"Sure," Eddie said as he tossed his towel away.

Kyle then got up and followed Eddie and Tyler away from the picnic table.

"Alright, I'll take you on," Lyra said as she got up.

Tyler then looked over and saw Lyra walking up.

"Oh I can't wait to see this," Kyle said in excitement.

Heather sighed as she turned away from the others.

"Is something troubling you?" A man asked Heather.

Heather then looked up and saw a man sitting on the other side of the table.

"Where did you come from?" Heather said in confusion.

"That doesn't matter," The man said to Heather. "What matters is teaching you something I mastered,"

"Sorry, but I think you've got the wrong girl," Heather said to the man.

"No, I was sent here to find you, Pink Legends Force Ranger," The man said to Heather.

Heather then looked back over at the man.

"Who are you?" Heather asked the man.

"My name is Robert James," The man told Heather. "But you can just call me RJ,"

"Hello?" Heather said nervously to RJ.

"Come on," RJ said as he got up.

"Where are we going?" Heather asked RJ as she got up.

"We're going to begin your training," RJ told Heather as they walked away from the picnic table.

"Can't we just do that here?" Heather asked RJ.

"Nah, that wouldn't work," RJ told Heather.

Levira walked into the control room where Vekar was sitting by himself. Vekar then looked down at Levira and saw her bow to him.

"My Prince, a new warrior has arrived to assist us in defeating the Power Rangers," Levira told Vekar.

"Bring him in," Vekar said to Levira.

"He is undefeated and goes by the name Pacha Chamek," Levira said to Vekar as the alien walked into the room.

"Ah, undefeated!" Vekar said in amazement.

"That is correct my lord," Pacha Chamek said to Vekar as he bowed.

"I hope you know what you're getting into," Vekar told Pacha Chamek.

"Don't worry my lord, those Rangers won't be able to use their weapons on me," Pacha Chamek told Vekar.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you in action!" Vekar said as he began chuckling.

Pacha Chamek then walked away as Vekar continued laughing.

"You probably chose the face of the Rangers defeat!" Vekar told Levira.

"Thank you my Prince," Levira said as she bowed.

RJ walked over to a lounge chair and sat down on it. Heather then walked up to RJ and saw him lying on the lounge chair.

"Excuse me, but aren't you supposed to be teaching me some type of martial arts?" Heather asked RJ.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I need you to do something for me before I teach you anything," RJ told Heather.

"Well, what do I need to do?" Heather asked RJ.

RJ then pointed over at a dirty purple truck.

"Clean my ride," RJ told Heather as he put on his sunglasses,

"You're joking right?" Heather asked RJ.

"Nope," RJ told Heather as he smiled.

Heather then groaned in annoyance as she walked over to the truck. Heather then looked over and saw a bucket of soapy water with a sponge in it.

"He already has the bucket of water sitting here," Heather said to herself.

Heather then grabbed the sponge out of the bucket and began cleaning the truck. RJ then looked over at Heather and saw her cleaning the truck.

"You need to clean it in a circular motion, not up and down," RJ said to Heather.

Heather then sighed as she began wiping the truck in a circular motion.

"That's more like it," RJ said to Heather as he laid back down.

Tyler and the others walked back over to the picnic table to take a break. Tyler grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his face as Lyra sat down at the table.

"Hey where's Heather?" Lyra asked the guys.

"I don't know, she probably had to go work at the Youth Center," Tyler told Lyra.

The Rangers morphers then began going off.

"Icarus, what's wrong?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"There's a monster attack in the city," Icarus told the Rangers.

"Alright, we'll go check it out right now," Tyler said to Icarus.

"I'll go and find Heather," Kyle said to the others.

Kyle then took off running away from the picnic table in search of Heather. The other Rangers then ran the other direction and headed for the city.

Kyle ran through the park searching for Heather. Kyle then looked over and saw Heather cleaning a purple truck.

"What the heck?" Kyle said in confusion as he began walking towards Heather.

Kyle then walked up to Heather. Heather then looked over and saw Kyle behind her.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Heather.

"I'm training," Heather told Kyle.

"That's not training at all," Kyle told Heather as RJ walked up.

"Who is this?" RJ asked Heather.

Kyle then looked over at RJ in confusion.

"A friend," Heather told RJ as she continued cleaning the car.

"Why're you making her clean your truck?" Kyle asked RJ.

"It's the first step if her training," RJ told Kyle.

"Training for what?" Kyle asked RJ.

RJ then began laughing.

"Ah, grouchy like the bear," RJ said as he put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "I can see why it is your animal spirit,"

"Yeah, you're weird," Kyle said to RJ as he knocked RJ's hand off of his shoulder.

Kyle then looked over at Heather.

"Come on, we're needed right now in the city," Kyle told Heather.

Heather then looked over at RJ.

"Its fine, the city is in need of your assistance," RJ said to Heather.

Heather then tossed the sponge into the bucket and ran away with Kyle.

"Who is that guy?" Kyle asked Heather.

"His name is RJ, and he's teaching me martial arts," Heather told Kyle as they continued running.

"That guy wasn't teaching you anything," Kyle told Heather. "He was using you to wash his truck,"

The Rangers ran into the city and saw X-Borgs trashing the area. Tyler then looked over and saw an alien watching the X-Borgs from the stairs above them.

"Take care of the X-Borgs first," Tyler said to the others.

"Right," The other Rangers said to Tyler as they took off running towards the X-Borgs.

Eddie and Lyra ran up to a group of X-Borgs and quickly knocked them away with their sabers.

"Ah, they've arrived," Pacha Chamek said as he began walking down the stairs.

Tyler was by himself firing at the X-Borgs that ran towards him. Tyler then looked over and saw Pacha Chamek walking towards the battle.

"Here he comes!" Tyler said to the others.

"I've got him," Heather said to Tyler as she kicked an X-Borg away.

Heather then took off running towards Pacha Chamek to attack him. Heather then ran past Kyle as he shoved an X-Borg away.

"Heather, stop!" Kyle shouted to Heather as he ran after her.

Heather then went to punch Pacha Chamek as she ran up to him. Pacha Chamek then caught Heather's fist and began laughing.

"A straight forward attack is useless," Pacha Chamek said to Heather.

Pacha Chamek then hit Heather with his fist and sent her flying. Heather then fell to the ground as Kyle ran by with his blaster in hand.

"Eat this!" Kyle shouted as he aimed his blaster at Pacha Chamek.

"I think not!" Pacha Chamek shouted as he held his hands out.

Pacha Chamek's hands then began glowing and pulled the blaster away from Kyle.

"What the heck?" Kyle said in confusion.

Pacha Chamek then ran at Kyle as he laughed evilly and struck him with his palm and sent Kyle flying. Tyler, Eddie and Lyra then ran up and aimed their blasters at Pacha Chamek.

"Oh look, more goodies!" Pacha Chamek said as his hands began glowing again.

The Rangers weapons then began glowing and were instantly pulled from their hands.

"What's going on?" Eddie said in confusion.

"This guy has some sort of magnetic power," Lyra said to Eddie as her saber was pulled from her hand.

"That's not going to stop us," Tyler said as he pulled out a Ranger Key.

Eddie and Lyra then pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Wild Force!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Wild Access!"

The Rangers then transformed into the Red, Blue and Yellow Wild Force Rangers as they ran towards Pacha Chamek.

"If we can't use our weapons on you, we'll just use our fists and feet!" Lyra shouted as she swung a kick at Pacha Chamek.

Pacha Chamek then grabbed Lyra by the foot and quickly tossed her aside. Eddie then ran up and swung his claws at Pacha Chamek.

"Sharks aren't supposed to have claws," Pacha Chamek said to Eddie as he caught Eddie's hands.

Pacha Chamek then kicked Eddie in the stomach and knocked him away. Tyler then ran up and swung a punch at Pacha Chamek. Pacha Chamek leaned back and dodged Tyler's fist.

"You're not going to beat me that easily!" Tyler said to Pacha Chamek as he swung at him again.

"Oh really?" Pacha Chamek asked Tyler as he knocked Tyler's hand away with his palm.

Pacha Chamek then struck Tyler in the chest with his other palm and knocked him away. Tyler then quickly got up and ran at Pacha Chamek again.

"Stay down kitty!" Pacha Chamek shouted as he fired a blast at Tyler.

The blast then hit Tyler and knocked him away. Tyler then fell to the ground and demorphed as he struggled to get up.

"You Rangers are pathetic!" Pacha Chamek said to the Rangers as he laughed. "

Heather then slowly rose to her and took off running towards Pacha Chamek.

"Heather, don't!" Tyler shouted to her as he looked up.

RJ then leapt over Heather and landed in front of her.

"What're you doing here?" Heather asked RJ.

"Who's this guy?" Pacha Chamek said in confusion.

"That guy is going to get himself hurt!" Kyle said to Eddie and Lyra as he walked up to them.

Eddie then noticed the logo on the back of RJ's shirt.

"Guys, he's one of the Jungle Fury Rangers!" Eddie said in astonishment.

"Are you serious?" Kyle said in disbelief.

RJ then looked over his shoulder at Heather.

"Leave this guy to me," RJ said to Heather as he began walking towards Pacha Chamek.

"Oh, what're you going to do?" Pacha Chamek asked RJ.

Pacha Chamek then walked up to RJ and threw a punch at him. RJ quickly knocked Pacha Chamek's fist away and kneed him in the chest. Pacha Chamek then backed away from RJ and groaned.

"That was pure luck!" Pacha Chamek said in frustration.

"Then try again," RJ said to Pacha Chamek as he smirked.

Pacha Chamek then ran up to RJ and began throwing a fury of punches at him. RJ then quickly blocked the punches one after another.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pacha Chamek said in disbelief.

RJ then hit Pacha Chamek in the chest with his fist and knocked him away. Pacha Chamek then quickly rose to his feet and ran back towards RJ. RJ then began glowing with a purple aura.

"Wolf Spirit!" RJ shouted as he summoned his animal spirit.

The Wolf Spirit then ran towards Pacha Chamek and began striking him with its razor sharp tail. Pacha Chamek then fell to the ground as RJ's spirit returned to him.

"You haven't seen the last of me Rangers," Pacha Chamek said to the Rangers as he slowly rose to his feet.

Pacha Chamek then teleported away as the Rangers ran up to RJ.

"Wow that was amazing!" Heather said in amazement to RJ.

"Who is this guy?" Tyler asked the others.

"I'm RJ, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger," RJ said to Tyler as he bowed.

"You're the only Purple Ranger in existence!" Eddie said to RJ.

"That is true," RJ said as he smirked.

"Hey Heather, let's pretend I didn't dis this guy earlier," Kyle said to Heather.

"Wait, you already met him?" Eddie asked Heather.

"Yeah, that's why I left the picnic area earlier," Heather told Eddie.

"You don't have long before that alien returns," RJ told the Rangers. "You need to learn to fight in hand to hand combat,"

"We tried that already and it didn't work," Tyler told RJ.

"You didn't fight together though," RJ told Tyler. "You guys went at that thing one at a time,"

"So did you," Lyra said to RJ.

"That's because I'm a Pai Zhua Master," RJ said to Lyra. "I can handle weaklings like that on my own,"

RJ then began walking away from the Rangers.

"Wait!" Heather said to RJ. "You're still going to train me aren't you?"

RJ then looked back at Heather.

"Of course, but that is your decision, not mine," RJ told Heather.

RJ then walked away as Heather looked back at the others.

"Heather, are you really going to train with him?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Of course, and you guys should come too," Heather said to the others.

Heather then took off running after RJ. Kyle then looked over at Tyler.

"I'm going too," Kyle told Tyler. "We need all the help we can get,"

Kyle then began walking away as Tyler sighed.

"We don't need help from him!" Tyler shouted to Kyle.

"Come on, let's go cool off," Lyra said to her brother as she walked by him.

Tyler then turned around and followed Eddie and Lyra down the street and left the area.

Aboard the Armada's ship, Prince Vekar was screaming in anger as Levira was checking on Pacha Chamek.

"How could you let that old Ranger take you out like that?" Vekar asked Pacha Chamek.

"He was too advanced for me!" Pacha Chamek told Vekar. "He must be some type of martial arts master,"

"Well he won't be able to take you on after I finish this upgrade on you," Levira told Pacha Chamek as she walked away from him.

Levira then grabbed the blaster from the console and aimed it Pacha Chamek.

"Wait, what's that going to do?" Pacha Chamek asked Levira.

"It's only going to sting for a second," Levira told Pacha Chamek. "But it will make your attacks stronger and faster,"

Levira then fired the blaster at Pacha Chamek and hit him. Pacha Chamek then began glowing as he screamed in pain.

"I feel it!" Pacha Chamek said in amazement as Levira stopped firing at him. "I'm more powerful than ever!"

"Good, now go finish off those Rangers!" Prince Vekar shouted as he pointed towards Earth through the window.

Pacha Chamek then walked past Vekar snickering. Vekar then looked over at Levira.

"You couldn't do that to any of the other generals?" Vekar asked Levira.

"I didn't do anything to him," Levira told Vekar. "I only did that to make him go back down there after getting his butt kicked,"

"I see," Vekar said as he walked over to his throne and sat down.

Kyle walked through the park and came up to where Heather and RJ were earlier. Kyle then looked over at the truck and saw that no one was near it.

"Where did they go?" Kyle wondered as he began looking around.

Kyle then walked away and continued on down the path. Kyle then came up to the pond in the middle of the park and saw Heather and RJ training. Heather was copying the movements that RJ was doing as Kyle walked up and began watching. RJ then looked over and saw Kyle watching.

"Join us if you wish," RJ said to Kyle as he continued moving.

"Okay then," Kyle said as he walked up next to Heather and began mimicking RJ's movements.

"Not bad," RJ said to Kyle.

"Well, my father did similar stuff like this," Kyle told RJ as he continued moving. "He taught me everything I know,"

"Kyle, you seem like you like to show off and joke around sometimes," RJ said to Kyle.

"Oh, how do you know?" Kyle asked RJ.

"I can feel your spirit within you," RJ told Kyle as he continued moving.

"My spirit?" Kyle said in confusion.

"He's talking about your Animal Spirit," Heather told Kyle.

"Everyone has one, they just need to awaken the beast within," RJ told Kyle as he stopped moving.

RJ then turned towards Kyle and Heather.

"Your Animal Spirit is the bear," RJ told Kyle as he smirked.

"Odd, I don't seem like a bear kind of guy," Kyle said as he chuckled.

"Heather, why don't we see how much you've improved?" RJ asked Heather.

"But I've only been training with you for a few hours," Heather said to RJ.

"Don't worry, every second you train is an improvement," RJ told Heather. "I want you and Kyle to spar with each other,"

Kyle then began laughing.

"I don't want to embarrass her," Kyle said to RJ.

"Kyle, do not worry about that," RJ told Kyle. "Forget about being at the top of your game and the jokes,"

Kyle and Heather then turned towards each other and prepared to begin sparing. Kyle then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kyle then released the breath as he opened his eyes.

"Heather, focus and your Animal Spirit will reveal itself," RJ told Heather as he stood by.

Heather then closed her eyes and began breathing slowly.

"Begin!" RJ shouted to Kyle and Heather.

Kyle then quickly threw a kick at Heather. Heather then opened her eyes and blocked Kyle's kick with her arm. Heather then began glowing with a pink aura as she kicked Kyle away. Kyle then fell back to the ground holding his chest as he looked up at Heather. RJ then began laughing in amazement.

"The graceful Horse Spirit," RJ said to Heather. "With that spirit by your side, your enemies won't be able to withstand the speed and kicking power of your spirit,"

Heather then helped Kyle up.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyle said to Heather as RJ walked over.

"Let's try that again so Kyle's spirit can be released as well," RJ told Heather and Kyle.

Kyle and Heather's morphers then began going off. Kyle then quickly ran over to his jacket and pulled his morpher out.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Kyle asked him.

"That kung fu fighting alien is back," Tyler told Kyle. "He's near the mall,"

"Alright, Heather and I will meet you guys there in a minute," Kyle said to Tyler.

Kyle then looked over at RJ and Heather.

"Go, you're needed out there," RJ said to Heather and Kyle.

Heather then ran over and grabbed her belongings and took off running with Kyle. RJ walked over to the bench and sat down by himself.

"Ah, I feel success approaching," RJ said to himself as he smiled.

Tyler, Eddie and Lyra ran up to the mall parking lot and saw Pacha Chamek destroying vehicles with his fists. Pacha Chamek then began laughing in amusement as the Rangers ran up to him.

"You again?" Pacha Chamek said to the Rangers as he noticed them.

"You're not going to stop us this time," Tyler said to Pacha Chamek as he pulled out his saber.

"You got that right," Lyra said as she pulled out her saber.

"Don't you Rangers know that your weapons won't work on me?" Pacha Chamek asked the Rangers.

Pacha Chamek then began glowing and began pulling the Ranger's weapons from them.

"Don't let go!" Tyler shouted as he grabbed onto his saber with both of his hands.

"Yeah, my saber isn't going anywhere," Eddie said to the others as he held onto his saber.

"Fine, then I'll take you all down!" Pacha Chamek shouted as the hands on his shoulders stretched out and began striking the Rangers.

Tyler, Eddie and Lyra then fell to the ground in pain as Heather and Kyle ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Kyle asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Tyler said to Kyle as he rose to his feet.

Kyle then looked over at Pacha Chamek as he walked forward.

"You think that just because we can't use our weapons against you, you can defeat us easily?" Kyle asked Pacha Chamek. "Because you won't defeat us!"

Heather then pulled out the White Jungle Fury Ranger Key.

"Yeah, we won't back down until you're finished!" Heather shouted at Pacha Chamek. "Guys, it's time for Jungle Fury!"

Tyler, Eddie and Lyra then stepped forward and pulled out their Jungle Fury Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the keys into their morphers. "Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleashed!"

The Rangers then transformed and took off running towards Pacha Chamek together. The Rangers then surrounded Pacha Chamek and began throwing punches and kicks at him.

"Ugh, you Rangers are no match for me!" Pacha Chamek shouted as he blocked and dodged the attacks.

Pacha Chamek's fists on his shoulders then stretched out again and forced the Rangers back.

"Oh no you don't!" Tyler shouted as he grabbed one of Pacha Chamek's stretching arms.

"Gotcha!" Eddie shouted as he and Lyra caught the other one.

"What's this?" Pacha Chamek said in confusion.

Kyle and Heather then ran towards Pacha Chamek and kneed him in the chest together. Pacha Chamek then fell to the ground as his arms retracted back to him. Tyler and the others then ran up to Kyle and Heather as Pacha Chamek rose to his feet.

"It's time to release the spirits!" Heather shouted as she began glowing with the other Rangers.

"Animal Spirits!" The Rangers shouted as the Jungle Fury spirits fired out of them and struck Pacha Chamek.

Pacha Chamek then fell to the ground as he screamed in pain.

"How is this possible?" Pacha Chamek said in confusion. "Levira gave me a power boost!"

The Rhino Morpher then appeared on Heather's hand as she took off running at Pacha Chamek. Pacha Chamek then slowly rose to his feet and looked over at Heather.

"Rhino Morpher!" Heather shouted as she struck Pacha Chamek with the blade on the morpher.

Pacha Chamek then fell to the ground and exploded as the Rangers returned to normal.

"Heather, Kyle, thanks," Tyler said to his friends.

"Don't mention it," Kyle said to Tyler. "You can thank RJ,"

A blast then shot down from the sky and hit Pacha Chamek's motionless body. Pacha Chamek then grew into a giant monster as RJ walked up.

"Whoa, that's not good," RJ said as he saw Pacha Chamek towering above him and the Rangers.

"Sky Ship!" Tyler shouted as he quickly pulled out his morpher.

The Sky Ship then flew by the Rangers with the ropes hanging off of it. The Rangers then grabbed onto the ropes and boarded the ship. The other four zords were then quickly released from the Sky Ship and quickly combined with it.

"Legendary Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Legendary Megazord landed on the ground.

"You can do this Rangers, focus!" RJ shouted to the Rangers.

The Legendary Megazord began to reach for its swords and then hesitated.

"We can't use any weapons," Heather told the others.

"Then what do we do?" Tyler asked Heather.

The Jungle Fury Keys then began glowing in front of the Rangers. Tyler then grabbed his key and looked at it.

"Use our Animal Spirits to defeat him!" RJ shouted to the Rangers as he was glowing with a golden aura.

"Take this!" Pacha Chamek shouted as his fists on his shoulders began stretching towards the Megazord.

"Jungle Fury, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as they quickly inserted the Keys into their consoles.

The hatches on the Legendary Megazord then opened up and released the five Animal Spirits of the Jungle Fury Rangers. The Animals then ran through Pacha Chamek's arms and destroyed them as they ran towards him.

"No, please no!" Pacha Chamek shouted as the spirits ran towards him.

The five spirits then struck Pacha Chamek once after another. Pacha Chamek then fell to the ground and exploded as the spirits faded away.

"Adios ugly," RJ said to Pacha Chamek as he was destroyed.

"Legends Force Rangers, we did it!" Heather shouted to the others.

RJ looked up at the Legendary Megazord and began smiling.

"Good job Rangers," RJ said as he turned away and walked away.

The Rangers returned to the park where RJ was training alone. RJ then looked over and saw the Rangers walk up to him.

"Hello Rangers," RJ said to the Rangers as he stopped training,

"Thank you for releasing the Jungle Fury powers for us," Tyler said to RJ.

"No problem," RJ said as he sat down.

"Where are you going when you leave Angel Grove?" Kyle asked RJ.

"I might return to my pizza parlor and make sure it's not trashed or closed down since I left," RJ told Kyle.

"I didn't expect you to own a pizza parlor?" Lyra said in confusion.

"Oh yeah, it's a chain now," RJ said as he reached into his bag.

RJ then revealed a paper to the Rangers.

"Jungle Karma Pizza is going to opening here in Angel Grove soon," RJ said to the Rangers as he smiled.

"That's awesome!" Kyle said as he smiled.

"I can't wait to see how good it is," Heather said to RJ.

"Oh, you'll love it," RJ said as he picked up his bag.

"Well, goodbye," Tyler said to RJ as he held his hand out.

RJ then shook Tyler's hand.

"Try to control the lion within you next time," RJ said to Tyler as he smirked.

"What?" Tyler said in confusion as RJ began walking away.

Heather and Kyle then began laughing at Tyler's reaction.

"What was he talking about?" Tyler asked Heather and Kyle.

"Don't worry about it," Kyle said to Tyler as he began walking away.

"Come on, I'm confused!" Tyler said to Heather and Kyle as everyone walked away from him.

Tyler then ran after the others as Kyle and Heather continued laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Space Pirate and the Sixth Rangers

Tyler, Lyra and Heather were sitting at the food court in Angel Grove hanging out for lunch. Tyler's backpack then began moving around as it sat beside his seat. Icarus then poked his head out of the backpack and began looking around.

"Captain, I can barely breathe in here," Icarus said to Tyler.

"I told you to stay in there!" Tyler said as he quickly leaned over and shoved Icarus back into the backpack. "You can't let anyone see you,"

"Come on, let him out," Heather said to Tyler. "You could just tell people that it's a toy,"

"And that will just attract even more attention," Tyler said to Heather as he leaned back up.

Icarus then poked his head out again.

"I just want to see how you humans live around here," Icarus said to Tyler.

"Alright, that's just creepy," Tyler said to Icarus as he picked up his backpack.

Tyler then shoved Icarus back into the backpack and zipped it up.

"I only let you come out here with us to make you stop asking me," Tyler told Icarus.

"Tyler, just let him out for a second," Lyra said to her brother.

"Yeah, let me out of here!" Icarus said to Tyler.

Tyler then groaned in annoyance and opened the backpack. Icarus then jumped out of the backpack and landed on the table.

"Watch it!" Heather said to Icarus as she quickly moved her drink out of the way.

"Sorry," Icarus said to Heather as he turned towards her.

Lyra then looked over at Tyler.

"So, do you think the Armada has given up?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I doubt it," Tyler told Lyra. "Remember, the Nighlok left for a few months and returned the next year,"

"Ah, I forgot about that," Lyra said to Tyler.

"I checked around Earth this morning and the Armada's lead ship is still here," Icarus told Lyra.

"Well, they might be waiting for the right time to attack," Heather told the others.

"That's true, and we'll stop them again when they do," Tyler said to Heather and Lyra.

Vekar was sitting in his throne as an alarm began going off in the room. Vekar then looked over at Levira who was sitting at the computer.

"Levira, what's going on?" Vekar asked Levira.

"An unmarked ship is closing in towards Earth," Levira told Vekar.

A crimson ship then slowly flew past Vekar's ship and headed towards Earth. Vekar then walked up to the window and looked at the ship.

"Who is that?" Vekar said in confusion.

"That must be the pirate I hired," Damaras said to Vekar.

Vekar then turned around and saw Damaras walk into the room.

"Pirate?" Vekar said in confusion. "Why did you hire a pirate?"

"I had to do something before the next general arrives," Damaras told Vekar.

"Ugh, fine, but he better be something," Vekar told Damaras.

"Oh, he hates that Phantom Ranger just as much as we do," Damaras said to Vekar.

Tyler was sitting at the table drinking his drink as Icarus' eyes turned red. Icarus then began screaming and flying around the table.

"Icarus stop!" Lyra shouted at Icarus.

Icarus then flew into Tyler's cup and knocked it out of his hand. The cup then fell onto Tyler's chest and spilt on him.

"Oh come on you stupid bird!" Tyler said in anger as he slapped Icarus.

Icarus then fell on the table and stopped moving.

"Danger, someone dangerous has arrived," Icarus said to the Rangers as he laid on the table.

"Where?" Tyler asked Icarus as he looked around in confusion.

Tyler then looked over at Icarus and saw him still lying on the table.

"You better not be joking," Tyler said to Icarus as he picked him up.

Tyler, Lyra and Heather then ran away from the food court and began searching for the person who triggered Icarus.

Eddie and Kyle ran up to the center of Angel Grove where the fountain was. Kyle then began looking around as a trumpet began playing. Eddie then turned around and saw a man in a red coat playing the trumpet.

"That guy looks suspicious," Eddie said to Kyle.

Kyle then turned around and looked at the man playing his trumpet. The man then stopped playing and placed his hat on his head.

"Did he just put on a pirate hat?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"Hello Rangers," The man said to Eddie and Kyle as he began walking down the stairs.

"Who are you?" Eddie said in confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to find something that belongs to me," The pirate man said to Eddie.

"And what's that?" Kyle asked him.

"Something you have," The man said as he smiled.

"I knew something was up with him," Kyle told Eddie.

The pirate man then aimed his trumpet at Kyle and Eddie.

"What're you going to do?" Eddie asked the pirate. "Bore us to death with your awful tunes?"

The bell of the trumpet then began glowing. Icarus then flew past Kyle and Eddie and knocked the trumpet away from the pirate.

"Don't listen to him!" Icarus said to Eddie and Kyle. "He's a thief!"

Tyler, Heather and Lyra then ran up beside Eddie and Kyle and looked over at the pirate.

"Halloween is still two weeks away," Lyra said to the pirate.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked the pirate.

"My name is Basco, and your mentor stole that treasure from me!" Basco said in anger as he grabbed his trumpet.

"He's an evil Space Pirate from Eltar," Icarus told the Rangers. "He tried to steal the Ranger Keys from Phantom Ranger,"

"Well, he's not taking them from us," Eddie said to Icarus.

"Fine, we'll make a deal," Basco said to the Rangers. "You choose your best fighter and I will battle them outside of the city, and if they win I will leave without causing a problem,"

"Don't trust him Captain," Icarus said to Tyler.

Basco then began laughing.

"Him, a captain?" Basco said in confusion as he began laughing. "He's no captain,"

"I don't have to wear crazy pirate clothes to be a captain," Tyler said to Basco a she smirked. "And I'll be your opponent,"

Basco then stopped laughing as he looked over at Tyler.

"Meet me at the quarry in one hour," Basco said to Tyler.

"Tyler, are you sure we can trust him?" Heather asked Tyler.

"I don't want you guys getting involved with this," Tyler said to the others. "Stay with Icarus on the Sky Ship just in case this guy is hiding something,"

"Dude, you're not going alone," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Yes I am," Tyler told Kyle. "And don't follow me,"

Tyler then walked away leaving the others behind at the fountain.

"Rangers, he's making a big mistake," Icarus said to the others.

Basco was sitting in his ship by himself at the quarry. Basco then looked out the window and saw Damaras walking towards the ship.

"Well, look who it is," Basco said to himself as he leaned up from his chair.

Basco then got up and walked outside.

"Pirate, do you have an update?" Damaras asked Basco.

"Yes, I actually do," Basco told Damaras. "The Red Ranger should be here soon to battle me,"

Damaras then began laughing.

"Do you really think you can handle that Red Ranger on your own?" Damaras asked Basco.

"I won't be alone," Basco told Damaras as he smirked.

"You better not be," Damaras said to Basco as he turned away.

Basco then watched Damaras walk away. Basco then reached into his jacket and pulled out five Ranger Keys.

"He won't stand a chance," Basco said as he smiled.

Tyler walked outside of the city and began heading towards the quarry by himself to battle Basco.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Tyler asked himself as he continued walking. "Should I be going out here alone?"

Tyler then walked up to a fence blocking off the quarry. Tyler then pulled out his Legendary Saber and quickly sliced a hole in the fence to walk through.

"Tyler, wait up!" Someone shouted to Tyler as they ran up to him.

Tyler then turned around and saw Heather behind him.

"What're you doing here?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I'm not letting you battle this guy alone," Heather told Tyler. "He's most likely hiding something,"

"Ugh, I told you guys to stay out of this," Tyler said in annoyance.

"I don't care what you said," Heather said to Tyler. "You're not doing this alone,"

"Fine, but stay out of the battle," Tyler told Heather as he continued walking.

Heather then smirked and began following Tyler to the quarry. The two Rangers then walked up to the quarry and saw Basco waiting on the other side. Basco then turned around and began snickering.

"You couldn't come alone after all," Basco said to Tyler.

"She's not going to get involved," Tyler told Basco. "Now let's get this over with,"

Basco then began laughing as he pulled out his trumpet.

"Indeed we shall," Basco said to Tyler.

Basco then pulled out five Ranger Keys and revealed them to Tyler and Heather.

"He has Ranger Keys!" Heather said in astonishment.

"That's right, and I can summon the powers of the Ranger Keys just like you," Basco said as he placed the five Keys into his Trumpet.

Basco then began playing his trumpet as it began glowing. Five glowing orbs then shot out of the trumpet and began floating out in front of Basco. The orbs then transformed into five Power Rangers.

"Say hello to five of the Legendary Sixth Rangers," Basco said to Tyler and Heather. "The Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, The Gold Zeo Ranger, The Quantum Ranger, The Green Ninja Storm Ranger and the Omega Ranger,"

"Tyler, you can't handle these guys alone," Heather told Tyler.

"You were right, he was hiding something," Tyler said to Heather as he pulled out his morpher. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you and the others,"

"Don't worry, we didn't listen to you either," Eddie said to Tyler as he walked up with Kyle and Lyra.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Basco said as he snickered.

"Alright guys, let's take these imposters out and add more Keys to our collection," Tyler said to the others.

The other Rangers then pulled out their morphers and Ranger Keys.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted their Keys into their morphers. "Legends Force!"

The Rangers then transformed and quickly pulled out their weapons.

"Attack!" Basco shouted as he pointed towards the Legends Force Rangers.

The Sixth Rangers then took off running towards the Legends Force Rangers. The Quantum Ranger quickly pulled out his Quantum Defender and began firing at Tyler. Tyler knocked the blasts away with his saber as he ran towards the Quantum Ranger.

"You're mine!" Tyler shouted as he swung his saber at the Quantum Ranger.

The Quantum Ranger dodged Tyler's saber and quickly transformed his blaster into a sword. He then swung his sword at Tyler. Tyler blocked the sword and took off running away from the others with the Quantum Ranger.

"Whoa, watch where you swing that thing!" Lyra shouted to the Gold Ranger as she dodged his staff.

Lyra then swung her saber at the Gold Ranger. The Gold Ranger then blocked Lyra's saber with his staff.

"Heather, give me your saber!" Lyra shouted to Heather.

Heather then ducked and evaded the Omega Ranger's punch. She then looked over at Lyra and saw her in trouble.

"Here!" Heather shouted as she tossed the saber towards Lyra.

The saber struck the Gold Ranger and knocked him away. Lyra then caught the saber and quickly threw her blaster to Heather. Lyra then began striking the Gold Ranger with her sabers.

"Eat this!" Heather shouted as she began firing her two blasters at the Omega Ranger.

The Omega Ranger dodged the blasts and then turned the handle on his Omega Morpher. Omega Ranger then punched the ground and sent a shock wave towards Heather. The shock wave then hit Heather and knocked her away.

"That wasn't very nice," Heather said as she quickly grabbed her blasters.

Heather then rose to her feet and began firing at the Omega Ranger again. Kyle then ran by with the Green Ninja Storm Ranger chasing after him. The Green Ninja Storm Ranger then ran out in front of Kyle and struck him with his sword. Kyle then went tumbling down a hill.

"Oh, that was cheap!" Kyle shouted at the Green Ninja Storm Ranger.

Kyle then began firing his blaster at the Green Ninja Storm Ranger. At the bottom of the hill, Eddie was battling with the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Eddie blocked the Green Ranger's dagger and looked over at Kyle on the hill.

"Kyle, I need that saber of yours!" Eddie shouted to Kyle.

"Only if you can give me more firepower!" Kyle shouted to Eddie as he prepared to throw his saber.

Eddie then dropped his blaster from his hand and kicked it towards Kyle. Kyle then caught the blaster and quickly threw his saber to Eddie.

"Let's see how you like this!" Kyle shouted to the Green Ninja Storm Ranger as he aimed his blasters at him.

The Green Ninja Storm Ranger then leapt off the top of the hill as Kyle began firing at him. The blasts hit the Green Ninja Storm Ranger and sent him falling to the ground below. The Green Ranger fired a blast from his dagger at Eddie as Eddie ran towards him. Eddie knocked the blast away and ran up to the Green Ranger. Eddie then struck The Green Ranger with his sabers and knocked him away.

"Where's Tyler?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"I don't know, he ran off with that Quantum Ranger," Kyle told Eddie.

Tyler was battling the Quantum Ranger near a dump truck away from the others. The Quantum Ranger then swung his sword at Tyler and struck him with it. Tyler then fell to the ground and dropped his saber. Tyler then quickly looked up and saw the Quantum Ranger running at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Tyler shouted as he began firing his blaster at the Quantum Ranger.

The Quantum Ranger was then hit by the blasts and dropped his sword. Tyler then quickly got up and grabbed his saber. Tyler then struck the Quantum Ranger with his saber and knocked him away. The other Rangers then ran over to Tyler to check on him. Basco then walked up with the other four Sixth Rangers.

"Let's finish these guys off," Tyler said to the others as he inserted two Red Ranger Keys into his weapons.

The other Rangers then inserted Keys into their weapons.

"Legendary Blaster, Final Strike!" Kyle and Heather shouted as they fired their blasters at the Omega Ranger and the Green Ninja Storm Ranger.

The blasts then hit the two Sixth Rangers and destroyed them.

"Legendary Saber, Final Strike!" Lyra and Eddie shouted as they swung their sabers and sent energy waves flying at the Gold Ranger and Green Ranger.

The energy waves then struck the two Sixth Rangers and destroyed them.

"Legendary Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as he swung his saber and sent an energy wave flying towards the Quantum Ranger.

Tyler then fired his blaster and combined its blast with the energy wave. The attack then hit the Qunatum Ranger and destroyed him. The five Ranger Keys then fell to the ground as Basco continued smirking. Blasts then began flying out from behind Basco and hit the Legends Force Rangers.

"What was that?" Eddie said in confusion as Basco began laughing.

"Did you really think those five were the only Ranger Keys I had?" Basco asked the Rangers as ten other Sixth Rangers walked out from behind him.

"There's more!" Kyle said in astonishment.

"Then we'll take them out too," Tyler said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Take them all out," Basco said to his Sixth Rangers.

The Solaris Knight then quickly fired a blast from his blaster and hit Tyler. Tyler then fell to the ground as the other Sixth Rangers began attacking the others.

"No!" Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

The Gold Samurai Ranger then ran up to Tyler and struck him with his Barracuda Blade. Tyler then fell back to the ground.

"We can't handle these guys!" Kyle shouted as the Lunar Wolf Ranger and Silver Space Ranger began striking him with their weapons.

The White Ranger and Robo Knight then struck Eddie with their swords and caused him to demorph.

"Eddie!" Tyler shouted as he struggled to get up.

The Gold Samurai Ranger then stomped on Tyler and knocked him to the ground. The Gold and Silver RPM Rangers then began striking Lyra with their daggers. Tyler then looked over and saw the White Dino Thunder Ranger and the Mercury Ranger attacking Heather.

"Guys, I'm sorry!" Tyler shouted as he watched his friends get attacked.

Kyle then demorphed and fell to the ground. The Lunar Wolf Ranger then picked up Kyle and began punching him.

"Stop it!" Tyler shouted as he tried to get up. "They've had enough!"

The White Dino Thunder Ranger then struck Heather once again with his sword and caused her to demorph. The Gold and Silver RPM Rangers then struck Lyra once more and knocked her to the ground. Lyra then demorphed as she lied motionless on the ground.

"Basco, stop this right now!" Tyler shouted in anger as he rose to his feet.

The Gold Samurai Ranger then struck Tyler again with his blade. The Solaris Knight then ran up to Tyler and kicked him to the ground.

"Gather up the other four, he's had enough," Basco said to the Sixth Rangers.

Tyler then looked up and saw the Sixth Rangers carrying his friends to Basco.

"If you want to see your friends again, you will surrender yourself to the Armada," Basco said to Tyler.

Basco then began walking away along with the Sixth Rangers.

"You can keep those five Keys," Basco said to Tyler as he walked away.

Tyler then slowly rose his head up and saw the five Sixth Ranger Keys lying on the ground. Tyler then crawled over to the Ranger Keys and grabbed them.

"Basco, you won't get away with this," Tyler said as he slowly rose to his feet and demorphed.

The Sky Ship then landed in front of Tyler. Icarus flew out of the ship to check on Tyler.

"Captain, are you okay?" Icarus asked Tyler.

"We need to go after Basco," Tyler said to Icarus as he walked towards the ship.

"But you're hurt, and you can't take on those Sixth Rangers by yourself," Icarus said to Tyler.

"That's a risk I'll have to take," Tyler told Icarus as he walked inside the ship.

Tyler was sitting at the computer typing on the keyboard. Tyler then groaned in anger as he rose to his feet.

"Basco is blocking their morpher's signals," Tyler said to Icarus.

Tyler then looked over at the Sixth Ranger Keys.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"He was a dangerous pirate who almost got away with the Ranger Keys on Eltar," Icarus told Tyler. "He's the real reason the Phantom Ranger brought the treasure here,"

"You guys could've mentioned this guy earlier," Tyler said to Icarus.

"We would've had we known he had the Sixth Ranger Keys," Icarus told Tyler.

"Where did he even get those things?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"I don't know, I thought they were still being created," Icarus told Tyler. "He must've stolen them and came after the Phantom Ranger,"

"Then what do we do now?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"I don't know," Icarus said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at the Sixth Ranger Keys and knocked them off the table in anger.

At the airport in Angel Grove a plane just landed. The doors then opened as the stairs were brought over to the plane. Tim walked down the stairs with Kenzie behind him. Tim then began smiling as he turned towards Kenzie.

"It's great to be back in Angel Grove," Tim said to Kenzie.

"I wonder how everyone has been?" Kenzie wondered.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to find out," Tim said to Kenzie as they began walking towards the entrance to the building.

"Let's go check the Youth Center," Kenzie said to Tim.

"Yeah, someone has to be there," Tim said to Kenzie as they continued walking through the airport.

Tyler was sitting alone in the crow's nest on the Sky Ship. Tyler then sighed as Icarus flew up to him.

"Captain, you can't stay out here mopping," Icarus told Tyler.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"You need to figure out a way to stop Basco and save your friends," Icarus told Tyler.

"I wish I could, but I won't stand a chance against those Ranger Keys," Tyler said to Icarus.

Icarus then began pecking Tyler on the head.

"Stop it!" Tyler said to Icarus as he shoved him away. "That hurt!"

"Then snap out of it!" Icarus shouted as Tyler. "You can't just sit here and let Basco win,"

Tyler then looked over at Icarus.

"You're right, I have to do something," Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

Tyler's morpher then began going off. Tyler then pulled out his morpher and answered it.

"Who is this?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Hello Red Ranger," Basco said to Tyler.

"How did you contact me?" Tyler asked Basco.

"Oh, I just used one of your friends morphers," Basco said to Tyler.

"What have you done to them?" Tyler asked Basco.

"Nothing yet," Basco told Tyler. "But if you want them back I can give them to you in return for something,"

"And what is that?" Tyler asked Basco.

"All the Ranger Keys, the Sky Ship and Icarus," Basco told Tyler.

"Tyler don't," Icarus said to Tyler.

"Fine, where do I meet you?" Tyler asked Basco.

"Just meet me where we battled earlier," Basco said to Tyler.

"Alright then," Tyler said to Basco as he looked over at Icarus.

"Then I will see you later," Basco said to Tyler as he hung up.

Tyler then put his morpher away and sighed.

"Now I need to think of something," Tyler said to Icarus.

Tyler then climbed down from the crow's nest and walked inside. He then sat down at the steering wheel and took control of the Sky Ship.

"What're you doing?" Icarus asked Tyler.

"I can't do this alone," Tyler told Icarus. "And I know someone who might be able to help me,"

The Sky Ship then took off flying towards the city.

Basco walked back into the prison section of his ship. He then walked up to a cell and looked inside and saw Tyler's friends lying around the cell. Eddie then looked over at Basco and walked towards him.

"You won't get away with this," Eddie said to Basco.

"Oh, I already have," Basco told Eddie. "The Red Ranger has already surrendered,"

"No, Tyler wouldn't do that," Lyra said to Basco.

"Don't worry, you'll all be free to go once he hands over the Ranger Keys and the Sky Ship," Basco said to the Rangers as he smirked.

Basco then walked away as Kyle ran up to the bars and kicked them in anger.

"You coward!" Kyle shouted to Basco.

"Settle down, yelling won't do anything," Eddie told Kyle.

"We just need to wait," Heather told the others. "I know Tyler will save us,"

Tim and Kenzie walked out of the Youth Center in disappointment. Tim then sighed as he sat down on a bench.

"Man, I was positive someone aside from David would be here," Tim said to Kenzie.

Kenzie then looked over and saw Tyler walking towards them.

"It looks like you were right," Kenzie said to Tim as she pointed towards Tyler.

Tim then turned around and saw Tyler walk up to the Youth Center door.

"Tyler!" Tim said to Tyler as he got up.

Tyler then looked over and saw Tim.

"Tim, thank goodness," Tyler said as he walked over to Tim.

"What happened to you?" Tim asked Tyler as he noticed the bruises on him.

"The others were captured," Tyler told Tim.

"Oh no," Kenzie said in horror.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked Tyler.

"A few weeks ago, we became Power Rangers again, but now this space pirate showed up and defeated us," Tyler told Tim. "He took Lyra, Eddie, Kyle and Heather captive and he won't release them unless I make a trade,"

"Tim, he needs your help," Kenzie told Tim.

"Kenzie, I can't help him, I don't have any powers," Tim told Kenzie.

"Tim, I can't fight those ten Rangers alone," Tyler told Tim.

"Tyler, I would help you, but I can't without powers," Tim told Tyler. "I'm not a Power Ranger anymore,"

"You still have power inside of you, and our friends are in danger," Tyler told Tim. "But if you can't help me, I'll go alone and save them myself,"

Tyler then began walking away. Tyler's morpher then began going off. Tyler then quickly pulled his morpher out.

"Icarus, what do you want?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"You might want to see this," Icarus said to Tyler. "A pod from Eltar just arrived,"

"What?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyler then looked back at Tim.

"Icarus, I'll be there in a second," Tyler said to Icarus.

Tyler then walked over to Tim.

"Please, I need your help," Tyler said to Tim as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Tim then sighed and knocked Tyler's hand off of his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but I won't help you anymore after this," Tim said to Tyler.

"Thank you," Tyler said as he smirked.

Tim then looked back at Kenzie.

"Stay here at the Youth Center," Tim told Kenzie.

"I will," Kenzie said as he smiled.

Tyler and Tim then ran away as David walked outside.

"Was that Tyler?" David asked Kenzie.

"Yeah, but he's gone already," Kenzie said to David as she walked to the door.

David then walked inside with Kenzie and closed the door.

Tyler and Tim ran up to the Sky Ship and saw Icarus sitting at the door. Tim then stopped and looked at the Sky Ship.

"Whoa, where did you get this?" Tim asked Tyler.

"It was a gift," Tyler told Tim as he walked up to the door.

"The pod is inside Captain," Icarus said to Tyler.

"Did that little bird just call you Captain?" Tim asked Tyler.

"I don't know why he does it," Tyler said to Tim as they walked inside.

Tyler and Tim then walked into the control room where the pod was sitting.

"What's in this thing Icarus?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"I don't know," Icarus told Tyler.

Tyler then placed his hand on the pod. The pod then opened up and revealed a hologram of the Phantom Ranger.

"Rangers, I sent this pod to you from Eltar," The Phantom Ranger said to everyone. "I'm sure it will come in handy,"

The hologram then went away as the pod began glowing from the inside. Tyler then reached into the pod and felt something.

"What's in there?" Tim asked Tyler.

Tyler then pulled out a new morpher.

"That's the prototype morpher the scientists were working on!" Icarus said in astonishment.

Tyler then opened the morpher and saw a Ranger Key sitting inside of it. Tyler then pulled out the Ranger Key and looked at it.

"Tim, I think you're a Power Ranger again," Tyler said as he began smiling.

Tyler then handed the Ranger Key and the morpher to Tim.

"Hold on, I can't just take this," Tim said to Tyler.

"We don't have a choice right now," Tyler told Tim.

Tim then took the morpher and Ranger Key from Tyler.

"What's the plan?" Tim asked Tyler.

"We head to the quarry and stop Basco," Tyler told Tim.

Basco was standing in the quarry alongside the other four Rangers who were trapped in chains. Eddie then suddenly began struggling to break out of the chains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Basco said to Eddie.

"Tyler's not going to give you anything," Eddie said to Basco.

"Then he'll be making a huge mistake," Basco told Eddie.

The Sky Ship then landed in front of Basco. Basco then began smiling as the doors came open. Tyler then walked out of the Sky Ship carrying the Ranger Key chest with Icarus flying beside him.

"Ah, he was being serious!" Basco said in astonishment.

"Alright, I'm here with what you wanted," Tyler said to Basco as he sat the chest down. "Now release my friends,"

Basco then began snickering.

"Bring the chest to me," Basco said to Tyler. "I don't feel like walking all the way over there,"

Tyler then picked up the chest as he began smirking.

"Here catch!" Tyler shouted as he tossed the chest towards Basco.

"Ah!" Basco shouted as he reached for the chest.

Icarus then flew by and caught the chest.

"You stupid bird!" Basco shouted in anger as Icarus flew away with the chest.

Basco then looked over at Tyler as he groaned.

"Did you really think I was that stupid?" Tyler asked Basco. "Even if I did hand over the Keys and the ship, you wouldn't return my friends to me,"

Basco then began gritting his teeth in anger. Basco then quickly inserted five Ranger Keys into his trumpet. Basco then began playing the trumpet and summoned the ten Sixth Rangers from the Keys he had.

"Tyler won't be able to stop those guys," Kyle said to the others.

"I will just take the Keys from you by force!" Basco shouted in anger. "Attack!"

The Sixth Rangers then took off running towards Tyler. Blasts then flew from the Sky Ship and hit the Sixth Rangers. Basco then looked up and saw someone in the crow's nest.

"Who is that?" Basco said in confusion.

A Silver Ranger then leapt from the crow's nest and landed beside Tyler.

"A Silver Legends Force Ranger?" Lyra said in confusion.

"That's impossible, there's only five Legends Force Rangers!" Basco shouted to Tyler.

"Well, there's six now," Tyler said as he pulled out his morpher and Ranger Key. "It's Morphin Time!"

Tyler then instantly morphed and took off running with the Silver Ranger towards Basco's Sixth Rangers. The Solaris Knight then began firing blasts at Tyler and the Silver Ranger as the others ran by him.

"Legendary Silver Spear!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he blocked the White Ranger and Robo Knight's swords with his spear.

Tyler then shot the White Ranger and Robo Knight with his blaster and knocked them away from the Silver Ranger.

"Let's go for a ride!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he jabbed the Lunar Wolf Ranger with his spear.

The Silver Ranger then tossed the Lunar Wolf Ranger over his head with his spear. The Silver Ranger then transformed his spear into a blaster.

"Legendary Spear Blaster!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he fired his blaster at the Lunar Wolf Ranger while he was on the ground.

The Lunar Wolf Ranger then exploded and transformed into a Ranger Key. The Silver Ranger then picked up the key.

"I think this belongs to me," The Silver Ranger said to Basco.

"Destroy them!" Basco shouted in anger as Tyler leapt over him.

Basco then turned around and saw Tyler cut the chains from his friends.

"You brat!" Basco shouted as he lunged for Tyler.

Tyler then stepped out of the way and shoved Basco away.

"Guys, hurry up and morph," Tyler said to them.

"Right," Eddie said as he pulled out his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they morphed.

The Sixth Rangers then ran over to The Rangers and began battling them. Tyler blocked the Gold Samurai Ranger's blade as the Silver Ranger ran up to help him. The Silver Ranger then struck the Gold Samurai Ranger with his spear and destroyed him.

"I looked better in that suit anyway," The Silver Ranger said as he picked up the Ranger Key.

Basco then began looking around and saw his Sixth Rangers being defeated one by one.

"Take this!" Heather shouted as she leapt into the air and sun while shooting her blaster.

The Silver Space Ranger and Mercury Ranger then fell to the ground and transformed into Ranger Keys. Lyra and Eddie then began battling the RPM Gold and Silver Rangers with their sabers.

"We can take these guys!" Lyra shouted as she struck the Silver RPM Ranger with her saber.

Eddie then kicked the Gold RPM Ranger into the Silver RPM Ranger and knocked them to the ground.

"You're finished!" Eddie shouted as he and Lyra struck the two Sixth Ranger's with their sabers.

The two Sixth Rangers then transformed into Ranger Keys. Kyle then ran by firing at the White Ranger and Robo Knight. The Silver Ranger then leapt over Kyle and began firing at the Sixth Rangers with his blaster.

"You show off," Kyle said in annoyance as the Silver Ranger landed on the ground.

The White Ranger and Robo Knight then transformed into Ranger Keys. The Silver Ranger then picked up the Ranger Keys and turned towards Kyle.

"Come on, there's still two left," The Silver Ranger said to Kyle.

Tyler dodged Solaris Knight's blast from his blaster as the White Dino Thunder Ranger ran up to him and began swinging his sword at Tyler.

"Back off!" Tyler shouted as he kicked the White Dino Thunder Ranger aside.

Solaris Knight then fired a blast as the White Dino Thunder Ranger stumbled in front of him. The White Dino Thunder Ranger was then hit by the blast and was destroyed. The other five Rangers then ran u next to Tyler.

"Basco, this is the end of your Sixth Rangers," Tyler said to Basco.

The Silver Ranger then inserted his Ranger Key into his blaster.

"Legendary Silver Blaster, Final Strike!" The Silver Ranger shouted as he fired a powerful blast at Solaris Knight.

The blast then hit Solaris Knight and destroyed him. Basco then screamed in anger.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Basco shouted in anger as he walked away.

The Silver Ranger then walked over and picked up the final two Ranger Keys.

"There, that's all fifteen of them now," The Silver Ranger said to himself.

"Who are you?" Heather asked the Silver Ranger.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," The Silver Ranger said as he pulled his helmet off.

Everyone but Tyler then gasped.

"Tim, is that you?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm back," Tim said to Kyle as he smiled.

"Man it's great to see you again," Eddie said to Tim as he walked up to him.

Tim then looked over and saw Tyler smirking.

"You can thank Tyler for me being here," Tim told the others.

"No, the Phantom Ranger is the one that deserves it," Tyler said to the others. "I guess he knew we were in trouble and sent Tim's morpher to us,"

Tim then looked over at Heather.

"I see that we have a new friend," Tim said to the others.

Heather then looked over at Tim and nodded.

"My name is Heather," Heather told Tim.

"It's nice to meet you Heather," Tim said to Heather as he shook her hand.

Icarus then flew over to the Rangers screaming in joy.

"Not only did you Rangers get a new Ranger, you also got fifteen new Ranger Keys," Icarus told the Rangers.

"He's right," Lyra said to the others.

"Those Ranger Keys are meant for Tim," Tyler told the others.

Tyler then walked over to Tim and took his morpher from him.

"The Sixth Rangers that Basco had are all shown on Tim's morpher," Tyler told the others as he revealed the morpher.

"I'm just glad that stupid pirate is gone," Kyle said to the others.

"I doubt that's the last we've seen of him," Eddie said to Kyle.

"Yeah, but we'll be ready when he shows up again," Kyle said to Eddie.

Tim then looked over at the sun setting and smiled.

"How about we go somewhere else to talk?" Tim asked everyone.

"Yeah, my feet are killing me," Lyra told the others.

The Rangers then walked over to the Sky Ship and boarded it. The Sky Ship then took off into the sky and flew away.

Basco was sitting at the controls of his ship thinking to himself. Basco then began smiling as he looked down at Earth through his window.

"Oh Red Ranger, next time you won't trick me," Basco said as he reached into his jacket.

Basco then revealed ten Ranger Keys as he began laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Power of the Sixths

Tim was sitting at the computer on the Sky Ship while messing with his morpher. Icarus then flew over and landed on the desk in front of Tim.

"Tim, what're you doing?" Icarus asked Tim.

"I'm messing around with my morpher," Tim told Icarus as he pressed a button. "I'm sure these buttons can do something besides make me morph,"

"That thing should've come with instructions," Icarus said to Tim.

"Yeah, that's why I'm looking on the computer too," Tim said as he looked up at the monitor.

Icarus then looked down at Tim's morpher.

"Odd, there's only fifteen Sixth Rangers on there," Icarus told Tim.

"Isn't that right?" Tim said in confusion.

"No, one's missing," Icarus told Tim.

Icarus then jumped over to the keyboard and typed on it. An image then popped up on the screen.

"Yeah, I don't have a key for that Ranger," Tim said to Icarus as he looked at the monitor.

"That's the Titanium Ranger, he was one of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers," Icarus told Tim.

"Maybe Basco still has the Key?" Tim wondered.

"I don't know, but I hope he doesn't," Icarus said as Tim's phone began ringing.

Tim then reached over and picked up his phone.

"Hey Kenzie," Tim said to Kenzie as he answered the phone.

"David wants you to come help him at the Youth Center today," Kenzie told Tim.

"Uh, alright I guess I could do that," Tim said to Kenzie as he looked over at Icarus.

Tim then rose up from the chair and began walking away from Icarus. Tim then hung up the phone as he grabbed his morpher.

"Hey, I need to go help someone for right now," Tim told Icarus. "If something happens you can contact me or get one of the others to do it,"

"Aye aye!" Icarus said to Tim.

Tim then walked out of the room and left Icarus alone.

Down at the University, Tyler and Kyle walked out of a building together. Kyle then walked over to a bench and sat down.

"What're you doing?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"Being relieved that we're finally out of that class," Kyle told Tyler.

"Come on, we're supposed to meet Eddie in the park," Tyler told Kyle as he walked away.

Kyle then quickly got up and followed Tyler down the sidewalk.

"What does Eddie want again?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"He wants us to help him set up the field for the soccer game later today," Tyler told Kyle as they walked off of the school grounds.

"So we're just putting down paint on the grass and setting up the nets?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Pretty much," Tyler told Kyle as they walked across the street. "But it might take some time to make the paint lines precise,"

"Let's just get this stuff over with," Kyle said to Tyler as they walked up to the park.

Vekar walked into the control room of the mother ship mumbling to himself. Argus then looked over at Prince Vekar and saw him sit down in his throne.

"My Prince, is something troubling you?" Argus asked Prince Vekar.

"I'm just infuriated that Damaras' little Space Pirate couldn't handle the Rangers," Prince Vekar told Argus. "And of course a new Ranger had to get involved and help them!"

"Do you want to send the new general down to Earth right now?" Argus asked the Prince.

"No, not yet," Vekar told Argus. "Just send some X-Borgs,"

"Are you sure about that?" Levira asked Vekar as she looked back at him from her seat.

"Yes I'm sure!" Vekar shouted in anger.

Levira then hit a button on the console. Small ships were then seen flying towards Earth out the window.

"Hopefully that Silver Ranger doesn't become a problem," Vekar said to the others.

Lyra and Heather were walking down the street together heading towards the Youth Center. Lyra then looked up ahead and saw a group of X-Borgs walking through the streets.

"Whoa, there's X-Borgs," Lyra told Heather as she pointed over at the X-Borgs.

"Should we contact the others?" Heather asked Lyra.

"Nah, we can handle them," Lyra said to Heather as someone ran past them.

Lyra and Heather then looked over and saw Tim battling the X-Borgs.

"Tim!" Lyra said in astonishment.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Tim said to the girls as he struck two X-Borgs with his spear.

"Where did he come from?" Heather asked Lyra.

"I don't know, but he can handle them himself," Lyra told Heather.

Tim then kicked an X-Borg away as he transformed his spear into its blaster mode.

"Legendary Silver Blaster!" Tim shouted as he began firing at the X-Borgs.

The X-Borgs then all fell to the ground and were destroyed. Tim then looked over at Lyra and Heather.

"I was on my way to work when I saw these guys," Tim told the girls.

"Well we could've taken them ourselves," Lyra said to Tim.

"Sorry, I won't butt in next time," Tim said as he ran away.

"Ugh, he's such a showoff now," Lyra said to Heather.

"Come on, he just got his powers," Heather told Lyra. "Let him have fun with them while he can,"

Lyra and Heather then continued walking down the street and headed towards the Youth Center.

"He sure has changed since I last saw him," Lyra told Heather as they walked up to the door.

Lyra and Heather then walked inside and saw Tim working in the Youth Center.

"He's working here again?" Lyra said in confusion as Tim ran by with a tray of food in his hands.

"Hey, David needed more assistance here anyway," Heather said to Lyra as she giggled.

Lyra and Heather then walked over to the bar where David was working.

"Hey girls," David said to the girls as they sat down. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good," Heather told David.

"When did he start working here again?" Lyra asked David.

"He just got here," David told Lyra. "That tray he just took was the first thing he did,"

"Does Tim seem different to you?" Lyra asked David.

"Not really," David told Lyra. "He's just a little energetic today,"

"Hey David, where's those drinks for table five?" Tim asked David as he walked up.

"Oh, they're right here," David said to Tim as he handed him two drinks.

Tim then took the drinks and quickly walked away. Kenzie then walked into the Youth Center and saw Tim serving people.

"Wow, he's really happy to be working here again," Kenzie said to David as she sat down beside Lyra.

"Kenzie, what did you do to him?" Lyra asked Kenzie.

"I didn't do anything," Kenzie told Lyra as she looked over at her. "Tim and his father had a blast together while traveling,"

"Did they not get along before then?" Heather asked Kenzie.

"Not really, his dad would always leave or focus more on his dojo than his family," Kenzie told Heather.

"I didn't know that," Lyra said as she looked back at Tim.

"Was there an actual reason for you guys to travel around the country?" Heather asked Kenzie.

"Tim wanted to leave Angel Grove with his father to spend some time with him, that's really the only reason," Kenzie told Heather.

Lyra then looked over at Tim cleaning off a table.

"Something is still odd though?" Lyra said to Kenzie and Heather.

Tyler was standing at a goal post hanging up a net as Kyle walked by painting the lines of the field in the grass. Kyle then came to a halt to catch his breath.

"Eddie, why couldn't we just use chalk for this?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"The paint would last longer in case it begins raining," Eddie told Kyle as he sat a cooler down on the bench.

"Why would these little kids play in the rain?" Kyle said in confusion. "That's dangerous for them,"

"He's got a point," Tyler told Eddie as he continued working with the net.

"Guys, just finish up," Eddie said to Tyler and Kyle.

"Do we get paid for this?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"No you idiot," Eddie told Kyle as he looked over at him.

Kyle then began working again as Eddie's father walked up.

"Not bad guys," Carlos said to everyone.

"Hey Dad, how much longer do we have?" Eddie asked his father.

"People should start arriving in about an hour," Carlos told Eddie.

Tyler then finished the net and began walking towards Eddie and Carlos.

"Do the other net now," Carlos told Tyler.

"Yeah, I was on my way to do that," Tyler said to Carlos as he grabbed the other net.

Tyler then walked to the other side of the field and began working on the second net.

"Kyle, make sure those lines are straight!" Carlos shouted to Kyle.

"I got it!" Kyle shouted as he continued painting the lines.

Tyler's morpher then began going off. Tyler then dropped the net and quickly pulled out his morpher.

"Icarus, what's going on?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"There's a group of X-Borgs downtown and they're armed with an explosive," Icarus told Tyler.

Kyle and Eddie then looked over at Tyler.

"Alright, we'll head over there and stop them," Tyler told Icarus.

Tyler then put his morpher and began walking back towards the others.

"Hey dad, could you finish the rest?" Eddie asked his father.

"I guess, but where are you going?" Carlos asked Eddie.

"The girls need us for something right now," Tyler told Carlos as he walked by.

Kyle then took off running behind Tyler and Eddie. Carlos then sighed as he looked around at the field.

"Alright, let's finish this net," Carlos said to himself as he began walking towards the goal post.

Tyler, Kyle and Eddie ran up to the downtown area and saw the X-Borgs beginning to plant the bomb. Lyra and Heather then ran up and looked over at the X-Borgs.

"Is that a bomb?" Heather asked the guys.

"Hey, you guys can take that thing somewhere else!" Eddie shouted at the X-Borgs.

The X-Borgs then turned towards the Rangers.

"Don't let them set off that bomb," Tyler said to the others as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they quickly morphed.

The X-Borgs then began firing at the Rangers with their launchers. Eddie and Lyra then ran ahead of the others knocking the blasts away with their sabers.

"Nice job guys," Tyler said to Eddie and Lyra as he began firing his blaster at other X-Borgs.

Tyler then looked over and saw the X-Borg with the bomb preparing to set it off.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyle shouted at the X-Borg as he ran towards it.

The X-Borg then quickly tossed the bomb to another X-Borg as Kyle ran up to him.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Kyle shouted in annoyance as he quickly turned around to grab the bomb.

"Kyle, stop fooling around!" Heather shouted at Kyle as she ran up and kicked the X-Borg holding the bomb.

Kyle then caught the bomb and took off running with it.

"What do I do with this?" Kyle asked the others.

X-Borgs then surrounded Kyle and aimed their launchers at him.

"Uh oh," Kyle said in horror.

Tim then leapt out in front of Kyle and began striking the X-Borgs with his spear.

"Thanks man!" Kyle said to Tim.

"Don't mention it," Tim said to Kyle as he looked back at him.

Tim then ran behind Kyle and quickly struck the X-Borgs behind him.

"You need to get rid of that thing," Tim told Kyle.

"Then you deal with it," Kyle said to Tim as he handed him the bomb.

"Fine!" Tim said as he took the bomb and ran away with it.

An alien then walked out of an alley and looked over at the X-Borgs lying on the ground.

"What happened?" The alien said in confusion.

"Your plan failed," Tyler said to the alien as the others ran up beside him.

"But, my bomb!" The alien shouted in horror.

The Rangers then began firing their blasters at the alien. A force field then surrounded the alien and blocked the blasts.

"He's protecting himself with some kind of force field," Eddie told the others.

"Then he must have a weak spot," Lyra said to the others.

Tyler then pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Then we'll use these to find out," Tyler said as he flipped the key.

The other Rangers then pulled out their keys and inserted them into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Go Galactic!"

Tyler and Lyra then took off running at the alien as they pulled out their Quasar Sabers.

"You can't hurt me," The alien said to the Rangers as he surrounded himself with the force field.

Tyler and Lyra then struck the force field and were blown back from it. Heather and Eddie then ran up and attempted to strike the alien. Eddie and Heather then struck the force field and were knocked away.

"My turn!" Kyle shouted as he ran towards the alien.

Kyle then leapt into the air above the alien. The alien then struck Kyle with his fist as Kyle leapt over him. Kyle then dropped his saber and fell to the ground. The saber then struck the back of the alien's collar. The collar then began sparking as Kyle looked over.

"Ugh, you damaged my force field device!" The alien said to Kyle in anger.

The alien then ran away in horror.

"Get back here!" Kyle shouted as he rose to his feet.

An explosion then went off in the sky. The Rangers quickly turned around and saw the explosion in the sky.

"Tim must've destroyed that bomb," Kyle said to the others as he ran up.

"Good, but now we need to wait for that alien to show up again," Tyler told Kyle.

The Rangers walked into the Youth Center and saw Tim working. Kenzie then looked over and saw the Rangers standing at the door.

"Hey guys," Kenzie said to the Rangers.

"Hey," Tyler said to Kenzie as he walked by her.

The Rangers then sat down at a table together.

"Kyle, what did you do to that alien?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"My Quasar Saber struck his collar and it disabled his force field," Kyle told Tyler.

"Then we found our weak spot," Lyra said as she smirked.

"So we go straight for the collar next time we see him," Eddie said to the others.

"Sounds good to me," Heather said to Eddie.

Tim then walked over and sat down with the Rangers.

"What're you guys talking about?" Tim asked them.

"There was an Armada Alien downtown after you ran off with the bomb earlier," Kyle told Tim.

"Did you guys beat him?" Tim asked the Rangers.

"No, he got away," Tyler told Tim. "Kyle did find a weakness though,"

"Good," Tim said as he smirked.

"Yeah, we need to go after the guy's collar," Eddie told Tim.

"Alright, I can go along with that," Tim said as he got up.

Lyra then watched Tim walk away.

"Tyler, does Tim seem different to you?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Kind of," Tyler said to his sister. "He doesn't seem to be as serious as he used to be,"

Tyler then looked over at Tim and saw him smiling while helping a couple of customers.

Levira walked into the control room where Damaras and Vekar were sitting. Vekar then looked over at Levira as he rose to his feet.

"Levira, did you change anything on Gorgax?" Vekar asked Levira.

"I made his force field stronger and I added the secret weapons like you asked for," Levira told Vekar.

"Secret weapon?" Damaras said in confusion.

"Yes, I told Levira to add an explosive to Gorgax's collar," Vekar told Damaras. "When the Rangers strike the collar again, Gorgax with set off an explosion and will destroy them,"

"My Prince, you can't just sacrifice a commander like that!" Damaras said in horror.

"Why not?" Vekar asked Damaras. "I'm the one in control here,"

"I'm sorry sir," Damaras said to Vekar as he sat down.

"Now send Gorgax back to earth to take on the Rangers," Vekar told Levira.

"My pleasure," Levira said as she hit a button on the console.

A small ship then flew away from the mothership and headed towards Earth.

The Rangers were sitting at the Youth Center a few hours later with drinks sitting in front of them. Tyler's morpher then began going off. Tim then looked over at Tyler and saw him slightly pull out his morpher.

"Guys, let's go," Tyler said to the others as he got up.

The other Rangers then quickly got up and began walking towards the door. Tyler then looked over at Tim.

"Hey David, I need to take a break again," Tim told David as he walked up to the counter.

Tim then took his apron off and sat it on the counter. Tim then ran out the door to catch up to the other Rangers.

"Here, you take his place for now," David said to Kenzie as he tossed the apron to her.

Gorgax was walking through the streets firing his blasts at buildings and vehicles nearby. The Rangers then ran up and saw Gorgax attacking people.

"That's enough!" Tyler shouted as he began firing his blaster at Gorgax.

Gorgax then covered himself with his force field and blocked the blasts.

"Ah, so you're back for more," Gorgax said to the Rangers as he began walking towards them.

"Remember guys, get that collar," Tyler told the others.

The Rangers then took off running towards Gorgax. Kyle and Heather began firing blasts at Gorgax with their blasters while aiming at his collar. Gorgax then blocked the blasts with his force field as he laughed.

"Try and block this!" Eddie shouted as he swung his saber at Gorgax.

Gorgax then dodged Eddie's saber and fired a blast at Eddie. The blast then hit Eddie and knocked him away.

"That was close!" Goragax said in relief.

Lyra then swung her saber at Gorgax. Gorgax then quickly activated his force field and blocked Lyra's saber.

"Ugh, we can't even get close to that collar!" Lyra said in frustration.

Tyler then ran towards Gorgax from behind. Tyler then swung his saber at Gorgax's collar as Tim ran up. Tim then blocked Tyler's saber as Gorgax turned around.

"Oh no, you can't hit me!" Gorgax shouted as he hit Tim and Tyler with a pair of blasts.

Tim and Tyler then fell to the ground as Gorgax moved away from them.

"What the hell?" Tyler said in confusion to Tim.

"You can't hit that collar," Tim told Tyler.

"That collar is his only weakness," Tyler told Tim.

"That collar is also your defeat," Tim said to Tyler as he rose to his feet. "It's rigged with an explosive,"

"How do you know?" Tyler asked Tim.

"Icarus sent me a warning message that he couldn't get to you guys," Tim told Tyler. "So we need to find another way to stop him,"

The Rangers then quickly surrounded Gorgax.

"You won't be able to strike me," Gorgax said to the Rangers.

Eddie and Lyra then ran at Gorgax and swung their sabers at him. Gorgax then quickly activated his force field and blocked the sabers. Eddie and Lyra then backed away from Gorgax as his force field faded.

"Hmm, his force field has a time limit," Tim said to himself.

Kyle and Heather then began firing their blasters at Gorgax again. Gorgax then activated his force field and blocked the blasts. The blasts then bounced off of the force field and flew back at Kyle and Heather and hit them.

"Tyler, his force field has a five second time limit," Tim told Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at Gorgax and saw him laughing.

"Tim, follow behind me," Tyler said as he took off running towards Gorgax.

Tyler then swung his saber at Gorgax. Gorgax then activated his force field and blocked the saber.

"You're pathetic," Gorgax told Tyler as he snickered.

"Now Tim!" Tyler shouted as he moved out of the way.

Gorgax's force field then faded away as Tim ran up. Tim then jabbed his Legendary Silver Spear underneath the collar and pulled it off.

"Here you go guys!" Tim shouted as he hurled the collar into the air.

Tyler then fired his blaster at the collar while it was in the sky. The collar then exploded while in the air as the blasts hit it.

"Wait, what was that?" Gorgax said in confusion.

"You didn't know you had a bomb on you?' Tim asked Gorgax.

"No, I thought only my force field was powered up," Gorgax told Tim.

The Rangers then ran up to Tim as Gorgax backed away.

"Well, I'm sorry that I have to do this," Tim said to Gorgax as he placed his Ranger Key into his Silver Spear.

Tim then leapt into the air as his spear began glowing.

"Legendary Silver Spear, Final Strike!" Tim shouted as he hurled his spear at Gorgax.

The spear then struck Gorgax and destroyed him. Tim then landed on the ground and picked up his spear.

"The poor guy was armed with a bomb and he didn't know it," Kyle said to the others.

"That just shows how cruel the Armada can be," Tyler said to everyone as he looked over at Tim.

Tim then looked over at Tyler.

"Tim, you need to stop acting the way you've been acting since you came back," Tyler told Tim. "This stuff is serious,"

"I know, I've been an idiot lately," Tim said as he looked away. "I need to get my acts together and return to how I used to be,"

Tim then began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked Tim.

"I need to figure these powers out," Tim told Kyle as he walked away.

"Hopefully he's okay," Heather said to the others.

Tim walked inside of the Sky Ship and walked into the computer room. Icarus looked over at Tim as Tim sat down at the computer.

"Icarus, help me figure this thing out," Tim said to Icarus as he pulled out his morpher.

"Well, I already looked over a couple of basic things about your morpher earlier when you left," Icarus told Tim.

"Really?" Tim asked Icarus. "What did you learn?"

"Your morpher can use any of the Ranger Keys just like the Legendary Morphers," Icarus told Tim.

"That's good to know," Tim said as he turned on the computer. "I thought I could only use the Sixth Ranger Keys,"

"Also, there's something else I found," Icarus told Tim.

"What's that?" Tim asked Icarus.

Damaras was staring at a monitor on the console watching a video of the Silver Ranger taking the collar off of Gorgax. Damaras then groaned as he turned the screen off.

"That Silver Ranger is becoming a pain," Damaras said to himself. "I can't let him run around taking out our commanders this easily,"

"Then send me down to battle him," An alien said as he walked into the room.

Damaras then turned around and saw a commander at the door.

"Osogain, it's nice to see you again," Damaras said to Osogain.

"Give me a couple of Bruisers and I'll destroy that Silver Ranger with ease," Osogain said to Damaras.

"Fine, you've got a deal," Damaras said to Osogain.

Osogain then walked out of the room and left Damaras alone.

Tim was sitting at the computer studying his powers when Tyler walked into the room. Icarus then looked over and saw Tyler.

"Have you found anything yet?" Tyler asked Tim.

"Yeah, apparently three of my Sixth Ranger Keys can summon a Zord from Eltar," Tim told Tyler.

"So you have your own Zord now?" Tyler asked Tim as he sat down.

"I guess so," Tim said as he shrugged his shoulders.

An alarm then began going off. Tim then quickly pulled up a map on the computer.

"There's an attack at a construction site," Tim said to Tyler.

"Icarus, contact the others and tell them to meet us there," Tyler said to Icarus as he and Tim walked away.

"Aye aye Captain," Icarus said as he flew over to the computer.

The six Rangers quickly ran up to the construction site to battle the Armada. Blasts then flew at the Rangers and hit them. The Rangers then fell to the ground as four Bruisers and Osogain walked up.

"Ugh, those blasts were stronger than they used to be," Tyler said to the others as he rose to his feet.

"That's because I can juice up my Bruisers and make their attacks more brutal," Osogain told Tyler.

"Well, it's going to take more than that to stop us," Lyra said to Osogain as she rose to her feet.

"Tim, how about you decide which powers we use?" Tyler asked Tim.

"How about we go old school?" Tim asked Tyler as he pulled out the Gold Samurai Key.

"That sound good to me," Kyle said as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

The Rangers then quickly inserted the Keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Go Go Samurai!"

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Gold Samurai Ranger!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "Gold Power!"

The Bruisers then began firing at the Rangers again. Tim and Tyler then began deflecting the blasts back at the Bruisers with their Spin Sword and Barracuda Blade. The other Rangers then ran towards the Bruisers as they spun the discs on their swords.

"Quadruple Slash!" The four Rangers shouted as they struck the Bruisers.

The Bruisers then fell to the ground and were defeated. Osogain then groaned in anger as he looked over at the Rangers.

"Eat this!" Tim shouted as he swung the Barracuda Blade at Osogain.

Osogain then put his arms in front of him and created a shield. The shield then blocked Tim's blade.

"Your shield won't be able to withstand my Silver Spear," Tim said to Osogain as he returned to normal.

Tim then inserted his Ranger Key into his Legendary Silver Spear and leapt into the air.

"Legendary Silver Spear, Final Strike!" Tim shouted as he threw his spear at Osogain.

The spear broke through Osogain's shield and struck Osogain. Osogain then fell to the ground as he screamed in pain.

"Nice job," Tyler said to Tim as he walked up.

The other Rangers then walked up as a blast shot down from the sky. Osogain was then hit by the blast and grew into a giant monster along with his Bruisers.

"Tyler, it's time for the zords," Kyle told Tyler.

"No, not ours," Tyler said to the others.

"Yeah, I'll take care of them," Tim said as he pulled out three Ranger Keys.

Tim then inserted the Quantum Ranger Key into his morpher and hit a button.

"Summon Silversaurus!" Tim's morpher shouted as a portal opened in the sky.

"What's that?" Lyra said in confusion.

"It's a portal from Eltar," Tim told Lyra as something flew out of the portal.

A spaceship with a drill then flew by overhead as Tim leapt into the air. Tim then entered the ship's cockpit and inserted the Green Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Silversaurus Rex!" Tim shouted as the ship transformed into a dinosaur mode.

"Tim has his own T-Rex now!" Eddie said in amazement.

The Bruisers then began firing their blasts at the Silversaurus Rex as it walked towards them.

"Drill Strike!" Tim shouted as he spun the steering wheels.

The Silversaurus Rex then quickly turned around and struck the Bruisers with its drill-like tail. The Bruisers were then quickly destroyed as Osogain watched in horror.

"And now for you!" Tim said to Osogain as the Silversaurus Rex turned towards him.

"I'm not going down that easily," Osogain said to Tim.

Tim then inserted the White Dino Thunder Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Silversaurus Megazord Mode!" Tim shouted as his zord began transforming.

The Megazord then began walking towards Osogain.

"You won't get past my shield this time!" Osogain shouted as he shielded himself.

"SilverSaurus Megazord, Final Strike!" Tim shouted as the Megazord's drill on its right arm began spinning.

The Megazord then lunged forward and struck Osogain's shield with the spinning drill. The drill then broke through the shield and dug through Osogain's body. The Megazord then pulled the drill out of Osogain and revealed a gaping hole in his stomach.

"Ugh, that drill was too powerful for my shield!" Osogain shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Now that was legendary," Tim said as the Megazord turned around.

Tim then returned to the ground below where the other Rangers were waiting. Kyle then ran up screaming in joy.

"Dude, that was sick!" Kyle shouted in amazement.

"Yeah, that Megazord is powerful," Lyra told Tim.

"Thanks guys," Tim said as he smiled.

"Hopefully this shows Vekar that we're not backing down," Eddie told the others.

"Even if I wasn't with you guys, I'm sure you wouldn't back down," Tim told the others.

"That's right, we would keep fighting," Tyler said to everyone.

"Now, how about we go celebrate?" Tim asked everyone.

"Where?" Heather asked Tim.

"We can go for a joyride in the Sky Ship," Kyle said as he smiled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Tim said to Kyle.

"Hey, that would be fun and all, but I have classes tomorrow," Tyler said to Tim. "And so does Kyle,"

"Oh man, I forgot about that," Kyle said in disappointment.

"Hey no worries, we'll just do it another time," Tim said to Kyle. "But, I better go pick up Kenzie from the Youth Center before I head home,"

Tim then began walking away.

"See you later Tim," Lyra said to Tim as he walked away.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Tyler said to the others as he began walking away.

The Rangers then followed Tyler and left the construction site.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Legendary Gold

The sun began rising over the hill in the distance as Tim was training with his spear outside of the Sky Ship. Icarus looked out the window and saw Tim training by himself.

"Boy, Tim has been training all night," Icarus said to himself as he continued watching Tim train.

Tim then ran up to a training dummy and stabbed it with his spear. Tim then wiped the sweat from his forehead as he breathed heavily.

"I need to keep training and get the hang of this spear," Tim said as he pulled the spear out of the dummy.

Icarus then flew outside and landed on the railing of the ship.

"Hey Tim!" Kyle shouted to Tim as he walked up.

Tim then paused from his training and looked over at Kyle.

"Have you been here all night?" Kyle asked Tim.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get the hang of this spear," Tim told Kyle as he spun the spear around.

"Whoa, watch where you swing that thing," Kyle said to Tim as he stepped back.

"Sorry," Tim said to Kyle as he began laughing.

Tim then turned back to the dummy and began training again.

"Shouldn't you be heading to work at the Youth Center?" Kyle asked Tim.

"Nah, David gave me the day off," Tim told Kyle as he continued training.

"Sweet, then maybe we can train together right now," Kyle said to Tim as he tossed his bag aside.

Tim then looked over at Kyle.

"Are you sure about that?" Tim asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I'm down with it," Kyle said as his saber appeared in his hand.

Tim then sighed as he turned towards Kyle.

"Alright, I guess we can," Tim said as he prepared himself.

"Oh, this won't end well," Icarus said as he watched Tim and Kyle begin training.

Argus walked into the control room of the mothership where Vekar and Damaras were sitting. An alien then walked in behind Argus snickering to himself.

"Argus, who is that?" Vekar asked Argus.

"This is Skeltox, he just arrived from your father's fleet," Argus told Vekar.

"Skeltox, what can you do?" Vekar asked Skeltox.

"I can rip the spirits from any living being," Skeltox told Vekar as he revealed his gauntlet on his arm that looked like a fish skeleton.

"Whoa, that sounds amazing!" Vekar said in amazement.

"Then you can take the Ranger's spirits away from them and render them useless," Damaras said to Skeltox.

"That's right, and that's my plan," Skeltox told Damaras.

"Argus, prepare an army of X-Borgs for our new comrade," Vekar said to Argus.

"Yes your majesty," Argus said as he walked away.

"This is going to be fun," Vekar said as he began snickering while Argus and Skeltox left the room.

Tyler and Brian were walking down the street talking to each other on their way to the Youth Center.

"So where did Kyle run off to this morning?" Brian asked Tyler.

"There's no telling," Tyler said as he chuckled.

"You and Kyle haven't been around much at school either," Brian told Tyler. "You guys are only ever at classes or asleep at night,"

"We've been helping Eddie and his dad with the soccer games in the park," Tyler told Brian as they walked around the corner.

"Really?" Brian said in disbelief as a glowing line of energy flew at Brian.

The line then pulled away from Brian and caused him to faint. Tyler then looked over and saw an alien with a group of X-Borgs.

"What did you do to him?" Tyler asked Skeltox.

"I just took his spirit," Skeltox said to Tyler as he laughed.

"That's not funny," Tyler said as he pulled out his morpher.

Tyler then inserted his Ranger Key into his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler shouted as he morphed.

Tyler then took off running towards Skeltox and the X-Borgs.

"Red Ranger, your spirit will be mine!" Skeltox shouted as an energy line shot out of Skeltox's gauntlet.

Tyler then struck the line with his saber and knocked it away.

"Hey, that's not cool!" Skeltox shouted in frustration.

"Neither is taking the spirits of innocent bystanders!" Tyler shouted as he struck Skeltox with his saber.

X-Borgs then stormed at Tyler and began attacking him. Tyler then quickly inserted a Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force!" Tyler shouted as he transformed. "Time For, Time Force!"

Tyler then struck the X-Borgs away with his two swords. Tyler then leapt into the air with his swords in hand.

"Time Strike!" Tyler shouted as he swung his Chrono Sabers at Skeltox.

Skeltox then fired a blast out of his gauntlet and hit Tyler while he was in the air. Tyler then fell to the ground and transformed back to normal.

"You're no match for me," Skeltox said to Tyler as he walked up to him.

"Back off!" Lyra shouted as she and Heather kicked Skeltox away from Tyler.

Skeltox then stumbled away from the Rangers as he backed away. Eddie then stepped out from behind a truck and struck Skeltox from behind with his saber. Skeltox then fell to the ground in pain.

"Thanks guys," Tyler said to the others as Eddie ran up.

Eddie then looked over at Brian and saw him lying on the ground.

"What did he do to him?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"This guy can apparently take the spirit from anyone's body with that gauntlet on his arm," Tyler told the others.

"I will take all of your spirits so my Prince can take over this planet once and for all!" Skeltox shouted as he casted his line towards the Rangers.

Blasts then flew past the Rangers and knocked the line away.

"Sorry we're late," Tim said to the others as he and Kyle ran up.

"No worries," Lyra told Tim. "Let's just take this guy out quick,"

Lyra then pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Let's go RPM," Lyra said to the others.

The other Rangers then pulled out their RPM Keys. Tim then pulled out two Ranger Keys and became confused.

"Wait, which one do I use?" Tim asked the others.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the Keys into their morphers. "Get In Gear!"

The five Rangers then transformed and began battling the X-Borgs.

"Ugh, I can't decide which one to use!" Tim said in frustration.

"Tim, we need your help!" Eddie shouted at Tim as he struck an X-Borg with his Nitro Saber.

"I know!" Tim shouted to Eddie.

Tim then looked back down at the Ranger Keys in his hands.

"What do I do?" Tim wondered as the keys began glowing.

Tim then gasped as he was blinded by the light. The light then faded away as Tim looked down at his hands.

"Whoa!" Tim said in astonishment as he saw a combined Key in his hand. "They combined!"

Tim then inserted the Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "RPM Silver and Gold!"

Tim then pulled out his Cloud Hatchet's and fire began firing out of the hilts. Tim then sped ahead and quickly knocked the X-Borgs out of the way.

"Watch it!" Skeltox shouted as he dodged Tim as he flew by.

"Tim's flying around everywhere!" Kyle said in astonishment.

Skeltox then fired his energy line at Kyle as Kyle was watching Tim.

"Kyle!" Tyler shouted as he shoved Kyle out of the way.

The energy line then hit Tyler and pulled his spirit out of his body.

"No!" Eddie shouted as Tyler demorphed.

Tyler then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tyler, I'm sorry!" Kyle said in horror.

Skeltox then fired his line at Eddie while he was fighting X-Borgs.

"And here's another for me!" Skeltox shouted as he pulled Eddie's spirit out of him.

Eddie then fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Eddie!" Lyra shouted as she shoved an X-Borg away.

"Lyra, watch out!" Heather shouted as she ran in front of her.

The Energy Line then hit Heather and pulled her spirit out of her.

"Heather, not you too!" Lyra said in horror as she caught Heather.

"Lyra, don't worry about them!" Kyle shouted to Lyra as he fired his blaster at X-Borgs.

Lyra then looked over as Skeltox threw his energy line at Lyra. The line then hit Lyra and pulled her spirit out.

"Stop it!" Tim shouted as he landed in front of Skeltox and struck him with his Cloud Hatchets.

"Ugh, I already have enough spirits for now," Skeltox said to Tim and Kyle.

"You monster!" Kyle shouted in anger.

"I'll deal with you two later," Skeltox said as he walked away laughing.

"Get back here!" Tim shouted as he ran towards Skeltox.

Bruisers then stepped out in front of Tim and began blasting him. Tim then fell to the ground in front of Kyle and returned to normal.

"Tim, stop, we can't beat him right now," Kyle told Tim.

"We have to try," Tim said as he quickly got up.

"No, we need to get the others somewhere safe for now," Kyle told Tim.

Tim then turned around and saw the other four Rangers lying on the ground.

"You're right," Tim said as he sighed.

Kyle and Tim returned the other Rangers to the Sky Ship for safety. Tim then walked over to the computer and began typing on the keyboard. Kyle then looked over at Tim and groaned.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Tim. "Now's not the time to be surfing the web,"

"I'm not!" Tim said in anger to Kyle. "I'm studying my powers,"

"Why, don't you already know everything?" Kyle asked Tim.

"I didn't know that I could combine two keys out of thin air!" Tim told Kyle as he continued typing.

"Well, maybe you can do that again," Kyle said to Tim as he walked over and sat by him.

"Maybe, but it might be dangerous," Tim told Kyle.

"It wasn't dangerous to use two," Kyle said to Tim.

Icarus then flew into the room and landed next to Tyler's body.

"Rangers, you have to do something," Icarus said to Kyle and Tim.

"Don't worry Icarus, we're working on something," Kyle told Icarus.

"Then you better hurry, because I don't think the others can go much longer without their spirits," Icarus told them.

Kyle and Tim then looked at each other.

"We have no other option Tim," Kyle told Tim.

"Yeah, I'll try and see what I can do," Tim said as he got up.

Tim then walked out of the room and left Icarus and Kyle behind.

"Is he okay?" Icarus asked Kyle.

"I hope he is," Kyle said as he sighed.

Kyle then walked outside and saw Tim sitting against a tree. Kyle then walked over to Tim to check on him.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked Tim.

"It's my fault," Tim told Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked Tim.

"It's my fault that the others are gone," Tim told Kyle.

"No, it's not," Kyle said to Tim. "It's my fault for not paying attention,"

"Don't say that," Tim said to Kyle. "You weren't the one wasting time trying to decide on a Key to use,"

"Alright, it doesn't matter whose fault it was," Kyle said to Tim. "Because we're going to fix what was broken,"

Kyle then grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him up to his feet.

"We're going to unlock the true secret to your powers," Kyle told Tim as he placed his hand on Tim's shoulder.

Tim then knocked Kyle's hand off of his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to," Tim told Kyle as he walked away.

Kyle then began smirking as Tim walked away. Kyle's morpher then began going off as Icarus flew outside.

"Kyle, that alien is back for round two!" Icarus shouted to Kyle.

"Tim already ran off," Kyle told Icarus.

"Hopefully he's on his way to the city then," Icarus said to Kyle.

Kyle then ran away and headed towards the city.

"Good luck guys," Icarus said as he watched Kyle run away.

Skeltox was downtown snatching people's spirits from them using his energy line. X-Borgs were grabbing people and lining them up for Skeltox.

"That's right boys, keep'em coming!" Skeltox shouted to the X-Borgs as he laughed.

The Bruisers standing next to Skeltox then looked over and saw the Green Legends Force Ranger run up. The Bruisers then began firing their blasts at Kyle.

"Don't let him interfere!" Skeltox shouted at the Bruisers.

Kyle then rolled behind a car and dodged the blasts.

"Man, I can't get close to him thanks to those Bruisers," Kyle said in frustration.

Kyle then pulled out a Ranger Key and looked down at it.

"This might be my only chance," Kyle said as he flipped the Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Alien!" Kyle shouted as he transformed. "It's Morphin Time!"

Kyle then leapt over the car and began running towards the Bruisers at blinding speed as the Black Alien Ranger.

"I'm too quick for you now!" Kyle shouted as he began striking the Bruisers with his sword.

One of the Bruisers then fired a blast towards the other one and hit Kyle. Kyle then fell to the ground and returned to normal.

"You've been moved up to the top of the list," Skeltox said to Kyle as he looked down at him.

"Uh oh!" Kyle said in horror.

A blast then flew by and hit Skeltox knocking him away from Kyle. Kyle then looked over and saw blasts hitting the X-Borgs that were holding the humans hostage. The citizens then ran away screaming in horror as Tim ran up and helped Kyle up.

"Silver Ranger!" Skeltox said in anger as he rose to his feet.

"Kyle, we need to finish off those Bruisers before we go after Skeltox," Tim told Kyle as he pulled out a Ranger Key.

Tim then handed a Ranger Key to Kyle.

"You want me to use one of your Keys?" Kyle asked Tim.

"Yeah," Tim said as he pulled out another Key.

Tim and Kyle then looked over at Skeltox as the Bruisers stepped forward. Tim and Kyle then inserted the Keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!" Tim and Kyle shouted as they transformed. "It's Morphin Time!"

The Bruisers then quickly began firing blasts at Tim and Kyle. Tim then stepped forwards and knocked the blasts away with Saba.

"Do it!" Tim shouted to Kyle.

Kyle then leapt over Tim's shoulders and fired a blast from the Dragon Dagger and hit the Bruisers. Kyle then landed next to Tim and took off running alongside him towards the Bruisers.

"Goodbye Bruisers!" Kyle shouted as he and Tim struck the Bruisers with their weapons.

The Bruisers then fell to the ground and were destroyed. Skeltox then began firing blasts at Tim and Kyle. Kyle then stepped out in front of Tim and was hit by the blasts.

"Kyle!" Tim said in astonishment as Kyle fell to the ground and returned to normal.

Kyle then held the Green Mighty Morphin Key up to Tim.

"Tim, you have to use all your power!" Kyle said to Tim as he handed him the Key.

"It doesn't matter how much power you use!" Skeltox shouted to the Rangers. "Your spirits will belong to me!"

Skeltox then launched his energy line at Tim. Kyle then quickly rose to his feet and was hit by the line. Skeltox then pulled Kyle's spirit out of his body and absorbed it. Kyle's body then fell to the ground and demorphed as Skeltox laughed evilly.

"You monster, you're going to pay for that!" Tim shouted in anger as his buckle flashed.

The Sixth Ranger Keys then flew out of Tim's buckle and began circling around him.

"What's going on?" Skeltox said in confusion.

Tim then held his hand out as the Keys began landing in his hand combining into one key. The Ranger Keys then combined into a new Key.

"This is the end for you!" Tim shouted as he inserted the Gold Key into the bottom of his morpher.

The bandana design on Tim's helmet then lowered down and covered up his visor. The Key then grew and began attaching to Tim as armor. Tim then pulled out his Legendary Silver Spear. The points on the spear then flipped down and changed the point of the spear.

"Legends Force Silver, Gold Mode!" Tim shouted as he glowed with a golden aura.

"You might be shinier, but you won't stop me!" Skeltox shouted as he fired his energy line at Tim.

Tim then struck the energy line with his spear and cut it.

"What!" Skeltox said in astonishment.

Tim then began walking towards Skeltox.

"I'll just blast you then!" Skeltox shouted as he began firing at Tim.

The blasts hit Tim as he continued walking towards Skeltox. Skeltox then pulled out a staff and ran towards Tim.

"Eat this!" Skeltox shouted as he swung the staff at Tim.

Tim then quickly struck Skeltox with his spear as he walked by him. Skeltox then swung the staff at Tim again. Tim then quickly knocked the staff away and jabbed Skeltox with his spear.

"This can't be happening!" Skeltox said in pain.

Tim then began spinning his spear and began striking Skeltox once again.

"Take this!" Tim shouted as he struck Skeltox with an upwards slash and knocked him away.

Skeltox then slowly rose to his feet.

"The spirits you stole are about to return to where they belong," Tim said to Skeltox as he inserted his Ranger Key into his spear.

"No, they're mine!" Skeltox shouted to Tim.

Tim then began spinning his spear in a circle once again and summoned seven of the Sixth Rangers beside him. The Silver Space Ranger, Mercury Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Robo Knight, RPM Gold and Silver Rangers and Solaris Knight then aimed their weapons at Skeltox along with Tim.

"Legendary Silver Spear, Sixth Ranger Strike!" Tim shouted as the Sixth Ranger's beside him fired at Skeltox.

The blasts from the seven Rangers then transformed into the remaining Sixth Rangers. The Green and White Mighty Morphin Rangers, Gold Zeo Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Green Ninja Storm Ranger, White Dino Thunder Ranger, Samurai Gold Ranger and SPD Omega Ranger then struck Skeltox one after another as the blasts hit him. Tim then ran up to Skeltox with his glowing spear and struck Skeltox once more with his spear.

"No, this can't be happening!" Skeltox shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Balls of energy then flew away in all directions from the explosion. One of the energy balls flew over to Kyle and entered his body. Kyle then quickly leaned up gasping for air.

"Whoa, that was creepy!" Kyle said in horror.

Kyle then looked over and saw Tim's new mode.

"Tim, I knew you could do it!" Kyle said in amazement.

Tim then looked over at Kyle and gave him a thumbs up. A blast then fired down from the sky and hit Skeltox's body. Skeltox then grew into a giant monster as he laughed.

"Summon Silversaurus!" Tim shouted as he returned to normal mode.

A portal then opened in the sky. The Silversaurus then flew through the portal and quickly transformed to Megazord Mode as it landed on the ground. Tim then entered the Megazord and took control of it.

"Take this!" Skeltox shouted as he began firing blasts at the Megazord.

"Drill, Shield Mode!" Tim shouted as the drill on the Megazord's right arm split apart and began spinning like a propeller.

The blasts then bounced off of the shield and flew back at Skeltox. The blasts then hit Skeltox and stunned him. Tim then inserted the three Ranger Keys into each of his steering wheels.

"Triple Drill Final Strike!" Tim shouted as the Silversaurus Rex and Silversaurus Drill appeared next to him.

The three zords then each struck Skeltox with their drills and destroyed him.

"Way to go Tim!" Kyle shouted to Tim.

Tim then leapt out of the Silversaurus as it flew away. Tim then landed next to Kyle on the ground.

"Thanks Kyle, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have unlocked Gold Mode," Tim told Kyle.

"Don't mention it," Kyle said to Tim as he smiled. "But we better go check on the others,"

"Yeah, you're right," Tim said to Kyle.

Tim and Kyle then ran away from the area and began heading back to the Sky Ship.

As Tim and Kyle walked up to the Sky Ship, the other Rangers began walking outside from the Sky Ship.

"Ugh, how long were we out?" Tyler asked Tim and Kyle as they walked up.

"A few hours," Tim told Tyler. "But it's good that you're all back,"

"Yeah, thanks to Tim," Kyle said as he looked over at Tim.

"Man, I'm getting tired of monsters that do stuff like that," Lyra said to the others.

"Yeah, that kind of stuff has happened to you before, I almost forgot," Eddie said to Lyra.

"So is everyone alright now?" Heather asked everyone.

"Well, I'm worn out," Tim said as he walked towards the ship. "I think I need a nap,"

The Rangers then watched Tim walk inside and began laughing.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else and let him rest," Tyler said to the others as he began walking away.

The other Rangers then followed Tyler as the sun began setting and left the Sky Ship.

Basco walked into his control room as an alarm began going off. Basco then sat down in his seat and began smirking.

"Computer, what's the problem?" Basco asked the computer.

"An unidentified ship is making its way towards Earth," The computer told Basco.

"Oh, I think someone is returning to Earth!" Basco said as he smiled.

Basco then began laughing evilly as his ship began flying back towards Earth.


	11. Chapter 11: Lost Galaxy Tribute

Chapter 11: Race to the Phantom

A flaming ship flew past Angel Grove causing people to freak out. The ship then flew out of the city limit and crashed in the forest outside of the city. The door to the ship then opened. The Phantom Ranger then stumbled out of the ship and fell to the ground holding onto his arm.

"Basco, you're such a pain," The Phantom Ranger said as he slowly rose to his feet.

The Phantom Ranger then began limping away from his ship and headed further into the forest.

"I need to find the Rangers, but my communications are damaged," The Phantom Ranger said to himself as he walked by a large rock sticking out of the ground.

An ice blast then flew past the trees and hit the rock next to the Phantom Ranger.

"Oh no!" The Phantom Ranger said in horror as he looked over.

The White Mystic Force Ranger and the Wolf Warrior then walked out from behind the trees.

"I need to get to safety," The Phantom Ranger said as he took off running.

The SPD Shadow Ranger then ran out in front of the Phantom Ranger with his Shadow Saber in his hand.

"Whoa!" The Phantom Ranger shouted as he dodged Shadow Ranger's saber.

The Phantom Ranger then kicked the Shadow Ranger aside and continued running past him.

"Where did Basco find those?" The Phantom Ranger asked himself as he continued running.

Back in the city, Tyler walked out of his classroom and headed for the exit. Brian then came running up and walked outside behind Tyler.

"Hey man, what're you up to?" Brian asked him as he walked beside Tyler.

"I don't know, nothing's on my mind," Tyler told Brian as they walked by the fountain.

"Alright, then you'll like this," Brian said to Tyler as he smiled.

"What is it?" Tyler asked Brian as he followed him.

"Something fell from the sky earlier and crashed outside of Angel Grove in the woods," Brian told Tyler. "I want to go see what it was,"

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," Tyler told Brian.

"Oh come on, are you scared?" Brian asked Tyler.

"No, it just sounds dangerous," Tyler told Brian as he followed him off of the campus.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you man," Brian said as he smiled.

Brian then began walking on ahead. Tyler then reached into his backpack and pulled out his morpher.

"Guys, something happened in the forest outside of Angel Grove this morning," Tyler said to the others through his morpher. "I'm heading out there now to take a look, so meet me out there when you can,"

Tyler then put his morpher away and began running towards Brian.

The Phantom Ranger was sitting in a cave behind a waterfall holding his arm in pain. He then moved his hand out of the way and revealed a damaged spot on his arm.

"I can't stay hidden forever," Phantom Ranger said to himself. "Those Evil Rangers will find me,"

The Phantom Ranger then looked through the waterfall and saw a deer eating grass.

"Something's not right," The Phantom Ranger said to himself.

The Magna Defender then leapt through the waterfall and swung his sword at the Phantom Ranger. The Phantom Ranger then rolled out of the way and dodged the sword.

"I won't be taken to Basco!" The Phantom Ranger shouted as he leapt out of the cave and landed in the pond outside.

The Magna Defender then looked through the waterfall and saw The Phantom Ranger swimming away. The Phantom Ranger then reached the shore and quickly took off running away as he turned invisible.

"About time my camouflage began working," The Phantom Ranger said as he continued running.

The Magna Defender then swam up to the shore and climbed out of the water. A man in a hooded robe then leapt out of the bushes with a sword in his hand. The man then struck the Magna Defender with his sword. The Magna Defender then began glowing and transformed back into a Ranger Key. The man then picked up the Key as another hooded person walked out of the bushes.

"I got one and it was the one you wanted," The hooded man said to his friend as he revealed the Ranger Key.

"Then there's still five more Keys out there we're searching for," The person said to his friend. "And we know who has them,"

"Yeah, they're in safe hands," The man told his friend as they walked away.

Tyler and Brian walked into the woods and began walking through the weeds and low tree branches. A brier vine then got caught on Tyler's leg as he walked into it.

"Brian, this is stupid!" Tyler said in annoyance as he pulled his leg out of the brier.

"Come on, it should be around here somewhere," Brian told Tyler as he looked past the trees.

Brian's eyes then widened as he saw Basco walking around.

"Is it Halloween already?" Brian asked Tyler.

"Why, what is it?" Tyler asked Brian.

"There's a dude in a pirate get up that just walked by," Brian told Tyler.

"Oh no," Tyler said in horror.

Tyler then grabbed Brian by the arm.

"We need to get out of here now," Tyler told Brian.

"Why?" Brian said in confusion.

"Trust me, we need to get out of here while we still can," Tyler told Brian as he began walking away.

"Man, you're such a wuss," Brian said in disappointment as he began following Tyler.

Mystic Force White and Shadow Ranger then stepped out in front of Tyler.

"Are those Power Rangers?" Brian asked Tyler.

"Run!" Tyler shouted to Brian as he dodged Shadow Ranger's saber.

Tyler then took off running past the Evil Rangers with Brian.

"What was that?" Brian asked Tyler. "Power Rangers aren't supposed to be evil!"

"I told you this was stupid!" Tyler shouted at Brian as they ran out of the woods.

Brian then looked back and saw the two Evil Rangers still running towards them. The White Mystic Force Ranger then fired an icy blast from her wand. Brian then tripped on a rock sticking out of the ground and fell. The blast then flew past him and hit Tyler in the foot. Tyler's foot then became frozen and was stuck to the ground.

"Brian!" Tyler shouted at Brian as he looked back at him.

Brian then quickly got up and ran up to Tyler.

"Don't worry about me, just run," Tyler said to Brian.

"No, I'm not leaving you here man," Brian said as he tried to pull Tyler's foot loose.

"Just run!" Tyler shouted as he shoved Brian away.

Brian then looked over and saw the Evil Rangers walking towards them.

"I'll come back for you," Brian said to Tyler as he began running away.

Tyler then looked back at the Evil Rangers as the White Mystic Ranger began charging a blast.

"Come on!" Tyler shouted as he tried to pull his foot off the ground.

The White Mystic Ranger then fired her icy blast at Tyler.

"Tricera Shield!" Eddie shouted as he leapt out in front of Tyler as the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger.

The blast then hit Eddie's shield and bounced off of it.

"Eddie!" Tyler said in relief.

"Back off!" Lyra shouted as she flew by firing her blaster as the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

The blasts then hit the Shadow Ranger and White Mystic Ranger.

"Brachio Staff!" Kyle shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

The ground then began shaking underneath the Evil Rangers and caused them to stumble to the ground. Heather then ran up to Tyler and fired her blaster at his frozen foot. The ice then crumbled into pieces and released Tyler's foot.

"Thanks Heather," Tyler said to Heather as Tim ran by as the White Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Drago Sword!" Tim shouted as he struck the two Evil Rangers with his sword.

The two Evil Rangers then fell to the ground as the others ran up to Tim.

"Where did these guys come from?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I guess Basco still had a few keys left," Tyler told the others.

The Wolf Warrior then leapt out of the trees and fired a fiery blast at the Rangers. The blast then hit the Rangers and knocked them to the ground. The Rangers then returned to normal as Basco walked out of the woods.

"Well if it isn't the Power Rangers," Basco said to the Rangers as he smiled.

"Where did you find more Ranger Keys?" Tyler asked Basco.

"I've always had these," Basco said to Tyler. "But one of my Keys has gone missing since I arrived,"

"Sorry, but we don't have it," Eddie said to Basco.

"Oh, I know you don't, but your old friend might," Basco told Eddie.

"Old friend?" Tim said in confusion.

Tyler's eyes then widened.

"The Phantom Ranger," Tyler said in astonishment.

"That's correct," Basco said to Tyler. "He crashed in this forest this morning and he won't come out of hiding,"

"Good, as long as he can stay away from you," Tyler said to Basco.

"He can't hide forever," Basco said to the Rangers a she turned away. "And if you get in my way, my warriors will destroy you,"

Basco then walked back into the woods with the three Evil Rangers following him.

"Tyler, we have to find the Phantom Ranger before he does," Heather told Tyler.

"I know, and we'll have to split up to search more area of the forest," Tyler told Heather.

"Alright, Kyle and I will check the east side," Tim told Tyler.

"Then Lyra and I will check the west," Eddie said to the others.

"That leaves me and Heather with this side," Tyler told the others. "Then we'll all meet up in the center and head to the north side,"

"Sounds good to me," Lyra said as she nodded.

Tyler then quickly morphed and ran off into the woods with Heather. The other Rangers then went separate ways and began searching.

Tim and Kyle were walking through the woods searching for The Phantom Ranger. Tim pushed a branch out of the way and walked past it. The branch then flew back and hit Kyle in the chest.

"Ow, watch it!" Kyle said to Tim as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Sorry," Tim said quietly to Kyle as he continued walking.

Tim and Kyle then came up to an opening out of the woods. Kyle then walked out in front of Tim and began looking around.

"It's a small river," Kyle said to Tim.

"Do you see anything?" Tim asked Kyle as he began looking around.

"No, there's no one here but us," Kyle told Tim as he walked out of the bushes.

"Stay on your guard just in case," Tim told Kyle as he walked up to Kyle.

Tim then walked over to the river and knelt down. He then looked down at the water and saw his reflection.

"I'm going to go check over there," Kyle told Tim as he began walking away.

"Alright, don't go too far," Tim told Kyle.

The two robed men then looked out of the bushes at Tim. Tim then quickly turned around and saw no one behind him.

"Kyle, is that you?" Tim said in confusion.

Tim then rose to his feet and walked away.

Eddie and Lyra walked up to an old building and began searching around the area. Eddie then grabbed the vines and weeds covering up the doorway and pulled them down.

"What is this place?" Eddie wondered.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty old," Lyra said to Eddie as she looked inside.

Eddie then walked over to a desk in the building and saw a cheat of paper on it.

"Angel Grove National Forest," Eddie said as he read the paper.

"This is a National Forest?" Lyra said in confusion.

"Well, it was," Eddie said to Lyra as he handed her the paper. "This place was shut down nearly thirty years ago,"

"Whoa," Lyra said in amazement as she read the paper. "I wonder what caused them to close it down?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if some kind of alien or monster was involved," Eddie told Lyra as he walked back over to the doorway.

Eddie then looked outside and saw the SPD Shadow Ranger walking around.

"Get down," Eddie said to Lyra as he ran back inside.

"Why?" Lyra said in confusion as she looked over at Eddie sitting on the ground.

Eddie then pulled Lyra down as the Shadow Ranger walked by a window. The Shadow Ranger then looked through the window and saw no one. He then continued walking and left the area. Eddie then slowly rose to his feet and looked out the window.

"Alright, he's gone," Eddie told Lyra as he helped her up.

"Those Evil Rangers are still searching for The Phantom Ranger," Lyra told Eddie.

"Then we better stop digging around here and start searching," Eddie told Lyra as he walked outside.

Lyra then ran out the door chasing Eddie back into the woods.

Tyler and Heather walked up to a small cliff with a river under it. Tyler then looked off the cliff and sighed.

"He couldn't have gone this way," Tyler told Heather.

"He could've jumped," Heather said to Tyler.

The water is flowing east where Tim and Kyle went," Tyler told Heather. "If he did jump, they'll find him,"

Tyler then turned around and saw the Mystic Force White Ranger and Wolf Warrior.

"Uh oh," Tyler said as Heather turned around.

Heather then gasped as she saw the Evil Rangers.

"What do we do?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Fighting them won't do anything," Tyler said to Heather as he began backing towards the cliff.

"What're you doing?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Don't hate me for doing this," Tyler said to Heather as he grabbed her hand.

Heather then looked over at the Evil Rangers and saw the White Mystic Force Ranger charging a blast with her wand.

"Jump!" Heather shouted to Tyler as she jumped off the cliff.

Tyler then jumped off the cliff along with Heather and fell into the river. The Evil Rangers then looked off the cliff and saw nothing in the water. The Evil Rangers then walked away as Tyler and Heather rose out of the water and demorphed. Tyler grabbed onto a tree in the water and began pulling himself and Heather to the shore.

"Hold on," Tyler said to Heather as he swam closer to the shore.

"I'm not letting go!" Heather shouted as she held onto Tyler's hand.

Tyler and Heather then crawled onto the shore breathing heavily.

"That was close," Heather said to Tyler as she slowly rose to her feet.

"It could've been worse," Tyler told Heather as he began walking on ahead.

"Wait up!" Heather shouted to Tyler as she chased after him.

Tyler then came to a halt as Heather caught up to him.

"What is it?" Heather asked Tyler.

"What kind of ship is that?" Tyler asked Heather.

Heather then looked over and saw a spaceship behind her.

"Whoa, is that the Phantom Ranger's?" Heather asked Tyler.

"No," Tyler said as he walked to the other side of the ship.

Tyler then saw a logo on the ship.

"Terra Venture," Tyler said as Heather walked up to him.

"What is that?" Heather said in confusion.

"I don't know, but it's not the Phantom Ranger's or Basco's," Tyler told Heather.

Tim walked up to Kyle on a hillside and looked down the hill. Kyle then looked over at Tim as he walked up.

"Hey," Kyle said as he looked down the hill.

"I think we're being watched," Tim told Kyle.

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked Tim.

"When I was sitting at that river, I heard something in the bushes behind me," Tim told Kyle.

"Dude, it was probably just a deer or a rabbit," Kyle told Tim as he began walking down the hill.

"Yeah, it might've been," Tim said as he began following Kyle.

Kyle and Tim's morphers then began going off.

"Tyler, did you find anything?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I kind of did," Tyler told Kyle. "It's some kind of spaceship and it says Terra Venture on it,"

"I've heard of that," Tim said to Kyle.

"What is it?" Kyle asked Tim.

"The Terra Venture was a colony that left Earth in search of a new world in case anything ever happened to Earth," Tim told Kyle. "The Lost Galaxy Rangers were on the thing and the colony crashed on Mirinoi,"

"Then why is this ship here?" Tyler asked Tim.

"I don't know, but at least you found something," Tim said to Tyler through his morpher.

"Alright, I'll inform you guys if we find anything else," Tyler said to Kyle and Tim.

"See you later," Tim said to Tyler.

A robed man then leapt off the top of the hill and took Tim's morpher from him. Kyle and Tim then looked over and saw the man rise to his feet.

"Whoa, who's that?" Kyle said in confusion.

"I knew something was going on," Tim said as the robed man turned around.

Another robed man then walked up next to the other one.

"There's two of them," Kyle said to Tim.

Tim then demorphed in front of the robed men.

"Who are you guys?" Tim asked the mysterious men.

"Don't worry about that, we got what we were wanting," The robed man said as he looked down at the morpher.

"That's mine and I won't let you take it," Tim said as he began walking towards the men.

One of the men then pulled out a sword and aimed it at Tim.

"Hey, that's a Quasar Saber!" Kyle said in astonishment.

"Mike, I don't think these guys are any trouble," One robed man said to the other.

"Yeah, we're not here to cause any trouble," Tim told the men. "We're just looking for a friend,"

One of the men then removed their hood and revealed themselves.

"So you're Power Rangers here on Earth?" The man asked them.

"Yeah, we're the good Rangers," Kyle told the man. "But there are a couple of Evil Rangers walking around here,"

"We know, we took one of them out," Mike said as he removed his hood. "My brother Leo and I followed Basco's ship here,"

"Then that Terra Venture ship was yours?" Tim asked Mike and Leo.

"Yes, that's correct," Leo told Tim.

Mike then pulled out the Magna Defender Key and looked down at it.

"Mike, give his morpher back," Leo told Mike.

Mike then looked over at Leo.

"Are you serious?" Mike said in disbelief. "This morpher is my only chance at becoming the Magna Defender again,"

"Wait, you were the Magna Defender?" Kyle asked Mike.

"Well, I took the original's place for a while," Mike told Kyle.

Tim then looked over at Leo's Quasar Saber.

"Then you're one of the five Lost Galaxy Rangers," Tim said to Leo.

"Yeah, the Red Ranger," Leo told Tim.

Mike then walked over to Tim and handed him the morpher.

"Sorry that we caused you trouble," Mike told Tim. "We thought you were working for Basco,"

"Ugh, I would never do that," Kyle said in disgust.

Blasts then fired down from the top of the hill and hit the ground around Tim, Kyle, Leo and Mike. Tim then looked up at the top of the hill and saw Basco with the Mystic Force White Ranger and Wolf Warrior.

"I think one of you have something that belongs to me," Basco said to everyone.

"Sorry, but we don't," Kyle told Basco.

Basco then looked over at Mike and Leo.

"Oh, I know neither of the Legends Force Rangers has it," Basco said to everyone. "But one of them do,"

Basco then pointed at Mike and Leo and began smiling.

"Attack," Basco said to his Evil Rangers.

The White Mystic Ranger then fired an icy blast at Mike and Leo.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tim shouted as he quickly morphed and leapt in front of Mike and Leo.

Tim then swung his spear and knocked the blast away. The Wolf Warrior then leapt off the hill and swung his sword at Kyle.

"Tim, we need to the others!" Kyle shouted as he dodged the sword.

"I know, but my hands are full at the moment," Tim said to Kyle as the White Mystic Force Ranger leapt towards him.

Tim then blocked the White Mystic Force Ranger's wand with his spear.

"Get me that Key!" Basco shouted as his Evil Rangers.

Tim then shoved the White Mystic Force Ranger away from him and struck her with his spear. The SPD Shadow Ranger then ran up towards Tim and struck him with his saber.

"Tim!" Kyle shouted as he watched Tim fall to the ground.

Kyle then dodged the Wolf Warrior's sword again and quickly ran over to Tim.

"Come on man, get up," Kyle said to Tim as he tried to help him up.

The SPD Shadow Ranger and Wolf Warrior then prepared to attack Tim and Kyle.

"Leo!" Mike said to Leo as he looked over at him.

"I won't make it in time," Leo told Mike.

Blasts then flew past Leo and Mike and hit the SPD Shadow Ranger and Wolf Warrior. Eddie and Lyra then ran up to Tim and Kyle.

"Guys, thank goodness," Kyle said in relief as he helped Tim up.

"Where are Tyler and Heather?" Tim asked Eddie.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them," Eddie told Tim.

"Oh goodie two more Rangers to defeat," Basco said a she began snickering.

"Mike, let the Silver Ranger use that Key," Leo said to Mike.

"But, I can't," Mike said to his brother.

"Just do it!" Leo shouted at Mike.

Mike then looked over at Tim and groaned. Tim then looked over at Mike and saw him throw the Key. Tim then caught the Key and looked at it.

"Get that Key!" Basco shouted to his Rangers.

Basco then looked over and saw something moving behind Leo and Mike.

"There he is!" Basco said in disbelief.

Basco then leapt off the hill and landed in front of Leo and Mike.

"Move out of the way!" Basco shouted as he kicked Leo and Mike away.

Basco then walked on ahead and fired a blast from his trumpet. The blast then hit The Phantom Ranger and knocked him to the ground.

"Oh no, he found the Phantom Ranger!" Lyra shouted to the others.

Basco then walked over to the Phantom Ranger laughing.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Basco asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Ugh, I won't surrender my power to you," The Phantom Ranger said to Basco.

Leo then quickly rose to his feet and began running towards Basco. Basco then looked over at Leo and fired a blast at him. The blast then hit Leo and knocked him away. Basco then aimed his trumpet at The Phantom Ranger and began playing.

"Stop!" The Phantom Ranger shouted as he began glowing.

"What's he doing?" Tim said in confusion.

"I think he's trying to take the Phantom Ranger's powers and transfer them into a Ranger Key," Eddie said to the others.

Blasts then began hitting Basco and knocked him away from the Phantom Ranger. Basco then looked up and saw Tyler and Heather run up to the Phantom Ranger.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Yes, thanks to you," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler as he was helped up.

The Shadow Ranger then swung his saber at Tim.

"Whoa!" Tim shouted as he dodged the saber.

"Icarus, we found him," Tyler said as he quickly pulled out his morpher.

Basco then slowly rose to his feet and began walking towards Tyler and Heather.

"Stay back!" Heather shouted as she fired her blaster at Basco's feet.

Basco then stumbled to the ground as the Sky Ship flew by overhead.

"You guys should get to safety too," Heather said to Mike and Leo.

Ropes then fell from the Sky Ship. The Phantom Ranger then grabbed onto one of the ropes along with Mike and Leo.

"Good luck Rangers," Leo said to the Rangers as the Ship flew away.

Tyler then fired his blaster at the Evil Rangers and knocked them away from the others.

"Alright guys, what's the plan?" Tyler asked the others as he and Heather walked up.

"I think we should use the Lost Galaxy Keys," Tim said as he revealed the Magna Defender Ranger Key.

"Where did you get that?" Tyler asked Tim.

"It was one of Basco's, but Mike and Leo took it from him," Tim told Tyler.

Tyler then pulled out the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger Key.

"Then we'll use them," Tyler said as the others pulled out their Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the Keys into their morphers. "Go Galactic!"

The Rangers then transformed in front of the Evil Rangers and became the Lost Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender.

"Let's do this!" Tim shouted as he pulled out his Magna Sword.

"Destroy them!" Basco shouted in anger as his Evil Rangers took off running towards the Rangers.

"Transdagger, Cosma Claw!" Eddie shouted as he struck the SPD Shadow Ranger with his weapon.

"Transdagger, Delta Daggers!" Lyra shouted as she struck the SPD Shadow Ranger with her daggers.

The SPD Shadow Ranger then turned around towards Tim. Tim then leapt into the air and turned a front flip and struck the SPD Shadow Ranger. The Shadow Ranger then began glowing and transformed back into a Ranger Key.

"Transdagger, Beta Bow!" Heather shouted as she began firing arrows at the White Mystic Force Ranger.

"Transdagger, Trans Blaster!" Kyle shouted as he began firing along with Heather.

The White Mystic Force Ranger created a seal in front of herself and blocked the blasts and arrows.

"Quasar Sabers!" Kyle shouted as he ran Heather ran towards the White Mystic Force Ranger.

Heather and Kyle then struck the Evil Ranger with their sabers as they ran by her.

"Transdaggers!" The Rangers shouted as they began firing at the Evil Ranger from behind.

The White Mystic Force Ranger then fell to the ground and transformed back into a Key.

"Only one to go," Kyle said to Heather as he looked over at Tyler battling the Wolf Warrior.

Tim then ran to Tyler and the Wolf Warrior and blocked the Wolf Warrior's sword with his.

"Tyler, now's your chance!" Tim said to Tyler.

"Transdagger, Magna Talon!" Tyler shouted as he struck the Wolf Warrior with his weapon.

The Wolf Warrior then fell back away from Tim and Tyler and slowly rose to his feet.

"Magna Blaster!" Tim shouted as his sword transformed.

Tim then began firing multiple blasts at the Wolf Warrior from his blaster. Tyler then took off running towards the Wolf Warrior as Tim stopped firing.

"Quasar Saber!" Tyler shouted as he struck the Wolf Warrior with his saber.

The Wolf Warrior then fell to the ground and transformed back into a Ranger Key.

"That was awesome!" Tim shouted as he returned to normal.

The other Rangers then ran up and returned back to normal.

"Watch out!" Tyler shouted as he saw Basco fire a blast at them.

The Rangers then dove out of the way and dodged the blast. Basco then walked up and grabbed the Wolf Warrior Ranger Key. He then revealed the three Ranger Keys in his hand.

"Not today Rangers," Basco said as he walked away.

"Dang it, he got away with those Keys!" Kyle said in frustration.

"That's okay, he'll be back," Tyler told Kyle. "Besides, we got one of them,"

Tim then pulled the Magna Defender Key back out and looked at it.

A few minutes later, the Rangers ran up to the Sky Ship and saw The Phantom Ranger with Leo and Mike.

"Rangers, thank you for stopping Basco," Leo said to the Rangers. "As a gift, you can unlock the Lights of Orion when you transform into a Galaxy Ranger,"

"Thanks Leo," Tim said to Leo.

"Mike and Leo must return to Mirinoi," The Phantom Ranger told the Rangers.

"Yeah, we're needed back there," Mike told the Rangers.

"Hopefully you guys can come back sometime," Tyler said to them.

"Don't worry, we will," Leo said as he smiled.

Leo and Mike then began walking away as the sun was setting.

"So, why're you back on Earth?" Tyler asked The Phantom Ranger.

"I'm only going to be here for the rest of today," The Phantom Ranger told the Rangers. "I only returned to make sure that you found someone to use the Silver Morpher,"

The Phantom Ranger then looked over at Tim.

"And it looks like you did," The Phantom Ranger said to the others.

"Why did Basco want your powers?" Heather asked The Phantom Ranger.

"Because I am one of the few Power Rangers whose powers aren't inserted into a Ranger Key," The Phantom Ranger told the Rangers.

"Well, we won't let him get your powers," Tyler told The Phantom Ranger.

"Thank you Rangers," The Phantom Ranger said to the Rangers. "And Tim, good luck with those powers of yours,"

"Thanks," Tim said to the Phantom Ranger as he smirked.

The Phantom Ranger then walked back aboard the Sky Ship as Tyler gasped.

"Kyle, we need to get back to our dorm!" Tyler said in horror.

"Why?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Because Brian must be freaking out right now!" Tyler shouted to Kyle.

Tyler and Kyle then quickly ran onto the ship as the others watched in confusion.

"Alright, let's get going," Tim said to the others as he walked inside.

The others then walked inside the Ship as the engines fired up. The Sky Ship then flew out of the forest and flew back towards the city.

Basco was sitting at his console tapping his fingers on his arm rest. Basco then began smiling.

"Fine Phantom Ranger, I'll save you for last," Basco said as he smirked. "I'll go after another Ranger's power next,"

Basco's ship then took off into the sky as he laughed evilly.


	12. Chapter 12: Turbo Tribute

Chapter 12: Kyle's Heart

Eddie and Kyle were in the park working on the soccer field and preparing for the game later that day. Kyle looked over at Eddie and saw him hanging the net on the goal post.

"Hey Eddie!" Kyle shouted to Eddie from the center of the field.

"What?" Eddie asked Kyle as he looked over at him.

"I bet I can kick this ball from the center of the field into that net you're working on," Kyle told Eddie.

"Please don't," Eddie said as he sighed. "You've never played soccer in your life,"

"Here it comes!" Kyle shouted as he went to kick the ball.

Kyle then kicked the ball and sent it flying over the net.

"You idiot!" Eddie shouted at Kyle.

The ball then hit a girl jogging along the path near the soccer field.

"Oh no!" Kyle said in embarrassment as he ran towards the girl.

"Who did that?" The girl said in confusion as she grabbed the soccer ball.

Kyle then ran up to the girl and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry," Kyle said to the girl.

The girl then shoved the soccer ball into Kyle's stomach in anger.

"How about you actually aim for the net next time?" The girl said to Kyle.

The girl then looked away from Kyle and began walking away.

"I said sorry," Kyle said as Eddie walked up.

Eddie then slapped Kyle on the back of the head.

"I told you not to do it," Eddie told Kyle.

"Well I'm sorry that I got bored of fixing up the field," Kyle said to Eddie as he handed him the soccer ball.

Kyle then walked away from Eddie. Eddie then sighed as he tossed the soccer ball back to the field.

"Geez, when is he going to grow up?" Eddie wondered as he walked back to the field.

Kyle walked into the Youth Center and sat down at the bar where David was counting money. David then looked over at Kyle and put the money back in the cash register.

"What's wrong?" David asked Kyle.

"I'm stupid," Kyle told David.

"You just realized that?" David said in confusion.

"What?" Kyle said as he looked over at David.

"Uh nothing," David said nervously as smiled. "But what happened?"

"I was helping Eddie work on the soccer field, and then I came up with the stupid idea to play around with the ball," Kyle told David.

"That's a stupid idea?" David asked Kyle.

"It is when I kick the ball straight over the net and it hits a girl jogging," Kyle told David.

"Ouch, that doesn't sound good," David said as he sat down on his stool.

"I tried to apologize to her but she was furious," Kyle told David.

"I can understand why she was," David said to Kyle. "You should try and apologize to her again next time you see her,"

"Why?" Kyle asked David. "She'll just yell at me again,"

"Well, she did just get hit upside the head with a soccer ball," David told Kyle. "She should be calmed down by the time you see her again,"

"I guess I should go look for her later," Kyle said as he got up.

"Where are you going now?" David asked Kyle.

"I'm going to go back and help Eddie finish the field," Kyle told David as he walked over to the door.

Kyle then left the Youth Center and headed back towards the park.

Prince Vekar was fussing and complaining as Levira walked into the control room. Vekar then looked over at Levira and sighed.

"Levira, I'm not in a good mood right now, so could you please leave?" Vekar asked Levira.

"Oh I was planning on leaving," Levira told Vekar. "I just needed to check on something real quick,"

"Where are you going?" Vekar asked Levira.

"Down to Earth with Invidious," Levira told Vekar. "I'm going to disguise myself as one of the girl Power Rangers to cause the team to fall apart,"

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea!" Vekar said in amazement. "It better not fail,"

"I will try my best," Levira said as she walked away.

Vekar then began laughing.

"Levira, you're a fool," Vekar said to himself.

Vekar then gasped.

"Wait a second, Invidious is my butler!" Vekar shouted as a small ship flew away from the Mothership. "LEVIRA!"

Kyle walked up to the soccer field and saw Eddie hanging up the other net. Kyle then looked around at the field and was stunned.

"Did you finish this all by yourself?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"No, I had to call Tyler to come help," Eddie told Kyle. "He already left to go hang out with Lyra and Heather though,"

"Well, I was thinking of finding that girl again and apologizing to her," Kyle told Eddie.

Levira then poked her head around the bleachers and overheard Eddie and Kyle talking.

"So, the Green Ranger is having girl trouble?" Levira said to herself.

Levira then looked over and saw Invidious walk up.

"Where have you been?" Levira asked Invidious.

"I was sitting at the ship when a girl walked by," Invidious told Levira. "She seemed pretty mad,"

"Wait, that girl might be the one the Green Ranger is searching for!" Levira said to Invidious. "Take me to her,"

"Yes ma'am," Invidious said as he walked away.

Levira then followed Invidious away from the soccer field as Eddie and Kyle walked behind the bleachers.

"Do you even know where to find her?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"No, but we do know that she jogs around here," Kyle told Eddie.

"I doubt she's still doing that," Eddie told Kyle as they walked along the path. "I don't even see why we have to find her today,"

"You don't have to come with me," Kyle told Eddie.

"I think it's a good idea that I come with you so you don't screw up again," Eddie told Kyle as he followed him to the parking lot.

Kyle then began looking around as he ran past a couple of vehicles.

"Dude, you don't even know if she drives," Eddie said to Kyle.

Eddie then walked over to Kyle.

"Are you seriously searching for her to apologize again?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"Of course I am," Kyle told Eddie. "Why else would I be looking for her?"

"I don't know, maybe to get her number?" Eddie guessed.

Kyle then groaned in annoyance as he walked away. Kyle then looked over and saw the girl from earlier walking out of the parking lot.

"There she is!" Kyle shouted to Eddie as he took off running towards her.

X-Borgs then began appearing around the girl as she screamed in horror.

"Uh oh," Eddie said in concern as he ran towards the X-Borgs.

"Get these things off of me!" The girl shouted as the X-Borgs began grabbing her.

"Hold on!" Kyle said to the girl as he and Eddie ran up.

Kyle and Eddie then began battling X-Borgs as the other group of X-Borgs began carrying the girl away.

"No!" Kyle shouted as he saw the X-Borgs getting away.

Two X-Borgs then grabbed onto Kyle and held him down.

"Let go of me!" Kyle shouted as he struggled to get free.

Kyle then looked over and saw the X-Borgs carrying the girl teleport away. The X-Borgs around Kyle and Eddie then teleported away.

"Dude, we have to save her," Kyle told Eddie.

"We don't even know where they took her," Eddie said to Kyle. "We should wait and inform Tyler and the others about this,"

"We don't have time to wait," Kyle said to Eddie.

"I don't care if you go searching for them, but I'm not going unless we get info," Eddie told Kyle.

Kyle then groaned in anger as he turned away. Kyle then took off running down the street.

"Man, he's a hothead today," Eddie said as he sighed.

Tyler was sitting outside of the university near the fountain with Lyra and Heather. His morpher then began going off.

"What's the problem?" Tyler asked the caller.

"It's Eddie and a couple of X-Borgs just showed up near the park and kidnapped a random girl," Eddie told Tyler.

"Why would they do that?" Tyler said in confusion.

"I don't know, but Kyle is already searching for them," Eddie told Tyler.

"That's good," Tyler said to Eddie. "I guess me and the girls can help him with that,"

"It would take forever to find them though," Eddie told Tyler.

"Then we'll get Tim or Icarus to keep an eye on the computer in the Sky Ship," Tyler told Eddie.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Eddie said to Tyler.

Tyler then put his morpher away as he rose to his feet.

"Come on," Tyler said to the girls as he began walking away.

Lyra and Heather then quickly got up and followed Tyler.

Levira walked into a dark room where Invidious was standing. Levira then looked over and saw the girl chained to a chair.

"Where am I?" The girl said in confusion.

"That doesn't matter right now," Levira said to the girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asked Levira.

"I think you should answer that question for me," Levira said as she began laughing.

"Her name is Wendy," Invidious told Levira as he looked at Wendy's driver's license.

"That's mine!" Wendy said to Invidious as she struggled to free her arm.

"Then I just need a DNA sample," Levira said as she walked over to Wendy.

Levira then grabbed a single hair on Wendy's head and pulled it off.

"Ow," Wendy said as Levira began laughing.

"Now to finish this potion," Levira said as she walked away.

"Oh Levira, I wish I could tell you how I feel about you," Invidious said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Creep," Wendy said to Invidious.

Invidious then sighed as he walked into the darkness in the corner.

Kyle ran up to a bus stop bench and sat down as he breathed heavily.

"I can't stop now," Kyle said to himself. "I need to find her,"

Kyle then slowly rose to his feet and began walking towards the corner. Kyle then turned the corner and bumped into someone. Kyle and a girl then fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" The girl shouted at Kyle.

"Sorry," Kyle said as he looked over at the girl. "Wait, it's you!"

"Oh, I remember you," The girl said to Kyle.

"How did you get away from those X-Borgs?" Kyle asked the girl.

"The Silver Ranger saved me," The girl told Kyle.

"Ah, that's good," Kyle said as he chuckled. "But I wanted to apologize to you again after what happened earlier,"

"Oh, don't worry about that," The girl said to Kyle as she smiled.

"My name is Kyle," Kyle said to the girl as he held his hand out to her.

"I'm Wendy," The girl said to Kyle as she shook his hand.

"Well, I better get going," Kyle said to Wendy. "See you some other time,"

Kyle then began walking away as Wendy began snickering.

"And so it begins," Wendy said as she smirked and began following Kyle.

A blue jeep then pulled up on the side of the road. A man wearing sunglasses looked over at Wendy in suspicion.

Kyle walked up to the Sky Ship where Tim was training outside. Tim then looked over and saw Kyle walk up.

"Hey, have you found that girl yet?" Tim asked Kyle.

"Didn't you save her?" Kyle asked Tim.

"No, I've been here training and watching over the computer," Tim told Kyle.

"Then one of the others must've transformed into a Silver Ranger and saved her," Kyle said to Tim.

"So you found her?" Tim asked Kyle.

"Yeah, everything's fine now," Kyle said to Tim.

Tim then raised an eyebrow as Kyle walked inside.

"Something doesn't seem right," Tim said to himself as he leaned his spear on his shoulder.

Kyle then walked into the computer and saw Icarus sitting at the computer.

"Hey Icarus, don't worry about searching for that girl," Kyle told Icarus.

"Why?" Icarus asked Kyle.

"I found her," Kyle told Icarus.

"Thank goodness," Icarus said in relief.

Tim then walked into the computer with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Icarus, a blue jeep just pulled up outside," Tim told Icarus.

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked Tim as he looked out the window.

Kyle then saw the blue jeep outside.

"Who is that?" Kyle wondered.

Kyle and Tim then walked outside as the man stepped out of the jeep.

"I'm sorry about pulling up like this, but one of you is being fooled," The man said to Tim and Kyle.

Tim then looked over at Kyle.

"He must be talking about you," Tim told Kyle.

"About what?" Kyle said in confusion.

"That girl you were talking to isn't who you think she is," The man told Kyle.

Kyle then began laughing.

"Are you her dad or something?" Kyle asked the man.

"No, I'm a former Power Ranger," The man told Kyle.

Kyle's eyes then widened.

"If that girl isn't Wendy, then who is she?" Kyle asked the former Ranger.

"You'll have to find that out yourself," The man said as Kyle and Tim's morphers began going off.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"One of the Armada's commander's has shown up with a group of X-Borgs," Tyler told Kyle.

"Alright, we'll be there in a second," Kyle told Tyler.

Kyle then looked over at the former Ranger.

"Sorry, but we're needed in the city," Kyle told the former Ranger as he walked by.

"My name is Justin by the way," The man said to Tim and Kyle.

Justin then turned around and watched Kyle and Tim run away.

"Alright, it's time to reveal that imposter's true identity," Justin said as he got back into his jeep.

Tyler and Eddie went running towards Invidious with their sabers in hand. Invidious then fired a blast of fire out of his hands and hit Tyler and Eddie. The two Rangers then crashed onto a plastic table.

"Guys!" Lyra shouted as she dodged an X-Borg's fist.

Lyra then struck the X-Borg and knocked him away.

"Hang on guys!" Lyra shouted as she ran towards Tyler and Eddie.

"Levira, I will make you proud and I will show you how strong I am!" Invidious shouted as he fired another blast of flames at Lyra.

The flames then hit Lyra and knocked her into a wall.

"Oh no!" Heather said in horror as she saw the others laid out.

X-Borgs then began surrounding Heather.

"Back off!" Heather shouted as she began firing her blaster at the X-Borgs.

The X-Borgs then knocked Heather's blaster out of her hand and began attacking her. Blasts then flew by and knocked the X-Borgs away from Heather.

"Hang on guys!" Kyle shouted as he and Tim ran up.

Tim then aimed his Legendary Silver Blaster at Invidious.

"Surrender now alien," Tim said to Invidious.

"Not until I capture the heart of the one I love!" Invidious said to Tim.

"What?" Tim said in confusion.

"The dude's obviously in love," Kyle told Tim.

The other Rangers then slowly walked over to Tim and Kyle.

"So this guy is attacking the city to show off for someone?" Eddie asked the others.

"It's sweet and wrong at the same time," Heather told the others.

Invidious then looked over and saw Wendy hiding behind a corner.

"You!" Invidious shouted as he ran over to Wendy.

Invidious then grabbed Wendy and took her hostage.

"You Rangers must surrender or I'll kill her," Invidious said to the Rangers as a fireball appeared in his hand as he held it at Wendy's face.

"Please Power Rangers, do something!" Wendy shouted in horror.

"Hang on, we'll get you away from him!" Tyler said to Wendy.

"Let me handle this," Kyle said to Tyler as he stepped forward.

"Alright, be careful," Tyler said to Kyle.

Kyle then began walking towards Wendy and Invidious.

"Stay back, or I'll burn her alive!" Invidious said to Kyle.

"Okay, I'll stop," Kyle said as he came to a halt. "But first, I want to ask Wendy something,"

"Uh, I guess?" Invidious said nervously.

"Wendy, what happened to you this morning?" Kyle asked Wendy .

"I met you of course," Wendy said to Kyle.

Kyle then began chuckling.

"Of course you did, but how did we meet?" Kyle asked her.

Wendy's eyes then widened. Kyle then quickly pulled out his blaster and fired it at Invidious and Wendy. Wendy was hit by the blasts along with Invidious. Wendy then fell to the ground as Invidious gasped.

"Levira!" Invidious shouted in horror as he ran over to Wendy.

"Kyle, what did you do that for?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"Because that's not Wendy," Kyle told Tyler. "It's an imposter,"

Wendy then transformed into Levira as she began groaning in anger.

"There's no way you saw through my disguise!" Levira shouted at Kyle.

"It was easy," Kyle told Levira. "You said the Silver Ranger saved you, but Tim never left the Sky Ship."

Kyle then pulled out a Ranger Key.

"After I learned that Tim didn't save you, I figured something was off," Kyle said to Levira. "And then Justin showed up at the Sky Ship and informed us that you were fake,"

The other Rangers then walked up to Kyle as they pulled out their Ranger Keys.

"You will pay for hurting Levira!" Invidious shouted at the Rangers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Turbo!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the Ranger Keys into their morphers. "Shift Into Turbo!"

The Rangers then transformed into the Turbo Rangers. Tim then transformed his spear back into its spear mode.

"Power Rangers let's take these guys down!" Kyle shouted as he took off running towards Invidious.

Invidious then began shooting flames at the Rangers as they ran towards him.

"Don't worry Levira, I will protect you," Invidious said to Levira.

"I'm out of here," Levira said as she walked away.

Tim then leapt out in front of Levira.

"You're not going anywhere," Tim said to Levira.

"Move aside!" Levira shouted as she swung her fist at Tim.

Tim then dodged Levira's fist and tripped her with his spear.

"Levira!" Invidious shouted as he looked over at her.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" Tyler shouted as he ran up and struck Invidious with his sword.

"Auto Blasters!" Lyra and Heather shouted as they began firing at Invidious with their blasters.

"I won't let you down Levira!" Invidious shouted as Eddie stepped forward.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" Eddie shouted as he fired his blasters at Invidious.

The blasts then hit Invidious and knocked him to the ground. Invidious then slowly rose to his feet breathing heavily. Kyle then ran towards Invidious with his Turbo Thunder Cannon in his hand. Kyle then pressed the front of the cannon against Invidious' stomach.

"Fire!" Kyle shouted as he fired the cannon.

The blast then blew Invidious back away from Kyle. Invidous then fell to the ground in pain.

"Levira, I'm sorry!" Invidious shouted to Levira.

Levira then looked over at Invidious and groaned.

"You fool!" Levira said to Invidious.

Levira then blocked Tim's spear and kicked him away. Levira then took off running as Tim quickly got up.

"I'll go after her!" Tim said to the others as a blast shot down from the sky.

Invidious then grew into a giant monster as he began laughing.

"Summon zords!" Tyler shouted as he entered a code on his morpher.

The Sky Ship then flew by overhead as the Rangers grabbed onto the ropes and boarded the ship. The other zords were then released from the Sky Ship and began combining with it.

"Legendary Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord was formed.

The Legendary Megazord then landed in front of Invidious.

"Let's see how much heat you can handle!" Invidious shouted as he fired a powerful blast from his hands.

The flames then hit the Megazord.

"Ugh, that stuff is intense!" Eddie said to the others.

"Then we'll fight fire with fire," Tyler said as he pulled out the Red Wild Force and Red Samurai Keys.

The Rangers then quickly inserted the Wild Force Keys into their wheels. The Red Lion Zord then ran down from the sky roaring loudly.

"Legendary Samurai Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord and Lion Zord quickly combined.

The Legendary Samurai Megazord then landed in front of Invidious and towered above him.

"Take this!" Invidious shouted as he blasted the Megazord with the flames.

The Fire Smasher then appeared in the Megazord's hand.

"Samurai Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord swung the Fire Smasher at Invidious.

The Fire Smasher then sliced through Invidious as he screamed.

"Levira, I will always remember you!" Invidious shouted as he fell to the ground.

Invidious then exploded.

"And that's the end of that chapter," Kyle said to the other Rangers.

Tim ran down an alley chasing after Levira. Levira then ran out of the alley and into the streets.

"Get back here!" Tim shouted as he ran out of the alley.

Justin then pulled out in front of Tim and blocked him.

"She's getting away!" Tim said to Justin.

"Don't worry about her," Justin told Tim. "That girl's life is more important,"

"You know where she is?" Tim asked Justin.

"Yeah, just hop in," Justin told Tim.

Tim then jumped into the back of the jeep and pulled out his morpher.

"Guys, I found the location of the girl," Tim said into his morpher.

The Rangers ran up to a warehouse and quickly ran inside.

"Are you sure she's here?" Kyle asked Tim.

"Justin said she was here," Tim told Kyle.

Kyle then walked up to a door and opened the door.

"Who's there?" Wendy said in confusion as she tried to look behind herself from the chair.

"It's alright, we're here to save you," Kyle said to Wendy.

"Thank goodness," Wendy said in relief as Kyle cut through the chains with his saber.

Wendy then rose to her feet and grabbed her bag from the table.

"Thank you Rangers," Wendy said to the Power Rangers.

"You're safe now," Kyle said to Wendy.

The Rangers then walked back outside with Wendy.

"Stay out of trouble!" Tyler said to Wendy as she walked away.

Tyler then looked over at Kyle and saw him staring at Wendy.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Kyle said to Tyler.

A few hours later, Kyle was sitting at the bar in the Youth Center by himself. David then walked up to Kyle to check on him.

"Did you find the girl?" David asked Kyle.

"Yeah, but I didn't get the chance to apologize to her," Kyle told David.

David then looked over at the doors and saw a girl walk in. Kyle then looked over and saw Wendy at the door.

"That's her," Kyle said to David.

"Then go talk to her," David said to Kyle as he shoved him.

Kyle then got up and walked over to Wendy. Wendy then looked over and saw Kyle.

"Oh, it's you again," Wendy said as she looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I was being an idiot," Kyle said to Wendy. "I just wanted to apologize to you,"

Wendy then looked over at Kyle,

"Its fine, I'm sure it was an accident," Wendy said to Kyle.

"My name is Kyle by the way," Kyle said to Wendy as he held his hand out.

"I'm Wendy," Wendy said to Kyle as she shook his hand.

"Can my friend at the bar fix you anything?" Kyle asked Wendy.

Wendy then looked over at David.

"Are you offering me a drink?" Wendy asked Kyle. "Because this isn't an actual bar,"

"Oh, I know that," Kyle said as he smiled.

Kyle and Wendy then walked over to the bar where David was sitting. David looked over and saw Kyle and Wendy talking to each other. David then began laughing as he counted the money in the cash register.


	13. Chapter 13: Lightspeed Rescue Tribute

Chapter 13: Titanium Rescue

Heather and Lyra walked out of the subway station on the other side of the city. Heather then came to a halt and began gazing at all the stores around her.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me about this side of town before?" Heather asked Lyra.

"Because we've had problems getting some free time thanks to school and Armada attacks," Lyra told Heather as they walked up to a clothes store.

Heather then walked over to the window and saw a jacket on a mannequin.

"Lyra, I have to get that," Heather said to Lyra as she stared at the jacket.

Lyra then walked over and looked in the window.

"Did you notice the price on that?" Lyra asked Heather.

Heather then looked down at the price sign.

"Oh that's kind of pricey," Heather said in disappointment.

"Come on, let's check somewhere a little cheaper," Lyra said to Heather as she began walking away.

Heather then followed Lyra down the street to another store. The two girls then walked into the store. Heather suddenly began laughing as Lyra began looking at clothes.

"What's so funny?" Lyra asked Heather.

"It's Kyle," Heather told Lyra as she pointed towards the back of the store.

Lyra then looked towards the back and saw Kyle with Wendy.

"Are they a thing now?" Lyra asked Heather.

"I guess so," Heather said to Lyra as she began looking at the clothes. "They've been coming to the Youth Center together the past few days,"

"Well, Kyle hasn't been acting like an idiot the past few days either," Lyra told Heather.

"He just needed a girl in his life," Heather said to Lyra as she giggled.

Lyra looked back over at the clothes as Kyle and Wendy came walking by.

"Oh hey Kyle," Heather said to Kyle as he walked by.

Kyle then looked over and saw Lyra and Heather.

"Hey ladies," Kyle said to Lyra and Heather. "I didn't expect to see you two here,"

"What're you guys doing here?" Heather asked Kyle and Wendy.

"I just came here to look around and Kyle wanted to join me," Wendy told Heather.

"That's sweet," Heather said as she smiled. "Lyra wanted to bring to this side of town because I haven't been over here before,"

An ambulance then went driving by outside. Kyle looked out the window in confusion.

"I wonder what's going on?" Kyle wondered.

"I'm sure the paramedics can handle it," Wendy said to Kyle. "But we should get going,"

"See you guys later," Heather said to Wendy and Kyle as they walked out of the store.

Heather then looked over at Lyra and saw that she was displeased.

"Is something wrong?" Heather asked Lyra.

"No, everything's fine," Lyra told Heather as she smiled.

An explosion was then heard coming from outside.

"Whoa, that sounded like it was nearby," Heather said to Lyra.

"I think we better go check it out," Lyra told Heather as she began walking towards the door.

Heather then followed Lyra out of the store.

"Look, there's smoke coming from a building!" Heather told Lyra as she pointed at the building.

"Hey, there's a building on fire and the Power Rangers are keeping firefighters and paramedics away from it!" A man said to his friend as he ran up.

Heather and Lyra then looked over at each other.

"It must be Basco," Lyra said to Heather.

"Yeah, I'll try and contact Tyler and the others," Heather said to Lyra as she walked over to an alley.

Heather then pulled out her morpher.

"Guys, I think Basco is back," Heather said into her morpher. "People are reporting that Power Rangers are keeping the authorities away from a building that's on fire,"

"We'll be there in a few minutes Heather," Tyler said to Heather from the morpher.

Lyra then ran into the alley as she pulled out her morpher. Heather and Lyra then pulled out their Ranger Keys.

"It's Morphin Time!" The girls shouted as they inserted their keys into their morphers.

The girls then ran out of the alley morphed and took off running towards the blazing building.

A cop rose out from behind his car and looked over at the three Rangers standing in the way. Another cop then walked over and handed him a mega phone.

"Rangers, please move out of the way," The cop said to the Rangers. "There are people in that building dying!"

Heather and Lyra then ran up to the police officer.

"Officer, they're not going to listen to you," Lyra told him. "Those aren't normal Rangers,"

"Then just find a way to get them out of the way so the firemen can get in there," The officer told the Rangers.

Heather and Lyra then ran up and saw the three Evil Rangers.

"Wait, the Black Lion Warrior and Green Chameleon Warrior have Ranger Keys?" Lyra said in confusion.

"And who's the gold one?" Heather asked Lyra.

The three Evil Rangers then turned towards Lyra and Heather.

"Well, we got their attention," Lyra said to Heather.

The Black Lion Warrior then fired a blast of dark energy at the girls. Lyra and Heather then dove out of the way and dodged the blast.

"We need to hold these guys off until the others get here," Heather said to Lyra as she pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Agreed," Lyra said to Heather.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force!" The girls shouted as they inserted the Keys into their morphers. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!'

Heather and Lyra then took off running towards the Evil Rangers as the Pink and Yellow Mystic Force Rangers.

"Magi Staffs!" The girls shouted as they fired a combined blast of wind and lightning from their staffs.

The Sentinel Knight then stepped forward and punched the blast with his fist and blocked it.

"Man, what do we do now?" Heather asked Lyra as the Green Chameleon Warrior stepped forward.

The Green Chameleon Warrior then lashed her tongue at the Rangers.

"Ew, gross!" Lyra shouted as she dodged the tongue.

The tongue then wrapped around Heather's ankle and pulled her into the air.

"Lyra!" Heather shouted as she was being pulled towards the Evil Rangers.

"Hang on!" Lyra shouted as she began running towards Heather.

The Black Lion Warrior and Sentinel Knight then jumped out in front of Lyra and punched her away. Lyra then fell to the ground and transformed back to normal.

"Get your disgusting tongue off of me!" Heather shouted as she swung at the tongue with her staff.

Kyle then leapt out in between the Green Chameleon Warrior and Heather as the Green RPM Ranger.

"Turbo Axe!" Kyle shouted as he struck the tongue with his axe.

The tongue then let go of Heather and retracted back to the Green Chameleon Warrior.

"Thanks Kyle," Heather said to Kyle as he helped her up.

"I didn't come alone," Kyle told Heather as he returned to normal.

Blasts then rained down from the sky and hit the Black Lion Warrior and Sentinel Knight. Tyler, Eddie and Tim then landed next to Lyra.

"Basco, where are you!" Tyler shouted in frustration.

A window on the building then exploded as flames shot out.

"There are people in there," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Eddie, come on," Tyler said to Eddie as two ropes from the Sky Ship came down.

Tyler and Eddie then grabbed onto the ropes and were lifted into the air. The two Rangers then leapt into the building through a window. The three Evil Rangers then regrouped and looked over at the Rangers.

"Ugh, they won't back down," Tim said to the others.

"And I doubt they're going to until we beat them," Kyle said to the others.

The Black Lion Warrior then fired another blast at the Rangers.

"I've got this!" Tim shouted as he knocked the blast away with his spear.

The Green Chameleon Warrior then ran up swinging her sais at Tim.

"Watch it lady!" Tim shouted at the Evil Ranger as he blocked her sais.

The Green Chameleon Ranger then lashed her tongue out and grabbed Tim's spear. The Sentinel Knight then ran up and punched Tim in the chest and knocked him away.

"Oh, that hurt," Tim said in pain as he slowly leaned up.

"We'll take them now," Kyle said to Tim as he pulled out his blaster.

Kyle then began firing his blaster at the Evil Rangers. The Evil Rangers then dodged the blasts as they ran towards Kyle.

"Ha!" The girls shouted as they struck The Black Lion Warrior and Green Chameleon Warrior with their sabers.

The Sentinel Knight then went punch Kyle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm!" Kyle shouted as he quickly transformed. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

Kyle then pulled out his Thunder Shield as the Crimson Thunder Ranger and blocked the Sentinel Knight's fist. The Sentinel Knight then back away from Kyle as Tim leapt out in front of him.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Zeo!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "Gold Ranger Power!"

Tim then struck the Sentinel Knight with his Golden Power Staff and knocked him away.

"Is that all you got?" Tim asked the Evil Rangers as the other stepped up next to him.

Tyler and Eddie were running down a hallway filled with smoke and flames searching for people. Eddie then came up to a door and kicked it open.

"Someone's in here!" Eddie shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then ran back over and saw a little boy unconscious on the ground.

"We need to get him out of here," Tyler said to Eddie as they ran into the room.

Tyler then picked up the little boy.

"Tyler, the flames are getting stronger!" Eddie said to Tyler.

"Then transform into a Ranger with water powers and kill the flames," Tyler told Eddie.

Eddie then pulled out a Ranger Key and inserted it into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Megaforce!" Eddie shouted as he transformed.

Eddie then inserted a card into his Gosei Morpher.

"Sea Shower!" Eddie shouted as water fired out of the morpher and hit the flames.

The flames at the door then went out.

"Come on," Tyler said to Eddie as he walked by him.

Tyler and Eddie then ran back down the hallway to get out of the building. The wall then exploded and flames shot out and filled the hallway in front of the Rangers.

"Those flames are too powerful," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Then we'll have to get to the roof," Tyler told Eddie as he opened a door.

Eddie then looked in the room and saw the stairs.

"Tyler, the roof is so far away," Eddie told Tyler.

"It's only six floors up," Tyler told Eddie.

The building then began rumbling as Eddie and Tyler began walking up the stairs.

"Whoa, that's not good!" Eddie said in horror.

"Keep moving," Tyler said to Eddie as he walked by him.

Tyler and Eddie continued running up the stairs heading for the roof. Eddie then looked back behind him and saw flames climbing up the stairs behind them.

"We need to move faster!" Eddie said to Tyler.

Tyler and Eddie then reached the door to the roof. Tyler then tried to open the door.

"It won't open," Tyler said to Eddie.

"Then we'll blast it down," Eddie said as he pulled out his blaster.

Eddie then shot the door with his blaster and blew the door off the hinges. Tyler and Eddie then ran out onto the roof breathing heavily.

"We need to get this kid to the paramedics," Eddie told Tyler.

Tyler then looked up and saw Basco with the SPD Shadow Ranger and Wolf Warrior.

"Oh crap," Tyler said in annoyance.

"Hello Rangers," Basco said as he smiled.

"What do you want now?" Tyler asked Basco.

"Nothing to do with you, but of course you had to interfere," Basco told Tyler.

"You set this building on fire!" Eddie shouted at Basco.

"Yes I did, but that was only to lure someone to the area," Basco told the Rangers.

The Shadow Ranger and Wolf Warrior then stepped forward.

"Eddie, get that kid to the paramedics," Tyler told Eddie. "I'll handle these guys,"

"Can you even handle them?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"I can try," Tyler told Eddie.

Eddie then took the boy from Tyler and leapt off the building. Eddie then grabbed onto a rope hanging from the Sky Ship and was lowered to the ground. Basco then looked down and saw Eddie hand the boy over to the paramedics.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I have to go," Basco said as he backed to the edge of the building.

Basco then stepped off of the building and fell to the ground.

"Get back here!" Tyler shouted as he ran towards the edge of the building.

The Shadow Ranger and Wolf Warrior then swung their swords at Tyler. Tyler then jumped back and dodged the swords.

"Alright, let's do this," Tyler said as he pulled out his saber.

Tim and Kyle were battling the Black Lion Warrior as the Gold Zeo Ranger and Crimson Thunder Ranger. The Black Lion Warrior then released his animal spirit and sent it running towards Kyle. The Lion Spirit then leapt at Kyle and struck down.

"Kyle!" Tim shouted as he ran over.

Kyle then transformed back to normal as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Tim, we can't let these guys win," Kyle told Tim.

"Don't worry we won't," Tim said to Kyle as he looked over at the Black Lion Warrior.

The Sentinel Knight struck Heather with his fist and sent her crashing into a cop car. Heather then fell to the ground in pain as the Sentinel Knight walked up.

"Shark Bowgun!" Eddie shouted as he leapt over the cop car and fired at the Sentinel Knight.

The Sentinel Knight then fell to ground as Eddie landed beside Heather and transformed back to Legends Force Blue.

"Thanks Eddie," Heather said to Eddie as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Basco is after something, but we need to take these guys out before we worry about him," Eddie told Heather.

"Then let's finish this guy off," Heather told Eddie.

Lyra then landed next to Eddie and Heather as she was knocking the Green Chameleon Warrior's tongue away with her saber. Eddie then grabbed the tongue.

"Fire!" Eddie shouted to the girls as he aimed his blaster at the Green Chameleon Warrior.

Eddie and the girls then fired their blasters at the Evil Ranger and blasted her away. Basco then quietly walked out of an alley and snuck over to an ambulance. Basco then opened the backdoors and aimed his trumpet at a woman.

"Scream and I'll make sure that boy doesn't make it to the hospital," Basco said to the woman. "You're the key to my plan being a success,"

"Please, just leave the boy alone," The woman said to Basco. "He needs to get to the hospital,"

Basco then boarded the ambulance.

"Driver, keep driving and listen to Ms. Mitchell's directions," Basco said to the driver. "And if you stop at the hospital, I'll kill you and make sure this boy doesn't live,"

"Listen to him," Ms. Mitchell said to the driver.

The driver then started the ambulance and began driving away. The Rangers outside looked over at the ambulance and saw it driving away.

"Wait, where are they going?" Eddie said in confusion.

Tyler then fell from the sky and landed on top of a cop car. Tyler then slowly rose up holding his back.

"Basco's in that ambulance," Tyler told the others. "I saw him get in it,"

"Lyra, come on, we'll stop him," Heather said to Lyra.

Heather and Lyra then pulled out Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, In Space!" The girls shouted as they inserted the Keys into their morphers. "Let's Rocket!"

The girls then transformed and landed on their Galaxy Gliders. They then took off chasing after the ambulance.

"Good luck!" Tyler shouted to the girls as the Shadow Ranger and Wolf Warrior landed in front of him.

Tyler then pulled out a Ranger Key and quickly inserted it into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive!" Tyler shouted as he transformed. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

Tyler quickly blocked the two Evil Ranger's swords with his Drive Lance.

"Come on guys, two on one isn't fair," Tyler said to the Evil Rangers.

Eddie then ran over and kicked the two Evil Rangers away from Tyler. Eddie then quickly inserted a Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" Eddie shouted as he transformed. "Go Go Samurai!"

Eddie then took off running alongside Tyler and began battling the two Evil Rangers.

Heather and Lyra were flying through the city on their Galaxy Gliders and were chasing after an ambulance.

"Where are they going?" Heather asked Lyra.

"I don't know, but we should just stick to following them for now," Lyra told Heather as they turned around a corner chasing the ambulance.

The back doors on the ambulance then flew open and revealed Basco. Basco then began firing blasts at the girls.

"Look out!" Heather shouted as she dodged a blast.

Lyra then flew over a blast and began catching up to the ambulance.

"You're going down!" Lyra shouted as she flew up to the back of the ambulance.

Basco then shot Lyra's Galaxy Glider with his trumpet and damaged it. Lyra then quickly jumped off of the Galaxy Glider and landed on Heather's with her. Basco then began laughing as he closed the doors.

"Speed up," Basco said to the driver.

The ambulance then began speeding up as it drove along the highway.

"Now Ms. Mitchell, where is your commander?" Basco asked her. "I know you moved here to Angel Grove by his commands because of the Armada attacks,"

"He's in a building up ahead," Ms. Mitchell told Basco as she looked down at the boy.

The boy's face was red and he was having trouble breathing. The ambulance then quickly came to a halt.

"What's going on?" Basco said in confusion.

Basco then looked out the front window and saw a yellow hummer blocking the way.

"What did you do?" Basco asked Ms. Mitchell.

"I didn't do anything," Ms. Mitchell said to Basco as she smirked.

Basco then stepped out of the ambulance and quickly walked around it.

"Who do you think you are?" Basco asked the man in the hummer.

The man then stepped out of the hummer and walked around it. Basco's eyes then widened.

"You, you're the one I've been searching for," Basco said as he smirked. "The Titanium Ranger,"

"Ryan, he's after you!" Ms. Mitchell shouted to Ryan as she jumped out of the ambulance.

"Stay out of this!" Basco shouted as he fired his blaster at Ms. Mitchell's feet.

"Dana!" Ryan shouted to her in concern.

Basco then looked over at Ryan and began snickering.

"If you want your sister back, you can hand over your powers for her," Basco said to Ryan.

"Don't listen to him!" Lyra shouted as her and Heather flew up.

Lyra and Heather then leapt off the Galaxy Glider and transformed back into Legends Force Rangers.

"He can't be trusted," Heather told Ryan.

"Stay out of this!" Basco shouted as he fired blasts at the girls.

The blasts then hit Lyra and Heather and knocked them away. Basco then looked back over at Ryan.

"If you don't accept my offer, then I'll take your powers by force and I will make sure that boy in the ambulance doesn't survive," Basco said to Ryan.

Ryan then clenched his fist as he looked away from Basco.

"Fine, you can have them," Ryan said as he held his hand out.

Basco then held his trumpet up to his mouth and began playing it.

"Ryan!" Dana shouted in horror as Ryan began glowing along with the trumpet.

Ryan then began screaming in pain as the trumpet began pulling the Titanium Ranger Powers from him. Heather then rose to her feet and fired her blaster at Basco. The blast then hit the trumpet and knocked it out of Basco's hand.

"No!" Basco shouted in anger as the trumpet flew away from him.

Ryan then fell down to one knee breathing heavily.

"Dana, get that boy out of here!" Ryan shouted to Dana.

Dana then nodded and quickly ran back over to the ambulance.

"Come on, we can leave now," Dana said to the driver.

The driver then started the ambulance and quickly turned it around.

"Basco, this ends here," Lyra said to Basco.

Basco then rose to his feet and began smirking.

"We're just getting started," Basco said as blasts began hitting Lyra and Heather.

The Evil Rangers from earlier then ran out in front of Basco.

"What happened to the others?" Heather said in confusion.

"You Rangers won't stop me from getting the Titanium Ranger Powers!" Basco shouted at the girls. "Destory them!"

The Sky Ship then flew around a building and began firing blasts at the Evil Rangers. Tyler and the others then leapt out of the Sky Ship and landed next to Lyra and Heather.

"Are you two alright?" Kyle asked the girls.

"Yeah, we're fine, but we need to stop Basco," Lyra told Kyle.

"Basco, I'm getting tired of your actions," Tyler said a she pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Then I guess one of us will have to die!" Basco shouted at Tyler.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted Ranger Keys into their morphers.

The Rangers then transformed into the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers as Tim watched them. Ryan's eyes then widened in astonishment as he rose to his feet.

"Rangers, let's take them out!" Tyler shouted as he took off running.

"Rescue Blasters!" Kyle and Eddie shouted as they fired their blasters at the Green Chameleon Warrior and Sentinel Knight.

"V-Lancers!" Lyra and Heather shouted as they blocked Shadow Ranger and Wolf Warrior's swords.

Heather then quickly transformed her V-Lancer into blaster mode. She then began firing at the Shadow Ranger and knocked him away. Lyra then kicked the Wolf Warrior and knocked him away.

"Battle Booster!" Tyler shouted as he leapt into the air with a glowing red fist.

Tyler then punched the Black Lion Warrior in the chest and blew him back with a powerful punch.

"These Rangers are astounding!" Ryan said in amazement. "They can use the Lightspeed Rangers powers,"

Basco then walked over to Ryan and fired a blast at him. Ryan then looked over and saw the blast flying towards him. Tim then jumped in the way and knocked the blast away with his spear.

"Get out of here," Tim said to Ryan.

Basco then fired another blast and hit Tim.

"Go now!" Tim shouted at Ryan.

Ryan then looked over and saw Basco preparing to fire another blast at Tim from his trumpet. Ryan then stepped up next to Tim and began glowing.

"What?" Basco said in confusion.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ryan said to Tim. "Not until this guy is taken care of,"

Ryan then held his hand out to Tim. Tim then saw a glowing orb in Ryan's hand.

"This must be the Lightspeed Ranger's secret power!" Tim said in amazement.

Tim then grabbed Ryan's hand as the light transferred over to him. Tim then opened his hand and revealed a Titanium Ranger Key.

"Holy!" Tim said in disbelief.

"Take him down for me," Ryan said to Tim as he stepped back.

Tim then inserted the Ranger Key into his morpher.

"So you wanted his powers right?" Tim asked Basco.

"Give them to me!" Basco shouted at Tim.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue!" Tim shouted as he activated his morpher. "Titanium Power!"

Tim then transformed into the Titanium Ranger in front of Basco.

"Come and get it," Tim said to Basco.

Basco then aimed his trumpet at Tim and began firing blasts at him.

"Titanium Laser!' Tim shouted as he pulled out his weapon.

Tim then began firing the laser and destroyed Basco's blasts.

"Grr, fine you can have them," Basco said as he began walking away.

Tim then took off running to help the others.

"Battle Axe!" Tim shouted as his laser transformed.

Tim then ran up and struck the Black Lion Warrior with his axe and knocked him away from Tyler.

"Whoa, you look awesome!" Tyler said to Tim.

"Battle Boosters!" Kyle and Eddie shouted as they punched the Green Chameleon Warrior and Sentinel Knight over to the Black Lion Warrior.

The Shadow Ranger and Wolf Warrior then rolled over to the other Evil Rangers. The Rangers then transformed back into Legends Force Rangers.

"Legends Force Silver Ranger, Gold Mode!" Tim shouted as he inserted his Gold Mode Key into his morpher.

Tim then transformed as the other Rangers inserted Ranger Keys into their weapons.

"Legends Force, Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as he and the others swung their sabers at the Evil Rangers and sent five energy waves flying towards them.

The energy waves then hit the Evil Rangers as Tim began preparing his attack. Tim inserted his Ranger Key into his spear and then began swinging it around.

"Legendary Final Strike!" Tim shouted as he sent the Sixth Rangers flying towards the Evil Rangers.

The Sixth Rangers struck the Evil Rangers one after another. The Titanium Ranger then ran up and struck the Black Lion Warrior with his battle axe to finish the attack. The five Evil Rangers then transformed back into Ranger Keys as Basco walked up.

"Oh, I guess you won once again Rangers," Basco said as he picked up his Keys.

Basco then began walking away.

"We'll be waiting for you next time," Tyler told Basco.

Basco then began smirking as he walked away.

"Good job Rangers," Ryan said as he walked up. "I would also like to say that the boy made it safely to the hospital,"

"That's good," Tyler said to Ryan. "And thank you for granting us your secret power,"

"Just don't use them like that crazy pirate man," Ryan said to the Rangers as he smiled.

"Oh don't worry, we won't," Tim said to Ryan.

Ryan then turned away and began walking away.

"Come on, let's go check on the kid," Tyler said to the others.

Tyler walked up to a hospital room and looked in through the window. He saw Dana sitting with the boy checking on him. Dana then walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Oh, can I help you?" Dana asked Tyler.

"I just came to make sure the little guy was okay," Tyler told Dana.

"He's doing much better now," Dana told Tyler. "Thank you for saving him,"

Dana then walked away as Tyler walked into the room. The little boy then looked over at Tyler.

"Who are you?" The boy asked Tyler.

Tyler then smiled as he began chuckling.

"I was the one that found you in that building," Tyler told the boy as he sat down at the end of the bed.

"Oh, then thanks for saving me," The boy said to Tyler.

"You're welcome," Tyler said to the boy as he handed him a gift bag.

Heather then walked up to the window and looked inside. She saw the little boy pull toy car out of the bag. The boy then began smiling as he played with the car. Heather then looked over at Tyler and saw him smiling.

"He really cares for people he doesn't even know," Heather said to herself.

Heather then walked away from the window smirking as Tyler played with the boy and his new toy car.

"I can see why he's a Power Ranger now," Heather said to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Heather then walked into the elevator and hit a button. The doors then closed in front of her and it began going down.

On an island in the middle of the ocean a volcano began rumbling. Inside of the volcano a red monster crawled out of the lava with a gem in his hand.

"The Heart of Hades has restored me," The monster said to himself as he slowly rose to his feet.

The monster then began walking away from the lava and walked into a small cave as he began laughing evilly.


	14. Chapter 14: Operation Overdrive Tribute

Chapter 14: Moltor's Resurgence

Eddie was practicing soccer on the soccer field in the park early in the morning by himself. Eddie ran down the field with the soccer ball and kicked it straight into the net. Eddie then walked over to the net and grabbed the ball.

"Man, it's pretty scary how Basco can go after a former Ranger and steal their powers," Eddie said to himself as he kicked the ball.

Eddie then ran up to the ball and began kicking it to the other side of the field.

"Every time we beat his Ranger Keys, he just takes them for himself," Eddie said to himself as he stopped.

Eddie then sighed. He then kicked the ball away and walked over to the bench. Eddie then sat down at the bench.

"Next time we won't let him get away with those Keys," Eddie said to himself.

Eddie then looked over at the sun and saw it rising over the hills outside of town. Eddie then rose to his feet and walked off of the field.

"I might go and check on Icarus," Eddie said as he began jogging away from the field.

Out in space aboard the Mothership, Vekar was sitting at his throne looking around on the computer. Vekar then gasped.

"Levira, what's giving off that powerful signal?" Vekar asked Levira.

"It appears to be some kind of gem stone," Levira told Vekar as she brought up an image. "It's called the Heart of Hades,"

"Wait, that gem has the power to resurrect the dead!" Vekar said to Levira.

"Then if we get that gem, we can use it to resurrect your brother," Levira said to Vekar.

"That's right," Vekar said as he nodded. "That's why I want you and a group of X-Borgs to go to that island and get that gem,"

"Hmph, fine, but you better use that gem wisely," Levira said to Vekar as she got up.

Levira then walked out of the room as Vekar began snickering.

"Soon my brother, you will be reborn!" Vekar shouted as he laughed evilly.

The red monster walked out of the cave connected to the volcano holding the Heart of Hades. He then raised the gem into the air as it began glowing. Red lizard monsters then began crawling out of the ground snarling.

"Rise my children, it is time to take over this planet," The red monster said to the lizard monsters.

The red monster then began laughing evilly.

"My brother Flurious was a fool when he killed me," The Red monster said as he walked away from his minions. "But now he's gone,"

Eddie walked up to the Sky Ship outside of the city and walked inside. Eddie then walked into the computer room and saw Icarus sleeping on his perch.

"Aw he's so adorable," Eddie said as he began laughing quietly.

Eddie then heard a door close.

"What was that?" Eddie wondered as he walked back to the door.

Eddie then slowly opened the door and looked in the main room.

"Hello?" Eddie said as he walked out of the room.

Eddie then walked up to the entrance and looked outside.

"No one's here?" Eddie said in confusion.

Eddie then turned around and screamed as he saw a man behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The man said to Eddie.

"Who are you?" Eddie said as he held his chest.

"My name's Mack," Mack said to Eddie. "I need you and the other Ranger's help," Mack said to Eddie.

"With what?" Eddie asked Mack.

"Moltor has been brought back to life and he has a powerful gem called the Heart of Hades," Mack told Eddie.

"What does this gem do?" Eddie asked Mack.

"It can revive the dead," Mack told Eddie as he turned away. "We can't let Moltor off of that island with that gem, or he could revive any enemy the Rangers destroyed,"

"That's not good," Eddie said as he walked by Mack.

"No it's not, and that's why I want you guys to come with me to that island and stop him," Mack told Eddie.

Eddie then pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"The others are probably still asleep," Eddie told Mack.

"I'm sure the situation will get them up," Mack told Eddie.

Eddie then walked into the computer room with Mack. Mack then looked over at Icarus.

"What's this thing?" Mack asked Eddie.

"I'm not a thing!" Icarus shouted at Mack.

"Sorry," Mack said as he stepped away from Icarus.

Eddie then began typing on the keyboard and started sending a message to the others. Eddie then hit a button and sent the message to the other Rangers.

"If that doesn't get them up, we'll have to go wake them up ourselves," Eddie told Mack.

"Alright, thanks," Mack said as he sat down.

Eddie's morpher then began going off.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"You and the others need to get to the Sky Ship," Eddie told Tyler. "It's an emergency,"

"Alright, I'll try and get the others up and out there soon," Tyler said to Eddie.

Tyler then went away as Eddie closed his morpher.

"And now we wait," Eddie said to Mack.

Eddie then turned around in the computer chair and looked at Mack.

"So, which team did you come from?" Eddie asked Mack.

"Operation Overdrive," Mack told Eddie. "I was the Red Ranger,"

"Nice," Eddie said as he smirked.

A few minutes later the other Rangers arrived. Eddie then walked outside with Mack and saw everyone still in their sleepwear.

"You guys couldn't change?" Eddie asked the others.

"You said it was an emergency," Lyra said to Eddie as she rubbed her eye.

Kyle then began yawning.

"So what's the problem?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"One of Mack's old enemies has been brought back to life and he has a gem that can revive the dead," Eddie told the others.

"Wait, so he could bring back Master Xandred with that thing?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Yeah, or Vrak," Tyler said to Tim.

"Alright, let's get going," Tim said as he began walking towards the Sky Ship.

"Wait, where is this guy?" Heather asked Eddie.

"He's on a faraway island in the middle of the ocean," Mack told Heather.

"Then isn't that guy stuck there?" Kyle asked Mack.

"I don't want to take a risk," Mack told Kyle. "We need to take Moltor out whether he's stuck there or not,"

"Agreed, we can't let anyone else get their hands on that gem," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then boarded the ship and set off for the island.

"It'll take a little bit to get there, so you guys can get some more rest if you want to," Eddie said to the others.

"Good," Kyle said as he fell down on the couch.

"Hopefully nothing happens while we're gone," Lyra said as she looked out the window.

"I'm sure nothing will," Tim said to Lyra as he sat down.

"Now I will warn you that Moltor is a powerful being," Mack said to the Rangers. "So you guys will have to go all out to stop him,"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Tyler said to Mack.

Back on the island, Moltor walked back into the main chamber in the volcano.

"I have no way to get off of this island at the moment," Moltor said to himself.

Moltor then looked over at his Lava Lizards.

"How about you try and find us a way to get off of this island?" Moltor asked the Lava Lizards.

The Lava Lizards then ran out of the room as Moltor began looking around.

"This volcano was made into a temple to hold the Heart of Hades," Moltor said to himself.

He then pulled out the gem and looked down at it.

"Thanks to this gem, I am unstoppable," Moltor said as he began laughing.

A Lava Lizard then came running into the chamber.

"What is it?" Moltor asked the Lava Lizard.

The Lava Lizard then began pointing at the ceiling.

"Ugh, I'll just go see for myself," Moltor said as he walked past the Lava Lizard.

Moltor then walked outside and looked up in the sky and saw a spaceship fly by.

"My friends, we can finally escape," Moltor said to the Lava Lizards around him.

The Armada ship landed on the beach on the island. Levira then walked onto the beach with a group of X-Borgs right behind her. She then pulled out a device and began scanning the area.

"There's a powerful signal coming from the volcano," Levira said to the X-Borgs. "Begin searching,"

The X-Borgs then took off running towards the volcano.

"That gem will belong to the Armada," Levira said to herself as she began walking towards the volcano.

Lava Lizards then ran out onto the beach and surrounded Levira.

"What are these things?" Levira said in confusion.

"We are ordered by our master to take your ship," One of the Lava Lizards said to Levira.

"That's not going to happen," Levira said as she snickered.

The Lava Lizards then pulled out their swords and began running towards Levira. Argus then leapt out in front of Levira and began battling the Lava Lizards.

"Argus, where did you come from?" Levira asked him as he continued fighting.

"I boarded your ship without you knowing," Argus told Levira as he struck a Lava Lizard with his sword.

Argus then fired a blast from his hand and knocked a group of Lava Lizards away.

"Return to the volcano!" A Lava Lizard shouted as he rose to his feet.

The Lava Lizards then fled the area and headed back to the volcano.

"You've made a mistake coming here," Argus told Levira. "A powerful being is on this island,"

"I don't care," Levira said to Argus as she began walking away. "I'm only here for the gem,"

Argus then began following Levira towards the volcano.

Eddie was standing at the forecastle of the Sky Ship looking out ahead. Tyler then walked over to Eddie to check in on him.

"Are you just going to sit out here until we arrive?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"I suppose so," Eddie said to Tyler as he looked back at him.

"Is something wrong?" Tyler asked Eddie.

Eddie then sighed.

"I've begun practicing for a minor league soccer team," Eddie told Tyler.

"That's great!" Tyler said as he smiled.

"No it's not," Eddie said as he turned away. "Practice will only get in the way of stuff like this,"

"Hey, the others and I go to college and it doesn't get it in the way," Tyler told Eddie. "Just keep practicing and don't worry about any Armada attacks unless we call for you,"

"Thanks," Eddie said to Tyler as he patted on his shoulder.

Lyra then walked over to Eddie and Tyler.

"Hey guys, Mack said we should be arriving soon," Lyra told them.

Tyler and Eddie then looked out ahead and saw an island in the distance.

"That must be it," Eddie said to Tyler and Lyra.

"This is going to be a tough battle," Lyra said to Eddie and Tyler.

"Don't worry, we'll stop Moltor," Tyler said to the others as he walked away.

The X-Borgs were battling with the Lava Lizards in front of the volcano entrance as Levira and Argus walked up. A Lava Lizard then ran towards them with his sword out. Argus then caught the monster's sword and kicked him aside.

"Thank you Argus," Levira said to Argus as she continued walking.

Levira and Argus then walked up to the cave and headed inside.

"Levira, my sensors are picking up signs of a powerful source in this volcano," Argus told Levira.

"Shut up and keep walking," Levira said to Argus as they walked through the tunnel.

"I warned you," Argus said to Levira as they walked up to an opening.

Levira then pulled out her radar and looked down at it.

"Odd, my radar says the Heart of Hades is in this room," Levira said to Argus.

Argus then looked over at a pool of lava in the center of the room.

"Someone is in this room with us," Argus told Levira.

Levira then looked over and saw the lava beginning to bubble. Lava then shot out of the pool as someone began laughing evilly.

"Who dares to come to my island?" Moltor said as he walked out of the lava.

Levira then gasped when she noticed something on Moltor's chest.

"There it is!" Levira said to Argus as she pointed at Moltor.

"It's best that we leave," Argus said to Levira.

"I already told you, I'm not leaving without that gem," Levira said to Argus.

Levira then pulled out her blaster and began firing at Moltor. Moltor then pulled out his two swords and began deflecting the blasts back at Levira. Argus then ran in front of Levira and knocked the blasts away.

"We're leaving now," Argus said to Levira.

"Argus, do you know how angry the Prince will be if I don't return with that gem?" Levira asked Argus.

"You can leave if you want to big guy, but if she wants to try and take my gem, then let her," Moltor said to Argus.

Argus then groaned in annoyance. Argus then began walking back into the tunnel.

"Get back here and help me defeat him!" Levira shouted to Argus.

Levira then looked over at Moltor and took off running at him.

"That gem will belong to the Armada!" Levira shouted to Moltor.

The Sky Ship was lowering down to the island below as it flew up to the island. Eddie then looked down at the beach and saw the Armada ship.

"Tyler, the Armada is here too," Eddie told Tyler.

Tyler then looked down at the ship.

"This could get ugly," Tyler said to Eddie as he walked away.

The ship then landed on the beach. The Rangers then walked onto the beach from the ship and began looking around.

"So the Armada are here too?" Tim asked Eddie and Tyler.

"Yeah, and they must be after the Heart of Hades too," Eddie told Tim.

Mack was looking down at his tablet at a radar on the screen.

"There's a strong signal coming from the volcano," Mack said to the Rangers. "And that seems like a place Moltor would be,"

"Then let's head to the Volcano and get that gem," Tyler said as he began walking away.

"But we could get burned alive in there!" Heather said to the others as they walked away from her.

Heather then took off running to catch up to the others.

"Hopefully the Armada aren't working along with Moltor," Kyle said to the others.

"I doubt it," Mack told Kyle. "Moltor rarely teams up with anyone,"

The Rangers then walked up to the bottom of the hill that leads to the volcano. X-Borgs and Lava Lizards were lying on the ground. Argus then looked over and saw the Rangers.

"I had a feeling you would be involved," Argus said to the Rangers.

"What're you doing here?" Tyler asked Argus.

"I'm only here to make sure Levira doesn't get herself killed," Argus said to Tyler.

Argus then stepped out of the way.

"That monster in the volcano is too powerful for any of us to handle," Argus told the Rangers. "As long as that gem is in his grasp, he's unstoppable,"

Argus then began walking away from the Rangers.

"Should we go after him?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"No, he's the least of our worries," Tyler said to his sister as the ground began rumbling.

"Whoa, I hope you're not planning on going inside of the volcano now," Kyle said to Tyler.

"We have no choice," Tyler said to Kyle as he pulled out his morpher. "If we morph, the heat won't affect us as much,"

The other Rangers then pulled out their morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted their Keys into their morphers.

The Rangers then transformed and took off running up the hill with Mack behind them.

Moltor and Levira were still battling in the chamber of the volcano. Levira then used her blaster and fired a whip at Moltor. Moltor then blocked the whip with his swords and began laughing.

"You should've left with your friend while you had the chance," Moltor said to Levira. "My Lava Lizards should be aboard your ship by now too,"

"What?" Levira said in astonishment.

"That's right, I was planning on taking your ship to get off of this island," Moltor told Levira.

"The only place you're going is back to hell!" Levira said to Moltor as she began firing her blaster at him.

Moltor then rolled out of the way of the blasts and took off running towards Levira.

"I am immortal now!" Moltor shouted as he struck Levira with his swords.

Levira then crashed into the wall as the room began rumbling.

"I need that gem," Levira said as she tried to get up.

Moltor then stomped on Levira's back.

"I will survive the eruption, but you will burn," Moltor told Levira as he stomped on her again.

Levira then screamed in pain as the floor began cracking.

The Rangers ran up to the entrance of the volcano as the ground began rumbling again. Tyler then looked over at Mack.

"I think it's best for you to head back to the Sky Ship," Tyler said to Mack.

"Yeah, I agree," Mack said to Tyler. "Just make sure you destroy Moltor for good,"

Mack then took off running back down the path to the beach.

"Alright, let's hurry and get that gem," Tyler said to the others as he walked into the tunnel.

The other Rangers then followed Tyler into the volcano. Steam then shot out of the wall in front of Kyle.

"Whoa!" Kyle shouted in horror as he backed away.

"It's not going to burn you while you're morphed," Tim said to Kyle as he shoved him through the steam.

"I know that, it just startled me when it shot out," Kyle said to Tim as he watched him walk through the steam.

A scream was then heard coming from up ahead.

"What was that?" Heather wondered.

"Let's find out," Tyler said to Heather as he continued walking.

The volcano then began rumbling even more as the Rangers ran down the tunnel. The Rangers then came up to the chamber and saw Moltor stomping on Levira.

"That's enough Moltor!" Tyler shouted as Moltor.

Moltor then looked over and saw the Rangers standing in front of the tunnel.

"You Power Rangers sure like to change your looks a lot," Moltor said to the Rangers as he turned towards them.

"Then you're in for a surprise," Kyle said as he snickered.

Moltor then fired a lightning blast from the gold gem on his forehead at the Rangers. Tyler, Eddie and Tim dove out of the way of the attack while the others were hit.

"Guys, are you okay?" Eddie asked the others.

"Face it Rangers, you can't stop me," Moltor said to the Rangers as he ran at them.

Moltor then swung his swords at Eddie. Tim then leapt in the way and blocked the swords with his spear. Moltor then shoved Tim into Eddie and caused them to stumble to the ground. Moltor then began laughing as the chamber began shaking. Blasts then began hitting Moltor. Moltor then looked over and saw Tyler on the other side of the chamber firing at him.

"Those weak blasts won't hurt me," Moltor said to Tyler as he walked towards him.

Tyler then began snickering. Moltor then looked over and saw Lyra and Heather run at him. Lyra and Heather then struck Moltor with their sabers. Moltor then fired another lightning blast from his forehead and hit the girls. Lyra and Heather then fell to the ground in pain.

"Come on ugly!" Kyle shouted to Moltor as he fired his blaster at him.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything to him," Tyler said to the others as he ran over to Lyra and Heather.

"Then we need to try another team's weapons," Lyra said to Tyler as she slowly rose to her feet.

Eddie and Tim then quickly ran over to Tyler and the girls as the room began rumbling. Levira then slowly rose to her feet and looked over at Moltor.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me," Levira said to Moltor.

Moltor then struck Kyle with his sword and sent him flying to the other Rangers. Tim and Eddie then caught Kyle as Moltor began walking towards Levira.

"Now's our chance," Tyler said as he pulled out a Ranger Key.

The other Rangers then pulled out their Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Overdrive Accelerate!"

The room then flashed as Moltor was about to strike Levira with his sword. Moltor then looked over and saw the Overdrive Rangers.

"What, impossible?" Moltor said in confusion.

Kyle and Heather then stepped forward as they pulled their blasters out.

"Drive Defenders!" The two Rangers shouted as they began firing at Moltor.

Moltor was being hit by the blasts and was being pushed towards the wall. Eddie then aimed his Drive Vortex at Moltor.

"Drive Vortex!" Eddie shouted as a blast of wind fired from the weapon.

Moltor was against the wall as the wind hit him.

"I can't move!" Moltor shouted as he tried to get off the wall.

Moltor then screamed in anger as the chamber began rumbling viciously causing Eddie to lose balance. Eddie then moved his Drive Vortex away from Moltor and freed him.

"We need to get out of here!" Kyle said to Tyler.

"No, not until he's done for," Tyler said to Kyle as he transformed his Drive Defender into sword mode.

Tyler then went running towards Moltor.

"Die!" Moltor shouted as he fired the lightning blast from his forehead and hit Tyler.

"Ah!" Tyler shouted as he crashed to the ground in front of the others.

Levira then ran off into the tunnel as the chamber continued shaking. Lava then slowly began seeping through the floor as Tyler rose to his feet.

"We don't have much time," Tim said to Tyler.

"Then we're getting out of here," Tyler said as his chest began glowing. "Defender Vest!"

An armored chest piece then appeared on Tyler.

"Drill Blaster!" Tyler shouted as a blaster with a drill on the barrel appeared in his hands.

The other Rangers then lined up behind Tyler as the drill on the blaster began spinning.

"You're not going to stop me!" Moltor shouted as rocks began falling from the ceiling.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as he fired a drill blast at Moltor.

The blast then hit Moltor and sent him crashing into the wall. The blast then burrowed through the wall with Moltor and created an exit.

"Come on, we need to find him," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then leapt through the hole in the wall and landed outside where Moltor was lying on the ground. Moltor then slowly rose to his feet in anger.

"I will not be stopped!" Moltor shouted as the Armada ship flew by overhead.

Moltor then looked up and saw the ship flying away.

"No, that was my chance at escaping!" Moltor shouted as he watched the ship fly away.

"And now's your chance to die again," Tyler said as he pulled out his Drive Lance.

"Hey, if we aim for that gem on his chest, we might be able to destroy it along with him," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Great idea, it just might work," Tyler said to Eddie.

Tim then pulled out his Drive Tector and transformed it to blaster mode.

"Take this!" Tim shouted as he fired blasts at Moltor and hit the gem.

"It's not enough," Kyle said as he pulled out his Drive Slammer.

Kyle then raised his hammer into the air and slammed it into the ground. A shockwave was then sent through the ground towards Moltor. Moltor then began stumbling.

"Drive Claws!" Lyra shouted as she ran towards Moltor.

Lyra then struck Moltor with an uppercut from her Drive Claws and sent him flying.

"Drive Geyser!" Heather shouted as she fired blasts at Moltor's chest.

Moltor then crashed on the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Tyler asked Moltor.

Moltor then slowly rose to his feet as the volcano erupted.

"Oh no!" Heather shouted as lava began pouring from the top of the volcano.

"Then let's finish him off quick," Tyler said as he and the other Ranger's transformed back to normal.

Tim then pulled out his Gold Anchor Key and quickly inserted it into his morpher.

"Gold Mode!" Tim shouted as the golden armor appeared on him.

The other Rangers then inserted Ranger Keys into their blasters.

"Legendary Blaster, Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as he aimed at Moltor.

The five Rangers then fired their blasters at Moltor and hit him in the chest with the blasts.

"Legendary Final Strike!" Tim shouted as he began spinning his spear around.

The Sixth Rangers next to Tim then fired the remaining Sixth Rangers at Moltor. The Sixth Rangers then struck Moltor as they ran past him. Tim then ran up and struck Moltor right in the chest with his spear. The Heart of Hades then flew off of Moltor and disintegrated while flying through the air.

"No!" Moltor shouted as he fell to the ground.

The Ranger's morphers then went off.

"Icarus, what's wrong?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"It's bad!" Icarus shouted in horror. "The Ninja Storm Ranger Keys have been stolen!"

"Not all of them," Tim said as he pulled the Gold Anchor Key out of his morpher. "The Green one was used for my Anchor Key,"

"Well the other five are gone!" Icarus shouted to the Rangers.

"Mack is the only other person that's there," Heather said to the others.

A ship then flew by over the Rangers. Tyler then looked up and saw Basco's ship flying by overhead.

"Dammit, Basco took them while we were busy with Moltor!" Tyler shouted in frustration as Moltor rose to his feet.

"Tyler!" Eddie said to Tyler as he saw Moltor growing.

Tyler then turned around and saw Moltor grow into a giant monster.

"Time for the zords!" Tyler shouted as he pressed a button on his morpher.

"Summon Silversaurus!" Tim shouted as his zord flew alongside the Sky Ship.

The zords then transformed into their Megazord modes. The Rangers then quickly entered the Megazords.

"I'm not going down this time!" Moltor shouted as he fired the lightning blasts at the Megazords.

"SIlversaurus Drill, Shield Mode!" Tim shouted as the drill on his Megazord's arm split open and began spinning.

The lightning blast hit the spinning shield and was deflected back at Moltor. Moltor then dodged the lightning and quickly ran towards the Megazords.

"Summon Mystic Dragon!" Tyler shouted as he inserted the Red Mystic Force Key into his steering wheel.

The Mystic Dragon then flew down from the sky and began shooting flames at Moltor.

"Do you really think that can hurt me?" Moltor asked the Rangers as he turned towards the Mystic Dragon.

The Mystic Dragon then flew over to the Megazord and entered the compartments.

"Legendary Mystic Force Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the compartments opened back up.

The Megazord then took off into the sky as the Silversaurus Megazord walked towards Moltor.

"Let's see how much you like this!" Tim shouted as his Megazord swung the drill at Moltor.

Moltor then blocked the drill with his swords.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!" The Rangers shouted as the Mystic Dragon flew out of the compartments.

The Silversaurus Megazord then punched Moltor and walked away from him. The Mystic Dragon then began circling around Moltor and surrounded him with the seal.

"That won't work on me!" Moltor shouted as the seal shattered and the Mystic Dragon was blown away by a shockwave.

The lava from the volcano then began flowing over towards the Megazords and Moltor.

"We need to finish him off and fast!" Kyle said to the others.

The Operation Overdrive Keys then began glowing in front of the Rangers.

"Hey, it looks like we've unlocked the Overdrive Ranger's Secret Power!" Eddie said as he grabbed his Key.

"Yeah, let's use it and finish this freak off," Tyler as he took his Key.

The Rangers then inserted the Keys into their steering wheels. The compartment on the Megazord's chest then opened. A shovel and a pickaxe then appeared in the Megazord's hands.

"What is this?" Kyle said in confusion.

"I guess they're weapons the Overdrive Ranger's Megazord used," Heather told Kyle.

The two weapons then began glowing and combined.

"Drive Digger, Sword Mode!" Tyler shouted as the Overdrive logo appeared in front of the Megazord and began spinning. "Final Strike!"

The Megazord then swung the sword as the logo stopped. The slash then hit Moltor and sliced him in half. Moltor then exploded as the lava began flowing towards the Megazords.

"Tim, you're up!" Eddie shouted to Tim.

"On it!" Tim said to Eddie as his Megazord began drilling a trench in the ground.

The lava then fell into the trench and followed it into the ocean.

"That was close," Kyle said in relief.

"Yeah, let's get off this crazy island," Lyra said to the others.

The Rangers were flying over the ocean in the Sky Ship a few minutes later. Tyler was sitting at a table with the chest counting the Keys. Tyler then sighed as Mack walked into the room.

"I'm sorry about those Keys getting stolen," Mack said to Tyler. "I should've helped protect them,"

"No, don't blame yourself," Tyler said to Mack. "Basco waited for the right chance to do it,"

Tyler then closed the chest and rose to his feet.

"And Moltor is gone once again," Mack said to Tyler.

"Yeah and I don't think he'll ever come back since that gem was destroyed," Tyler told Mack as he walked by.

"Well, thanks for your help," Mack said to Tyler as he held his hand out.

"Don't mention it," Tyler said as he shook Mack's hand.

Tyler then walked up to the control room door.

"We should be arriving back in Angel Grove in a few minutes," Tyler told Mack as he opened the door.

Tyler then walked into the control room and left Mack alone in the main room.

A few hours later, the Rangers were at the soccer field in the park watching Eddie practice. Kyle was standing in front of a goal as Eddie came running up with the soccer ball.

"Come on Eddie, you won't get that thing past me," Kyle said to Eddie as he smirked.

"Alright then!" Eddie shouted as he kicked the ball.

The soccer ball then flew past Kyle and went into the net.

"Kyle, you need to move after the ball if you want to block it," Eddie said to Kyle as he laughed.

"Sorry, I don't want my face to get hurt," Kyle said as he grabbed the ball.

Kyle then threw the ball back to Eddie as the others began laughing.

"Come on Eddie, show us what you can do!" Tyler shouted to Eddie.

Eddie then took off running back towards Kyle kicking the ball. Eddie then kicked the ball and sent it flying towards the net. Kyle then dove to the left to block the ball The ball then squeezed through Kyle's hands and went into the net.

"Oh come on!" Kyle said as he laughed.

Eddie then looked over at his friends cheering. Eddie then smiled as he began laughing.

"Hopefully I can make it to the big leagues one day," Eddie said to himself as Kyle threw the ball back to him.

The sun then began setting as Eddie continued practicing with Kyle while the others watched.

Basco's ship was flying through the night sky. Basco was smiling when he revealed the five Ninja Storm Keys in his hand.

"Oh Rangers, it's time for the long time rivalry of Ninjas versus Pirates," Basco said as he began laughing.


	15. Chapter 15: Ninja Storm & Alien Tribute

Chapter 15: Pirates vs Ninjas

The Rangers were at the Youth Center setting up decorations for Halloween. David then walked out of the office and looked over at Kyle who was hanging spider webs on the windows.

"Make sure you have enough of that stuff for all the windows Kyle," David said to Kyle as he walked by.

"Don't worry, I will," Kyle told David as he continued decorating.

David then began looking around in confusion.

"Where's Tyler?" David asked everyone. "He was supposed to grab some other stuff from the store for me,"

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him today," Lyra said as she placed an orange table cloth on a table.

"I'll go look for him," Heather said as she stepped off the stage.

"No, you need to get the music working up there," David said to Heather.

"I can do that for her David," Eddie said to David as he stopped airing up balloons.

"Thanks Eddie," Heather said to Eddie as she walked up.

"If he hasn't gotten that stuff yet, you can get it instead," David told Heather as she walked to the door.

"Okay David, I got it," Heather said as she walked out the door.

Heather then walked down the street as David turned around. David then jumped in astonishment as he saw a skeleton behind him.

"Whoa, settle down," Tim said to David as he sat the skeleton down on a table.

"Don't so that again," David said to Tim as he walked by.

"What?" Tim said in confusion.

Tyler was sitting by himself at the park sitting near the pond. Tyler opened his hand and looked down at the Red Legends Force Key. Tyler then sighed as he looked back up at the pond.

"Basco, what is it going to take to stop you?" Tyler wondered as he looked at the sun reflecting in the pond.

Tyler then rose to his feet and began walking away. People then began screaming. Tyler then looked over and saw a couple of X-Borgs approaching a man and a woman. Tyler then ran up and kicked the X-Borgs away from the people.

"Are you guys okay?" Tyler asked the couple.

"Yeah, thank you," The man said to Tyler.

"Go, get away from here," Tyler told the couple.

The man and woman then ran away as Tyler looked back over at the X-Borgs.

"What's the reason for this?" Tyler asked the X-Borgs. "You don't have a commander with you,"

The X-Borgs then ran at Tyler and began swinging their launchers at Tyler. Tyler then rolled out of the way. The X-Borgs then quickly turned towards Tyler and fired their launchers at him.

"Whoa!" Tyler shouted as he dove out of the way.

Tyler then ran towards the X-Borgs and grabbed onto one of the launchers.

"I'll take that!" Tyler said to the X-Borg as he kicked it in the stomach.

The X-Borg then fell to the ground as Tyler took the launcher. The other X-Borgs then swung their launchers at Tyler. Tyler then blocked the launchers with the one he stole.

"This isn't good," Tyler said as he struggled to keep the X-Borgs held back.

Tyler then swept his leg underneath the X-Borgs and knocked them down. Tyler then tossed the launcher aside as he looked down at the X-Borgs.

"It's Morphin Time," Tyler said as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

Tyler then inserted his Key into his morpher and transformed. The X-Borgs then quickly rose to their feet and took off running away.

"Uh, that's new?" Tyler said in confusion as he watched the X-Borgs run away.

Tyler then turned around and was quickly struck by someone. Tyler then fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"What was that?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyler then looked up and saw an alien standing before him.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked the alien. "Are you from the Armada?"

The alien then began laughing.

"No, I am the son of Vexacus," The alien said to Tyler. "I am one of the new dark ninjas,"

"Dark ninja?" Tyler said in confusion as he slowly leaned up.

Tyler was then struck by something in front of him. Tyler then fell back to the ground as someone began laughing. Tyler then looked up and saw another alien appear in front of him.

"I am Shimazu Jr, and I am also a dark ninja," Shimazu Jr said to Tyler.

Tyler then slowly rose to his feet holding his arm.

"Great, so there's another group of idiots," Tyler said in frustration.

"Kelzaks!" Shimazu Jr shouted as a group of alien ninjas appeared around them.

"Uh oh," Tyler said in fear as one of the aliens began laughing.

"Vexacus Jr, how about we finish this fool off?" Shimazu Jr asked Vexacus Jr.

"Yes, I agree," Vexacus Jr said as he pulled out his sword.

Tyler then quickly pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Alien!" Tyler shouted as he inserted the Key into his morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

Tyler then transformed into the Red Alien Ranger and began battling the Kelzaks.

"Aquatian Saber!" Tyler shouted as he pulled the sword from the sheath on his back.

Tyler then began striking the Kelzaks as he ran past them.

"He's too much for them," Shimazu Jr said to Vexacus Jr.

"Then help them," Vexacus Jr told Shimazu Jr.

Shimazu Jr then stepped forward and placed his hands together.

"Let's see how you can handle five of me," Shimzau Jr said to Tyler as four other Shimazu Jr's appeared in front of Tyler.

"This isn't good," Tyler said as the Shimazu Jr's surrounded him.

Blasts then began hitting the Shimazu's. The Shimazu's then fell to the ground as Tyler looked around in confusion. Heather then landed next to Tyler.

"What're you doing?" Heather asked Tyler. "Why didn't you contact anyone?"

"Sorry, but we can't handle these guys right now," Tyler said to Heather as he powered down to Legends Force Red.

"Then we need to get out of here," Heather told Tyler.

Vexacus Jr then knelt down next to Shimazu Jr to check on him.

"They're getting away," Vexacus Jr said to Shimazu Jr.

"Then get them!" Shimazu Jr shouted in frustration.

Vexacus Jr then looked up and saw that the Rangers were gone.

"Shoot!" Vexacus Jr shouted in frustration.

Basco then walked out from behind a tree.

"Don't worry, we'll get them sooner or later," Basco said to them.

"We're sorry that we failed you," Vexacus Jr said to Basco as he bowed to him.

"Please, don't apologize," Basco said in disgust. "You're warriors for crying out loud,"

Basco then began walking away.

"Now come with me so we can prepare for our next encounter," Basco said to Vexacus Jr and Shimazu Jr.

The two aliens then quickly ran after Basco and left the park.

Tyler and Heather ran up to the Youth Center breathing heavily and walked inside. David then looked over and didn't see the items he sent Tyler after.

"Oh come on, you didn't get those decorations?" David asked Tyler.

"Sorry, but a couple of ninjas got in my way," Tyler told David.

"Ninjas?" Kyle said in confusion as he stepped off of his ladder. "It is Halloween you know?"

"Well, those ninjas were from another freaking planet!" Tyler said to Kyle as he walked by.

"Wait, what if this has something to do with the Ninja Storm Keys being stolen?" Tim asked the others.

"I don't know, but that could be a thing," Tyler said as he sat down. "Those guys have insane skills,"

"Then its best that you don't run away by yourself again," David told Tyler.

"Yeah, we should go together next time," Lyra said to her brother as she walked over.

"We will don't worry," Tyler said to Lyra. "We just need to wait for a call form Icarus,"

Music then randomly started playing. Everyone then looked over at Eddie on the stage.

"Sorry, but I fixed it," Eddie said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, let's finish fixing stuff up around here," David said as he walked back towards the office.

Tim then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Green Ninja Storm Ranger Key.

"At least Basco doesn't have you," Tim said as he put the Key back in his pocket.

Tim then began placing bowls on a table. Tim then looked over and saw Tyler sitting by himself at a table.

"Are you not going to help?" Tim asked Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at Tim.

"Yeah, I guess I should," Tyler said as he got up.

Tyler then walked over and began helping Kyle set up the fake skeletons near the door.

Vexacus Jr was sitting on the ground right outside of Basco's ship. Shimazu Jr then walked over to Vexacus Jr humming to himself.

"The boss wants us to go cause some trouble in a moment," Shimazu Jr said to Vexacus Jr.

Vexacus Jr then rose to his feet and looked over at Shimazu Jr.

"Fine, let's start now," Vexacus Jr said to Shimazu Jr as Kelzaks appeared behind them.

Basco walked out of his ship and saw Vexacus Jr and Shimazu Jr leading a group of Kelzaks towards the city.

"Those fools still don't know that I'm only using them," Basco said as he began snickering.

Basco then walked back inside of his ship.

Tim was sitting over in the corner of the Youth Center working on a couple of strobe light lamps. He then began pulling on the cords to get them untangled.

"David, why're these things tangled up like this?" Tim asked David.

"I don't know, dad probably did that," David said to Tim as he walked by.

Tim's morpher then began going off. He then pulled his morpher out.

"Icarus, is something wrong?" Tim asked Icarus.

"There's a group of weird ninjas near the football stadium," Icarus told Tim.

Tyler then pulled out his morpher.

"Icarus, we'll take care of them," Tyler said to Icarus.

David then walked out of the backroom with a box in his hand.

"Where are you guys going?" David asked everyone as they walked by him.

"Tyler's ninja friends are back," Kyle told David as he walked up to the door.

"Well hurry and take them out, I don't want anything to happen during the party tonight," David said to the Rangers as they walked out of the Youth Center.

Vexacus Jr sliced a power pole with his sword and knocked it down as he laughed evilly. The Kelzaks jumped onto a car and began attacking it.

"Destroy everything!" Shimazu Jr said to the Kelzaks as he fired blasts from his hands at the buildings.

Vexacus Jr then looked up and saw the Sky Ship fly by overhead. The Rangers then jumped out of the Sky Ship and landed in front of Vexacus Jr and Shimazu Jr.

"That's enough!" Eddie shouted at the evil ninjas.

"Ah, they're here," Vexacus Jr said in pleasure as the Kelzaks ran over to him and Shimazu Jr.

"Yeah and we're here to take you losers down," Kyle said to the aliens.

"Shimazu Jr, show them what you're made of," Vexacus Jr said as he backed away.

Shimazu Jr then placed his hands together as he began laughing. He then duplicated and summoned four other Shimazu Jr's.

"Great, now we have six of them to take down," Lyra said in annoyance.

"Thankfully there are six of us," Heather said as she pulled out her blaster and saber.

"Shimazu Jr, attack!" Vexacus Jr shouted as he pointed his sword forward.

The five Shimazu Jr's then began firing blasts out of their hands at the Rangers.

"Just knock the blasts away with your sabers!" Tim shouted to the others as he began knocking the blasts away with his spear.

The other Rangers then began deflecting the blasts back at the Shimazu Jr's. The blasts hit the Shimazu Jr's and quickly destroyed the four clones. The real Shimazu Jr then fell to the ground in pain.

"Grr, darn it!" Shimazu Jr shouted in anger as he rose to his feet.

"These guys gave you problems?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"They're holding back," Tyler said to Eddie as he looked over at Vexacus Jr.

Shimazu Jr then began laughing as he instantly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Now they're showing their true colors," Tyler said as he prepared himself.

Shimazu Jr then struck Lyra and tossed her away from the others.

"Whoa!" Heather shouted as she began floating.

Shimazu Jr then hurled Heather and sent her crashing into Lyra.

"How do we beat this guy?" Tim said as he began looking around in confusion.

"Stand back to back," Tyler said to the others.

The four Rangers then stood back to back and began looking around in confusion.

"Where is he?" Kyle asked the others.

"Be quiet, we need to listen," Eddie said to Kyle as Shimazu Jr began snickering.

Shimazu Jr then ran up to Kyle and struck him in the chest with his palm. Kyle then fell back to the ground holding his chest in pain. Tim then swung his spear over and tried to attack Shimazu Jr.

"Where did he go?" Tim asked Tyler and Eddie.

Shimazu Jr then struck Tim across the back with a bladed fan and knocked him away from Tyler and Eddie.

"Careful Eddie," Tyler said as he began looking around.

Lyra then slowly rose to her feet and looked over at Tyler and Eddie.

"Hang on guys!" Lyra shouted as she ran over towards Tyler and Eddie.

Lyra then pulled out a Ranger Key and quickly inserted it into her morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder!" Lyra shouted as she leapt into the air and transformed. "Power Up!"

Lyra then landed in front of Eddie and began firing her blaster. The blasts then hit Shimazu Jr as he began running towards the Rangers. Shimazu Jr then fell to the ground in pain.

"Nice going Lyra," Tyler said as he looked over.

Tyler and Eddie then pulled out their Dino Thunder Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder!" Tyler and Eddie shouted as they inserted the Keys into their morphers. "Power Up!"

Tyler and Eddie then transformed into the Red and Blue Dino Thunder Rangers.

"No, I won't be beaten by you Rangers," Shimazu Jr shouted as he rose to his feet.

"Let's try out the Z-Rex Blaster," Eddie said as he pulled out the Tricera Shield.

"Great Idea Eddie," Lyra said as she pulled out her Ptera Grips.

"Then let's do it," Tyler said as he pulled out his Tyranno Staff.

The three Rangers then combined their weapons into a large blaster and aimed it at Shimazu Jr.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" The Rangers shouted as they prepared to fire the blaster.

"Shimazu Jr, get out of there!" Vexacus Jr shouted to him.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as he pulled the trigger.

The blaster then fired a powerful blast at Shimazu Jr.

"I can't handle this!" Shimazu Jr said as he stood his ground.

"You idiot!" Vexacus Jr shouted to Shimazu Jr in frustration.

The blast then hit Shimazu Jr and obliterated him. Tim, Kyle and Heather then ran up to the others as Vexacus Jr ran over to where Shimazu Jr was standing.

"Now it's your turn!" Tim said as he pointed at Vexacus Jr.

"You will pay for destroying my ally!" Vexacus Jr shouted in anger.

Tim then stepped forwards and pulled out the Green Ninja Storm Key.

"I'll take care of him," Tim said to the others.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Tyler asked Tim.

Tim then pulled out his morpher.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm!" Tim shouted as he went to insert his Key into his morpher.

Blurry figures then came running towards the Rangers.

"What is that?" Kyle said in confusion.

The blurs then began striking the Rangers as they ran around them. Tim then dropped his Ranger Key and fell to the ground with the other Rangers.

"My Key!" Tim shouted as he looked up.

The Red Ninja Storm Ranger then walked up to the Ranger Key on the ground. He then knelt down and grabbed the Key.

"Great, Basco is using the Ninja Storm Keys against us!" Tyler said in frustration as he transformed back into Legends Force Red.

Basco then walked up next to Vexacus Jr laughing evilly.

"Basco, you jerk!" Kyle said in frustration as he rose to his feet.

"Those Keys belong to us!" Eddie said as he rose to his feet and transformed back into Legends Force Blue.

"Not anymore," Basco said as he smirked.

Basco then snapped his fingers. The Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers then ran up to Kyle and Eddie and struck them with their Thunder Staffs. Eddie and Kyle then fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Tyler, we need to get out of here," Tim said to Tyler as he knelt down to check on Eddie and Kyle.

Tyler then looked over at Basco and the evil Ninja Storm Rangers and groaned.

"Yeah, we can't handle this right now," Tyler said as he turned away.

"What's this?" Basco said in astonishment. "You're running away?"

Tyler and Tim then picked up Eddie and Kyle and began walking away with Lyra and Heather behind them.

"Should I go after them?" Vexacus Jr asked Basco.

"No, let them go for now," Basco said as he turned away.

Vexacus Jr then sighed as Basco began walking away. He then began following Basco away from the area.

The Rangers returned to the Sky Ship to get Eddie and Kyle to safety. Tim walked over to the wall and punched it in anger.

"Settle down," Tyler said to Tim as he rose to his feet.

"I can't, not after I lost that last Key," Tim said to Tyler as he turned towards him.

"We'll get it back," Lyra told Tim.

"Then we better hurry, because the party starts in a couple of hours," Heather said to the others.

Tyler then looked out the window and saw someone outside. Tyler then walked over to the door and walked outside.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Be quiet," Tyler said to his sister as he began looking around outside.

Lyra, Heather and Tim then walked outside behind Tyler.

"What's going on?" Tim asked Tyler.

A man then leapt out of the woods and landed in front of the Rangers.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked the person.

"I'm here to help you with your problem," The man said to Tyler. "My name is Cam, and I am the Green Samurai Ranger from the Ninja Storm team,"

"Well, we can't accept your team's secret powers at the moment," Tim told Cam. "Basco stole all of our Ninja Storm Keys,"

"I know, that's why I'm here," Cam said to Tim as he smirked.

"You're going to help us?" Heather asked Cam.

"Yes, I'm going to give you tips on how to defeat the Ninja Storm Rangers," Cam told Heather and the others. "But it will require another team's secret power,"

Tyler's eyes then widened.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be this one?" Tyler asked Cam as he pulled out the Red Alien Ranger Key.

"Yep, the Alien Rangers," Cam told the Rangers. "They too used ninja powers and using your own ninja skills will be the only way to stop those evil Rangers,"

"It's a shame that there's only five Alien Ranger Keys," Tim said in disappointment.

Cam then began snickering.

"Is something wrong?" Tim asked Cam.

"No, but there is a sixth Alien Ranger Key, sort of," Cam told Tim.

Eddie and Kyle then walked outside with bandages all over their bodies.

"Guys, you should be resting," Tyler said to them as he looked over.

"No, they need to be out here with you," Cam told Tyler.

"But they're hurt," Heather told Cam.

"We'll be fine Heather," Eddie said to Heather as he walked by her. "Let's just listen to this guy for a moment,"

"Everyone but Silver needs to bring out an Alien Ranger Key," Cam said to the Rangers.

"Then what do I do?" Tim asked Cam.

"Nothing for now," Cam told Tim as the other Rangers pulled out their Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Alien!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Now what do we do?" Kyle asked Cam.

"Use your ninja powers and skills and try to unlock the secret power of the Alien Rangers," Cam told the Rangers.

The Rangers stood still looking around in confusion.

"Um, do we go back and find Basco and fight them right now?" Kyle asked Cam.

"No, just go in the woods and start training," Cam said as he pointed towards the woods.

"Oh!" Kyle said as he began walking towards the woods with the others.

Tim then watched the Rangers run into the woods and begin training. He then sighed as he leaned against the Sky Ship. Icarus then flew outside and landed on Tim's shoulder.

"Tim, what's going on?" Icarus asked Tim.

"One of the Ninja Storm Rangers is training the others to battle like ninjas," Tim told Icarus.

"Then why aren't you training with them?" Icarus asked Tim.

"Because there isn't a sixth Alien Ranger Key," Tim told Icarus as he shoved Icarus off his shoulder.

Tim then began walking away as Icarus landed on the ground.

"Hopefully the Rangers get those Keys back," Icarus said to himself.

The Rangers were dashing through the woods at blinding fast speed while training. Tyler then leapt into the air and fired a blast of flames from his hand.

"Whoa!" Kyle shouted as he ducked and dodged the flames. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, I didn't know I could do that with these powers," Tyler said as he landed next to Kyle.

White Cherry Blossoms then began falling from the sky as Tyler and Kyle began looking around in confusion.

"Where are these things coming from?" Kyle asked Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw paper cranes flying towards him and Kyle.

"Watch out!" Tyler shouted as he leapt into the air.

Kyle then fell to the ground as the paper cranes flew by and hit a tree.

"These Alien Ranger powers are crazy!" Heather said in amazement as she ran up.

A column of water then shot out of the ground with Eddie on top of it.

"Nice Eddie," Tyler said as he jumped down from the tree.

"Hey, I got these water powers down since I've had them before," Eddie said as he chuckled.

"Same here," Tyler said to Eddie as the leaves under them began moving.

Tyler and Heather then looked down and saw Lyra jump out of the leaves below them. Tyler and Heather then screamed in horror as Lyra laughed.

"How did you do that?" Heather asked Lyra.

"That's basic ninja stuff," Lyra told Heather as she laughed.

Eddie's water column then went away as he landed on the ground.

"Hey, where did Kyle go?" Eddie asked the others.

The ground then began rumbling as the Rangers looked around in confusion. Kyle then shot out of the ground and landed next to the Rangers.

"Wow that was incredible!" Kyle said in amazement.

Tyler then looked over and saw Cam walking up.

"Not bad," Cam said to the Rangers as he walked up. "You guys are getting the hang of these powers pretty quickly,"

"I'm sure there's still a lot we're missing though," Tyler told Cam.

"Yeah and you'll have to learn them while battling Basco and the Evil Rangers," Cam told Tyler.

"Wait, why?" Heather asked Cam.

"Your friend left while you were training and went to battle Basco," Cam told the Rangers. "You need to hurry and unlock that secret power,"

"But how're we supposed to do that if none of the Alien Rangers are here?" Tyler asked Cam.

"Trust me, someone will be watching," Cam told Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at the others.

"Alright, let's go help Tim and get our Keys back," Tyler told the others.

The Rangers then took off running and left Cam in the woods.

"Good luck Rangers," Cam said to the Rangers as he smirked.

Tim walked into the park and saw Vexacus Jr standing under a tree in the shade. Vexacus Jr then looked over and saw Tim walking towards him.

"Well, if it isn't the Silver Ranger," Vexacus Jr said as he walked out from under the tree. "You're going to pay for what you did to Shimazu Jr,"

"We'll see about that," Tim said as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

Tim then placed his Key into his morpher and instantly transformed. He then pulled out his Legendary Silver Spear and prepared to battle. Vexacus Jr then pulled out his sword as he took off running towards Tim.

"Prepare to die!" Vexacus Jr shouted as he vanished.

Tim then quickly turned around and swung his spear. The spear then struck Vexacus Jr and knocked him away.

"How did you know where I was?" Vexacus Jr asked Tim.

"Your footsteps are too loud," Tim told Vexacus Jr.

"How dare you insult my ninja skills!" Vexacus Jr shouted in anger.

Tim then aimed his spear at Vexacus Jr.

"Then prove to me that your skills aren't trash," Tim said to Vexacus Jr.

Vexacus Jr then leapt into the air and swung his sword causing five blasts to fly towards Tim. Tim then rolled out of the way of the blasts and quickly leapt into the air.

"Legendary Silver Blaster!" Tim shouted as he transformed his spear into its blaster mode.

Tim then fired his blaster at Vexacus Jr and blasted him out of the sky. Vexacus Jr then crashed to the ground as Tim landed near him.

"How can this be?" Vexacus Jr said in confusion.

"I studied my Ranger Keys powers and studied the original holders of their powers," Tim said to Vexacus Jr. "My father fought in the way of the ninja once before and so did Cam,"

Vexacus Jr then rose to his feet in anger.

"I have trained my entire life!" Vexacus Jr said in anger. "There's no way a nobody like you has more skill at being a ninja than me!"

"Admit it, I fooled you," Tim said to Vexacus Jr.

"You didn't fool anyone!" Vexacus Jr shouted as he rose his sword into the air.

Vexacus Jr then froze as a sword stabbed through his back and came out of his chest.

"What's this?" Vexacus Jr said in confusion as he looked over.

The Green Ninja Storm Ranger was standing behind Vexacus Jr. He then pulled his sword out of Vexacus Jr and placed it back in his sheath.

"Basco, why?" Vexacus Jr said in confusion as Basco walked up with the other evil Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Because I don't need you anymore," Basco told Vexacus Jr. "I only needed you and your friend so I could get my hands on the Ninja Storm Keys,"

"So it was Vexacus Jr and Shimazu Jr who stole the Keys from us," Tim said to himself.

"That's right, I only hired them to do that because I knew Icarus would've warned you immediately had I down it,"

Vexacus Jr then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ninja Storm Rangers, destroy the Silver Ranger," Basco said to the evil Rangers.

The evil Rangers then began walking towards Tim as he backed away. The Ninja Storm Rangers then looked over and saw boulders rolling down the hill towards them.

"What is that?" Basco said in confusion as the boulders rolled down the hill.

The Ninja Storm Rangers then dove out of the way and dodged the boulders. Paper cranes then came flying from around Tim and began hitting the Ninja Storm Rangers. The Ninja Storm Rangers then looked over at Tim and saw the Alien Rangers walk up beside him.

"Hey Basco, let's see who has the better ninja powers!" Tyler said to Basco as he pulled his sword out of its sheath.

"So they're using the Alien Ranger Keys to battle my ninjas?" Basco said to himself as he smirked. "This should be good,"

Tyler then looked over at his friends beside him.

"Tim, can you handle the Green Ninja Storm Ranger?" Tyler asked Tim.

"I can try," Tim told Tyler as the Ninja Storm Rangers began walking towards them.

The other Rangers then pulled out their swords and took off running towards the Ninja Storm Rangers. The Ninja Rangers then began battling as Basco watched them from the sideline.

"Let's see you do this!" Kyle shouted as he burrowed into the ground in front of the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

The Crimson Thunder Ranger then began looking around in confusion. He then stabbed his Thunder Staff into the ground as electricity formed around it. Kyle then shot out of the ground being electrocuted by the electricity. Eddie then ran by with the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger and began running across the water with her.

"Great, she can do this too!" Eddie said to himself as he blocked her sword with his.

A water column then shot out of the pond underneath Eddie and sent him flying into the air. The Blue Ninja Storm Ranger then leapt into the air after Eddie.

"Aquatian Power Kicks!" Eddie shouted as he began kicking the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger with a barrage of kicks.

The Blue Ninja Storm Ranger then fell into the water as Eddie landed on his column of water. Eddie then reached into the water and pulled out the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger Key.

"One down," Eddie said to himself.

Lyra blocked the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger's hammer with her sword as she leaned against a tree.

"This is bad!" Lyra said in horror as she began struggling to hold back the evil Ranger.

Lyra then screamed as she began growing. Basco's eyes then widened as he saw a giant Yellow Alien Ranger towering above everyone.

"Holy crap Lyra!" Kyle said in astonishment as he looked up.

Lyra then stomped on the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger and quickly shrunk back down to normal. Lyra then lifted her foot and saw a Ranger Key on the ground.

"Whew," Lyra said in relief as she grabbed the Key.

The Navy Thunder Ranger clamped onto Heather by the waist using his Navy Antlers. Heather then began getting electrocuted as she struggled to break out of his grip.

"I can't get free!" Heather shouted as she continued being electrocuted.

Heather then screamed as a flurry of white cherry blossoms began swirling around her and Navy Thunder Ranger. The cherry blossoms then began striking the evil Ranger and caused him to release Heather.

"Take this!" Heather shouted as she leapt into the air.

Heather then began firing a flurry of paper cranes at the Navy Thunder Ranger. The cranes then began striking the Navy Thunder Ranger and destroyed him. Heather then landed on the ground and grabbed the Ranger Key.

The Crimson Thunder Ranger was walking around cautiously. Kyle then shot out of the ground with his Aquatian Laser in hand.

"Fire!" Kyle shouted as he began firing his blaster at the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

Kyle then landed in front of the Crimson Thunder Ranger and struck him with five slashes using his sword. The Crimson Thunder Ranger then fell to the ground and reverted back into a Ranger Key. Kyle then grabbed the Key and sighed in relief.

"Try and shock me now," Kyle said to the Ranger Key.

Kyle then looked over and saw Tyler battling the Red Ninja Storm Ranger. Tyler fired a blast of fire at the Red Ninja Storm Ranger as he dodged the evil Ranger's sword. The Red Ninja Storm Ranger then fired a gust of wind from his fingers and blew the flames away.

"What!" Tyler said in astonishment as he saw the Red Ninja Storm Ranger running on air.

The Red Ninja Storm Ranger then struck Tyler with his sword and knocked him away. Tyler then quickly got up. The Red Ninja Storm Ranger then landed on the ground where Tyler was and began looking around in confusion. Five Red Alien Rangers then fell down from the trees and surrounded the Red Ninja Storm Ranger.

"Aquatian Laser, Blade Mode!" Tyler shouted as he wielded two swords.

The five Tyler's then struck the Red Ninja Storm Ranger repeatedly with their swords. The Red Ninja Storm Ranger then reverted back into a Ranger Key as the four other Tyler's disappeared. Tyler then caught the Key and turned towards Basco.

"Had enough?" Tyler asked Basco.

Basco then began walking away in frustration. The other Rangers then ran up to Tim as he was battling the Green Ninja Storm Ranger.

"Tim do you need help?" Tyler asked Tim.

"No, I'm fine!" Tim shouted as he blocked the Green Ninja Storm Ranger's sword.

The Green Ninja Storm Ranger backed away from Tim and placed his hands on his belt where his shield connected to it. The Green Ninja Storm Ranger then removed his shield and quickly spun the top half of his helmet around.

"So you slightly changed your look, big deal?" Tim said to the evil Ranger.

The Green Ninja Storm then took off running towards Tim. The other five Rangers then began glowing. Tim then suddenly began glowing along with the other Rangers as a shock wave blew the Green Ninja Storm Ranger away. Tim then opened his hand and revealed a new Ranger Key.

"What Key is this?" Tim said in confusion.

Tim then pulled out his morpher and placed the Ranger Key in it.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninjor!" Tim shouted as he transformed.

The other Rangers then gasped as Tim had transformed.

"What the heck?" Kyle said in confusion.

"What kind of powers are these?" Tim wondered.

Tim then looked up and saw the Green Ninja Storm Ranger running at him. Tim then quickly pulled out his sword and struck the Green Ninja Storm Ranger.

"Now guys!" Tim shouted as he moved out of the way.

The other five Rangers then ran by the Green Ninja Storm Ranger and struck him with their swords. The Green Ninja Storm Ranger then fell to the ground and reverted back into a Ranger Key.

"And that's the end of them," Kyle said as he placed his sword back in its sheath.

The Rangers then transformed back into the Legends Force Rangers.

"Finally, we got all the Ninja Storm Keys back," Tyler said to the others.

Heather then looked over and saw a blast come down from the sky.

"Wait, why're the Armada helping Vexacus Jr?" Heather said in confusion.

Vexacus Jr then grew into a giant monster as he stared down at the Rangers.

"My ninja skills won't fail me this time!" Vexacus Jr shouted to the Rangers.

"Summon Sky Ship!" Tyler shouted as he pulled out his morpher.

"Silversaurus!" Tim shouted as he summoned his zord.

The Rangers then boarded their Megazords and prepared to battle Vexacus Jr. Vexacus Jr then took off running towards the Megazords with his sword in hand.

"Take this!" Vexacus Jr shouted as he swung his sword at the Megazords.

The Silversaurus Megazord then blocked the sword with the drill on its arm.

"Hey you stupid dinosaur!" Vexacus Jr shouted in anger as he kicked the Silversaurus Megazord away.

"Legendary Cannon Blast!" Tyler shouted as the Legendary Megazord's compartments opened.

Cannon balls began firing out of the cannon on the chest and began hitting Vexacus Jr.

"That's not going to stop me!" Vexacus Jr shouted as he caught the final cannon ball.

"We need to try something else," Heather said to the others.

The Ninja Storm Keys then began glowing in front of the Rangers.

"I think Cam just heard you Heather," Eddie said to Heather as he grabbed his Key.

"Alright, let's see what this power is!" Tyler said as he inserted the Red Ninja Storm Key into the wheel.

The Rangers then turned the Keys and opened the compartments. A small green zord with a ninja star on its back then flew out of the Legendary Megazord. The Minizord then went flying towards Vexacus Jr and began throwing a barrage of shurikens at him. Vexacus Jr then knocked the shurikens away as he laughed evilly.

"Alright, let's combine with this zord now," Tyler said to the others as the Minizord flew back into the compartments.

"Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the compartments opened back up.

The Legendary Megazord then took off its helmet and placed a new one on its head. The giant shuriken then appeared in the Megazord's right hand as it began walking towards Vexacus Jr.

"Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord, Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as he spun the wheel.

The Minizord then flew out of the Megazord and began multiplying as it flew towards Vexacus Jr. The multiple Minizords then began striking Vexacus Jr one after another.

"No, I failed you father!" Vexacus Jr shouted as he fell to the ground and was destroyed.

The Minizord then flew back over to the Legendary Megazord.

"Nice job little guy," Eddie said to the Minizord.

"Oh no!" Heather shouted in horror.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked Heather.

"The Halloween Party is starting in a few minutes!" Heather said to the others.

"Man, we better hurry and get back," Tyler said as he rose from his seat.

David was sitting at the bar serving people as they walked up. A man in a vampire costume then walked up to the bar and grabbed a cup of punch.

"Where are they?" David wondered as he looked over at the door as the loud music played.

A ninja then rose up behind David.

"Hey," The ninja said to David.

David then screamed in horror as he quickly turned around.

"Dude chill out, it's just me," Kyle said as he took his mask off.

"Don't do that!" David said as he breathed heavily.

David then began looking around again.

"Where are the others?" David asked Kyle.

"They should be walking in any second now," Kyle told David as he grabbed a cup of punch.

David then looked over at the door and saw the others walk in.

"Tyler, why didn't you wear a costume?" David asked Tyler.

"I did," Tyler told David as he turned around and revealed a small box of cereal on his back with a plastic knife stabbed through it.

"You're kidding right?" David asked Tyler.

"What, I'm a cereal killer? Tyler said as he laughed.

David then sighed as everyone began laughing.

"Hey it was Kyle's idea for a quick costume," Tyler told David.

"Forget about it, let's just go party," Lyra said to Tyler as she walked by him.

Kyle then walked around the bar and headed into the crowd of people dancing with the others. David then looked over at everyone having fun as he began smiling.

"Alright it's time for Bruce Lee to shake things up in here!" David shouted as he took his shirt off and ran onto the dance floor.

David then began doing karate moves in front of everyone as the music played.

"Oh god," Eddie said in embarrassment as he looked away.

"Hey it can't get any worse than that," Tyler told Eddie as he laughed.

The Rangers then continued partying for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16: Dino Thunder Tribute

Chapter 16: Feeling Down with the Dinos

Lyra walked out of her dorm carrying a couple of books. She then stumbled and dropped her books and work to the ground.

"Oh come on!" Lyra shouted in anger as she reached for her books.

Heather then walked up and picked up one of Lyra's books.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked Lyra as Lyra got up.

"No, it's horrible," Lyra said as she sighed. "Everything has been awful today,"

"Maybe you're just in a bad mood?" Heather guessed as she handed the book to Lyra.

"Oh I am, and I'm about to be late to class," Lyra said as she reached for her paperwork.

The wind then began blowing and blew the papers away from Lyra.

"No!" Lyra shouted in frustration as she watched the papers fly into the fountain.

Lyra then ran over to the fountain and grabbed the papers.

"They're ruined!" Lyra said as Heather walked up.

"Maybe the teacher could give you a few extra days to redo those?" Heather told Lyra.

"I hope so," Lyra said in disappointment as she rose to her feet.

Vekar was sitting in his throne on the mothership holding a tissue to his nose. He then blew his nose into the tissue as Levira walked into the room.

"Levira, what is wrong with me?" Vekar asked Levira as he snorted.

"You have a cold," Levira told Vekar as she sat down at her console.

"But how did I catch this?" Vekar said in confusion.

"One of the commanders probably brought a bug to the ship from Earth," Levira told Vekar as she began working.

"Then how do I get rid of this?" Vekar asked Levira as he wiped his nose.

"Hold on, I'll check the computers for an answer," Levira said to Vekar as she sighed.

A small insect then began flying around Vekar's face and began annoying him. He then began swatting at the insect as he screamed in anger. Vekar then struck the insect and knocked it to the ground behind Levira. The insect then grew and revealed itself.

"Who are you?" Vekar said in confusion as he rose to his feet.

Vekar then instantly sneezed at the alien.

"I'm Desolar," Desolar told Vekar. "I was sent here to assist you by your father,"

Levira then turned around in her chair.

"My Prince, I found a way to cure your illness," Levira told Vekar.

"Alright, what is it?" Vekar asked Levira.

"Happiness," Levira said to Vekar.

"Wait, I just have to be happy for it to go away?" Vekar asked Levira.

"No, you need human happiness to create a cure," Levira told Vekar.

"Then how do we get that?" Vekar asked Levira.

"How about we make a weapon for me that can drain human happiness?" Desolar asked Vekar and Levira.

"That's not a bad idea," Levira said to Vekar.

"And I can shrink down to the size of a mosquito and drain a humans happiness with ease," Desolar told Vekar.

"Alright then, that's what we'll do," Vekar said as he sat down. "Levira, get to work and create Desolar a weapon to use,"

Levira then walked out of the room with Desolar as Vekar sneezed again.

Eddie was sitting at the computer in the Sky Ship as Tyler walked into the room. Tyler then looked over at the computer and saw Eddie looking at images of other Power Rangers.

"What're you doing?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"I'm going over all the secret powers we've gotten," Eddie told Tyler. "We're only missing eight more,"

"Eight?" Tyler said in confusion as he began counting with his hands. "I thought it was seven?"

"Did you count our Legends Force Powers?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Do we have a secret power?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"I don't know, but it's certainly possible," Eddie said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh, what could our powers even do for us?" Tyler wondered as he sat down.

"We'll have to think about that another time," Eddie told Tyler as he continued looking at the computer. "We should focus on the older ones first honestly,"

"Alright, that's fine," Tyler said as he looked away.

Eddie then scooted away from the computer in the computer.

"So what're the others up to today?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"I don't know," Tyler told Eddie. "I only know that Kyle was busy with a test a few hours ago and he was going to hang out with Wendy after that,"

The alarm then began going off as Eddie walked back over to the computer.

"Armada attack, in the food court near the mall," Eddie told Tyler.

"Contact the others, I'll get there as fast as I can," Tyler said to Eddie as he walked away.

Tyler ran out to the food court and saw one of the Armada's Commanders draining energy from a woman with his staff. The woman then fell to the ground with her phone crying in depression.

"Leave her alone!" Tyler shouted to the alien as he began firing his blaster at him.

Two X-Borgs then leapt in the way and took the blasts. The X-Borgs then fell to the ground as Desolar looked over at Tyler.

"Oh no, you're not going to stop me from getting this cure for the Prince," Desolar said to Tyler.

"Cure?" Tyler said in confusion.

"That's right, I'm taking happiness from these people so I can cure the Prince's illness," Desolar told Tyler.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to find another cure," Tyler said to Desolar as he pulled out his saber.

Tyler then took off running towards Desolar and swung his saber at him. Desolar then blocked the saber with his staff and kicked Tyler away.

"I said stay out of this!" Desolar shouted at Tyler as X-Borgs ran up to him.

Tyler then quickly rose to his feet and saw the X-Borgs walking towards him.

"Omega Morpher, Blast Mode!" Tim shouted as he leapt out in front of Tyler as the SPD Omega Ranger.

Tim then threw his glowing fist forward and sent a shock wave towards the X-Borgs. The X-Borgs then fell to the ground from the blast as Desolar gasped.

"You're finished buddy," Tim said to the alien as he returned to Legends Force Mode.

Tim then pulled out his spear and took off running towards Desolar.

"Tim, don't get hit by the blasts he fires from his staff!" Tyler shouted to Tim as the two began battling.

"Don't worry, I'm not holding back on this clown," Tim said as he struck Desolar with his spear.

Desolar then fell back holding his ribs in anger.

"I will not fail my master!" Desolar shouted in anger as he aimed his staff at Tim.

Eddie, Heather and Kyle then ran up to Tyler and saw Tim battling the alien.

"Take this!" Desolar shouted as he fired a blast from his staff at Tim.

"Whoa!" Tim shouted as he rolled out of the way.

Tyler then looked over and saw the blast flying towards him and the others.

"Guys, move!" Tyler shouted as he dove out of the way.

"What?" Kyle said in confusion as he looked over.

The blast then hit Kyle, Eddie and Heather and began draining them. The happiness from the three Rangers then flowed over to Desolar's staff and was pulled inside of it. The Rangers then demorphed and began looking around in confusion.

"Oh man, I'm late for my date!" Kyle said to the others as he sat down and began moping.

"At least you didn't break a fingernail!" Heather said to Kyle as she began crying.

"Oh man, what did he do?" Tim said in confusion.

Desolar then kicked Tim in the back and knocked him away. Tim then quickly rose to his feet as Lyra ran up.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Lyra asked the others as she saw them being depressed.

"It was my fault that my dad's team lost," Eddie said to Lyra as he began sobbing.

"The alien drained the happiness from them," Tyler said to his sister as he walked up.

"Then how do we get it back?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"We take his staff," Tyler told Lyra as he looked over at Tim and Desolar fighting.

Tim then struck Desolar once again with his staff and knocked him away as Tyler and Lyra ran up.

"Let's finish this guy off," Tim said to Tyler and Lyra as he transformed his spear into blaster mode.

Desolar then rose to his feet and instantly disappeared.

"Wait, where did he go?" Lyra said in confusion.

Desolar then flew towards Lyra as a shrunken version of himself. He then landed on Lyra's shoulder and began snickering.

"Now to drain your happiness like a mosquito," Desolar said to Lyra as he fired a blast at Lyra's neck.

Desolar then gasped in astonishment.

"What's going on?" Desolar said in confusion. "This Yellow Ranger doesn't have any happiness in her at the moment!"

Tyler then looked over and saw Desolar on Lyra's shoulder.

"He's on your shoulder!" Tyler shouted at Lyra as he swatted at him.

Desolar then flew off of Lyra's shoulder as Lyra began looking at her shoulders in confusion. Desolar then grew back to normal and quickly fired a blast at Tyler. Tyler then looked over and saw the blast flying towards him.

"Tyler!" Tim shouted as the blast hit Tyler in the chest.

Tyler then fell back to the ground and demorphed as he began crying.

"Oh no!" Lyra said in horror.

"And now for you Silver Ranger," Desolar said to Tim as he aimed his staff at him.

"No, that's not going to happen!" Tim shouted as he quickly began firing his blaster at Desolar.

Desolar fell to the ground from the blasts as Lyra helped Tyler up.

"Tim, get the others and let's get out of here!" Lyra shouted to Tim.

Tim then looked over and saw the others running away in horror.

"Um, mission accomplished," Tim said to Lyra.

Tim and Lyra then took off running with Tyler as Desolar rose to his feet. Desolar then looked down at his staff.

"Drat!" Desolar shouted in frustration. "I'm barely over fifty percent for the cure,"

Desolar then began walking away.

"I need to find more happiness for the Prince," Desolar said to himself as he walked away.

Lyra and Tim were standing outside of the Sky Ship watching the other four Ranger mope around in depression. Icarus then flew outside and landed on Tim's shoulder.

"Why's everyone whining?" Icarus asked Tim.

"The Armada sent down an alien that can steal happiness," Tim told Icarus. "What's odd is that he's doing it for a cure for the Prince,"

"Tyler said that we would need to get the staff from the alien to restore everyone's happiness," Lyra told Tim and Icarus.

"Then that's what we'll do," Tim told Lyra.

"No, we need a way to lure him to us," Lyra told Tim.

"And how do we do that?" Tim asked Lyra.

"By doing some of a human's happiest moments!" Icarus said to Tim.

"That's right," Lyra said as she smirked.

"Alright, then what's first?" Tim asked Lyra.

"Do you want to get married?" Lyra asked Tim.

Tim's eyes then widened.

"What?!" Tim said in astonishment.

Desolar walked up to a church with a group of X-Borgs following him. The bells then began ringing as Desolar opened the door.

"Sorry for interrupting your wedding, but your happiness now belongs to Prince Vekar!" Desolar shouted as the bride began screaming in horror.

Desolar then aimed his staff at the bride and groom as he began laughing.

"Now!" Lyra shouted as she removed the veil.

Lyra and Tim then began firing their blasters at Desolar and blasted him out of the building. Desolar then quickly rose to his feet and saw Tim and Lyra run out of the church.

"It was a scam!" Desolar shouted in astonishment as he turned around and ran away.

"Get back here!" Lyra shouted to Desolar. "That staff needs to come with us!"

Tim then began running after Desolar.

"Tim, we need to do something else," Lyra told Tim.

Tim then sighed as he stopped running.

Desolar then ran into the park and saw two cheerleaders practicing. He then began laughing as he slowly walked up behind them. Desolar then aimed his staff at the cheerleaders. Lyra then quickly turned around and struck Desolar with her saber. Desolar then fell to the ground and dropped his staff.

"No!" Desolar shouted in horror as he saw Tim run towards the staff.

A group of X-Borgs then ran up in Tim's way.

"Lyra, get the staff!" Tim shouted to Lyra as he began battling the X-Borgs.

Lyra then took off running towards the staff as one of the X-Borgs looked over. The X-Borg then fired it's launcher at Lyra.

"Whoa!" Lyra shouted as the blast hit the ground in front of her.

Lyra then looked over and saw the X-Borg run towards her. The X-Borg then grabbed Lyra and held onto her.

"Let go of me!" Lyra shouted in anger as she struggled to get free.

Desolar then rose to his feet and began walking towards the staff.

"You should be ashamed for interfering," Desolar said to Lyra.

Desolar then knelt down and reached for his staff. Tim then looked over as he kicked an X-Borg away.

"Lyra!" Tim shouted as he began running towards Desolar and Lyra.

An X-Borg then grabbed Tim by the ankle and pulled him to the ground.

"Get off!" Tim shouted as he kicked at the X-Borg with his other foot.

Tim then looked over and saw Desolar preparing to fire a blast at Lyra from his staff.

"Goodbye Yellow Ranger," Desolar said to Lyra as he began laughing.

Someone then ran up and kicked Desolar in the shoulder. Desolar then dropped the staff as he was knocked to the ground. The person who kicked him then caught the staff and struck the X-Borg holding Lyra.

"Thank you," Lyra said to the woman.

"You're welcome Yellow Ranger," The woman said to Lyra as she smirked.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked the woman.

"My name is Kira, I was the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger," Kira told Lyra.

Kira then broke the staff across her knee. White energy then flew off into the air as Desolar screamed in anger. Lyra then pulled out her morpher and Ranger Key as Desolar rose to his feet.

"You will pay for destroying that staff!" Desolar shouted in anger.

"Get to safety," Lyra said to Kira. "We'll take care of this guy,"

Tim then kicked the X-Borg and broke free of its grip. He then pulled out his morpher and quickly inserted his Key into it.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tim shouted as he transformed.

Lyra then inserted her Ranger Key into her morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" Lyra shouted as she transformed.

Lyra then ran towards Desolar and swung her saber at him. Desolar dodged the saber and quickly shoved Lyra away. Tim then ran by and swung his spear at Desolar.

"Oh no you don't!" Desolar shouted as he struck Tim with his fist and knocked him away.

Tim then landed on the ground in pain as Lyra began battling Desolar again.

"Come on, I know you guys can beat him," Kira said as he hid behind a tree and watching the battle.

Lyra then struck Desolar with her saber and knocked him away. Lyra then quickly pulled out a Ranger Key as Desolar looked up at her.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force!" Lyra shouted as she inserted the Ranger Key into her morpher. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Lyra then transformed into the Yellow Mystic Ranger and quickly transformed her Magi Staff into Crossbow Mode.

"Fire!" Lyra shouted as she fired electrical blasts from the crossbow at Desolar.

The blasts hit Desolar and knocked him away. Tim then ran up to Lyra as she transformed back to normal.

"Tim, Lyra!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers ran up.

"Oh thank god, you guys are back to normal," Tim said to Tyler and the others.

"Yeah, it was awkward when we returned to normal," Tyler told Tim and Lyra.

"Don't say a thing about it!" Eddie said in annoyance.

"I wasn't going to," Tyler told Eddie as he looked over at him.

Desolar then rose to his feet groaning.

"Alright, let's take this guy down," Lyra said to the others as she pulled out the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger Key.

The other Rangers then pulled out their Dino Thunder Keys. Heather then looked over at the others in confusion.

"Hey, where's mine?" Heather asked them.

"Oh, I guess there wasn't a sixth Dino Thunder Ranger for Heather to use," Tyler said to the others.

"Heather, you can go make sure Kira is okay," Lyra told Heather.

"Oh, alright," Heather said as she backed away from the others.

The Rangers then quickly inserted the Ranger Keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Power Up, Ha!"

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "White Ranger, Dino Power!"

The Dino Thunder Rangers then took off running towards Desolar.

"Tyranno Staff!" Tyler shouted as he struck Desolar with his staff.

"Tricera Shield!" Eddie shouted as he rammed into Desolar with his shield and knocked him away.

Desolar then quickly rose to his feet and fired a blast at Eddie with his hand. Eddie then blocked the blast with his shield. Kyle and Tim then leapt over Eddie and took off running towards Desolar.

"Brachio Staff!" Kyle shouted as he struck Desolar with his sword.

"Drago Sword!" Tim shouted as he struck Desolar.

Lyra then leapt into the air with her Ptera Grips in hand.

"Ptera Grips!" Lyra shouted as she struck Desolar with her weapons.

Desolar then fell to the ground as the Rangers gathered back up.

"Let's put our weapons together," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then quickly combined their weapons and aimed the blaster at Desolar.

"Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode!" The Rangers shouted to Desolar.

"No, I must find a cure for my Prince!" Desolar shouted in anger.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as they fired the blaster.

The blast then hit Desolar and obliterated him in an instant. The Rangers then returned to normal mode as Heather ran up with Kira.

"Wow, you guys used our powers well," Kira said to the Ranger as she smirked.

"Who's this?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"She's the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Kira," Lyra told Tyler.

A blast then came down from the sky and hit the ground where Desolar was destroyed. Desolar then rose out of the ground and grew into a giant monster.

"Great, now we have to do round two," Lyra said to the others.

Tyler then pulled out his morpher and quickly entered a combination.

"Summon the zords!" Tyler shouted as the Sky Ship flew by.

Tim then pulled out his morpher and inserted the Quantum Ranger Key into it.

"Summon, Silversaurus!" Tim shouted as his zord flew by overhead.

The Rangers then entered their zords and quickly combined into the Legendary Megazord. The Megazords then landed in front of Desolar.

"Let's make this a quick one," Tyler said as the Dino Thunder Keys began glowing.

"Whoa, what's this?" Tim said in confusion as he grabbed the Ranger Key in front of him.

"This must be Dino Thunder's secret power!" Eddie said to the others.

"Then let's put it to the test," Tyler said as he inserted his Ranger Key into his steering wheel.

The Rangers then turned the Keys and caused the Megazords to begin glowing.

"What's this?" Desolar said in confusion as he was blinded by the light.

The Silversaurus Megazord's arms then came off as the main body vanished. The Legendary Jet and Racer then detached from the Legendary Megazord as the arms from the Silversaurus took their place. Tim then appeared in the Megazord cockpit in front of Tyler with his console.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Tim said in amazement as he looked around.

"So Dino Thunder's powers allowed our Megazords to combine," Lyra said to the others.

"You still aren't strong enough to stop me!" Desolar said to the Rangers.

"Legendary Silversaurus Megazord, ready!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord began walking towards Desolar.

The Megazord then swung it's drill arm at Desolar and struck him. Desolar then fell away from the Megazord in pain.

"Ugh, this might be the end of me," Desolar said to himself as he slowly rose to his feet.

The drill then began spinning as electricity surrounded it.

"Legendary Drill Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord ran forward and stabbed through Desolar with the drill.

The Megazord then pulled the drill out of Desolar and turned away from him as he fell to the ground. Desolar then exploded and was destroyed.

"That's the end of you," Lyra said to Desolar as she dusted her hands off.

Kira looked up at the Megazord and smiled.

"Good job Rangers," Kira said as she began walking away.

Vekar walked into the control room humming to himself. He then ran up to his throne and saw Levira sitting at the computer.

"Levira, my cold is gone!" Vekar said in joy.

Levira then looked back at Vekar and sneezed.

"Whoa!" Vekar said in astonishment. "Watch where you shoot that!"

"You're the one that gave me this cold!" Levira shouted in anger at Vekar.

"Stay away from me!" Vekar shouted as Levira walked towards him.

"You're going to suffer along with me!" Levira shouted at Vekar as she walked up to him.

Vekar then screamed in horror.

The Rangers walked out of the Sky Ship and saw Lyra walk away in front of them. Heather then caught up to Lyra and saw that she was smiling.

"Hey, it's good to see you smiling now," Heather said to Lyra.

"Yeah, I guess I just needed something to use my negative feelings on," Lyra told Heather.

Lyra then pulled her backpack off and opened it.

"Oh and my project got extended," Lyra told Heather.

"See, I knew your teacher would do it," Heather told Lyra.

Lyra then looked over and saw Kyle and Tyler wrestling as Tim and Eddie watched them laughing.

"Look at those idiots," Lyra said to Heather.

Heather then looked over at the guys and began laughing.

"Come on, let's leave these guys alone so they can wrestle," Heather said to Lyra. "Let's go work on your project,"

"Wait, you want to help me with it?" Lyra asked Heather.

"Of course I do, I'm your friend," Heather told Lyra.

Lyra then smiled as Heather began walking away. Lyra then followed Heather away from the Sky Ship as the guys continued wrestling.

"No, not the arm!" Kyle shouted in horror.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Blue and Green Switcheroo

Kyle walked out into the plains past the forest where the Sky Ship was sitting. He then began approaching the Sky Ship as his phone began ringing. Kyle then reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"I thought I told her that I was hanging out with Eddie today?" Kyle asked himself as he saw that Wendy was calling him.

Kyle then pressed the button on the screen and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyle asked Wendy.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk to you," Wendy told Kyle.

"Wendy, I already told you that I had plans for today," Kyle told Wendy.

"I know, but it's so boring sitting around by myself," Wendy told Kyle.

"Then I'll try and contact Lyra and Heather to hang out with you," Kyle told Wendy as he looked up and saw Eddie staring out the window.

"Alright, just don't get into trouble," Wendy told Kyle as she sighed.

"Okay, see you later," Kyle said to Wendy as he moved his phone away from his ear.

Kyle then hung up and put his phone away as he walked inside. Kyle then walked inside and saw Eddie working at a table. Icarus then looked over at Kyle.

"What took you so long?" Icarus asked Kyle.

"Girl trouble," Kyle told Icarus as he walked over to the table.

Kyle then saw Eddie messing with a circuit board.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"I'm just working on something for the team to use in the future," Eddie told Kyle as he sat the circuit board down.

Eddie then rose to his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"So, what're we doing today?" Eddie asked Kyle.

"I thought I was helping you around here?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something better to do," Eddie said to Kyle as he walked by him and left the room.

Kyle then walked out of the computer room and followed Eddie outside.

"How about some lunch?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"I guess we could figure something out while eating," Eddie told Kyle.

Eddie and Kyle then walked away from the Sky Ship and headed back towards the city.

A man was working at a hot dog stand in the city. A woman handed him a few dollars as he held a hot dog out to her. The woman then took the hotdog and began walking away. Streams of electricity then hit the man and woman out of nowhere. The electricity then vanished as the man at the hot dog stand closed his eyes and grabbed his head.

"Ugh, what was that?" He said in confusion.

Kyle and Eddie then walked up to the hot dog stand.

"Sir, are you okay?" Eddie asked the man as he saw him in pain.

"Who are you calling a sir?" The man said to Eddie as he looked over at him.

The man's eyes then widened as he covered his mouth.

"What happened to my voice?" The man said in confusion.

The man then looked over and saw the woman from earlier behind Kyle and Eddie.

"That's me!" The man said in astonishment as he pointed at the woman.

"Why do I have a purse?" The woman asked herself. "And why is my voice like this?

The woman then looked at window and saw her reflection. She then screamed in horror as the man walked over.

"Who are you?" The man asked the woman.

The woman's eyes then widened.

"You're me!" The woman shouted in horror.

"Whoa, what the heck is going on?" Kyle asked Eddie.

Someone then began laughing. Eddie and Kyle then turned around and saw an alien shooting people with electrical blasts.

"Hey, stop that!" Kyle shouted as he ran towards the alien.

The alien then turned around and dodged Kyle's kick.

"Watch where you're kicking punk!" The alien shouted as he grabbed Kyle.

The alien then tossed Kyle towards Eddie. Eddie then caught Kyle as the alien began running away.

"I think that alien is swapping the minds of these people," Eddie told Kyle as he looked around at the people around them freaking out.

"Then we need to take that guy down and fix this problem," Kyle said to Eddie.

Eddie and Kyle then took off running after the alien around the corner.

"They can't catch me!" The alien shouted as he snickered.

The alien then quickly ran around the next corner and then came to a halt.

"There's far enough," Tim said to the alien as he pointed his spear at the alien.

"Ugh, you Rangers are everywhere," The alien said in frustration as Kyle and Eddie walked around the corner.

"You're finished freak," Kyle said to the alien as he pulled out his morpher and Ranger Key.

Kyle and Eddie then quickly morphed as the alien kicked the spear out of Tim's hand.

"You can't stop me!" The alien shouted as he quickly turned around and fired blasts of electricity at Kyle and Eddie.

Eddie then knocked the electrical blast away with his saber and lunged forward towards the alien. The other blast hit Kyle and knocked him away.

"Tim, watch out!" Kyle shouted as he saw a group of X-Borgs run up behind Tim.

Tim then looked over and saw the X-Borgs approaching him.

"Uh oh," Tim said in horror as he backed away.

Blasts then began hitting the X-Borgs as Tim rolled out of the way. Tyler, Heather and Lyra then ran up next to Kyle and Tim.

"So what're we dealing with?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"This alien can swap the minds of two people," Kyle told Tyler.

"Alright, but how does he do it so we can know what to watch out for?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"It has something to do with the blasts he fires from his hands," Kyle told Tyler.

Eddie then swung his saber at the alien. The alien then caught Eddie's saber and kicked Eddie away.

"My plan will not fail," The alien said to Eddie as he tossed the saber aside.

Eddie then rose to his feet as the others ran up next to him.

"I'm not going to let you keep messing with these people," Eddie said to the alien.

"Then try and stop me," The alien said to Eddie.

Kyle then handed Eddie's saber to him.

"I'm with you man," Kyle told Eddie.

"We're right behind you guys," Tim said to Kyle and Eddie.

Kyle and Eddie then took off running towards the alien with their sabers in hand.

"That's right, come right at me," The alien said to himself quietly.

Eddie and Kyle then rose their sabers into the air and prepared to strike the alien. The alien then dashed forwards and placed his hands on Eddie and Kyle's chests.

"What?" Eddie said in confusion.

"He's fast!" Kyle said in astonishment.

The alien's hands then began glowing and blew Kyle and Eddie back past the other Rangers. Tyler then looked back and saw Kyle and Eddie lying on the ground.

"Take him down!" Tyler shouted to the others as he took off running towards the alien.

"Sorry, but I have other things to do!" The alien shouted as he leapt into the air.

The alien then landed on the roof of a building and fled the battle. Eddie and Kyle then slowly leaned up and demorphed as the others ran up.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Heather asked Eddie as she knelt down next to him.

"I'm fine," Kyle said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, I was talking to Eddie, not you Kyle," Heather told Kyle.

"What?" Kyle said in confusion as he looked over.

Kyle's eyes then widened as he screamed.

"That alien switched our minds!" Kyle shouted as he quickly rose to his feet.

Tyler then looked over at Kyle.

"So you're Eddie?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"Yes," Kyle said as he nodded.

"Okay, we need to do something to keep from getting confused anymore," Lyra said to everyone.

"Give me my jacket," Eddie said to Kyle.

Kyle then took the jacket off and tossed it to Eddie.

"Don't do anything to my body!" Kyle said to Eddie.

Kyle's phone then began ringing. Eddie then reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out.

"Uh, it's your girlfriend," Eddie said to Kyle.

Kyle then snatched the phone from Eddie and quickly answered.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Kyle asked Wendy.

"I thought Lyra and Heather were coming to meet me at the mall?" Wendy asked Kyle.

Kyle then looked over at Heather and Lyra.

"Oh, yeah they're on their way," Kyle said to Wendy.

Kyle then moved the phone away from his head.

"Girls, go hang out with Wendy for me," Kyle told Lyra and Heather.

"Well, that would be a good idea to keep her away from you and Eddie's problem for a while," Lyra said to Kyle.

Kyle then put the phone back at his ear.

"Hey, they should be there soon, just be patient," Kyle said to Wendy.

"Fine, I'll wait a little longer," Wendy said as she sighed.

Kyle then hung up and looked over at Eddie in his body.

"Okay, we need to find that alien and fix this problem!" Kyle said to the others as the girls walked away.

"We need to go back to the Sky Ship and look for disturbances in the city," Eddie told Kyle.

"Man, it's weird to see Kyle say that," Tyler said to Tim.

"Yeah, smart Kyle is going to take some getting used to," Tim told Tyler.

"What was that?" Kyle asked Tim.

"Same goes for energetic Eddie," Tyler told Tim as he began walking away.

The alien walked into the control room of the Armada mothership and knelt in front of Vekar.

"Tranceferer, how are things going?" Prince Vekar asked him.

"They're going fine my Prince," Tranceferer said to the prince as he bowed. "However, those Power Rangers got in my way for a moment,"

"Oh, I think you did fine against them," Vekar told Tranceferer. "You swapped the minds of two of them,"

"Yes, I hope that causes some disruption in their team," Tranceferer told Vekar.

"Now you need to do something bigger," Vekar told Tranceferer.

"And how do I do that?" Tranceferer asked Vekar.

"Go after someone the humans look up to," Vekar told Tranceferer.

"Oh, I see now," Tranceferer said as he rose to his feet.

"Now go and cause more chaos!" Vekar shouted at Tranceferer.

Tranceferer then took off running out of the room as Vekar began laughing.

Tyler and Tim were standing across the room staring at Kyle and Eddie who were sitting on the couch. Eddie and Kyle then looked at each other.

"Has there been a sign of that alien again?" Kyle asked Tyler and Tim.

"No, nothing yet," Tyler told Kyle. "Icarus will tell us if something comes up,"

"Why can't I just go in there and search the city on the computer?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Because we're not letting you two out of our sight," Tyler told Eddie.

Eddie then groaned as he leaned back.

"Keep an eye on them," Tyler told Tim. "I'm going to make sure Icarus is doing what I asked him to do,"

Tyler then walked into the computer as Tim began watching over Kyle and Eddie.

"Hey Tim, I know you won't hold on in here," Kyle said to Tim.

"Be quiet Eddie," Tim said to Kyle.

"I didn't say anything?" Eddie said in confusion.

Tim then sighed.

"Sorry, I forgot," Tim said to Eddie.

"Man, this sucks," Kyle said in frustration.

Wendy was sitting at the food court waiting impatiently for Lyra and Heather. Wendy then sighed as she rose to her feet.

"Wendy, wait!" Lyra said to Wendy as she and Heather ran up.

Wendy then turned around and saw Lyra and Heather behind her.

"About time," Wendy said to Lyra and Heather.

"Sorry, we didn't have our phones on us when Kyle called," Lyra told Wendy.

"It's fine, let's just find something to do," Wendy said to the girls as she walked by them.

Lyra and Heather then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"If only Kenzie was here too," Lyra said to Heather as they followed Wendy through the mall.

People then began screaming and ran past the girls. Lyra and Heather then began looking around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked Lyra and Heather.

Lyra then looked up ahead and saw Tranceferer approaching a woman sitting at a table.

"I finally found you," Tranceferer said to the woman.

The woman then screamed in horror as Lyra, Heather and Wendy ran up.

"Ew, what is that thing?" Wendy asked Lyra and Heather.

"Trouble," Lyra told Wendy.

"We need to help the mayor get away from him," Heather told Lyra.

"Are you nuts?" Wendy asked Heather. "We can't stop that thing,"

"No, but they can!" Lyra said to Wendy as she pointed up ahead.

The other four Rangers then quickly ran up to Tranceferer and the mayor.

"Back off!" Tyler shouted at Tranceferer as he kicked him away from the mayor.

Tim then ran up to the mayor and helped her up.

"Don't worry ma'am I'll get you out of here," Tim said to the mayor.

"Thank you," The mayor said to Tim as Traceferer quickly rose to his feet.

Tim then ran away with the mayor as Tranceferer watched.

"No, I was going to swap her mind!" Tranceferer shouted in anger.

"Your transferring days are over," Tyler said to Tranceferer.

"Whoa, the Power Rangers," Wendy said as she smiled.

"Come on Wendy, we need to get out of here," Lyra said to Wendy.

"No way, I want to watch this," Wendy said to Lyra.

Tranceferer then quickly ran up to Tyler and struck him with his fist. Tyler then crashed through a window of a store as Kyle and Eddie ran out in front of Tranceferer.

"Move out of the way!" Tranceferer shouted at them.

"Not until you switch us back to normal!" Kyle shouted at Tranceferer.

Tranceferer then began laughing.

"That's not going to happen," Tranceferer shouted as he swung his arm at Kyle.

Kyle then grabbed Tranceferer's arm and held onto it.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, SPD!" Tyler shouted as he leapt out of the store. "SPD, Emergency!"

Tyler then kicked Tranceferer back away from Kyle and quickly pulled out his blasters.

"X-Borgs!" Tranceferer shouted as he rose his hands into the air.

X-Borgs then swarmed into the area and surrounded the Rangers. Tyler then began firing his blasters at the X-Borgs as Tranceferer began walking away.

"Go after him!" Tyler said to Eddie and Kyle as he continued shooting the X-Borgs.

Eddie and Kyle then took off running after Tranceferer.

"Oh no, here comes that monster!" Wendy said in horror.

"We need to leave now!" Heather said as she began backing away.

Tranceferer then grabbed Wendy by the arm as he began laughing. Wendy then began screaming in horror as she tried to pull her arm away.

"Let go of me!" Wendy shouted at Tranceferer.

"Wendy!" Lyra shouted as she turned around.

"You're next lady," Tranceferer said to Wendy as his hand holding Wendy's arm began glowing.

"No!" Kyle shouted as X-Borgs ran up to him.

The X-Borgs then began swinging at Kyle with their launchers.

"Get away from me!" Kyle shouted in anger as he kicked an X-Borg away.

Eddie then took off running towards Tranceferer as Kyle and Tyler continued battling the X-Borgs.

"And I'm going to switch you with her!" Tranceferer said to Wendy as he pointed at Lyra.

"No, don't!" Wendy said in horror.

Eddie then kicked Tranceferer from behind and knocked him to the ground. Wendy then looked over and saw the Green Ranger behind her.

"Thank you," Wendy said to Eddie.

"Just get out of here with your friends," Eddie told Wendy as Tranceferer began crawling away.

Wendy then quickly took off running towards Lyra and Heather. Eddie then turned around as Tranceferer rose to his feet.

"You, you won't stop me!" Tranceferer shouted at Eddie.

Blasts then began hitting Tranceferer and knocked him to the ground once more. Tim then ran up next to Eddie.

"Alright Kyle, let's finish this guy off," Tim said to Eddie.

"Ugh, I'm not Kyle," Eddie said in frustration.

"Oh sorry," Tim said as he began chuckling.

"Enough!" Tranceferer shouted in anger. "I am going to switch you!"

Tranceferer then fired two electrical blasts out of his hands at Eddie and Tim.

"Sorry, but I've had enough of this mind switching," Eddie said to Tranceferer as he and Tim dodged the blasts.

Eddie then took off running towards Tranceferer and struck him with his saber. Tranceferer then backed away from Eddie holding his chest in pain.

"I'm outta here," Tranceferer said to Eddie and Tim as he turned around.

Tranceferer then gasped as he saw Tyler transform back into Legends Force Red next to Kyle.

"You're not getting away this time," Tyler said to Tranceferer.

The Rangers then aimed their blasters at Tranceferer.

"Uh oh," Tranceferer said in fear.

The Rangers then began firing their blasters at Tranceferer. Tranceferer then fell to the ground with his body smoking. Tim and Eddie then ran over to Kyle and Tyler as Tranceferer rose to his feet once more.

"Man, this guy won't stay down," Kyle said to the others.

"Then let's make sure he doesn't get back up Kyle," Eddie told Kyle.

Kyle then nodded as he pulled out his saber. Eddie and Kyle then took off running towards Tranceferer and struck him with their sabers at once. Tranceferer then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yeah, that's the end of you!" Kyle shouted as he began glowing.

Eddie then began glowing along with Kyle.

"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion.

Eddie and Kyle then stopped glowing as the two Rangers looked over at each other.

"Hey, we're back to normal!" Kyle said to Eddie.

"Oh thank God," Eddie said in relief.

A blast then shot through the ceiling and hit the ground where Tranceferer was destroyed. Tranceferer's body then regenerated and began growing.

"Oh no," Tyler said in horror as Tranceferer crashed through the ceiling as he grew larger.

The Rangers then ran outside and saw Tranceferer towering above the buildings near the mall. Tyler then quickly pulled out his morpher and put in a combination with the buttons.

"Summon Sky Ship!" Tyler shouted as the Legendary Sky Ship flew by overhead.

"Summon SIlversaurus!" Tim shouted as he inserted the Quantum Ranger Key into his morpher.

The Silversaurus Drill then flew through a portal and was flying alongside the Sky Ship.

"Let's go!" Tyler shouted as he grabbed one of the ropes hanging from the Sky Ship.

Eddie and Kyle then grabbed the ropes and joined Tyler in the cockpit. The other zords were then released from the Sky Ship and quickly combined with the Sky Ship to form the Legendary Megazord.

"Alright, now combine with my Silversaurus," Tim said to Tyler and the others as he entered his cockpit.

"Legendary SIlversaurus Megazord, combine!" Tyler shouted as the Blue and Green Ranger's zords detached from the Legendary Megazord.

The arms of the Silversaurus Megazord then combined with the Legendary Megazord as Tim appeared in the Legendary Megazord cockpit.

"You Rangers will pay for interfering with me!" Tranceferer shouted as he began firing at the Megazord.

The Legendary Silversaurus Megazord walked through the blasts without being phased by the blasts.

"What!" Tranceferer shouted in astonishment.

"You're finished!" Tim shouted as the drill began spinning.

The Megazord then stabbed the spinning drill through Tranceferer's stomach. Tranceferer then screamed in pain as the Megazord pulled the drill out.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Tranceferer shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Kyle then looked over at Eddie in the cockpit and gave him a thumbs up.

"The Armada doesn't stand a chance against our new combination," Tim said to the others.

"I wouldn't say that quite yet Tim," Tyler told Tim.

Kyle then rose to his feet as the others looked over at him.

"I need to go make sure Wendy is okay," Kyle said to the other guys as he walked away.

A few hours later the Rangers were sitting in the Youth Center hanging out with Wendy.

"The Green Ranger saved my life today," Wendy told the Rangers.

"Yeah, she's not lying," Lyra said as she looked over at Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, I think you have some competition," Eddie said to Kyle as he began smiling.

"Dude, that Green Ranger doesn't stand a chance against me," Kyle said to Eddie. "Especially that one that saved Wendy,"

Kyle then looked over at Eddie and stuck his tongue out at him.

"So Kyle, what did you and Eddie do today?" Wendy asked Kyle.

Kyle's eyes then widened as he turned back towards Wendy.

"We got to know each other better," Kyle said nervously to Wendy.

"Really?" Wendy said in confusion. "I thought you guys have known each other for years?"

"We have, but apparently there was a few things we didn't know," Eddie said to Wendy.

Tim then looked over and saw a woman walk into the Youth Center. The woman then looked over at Tim and walked up to the table.

"Mom, what're you doing here?" Tim asked his mother as he rose from his seat.

"Tim, your father has been missing since last night," Tim's mother said to him.

"I'm sure he's fine," Tim said to his mother.

"No, something is wrong," His mother said to him. "The dojo was torn apart,"

Tim then looked over at his friends.

"Mom, don't worry," Tim said to his mother. "I'll find him,"

Basco walked into a cave out in the woods outside of Angel Grove. He then walked up to a man chained to the wall. The man then looked up at Basco with a look of anger.

"What do you want with me?" The man asked Basco.

Basco then held the torch up closer to the man and revealed his face in the light.

"You're weaker than I thought Red Zeo Ranger," Basco said to the man as he smiled. "But your powers are needed for my plan to work,"

"Your plan isn't going to work," The man said to Basco.

"Don't say that Mr. Oliver, because it already is," Basco said as he began laughing.

The man then began glowing with red energy as a beam of red energy shot through the roof of the cave and fired into the sky. The beam continued into outer space and continued growing past Earth's moon. The man then began screaming in pain as Basco stopped laughing.

"Soon the King of Triforia will receive this signal from your powers and he will come to this planet," Basco said to the man. "Then I will destroy him with my bare hands and take over his planet as the new King,"

Basco then began laughing once again as the man continued screaming.


	18. Chapter 18: Zeo Tribute

Chapter 18: Basco's Reign

Tim was walking around in the woods by himself searching for his father. Tim then walked up to a large rock and sat down on it as he pulled his backpack off. He then opened his backpack and pulled out a water bottle.

"Dad, I'm going to find you," Tim said to himself as he took the lid off the bottle.

Tim then began drinking the water as something began rustling in the leaves. Tim then looked over and saw a squirrel run by.

"I don't have time to take breaks," Tim said to himself as he put the water bottle back in his backpack.

Tim then rose to his feet and continued walking further into the woods.

Tyler walked into the computer room and saw Eddie working on a Legendary Blaster. Eddie then looked over and saw Tyler.

"What're you doing?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"I'm trying to give our Legendary Blasters a little more power by adding another key cylinder to it," Eddie told Tyler.

"Are you sure that will work?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"We can only hope, but it's nowhere near complete yet," Eddie told Tyler as he continued working.

Tyler then walked over to the computer and brought up a map of the city.

"Have there been any signs of Tim's dad?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"No, nothing so far," Eddie said to Tyler as he inserted a Ranger Key into one of the cylinders.

Sparks then shot out of the cylinder as Eddie quickly dropped the blaster.

"Whoa!" Tyler shouted as he quickly turned around.

"See, not complete," Eddie said to Tyler as he pulled the Key out of the cylinder.

"Yeah, you keep working on that," Tyler said to Eddie. "I'm going to go help Tim,"

Tyler then began walking away as Eddie sighed.

"What can I do to fix you?" Eddie asked the blaster as he pulled out one of the cylinders.

Basco walked out of the cave where he was holding Tim's father captive. He then pulled out his Ranger Keys and placed them in his trumpet. He then began playing the trumpet and summoned the ten Rangers the Keys were based on.

"Make sure no one comes near this cave," Basco said to the evil Rangers.

The evil Rangers then walked away from the cave and headed in different directions. Basco then walked back into the cave where Tim's father was chained to the wall.

"You can't keep me here forever," Tim's father said to Basco.

Basco then smirked.

"Oh I know that, but I only need you for my plan," Basco told Tim's father.

"Trey's just going to ignore the signals you're sending to his planet," Tim's father told Basco.

"He'll be here, you watch," Basco told Tim's father as he turned away.

Kenzie walked into the Youth Center looking around in concern as she walked up to the bar where David was working.

"Hey Kenzie, is something wrong?" David asked Kenzie.

"Have you seen Tim?" Kenzie asked David.

"No, not today," David told Kenzie.

Kenzie then sighed as she sat down.

"He didn't come home last night," Kenzie told David.

"That's because he's searching for his father," Lyra said to Kenzie as she walked up.

"What?" Kenzie said in confusion.

"He didn't tell you?" Lyra asked Kenzie as she sat down beside her.

"No, he hasn't been home since yesterday morning," Kenzie told Lyra.

"Then he must still be searching," Lyra told Kenzie. "But we can easily locate him,"

"Hopefully he finds his dad," David said to Kenzie and Lyra.

"Yeah, Tyler is supposed to be helping him look for him," Lyra told David and Kenzie.

"Then they'll find him no problem," David said to the girls as he sat his rag down.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Lyra told Kenzie as she got up.

Lyra then walked away and left the Youth Center.

Tim was walking through the woods by himself still searching for his father. He then came up to a small stream and knelt down next to it. He then splashed the water into his face to clean the sweat off. Someone then approached Tim from behind. Tim then quickly turned around and grabbed the person and threw them into the water.

"What the hell?" Tyler said in confusion as he rose to his feet in the water. "What was that for?"

"What're you doing here?" Tim asked Tyler.

"I came to help you look for your dad," Tyler told Tim as he walked out of the water.

"I don't need anybody's help," Tim told Tyler as he began walking away.

"Tim, you're not going to find as easily without someone to help you," Tyler told Tim. "Kyle and Heather are already searching on the other side of Angel Grove for him,"

"Then go with them," Tim said to Tyler as he continued walking away.

"You don't have to act like this because your father is missing!" Tyler shouted at Tim as he caught up to him.

Tim then quickly turned around and punched Tyler in the face. Tyler then fell to the ground as Tim stormed off in anger. Tyler then rose to his feet and groaned in anger as he took off running after Tim. Tyler then tackled Tim from behind and pulled him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Tim shouted as he struggled to push Tyler away.

"Shut up and stop acting like a jerk!" Tyler shouted at Tim as he held him down. "You don't have to act like this,"

Tim then rolled over and kicked Tyler off of him. Tim then quickly rose to his feet and ran at Tyler. Tyler then rose to his feet as Tim ran up and tackled him. The two of them then went tumbling down a hill out of the woods. Tyler then began crawling away from Tim in pain.

"I don't need your help," Tim said to Tyler as he rose to his feet. "I can do this myself,"

"We're a team Tim, we have to work together," Tyler told Tim as he slowly rose to his feet.

Blasts then began hitting the ground around Tyler and Tim. The two Rangers then looked over and saw the Blue Senturion and the White Mystic Force Ranger walking towards them.

"Basco is here somewhere," Tyler said to Tim.

"He must've been the one that took my father," Tim said as he pulled out his morpher.

Tim then placed his Ranger Key into his morpher and quickly morphed as he took off running towards the evil Rangers.

"Tim, you can't handle them by yourself!" Tyler shouted to Tim as he pulled out his morpher.

The SPD Shadow Ranger then leapt out in front of Tyler and swung his saber at him. Tyler then jumped back and dodged the attack.

"We need to the others!" Tyler shouted as he dodged the Shadow Ranger's saber again.

Tyler then inserted his Ranger Key into his morpher and transformed. He then kicked The Shadow Ranger in the stomach and backed away from him.

"Basco, show yourself!" Tim shouted in anger as he struck the Blue Senturion with his spear.

Tim then quickly turned around and struck the White Mystic Ranger with an upward slash from his spear and sent her flying. Tim then took off running on further in search of Basco. Tyler then looked over and saw that Tim was gone.

"Great!" Tyler said as he pulled out his blaster.

Tyler then began firing his blaster at the Shadow Ranger to keep him back. The female Red Samurai Ranger then leapt out of nowhere and landed behind Tyler. She then quickly struck him in the back with her flaming Spin Sword. Tyler then fell to the ground and dropped his blaster.

"What, how does Basco have another Red Samurai Key?" Tyler said in confusion as he slowly rose to his feet.

The Shadow Ranger then ran towards Tyler with his saber ready to attack. Blasts then hit the Shadow Ranger and knocked him to the ground. Tyler then turned around and saw Eddie and Lyra run up to him.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Tyler said to them.

"Yeah, I figured something was going on once I realized that you and Tim had morphed on the computer," Eddie told Tyler as the Red Samurai Ranger walked towards them.

Lyra then looked over at the Red Samurai Ranger and pulled out her saber.

"So what is Basco doing out here?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I think he's the one that took Tim's father," Tyler told Lyra and Eddie as Lyra began battling with the Red Samurai Ranger.

Lyra then quickly got behind the Red Samurai Ranger and struck her across the back with her saber.

"Then you guys go after Tim and help him save his father," Lyra told Tyler and Eddie. "I can handle this,"

"Alright, be careful," Tyler said to his sister as he began running away with Eddie.

The Shadow Ranger then rose to his feet and took off running after Eddie and Tyler. The Blue Senturion then watched the Shadow Ranger run by and slowly rose to his feet. He then took off running to assist the Shadow Ranger.

"Alright, let's keep this going," Lyra said to the evil Red Samurai Ranger.

An icy blast then hit Lyra's foot and froze it to the ground. Lyra then looked over and saw the White Mystic Ranger walking towards her.

"Great now I have to deal with fire and ice," Lyra said to herself as she struggled to pull her leg out of the ice.

Tyler and Eddie then ran up to a pond and saw Tim battling with The Wolf Warrior and Sentinel Knight. The Wolf Warrior blocked Tim's spear with his shield and then shoved Tim away. The Sentinel Knight then ran up and punched Tim in the chest and sent him flying.

"He can't handle them on his own," Eddie told Tyler.

Tyler and Eddie then began running towards Tim and quickly came to a halt when the Black Lion Warrior and Green Chameleon Warrior jumped out in front of them.

"Great, these two again," Tyler said in frustration.

The Black Lion Warrior then threw a kick at Tyler. Tyler then blocked the kick and quickly shoved the Black Lion Warrior away. Tyler then quickly pulled out a Ranger Key and inserted it into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive!" Tyler shouted as he transformed. "Overdrive Accelerate!"

Tyler then pulled out his blaster and began firing at the Black Lion Warrior. Tyler then looked over and saw Eddie battling with the Green Chameleon Warrior.

"We can't handle these guys on our own," Eddie said to Tyler as he blocked the Green Chameleon Warrior's sais.

Tyler then pulled out his Drive Lance and quickly struck the Black Lion Warrior as he ran up.

"Just keep fighting," Tyler said to Eddie as he kicked the Black Lion Warrior away.

The Shadow Ranger and Blue Senturion then leapt over Tyler and landed in front of him.

"Not these two again," Tyler said in frustration as he swung the Drive Lance at them.

The Blue Senturion then caught Tyler's Drive Lance and pulled it out of his hands. The Shadow Ranger then quickly struck Tyler with his saber. Eddie then looked over and saw Tyler hit the ground and transform back into Legends Force Red.

"Hang on!" Eddie shouted to Tyler as he began running towards him.

The Black Lion Warrior and Green Chameleon Warrior then ran out in front of Eddie and quickly kicked him away. Eddie then landed on the ground in pain.

"Eddie!" Tyler shouted as he slowly rose to his feet.

The Blue Senturion then fired his blaster at Tyler. Tyler then fell to the ground from the blasts and struggled to get up. The Shadow Ranger then stomped on Tyler's back as Tyler screamed in pain. Tim then looked over and saw Tyler and Eddie in trouble.

"Ugh, you guys shouldn't be here!" Tim shouted to them.

The Wolf Warrior then struck Tim with his sword and knocked him to the ground. Tim then looked over at the Wolf Warrior and quickly jumped to his feet.

"You're going to regret that," Tim said to the Wolf Warrior as the Sentinel Knight walked up behind him.

Lyra blocked the Red Samurai Ranger's sword with her saber as she ran up. The White Mystic Ranger then kicked Lyra's saber out of her hand.

"Oh no," Lyra said in horror as her saber stabbed into the ground.

The Red Samurai Ranger then struck Lyra across the chest with her sword as Lyra's foot was still frozen to the ground.

"I need to think of something," Lyra said to herself as the White Mystic Ranger kicked her.

The Red Samurai Ranger then spun the disc on her Spin Sword and prepared to attack Lyra.

"This could be it for me," Lyra said in fear as she looked away.

Blasts then began hitting the Red Samurai Ranger and White Mystic Ranger. Lyra then looked over and saw Heather run up.

"Sorry I took so long," Heather said to Lyra.

"Don't worry, I'm still alive," Lyra said to Heather as she tried to pull her foot out of the ice.

Heather then aimed her blaster at Lyra's foot.

"I hope this doesn't hurt too bad," Heather said to Lyra.

Lyra then gasped as Heather fired the blaster. The ice on Lyra's foot then exploded from the blast. Lyra then ran over and grabbed her saber as the Red Samurai Ranger and White Mystic Ranger rose to their feet.

"Alright, let's take care of these two," Lyra said to Heather as she pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Megaforce!" Lyra and Heather shouted as they inserted the Ranger Keys into their morphers. "Go Go Megaforce!"

Lyra and Heather then transformed into the Yellow and Pink Megaforce Rangers as they took off running towards the evil Rangers.

"Phoenix Shot!" Heather shouted as she began firing her blaster at the White Mystic Ranger.

The blasts then hit the White Mystic Ranger and blew her away from the Red Samurai Ranger. Lyra then ran up to the Red Samurai Ranger and blocked her sword with the Tiger Claw.

"You're nothing like Karen," Lyra said to the Red Samurai Ranger as she knocked the sword out of the evil Ranger's hand.

Lyra then struck the evil Ranger with the Tiger Claw and sent her crashing into a tree.

"Mega Blaster!" Heather shouted as she pulled out her blaster.

The Phoenix Zord then appeared in Heather's hand and she quickly placed it on the blaster.

"Phoenix Blast!" Heather shouted as she aimed the blaster at the White Mystic Ranger.

Heather then fired the blaster at the White Mystic Ranger.

"That should do it!" Heather said as she watched the blast fly towards the evil Ranger.

Another evil Ranger then ran out in front of the White Mystic Ranger and blocked the blast.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Heather said in disbelief.

Lyra then struck the Red Samurai Ranger again with the Tiger Claw and then looked over at Heather.

"Great, another one," Lyra said in annoyance as she ran up to Heather.

The SPD Cat Ranger then took off running towards Heather and Lyra. Heather then began firing her blaster at the evil Ranger as she ran towards them. The SPD Cat Ranger then began dodging the blasts as she ran up to Heather and Lyra.

"Look out!" Heather shouted as she dodged a kick from the evil Ranger.

The SPD Cat Ranger then kicked Lyra in the chest and knocked her to the ground.

"Hold on," Heather said to Lyra as she ran over to her.

The White Mystic Ranger then fired an icy blast from her wand and hit Heather. Heather then crashed into a tree and was frozen to it.

"Heather!" Lyra shouted to Heather as she looked over at her.

"I'm fine, just get me off of this tree!" Heather said to Lyra.

Lyra then quickly rose to her feet and began running towards Heather. The Red Samurai Ranger then ran out in front of Lyra and struck her with her sword. Lyra then fell to the ground as the three evil Rangers surrounded her.

"Lyra!" Heather shouted as she tried to break free.

The White Mystic Ranger and Red Samurai Ranger then picked up Lyra by the arms. The SPD Cat Ranger then began punching Lyra as the other two evil Rangers held her up.

"I can't do anything," Heather said to herself as she continued to struggle. "She needs help!"

Something then erupted out of the ground behind the Red Samurai Ranger and White Mystic Ranger. The two evil Rangers were then knocked away from Lyra as Heather looked over.

"Don't worry Heather, I've got this," Kyle said to Heather as he swung the Snake Axe at the SPD Cat Ranger.

The axe then struck the SPD Cat Ranger and knocked her away. Kyle then helped Lyra up and began walking towards Heather with her.

"Thanks," Lyra said to Kyle as she transformed back into Legends Force Yellow.

"Let's just worry about taking these three down and saving Tim's father," Kyle said to Lyra as he sat her aside.

Kyle then struck the ice holding Heather to the tree with the Snake Axe. Heather and Kyle then transformed back into their Legends Force powers as Lyra rose to her feet. The three Rangers then ran up to the evil Rangers.

"This is the end of you ladies," Kyle said to the evil Rangers.

The Rangers then inserted Ranger Keys into their blasters and sabers.

"Final Strike!" Kyle shouted as he and the girls fired their blasters.

The blasts then hit the evil Rangers as the Legends Force Rangers swung the sabers and sent three energy slashes flying towards them. The slashes then struck the evil Rangers and destroyed them. The three Ranger Keys then fell to the ground as the Rangers lowered their weapons. Kyle then walked up and grabbed the Ranger Keys.

"Basco's not getting these back," Kyle said to the girls as he opened the buckle on his belt.

Kyle then placed the Keys onto his buckle and sent them to the chest on the Sky Ship.

"Alright, Tyler and the others might need our help," Heather said to Lyra and Kyle.

The Rangers then took off running further down the path in search of the others.

Eddie struck the Green Chameleon Warrior with his saber as he was backed against a tree. The Black Lion Warrior then ran towards Eddie and threw a punch at him. Eddie then ducked and dodged the punch.

"Hang on Tyler!" Eddie shouted as he took off running towards Tyler and the evil Rangers attacking him.

The Black Lion Warrior then took off running after Eddie. Eddie then quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the evil Ranger chasing him.

"I've got this," Eddie said to himself as he continued running.

The Blue Senturion then looked over and saw Eddie running towards him. The Blue Senturion then aimed his blaster at Eddie.

"Let's see you take this!" Eddie shouted as he quickly slid past the Blue Senturion as he fired.

The blast then hit the Black Lion Warrior and knocked him to the ground. Eddie then quickly rose to his feet and struck the Blue Senturion with his saber and shoved him away.

"Eddie, watch out!" Tyler shouted as he rose to his feet.

Eddie then turned around and saw the Shadow Ranger swing his saber at him.

"Whoa!" Eddie shouted as he jumped back and dodged the saber.

Eddie then pulled out a Ranger Key and inserted it into his Saber.

"Final Strike!" Eddie shouted as he swung his blue glowing saber at the Shadow Ranger.

The Green Chameleon Warrior then ran out in front of the Shadow Ranger and took the attack. The Green Chameleon then fell to the ground and transformed back into a Ranger Key. The Shadow Ranger then quickly struck Eddie with his saber. Eddie then fell to the ground as Kyle and the others ran up.

"Hang on Eddie!" Kyle shouted as he took off running towards the battle.

The Blue Senturion then ran out in front of Kyle and aimed his blaster at him.

"Watch out!" Kyle shouted to the girls behind him.

Tyler then ran up to the Blue Senturion and struck him in the back with his saber. The Blue Senturion then stumbled towards Kyle in pain. Kyle then struck the Blue Senturion with his saber and sent him crashing into a tree.

"Thanks Tyler," Kyle said to Tyler as Lyra and Heather walked up.

"No problem, but Eddie still needs help," Tyler said as he pulled out a Ranger Key. "Basco wants to use the Zeo powers to bring the King of Triforia to Earth, so we'll show him the power of Zeo,"

Kyle, Lyra and Heather then pulled out their Ranger Keys and stood alongside Tyler.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the Ranger Keys into their morphers. "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers then transformed and took off running towards the Shadow Ranger and Black Lion Warrior attacking Eddie. Tyler's star-shaped visor then flashed red as he leapt into the air.

"Zeo Power Kick!" Tyler shouted as his right foot began glowing with red energy.

Tyler then kicked the Black Lion Warrior and sent him flying. The Black Lion Warrior then crashed into the rocky hill in the background and transformed back into a Ranger Key. The Shadow Ranger then looked over and saw the Rangers run up. The Sentinel Knight then landed next to the Shadow Ranger and quickly rose to his feet. Tim then struck the Wolf Warrior and sent him flying towards the other evil Rangers.

"Let's finish this up quickly," Tim said to the others as he pulled out a Ranger Key.

Eddie then quickly ran over to the others and pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!" Eddie shouted as he transformed. "Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Zeo!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "Gold Ranger Power!"

The Golden Power Staff then appeared in Tim's hand as he quickly turned around. Tim then fired a powerful blast out of the orb on top of the staff and hit the Blue Senturion. The Blue Senturion then fell to the ground and transformed back into a Ranger Key.

"Zeo Cannon!" Tyler shouted as he raised his hand into the air.

A large red cannon then appeared above the Rangers and lowered into their hands.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted as a powerful blast fired from the cannon.

The blast then hit the three remaining evil Rangers and destroyed them. The Rangers then transformed back into Legends Force Rangers. Heather then ran over and grabbed the Blue Senturion and Green Chameleon Warrior Keys.

"Don't forget to grab the Keys," Heather said to the others.

Tyler then walked up and grabbed the three Keys off the ground. The Rangers then walked up to the Black Lion Warrior Key. Kyle then grabbed the Key and handed it to Tyler.

"Now Basco is out of Ranger Keys," Tyler said to the others.

"Let's go get my father now," Tim said to the others as he began walking towards a cave.

"Hold on, it might be a bad idea to walk right in there," Eddie said to Tim.

"What's Basco going to do without any Ranger Keys?" Tim asked Eddie.

The Rangers morphers then began going off.

"Icarus, what's wrong?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"An Armada commander just appeared in the city with a few X-Borgs," Icarus said to the Rangers.

"Great, now we have to deal with this too," Kyle said in frustration.

"You guys go back to the city," Tyler said to the others. "Leave Basco to me and Tim,"

"Are you sure you guys can handle him?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Without any Ranger Keys in his possession, he should be easy to take care of," Tyler told Heather.

"Fine, but come to the city once Tim's dad is safe," Kyle said to Tyler.

The other Rangers then took off running back towards the city as Tyler and Tim made their way towards the cave.

"You didn't have to stay here to help me," Tim said to Tyler.

"I know that, but I'm not leaving anyone behind by themselves," Tyler said to Tim as he followed him into the cave.

"Alright, just take care of Basco while I get my dad out of here," Tim told Tyler as they kept walking deeper into the cave.

The Rangers then ran into the city and saw the Armada commander attacking people. The commander then looked over and saw the Rangers.

"Well if it isn't the Power Rangers," The alien said to the Rangers.

"Of course it's us, and we're here to stop you," Eddie said to the alien as he pointed at him.

"You won't stop me," The alien said to the Rangers. "My shell is impenetrable!"

"We'll see about that," Kyle said as he pulled out his blaster.

Kyle then fired his blaster at the alien. The alien then lifted his arms and covered his upper body with the shields on his forearms. The blast then bounced off of the shield and flew back at Kyle.

"Whoa!" Kyle shouted as he dodged the blast.

"Let's try physical contact," Lyra said as she pulled out her saber.

Lyra then went running towards the alien with her saber in hand. She then swung her saber at the shield and struck the shield.

"Now eat this!" The alien shouted as a lightning blast fired from the shield and hit Lyra.

Lyra was then blown back to the other Rangers and dropped her saber.

"How do we beat this guy?" Heather asked the others.

Eddie then looked away as he groaned.

"I might have something for him," Eddie said to the others.

Eddie then pulled out a Legendary Blaster with two Key cylinders.

"Whoa, what's with the extra Key slot?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"It's for more power," Eddie told Kyle. "Sadly, it's still a work in progress, but it's our only shot,"

Eddie then pulled out two Ranger Keys and inserted them into the Key slots.

"Please don't fail me," Eddie said to the blaster as he aimed it at the alien.

"I Turtlelini, have the most powerful shield in the universe!" Turtlelini shouted as he laughed.

The Legendary Blaster then began glowing as Eddie prepared to fire the blaster.

"Here goes nothing!" Eddie shouted as he fired the blaster.

The recoil from the blast knocked Eddie to the ground. The blast then hit Turtlelini and pushed him back a few inches. Eddie then looked over at the Legendary Blaster and saw that it was fried.

"It didn't work!" Lyra said in astonishment.

"We can't beat him," Kyle said to the others as the X-Borgs took off running towards the Rangers.

The Rangers then began battling the X-Borgs as Turtlelini laughed.

Basco was leaning against the cave wall tapping his foot on the ground trying to stay calm. Basco then groaned as he walked away from the cave wall.

"Where is he?" Basco said in confusion.

"I told you," Tim's father said to Basco as he smirked.

Basco then walked up to Tim's father and struck him across the face with the back of his hand.

"Shut your mouth!" Basco shouted in anger. "I will peel the skin off of your body if that Triforian King doesn't show up!"

Basco then turned away from Tim's father and began walking away. Tim and Tyler then walked out in front of Basco. Basco then gasped as he began backing away from Tim and Tyler.

"How did you get past my evil Rangers?"Basco asked them.

Tyler then revealed the SPD Shadow Ranger Key.

"The same way we dealt with the Sixth Ranger Keys when you had them," Tyler told Basco. "Now release that man before things get worse for you,"

Basco then began snickering.

"For me?" Basco asked Tyler. "Oh, things won't get worse for me,"

Basco's eyes then began glowing red as he began laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Tim said in confusion.

Basco then transformed into an alien form and pulled a sword out of thin air. Basco then swung the sword at Tim and Tyler as he lunged forward. Tim and Tyler then dove out of the way and dodged the sword.

"Get to your dad!" Tyler shouted to Tim as Basco walked towards him.

Basco then looked over and saw Tim running towards his father. Basco then fired a blast from his hand and hit Tim. Tim then slammed into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Tim!" Tyler shouted as he looked over at Tim.

Basco then struck Tyler with his sword and knocked Tyler away.

"You didn't expect this did you?" Basco asked Tyler. "You thought I was a weak space pirate who relied on the Ranger Keys in my possession,"

Basco then swung his sword at Tyler again while he was lying on the ground. Tyler then rolled out of the way and dodged the sword.

"Well you were wrong!" Basco shouted as he grabbed Tyler by the throat.

Basco then slammed Tyler into the wall as he held him by the throat.

"I can pop your head off right now," Basco said to Tyler as he began squeezing tighter.

Tim then rose to his feet and pulled out the Gold Anchor Key.

"Legends Force, Gold Mode!" Tim shouted as he inserted the Key into his morpher.

The gold armor then appeared on Tim as he took off running towards Basco. Basco then turned around and saw Tim leap into the air with his spear. Basco then fired another blast at Tim and hit him. Tim then fell to the ground as Basco let go of Tyler.

"I'll just kill you first," Basco said to Tim as he walked towards him.

Tim then quickly rose to his feet and struck Basco with his spear. Basco then grabbed the spear and pulled it out of Tim's hands.

"I wonder how your father will feel when I kill you right in front of him?" Basco asked Tim as he struck him with the spear.

Tim then fell to the ground and transformed back into Legends Force Silver. The Gold Anchor Key then landed next to Tyler as Basco grabbed Tim by the neck. Basco then carried Tim over to his father as he laughed evilly.

"Tell me dad, how should I kill him?" Basco asked Tim's father.

Tim's father then struggled to break free as Basco laughed at him. Tyler then grabbed the Gold Anchor Key and slowly rose to his feet.

"I hope this works," Tyler said to himself as he inserted the Key into his morpher.

Tyler then turned the Key and caused his morpher to light up. Basco then turned around and saw the Gold Armor appear on Tyler. Tim's spear then appear in Tyler's hand.

"What's this?" Basco said in confusion.

Tim then kicked Basco in the hip and broke free from him. Tyler then pulled out his saber and took off running towards Basco.

"You're not the only one with new tricks!" Tyler shouted as he swung his saber at Basco.

Basco then blocked Tyler's saber with his sword and quickly moved aside. Basco then quickly fired a blast at Tyler as he jumped back. Tyler then leapt into the air and dodged the blast. Tyler then tossed his saber aside and quickly pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Gold Mode Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as he inserted the Key into the slot on the spear.

Tyler then turned the Key and made the spear start glowing red. Tyler then landed on the ground as the other Red Rangers began appearing around him.

"What's going on?" Basco said in confusion.

"Legendary Red Ranger Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Red Rangers began running towards Basco.

The Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and Alien Ranger struck Basco with their swords followed by the Red Zeo Ranger and Turbo Ranger. The Red Space Ranger and Red Galaxy Ranger then punched Basco in the chest followed by the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger and Red Time Force Ranger. The Red Wild Force Ranger then struck Basco with his dagger along with the Red Ninja Storm Ranger with his sword. The Red Dino Thunder Ranger and Red SPD Ranger fired their blasters at Basco as the Red Mystic Force Ranger and Red Overdrive Ranger ran up to Basco and struck him with their swords. The Red Jungle Fury Ranger and Red RPM Ranger then struck Basco with their punches. The Red Samurai Ranger and Red Megaforce Ranger then struck Basco with their swords as Tyler took off running towards him.

"This is the ned of you!" Tyler shouted as he struck Basco with the spear as it glowed with red energy.

Basco then screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. The Gold Armor then disappeared from around Tyler as he fell to one knee breathing heavily. Tyler then looked over and saw Tim trying to break the chains off of his father.

"Here," Tyler said to Tim as he tossed the spear to him.

Tim then caught the spear as Tyler rose to his feet.

"Hang on," Tim said to his father as he struck the chains holding his father's arm.

Tim then struck the other chains and broke his father free. Tyler and Tim then caught Tim's father as he fell from the wall.

"Are you okay dad?" Tim asked his father as he demorphed.

"Yeah, I've been through worse," His father said to him.

A blast then flew past Tyler and hit Tim in the back. Tim then fell to the ground unconscious as Tyler looked over and saw Basco laughing.

"Impossible!" Tyler said in disbelief.

"It's going to take more than a couple of Red Rangers to stop me," Basco said to Tyler.

Tim's father then knelt down to check on him.

"And now I'll kill you all!" Basco shouted in anger as he began walking towards Tyler.

"Stay back," Tyler said to Tim's father.

The room then lit up with a flash as Tyler and Basco covered their eyes. The light then dimmed as Basco slowly looked over towards Tyler. Basco then gasped in astonishment.

"The King of Triforia!" Basco said in amazement.

"Trey, you didn't have to come here," Tim's father said to him.

"It has been a long time Tommy," Trey said to Tommy as he looked back at him.

"Now I can kill you as well!" Basco said to Trey as he began walking towards him.

Trey then pulled out the Golden Power Staff and fired a powerful beam from the orb on top of it. Basco was hit by the blast and was blasted out of the cave.

"That should keep him down for a while," Trey said to the others as he turned towards them.

Trey then saw Tim lying on the ground injured. Trey then aimed the Golden Power Staff at Tim and shined the gold light on him. The wound on Tim's back then healed as Tyler and Tommy watched in amazement.

"He should be fine now," Trey said to Tyler and Tommy. "He'll just need rest,"

"Thanks Trey," Tommy said to Trey as he held his hand out.

Trey then shook Tommy's hand as Tyler picked up Tim.

"I should leave the rest to your son's friends," Trey said to Tommy. "I will return if needed,"

Trey then walked away from Tyler, Tim and Tommy and faded away. Tommy then helped Tyler carry Tim out of the cave. Tyler's morphed then began going off as they reached the exit.

"Tyler, this alien's shield is too powerful for any of our attacks," Kyle said to Tyler through the morpher.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," Tyler said to Kyle.

Tyler then looked over at Tommy.

"Take care of him while I go help the others," Tyler said to Tommy.

"Right," Tommy said to Tyler as he nodded.

Tyler then took off running towards the city as Tommy carried Tim away from the cave.

The Rangers battling Turtlelini quickly transformed into the Jungle Fury Rangers and quickly wiped out the X-Borgs running at them. Turtlelini then walked up and began snickering as he watched the Rangers battle the X-Borgs.

"Take this!" Turtlelini shouted as he fired a lightning blast at Kyle.

Eddie then ran out in front of Kyle and kicked the blast away from Kyle.

"Thanks man," Kyle said to Eddie.

"Let's just finish these X-Borgs off and then worry about Turtlelini when Tyler gets here," Eddie said to the others as he grabbed an X-Borg and tossed it into a group of others.

"Eddie's right," Lyra said to everyone as she kicked an X-Borg. "Just keep taking down these pieces of scrap metal,"

Kyle then kneed an X-Borg in the chest and sent it crashing into a car parked on the side of the road. Kyle then looked over and saw three X-Borgs aiming their launchers at Heather as she was fighting another X-Borg.

"Heather!" Kyle shouted as he began running towards her.

Heather then looked over and saw the X-Borgs fire the rockets at her.

"Oh no!" Heather shouted in horror.

Tyler then leapt out in front of Heather as the Red Jungle Fury Ranger and knocked the rockets away with his Junglechucks. Tyler then tossed the Junglechucks aside as Turtlelini stepped forward.

"Ah, the Red Ranger finally arrived," Turtlelini said to the Rangers.

Heather then looked over at Tyler and saw him breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked Tyler as the others walked over.

"I'm fine," Tyler told Heather. "Let's just find a way to break this guy's defense,"

"I already tried the upgraded Legendary Blaster," Eddie told Tyler.

"Then we'll have to try some of the other teams weapons," Tyler said to the others.

"Go ahead and try, you'll never break my shield," Turtlelini said to the Rangers.

"Claw Cannon!" The Rangers shouted as a large cannon landed in their hands that resembled a cat-like animal.

Tyler then placed his hand on the handle on the back of the cannon as the other held it onto the cannon.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as he pushed the handle forward.

A powerful blast then fired out of the cannon as Turtlelini shielded himself. The blast then hit Turtlelini's shield and pushed him back a few inches. Turtlelini then began laughing as the Rangers transformed back into Legends Force Rangers.

"It did nothing!" Eddie said in disbelief.

The Sky Ship then flew past a building behind the Rangers and began floating above them.

"Icarus, what're you doing here?" Tyler asked Icarus through his morpher.

"The captain has sent something for you!" Icarus said to Tyler through the morpher. "It's called the Legendary Cannon!"

The Legendary Cannon then appeared in Tyler's hand.

"Whoa, this thing looks amazing!" Eddie said in amazement.

"It looks like the Ranger Keys power it up," Lyra said to the others as she noticed the Key slots on the side of the cannon.

"I don't care that you got a new weapon, it won't break my shield!" Turtlelini said to the Rangers.

"There's only one way to find out," Tyler said to Turtlelini as the other four Rangers lined up in front of him.

The other Rangers then inserted their Keys into the Legendary Cannon. Tyler then inserted his Key into the back of the cannon and flipped the cylinders upward holding the other Keys. The scope then lit up and locked onto Turtlelini.

"Legendary Cannon!" Tyler shouted as he aimed at Turtlelini.

"Give me your best shot!" Turtlelini said to Tyler.

"My pleasure," Tyler said to Turtlelini. "Fire!"

The Rangers then fired the Legendary Cannon and sent a blast shaped like the Sky Ship flying towards Turtlelini. The blast then hit Turtlelini and broke through his shield. The blast then shot through Turtlelini and faded away. Turtlelini then fell to the ground and blew up.

"Yeah, this thing is awesome!" Kyle said to the others as he placed his hand on the cannon.

A blast then shot down from the sky and hit Turtlelini's body. Turtlelini then grew into a giant monster before the Rangers. The ropes then dropped from the Sky Ship. The Rangers then quickly grabbed onto the ropes and entered the Sky Ship.

"Summon Legendary Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord was quickly formed.

The Legendary Megazord then landed in front of Turtlelini and pulled out it's swords.

"Let's see your shield handle these blades," Kyle said to Turtlelini as the Megazord swung it's swords at Turtlelini.

Turtlelini then quickly blocked the swords with his shield and shoved the Megazord away.

"Easy!" Turtlelini shouted as he fired a blast of lightning at the Megazord.

The blast then hit the Megazord and knocked it to the ground.

"Ugh, that shield is too much for the Megazord," Tyler said to the others.

"If only Tim was here, we could use the Silversaurus' drill," Eddie said to the others.

Down on the ground, Tommy walked up to the scene with an injured Tim.

"Dad, they need my help," Tim said to his father.

"Let me take care of that," Tommy said to Tim as he began glowing.

The Zeo Ranger keys then began glowing and floating in front of the Rangers.

"What's this?" Lyra said in confusion as she grabbed her Key.

"I guess we've been granted the secret power from the Zeo Rangers," Kyle said to Lyra.

"Then let's see what it can do," Tyler said as he inserted his Key into the key slot on his steering wheel.

The Legendary Megazord then began glowing as the latch on its chest opened up. A new zord then flew out of the Legendary Megazord and landed in front of the Legendary Megazord.

"What is that?" Heather said in confusion.

"It resembles the Red Zeo Ranger's Red Battlezord!" Eddie said in amazement.

"Then we'll call it the Red Battle Racer," Tyler said to the others.

The Red Battle Racer then sped off towards Turtlelini. The new zord then began firing blasts from the fist gauntlets on the front of the zord. Turtlelini then blocked the blasts as the zord drove by. The zord then drove back to the Legendary Megazord and quickly disassembled. The pieces of the Red Battle Racer then entered the compartments on the Legendary Megazord.

"Legendary Zeo Megazord!" Tyler shouted as the latches opened up and revealed the Red Battle Racer pieces.

The Legendary Zeo Megazord then aimed the blasters in its hands at Turtlelini and began firing at him. Turtlelini then quickly blocked the blasts as he began laughing.

"We need to use something stronger," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then turned the Key on his steering wheel.

"Legendary Zeo Megazord, Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the star emblem on the Megazord's chest began glowing.

A powerful red blast then fired out of the star emblem and hit Turtlelini's shield.

"This won't do anything to me!" Turtlelini shouted as his shield began cracking.

The blast then broke through the shield and blasted through Turtlelini. Turtlelini then fell to the ground and exploded as the Megazord turned away. Tyler then demorhed and fainted in the cockpit.

"Tyler!" Lyra shouted as she rose from her seat and ran over to her brother.

"Man, he must be worn out," Kyle said to the others.

"Let's get out of the city and let him rest," Eddie said to the others.

Tim then walked up to the Sky Ship as it was sitting in the middle of the plains. Tim then looked over and saw Eddie sitting outside.

"Is Tyler okay?" Tim asked Eddie.

"He was just tired," Eddie told Tim. "He's resting right now,"

"After everything that happened today, I can see why," Tim said to Eddie.

"How's your dad?" Eddie asked Tim.

"He's fine, and I feel bad for being such a jerk earlier," Tim told Eddie.

"You were worried about your father, you weren't being a jerk," Eddie told Tim.

"No, I was a jerk, especially to Tyler," Tim told Eddie. "We got into a fight in the woods before we bumped into those evil Rangers,"

"Ah, I didn't know that," Eddie said to Tim. "But, you can go apologize to him right now if you want to,"

"Alright, I think I will," Tim said to Eddie as he walked by him.

Tim then walked inside and saw Heather sitting on the couch.

"How's your dad?" Heather asked Tim.

"He's fine," Tim said to Heather.

Tim then walked by Heather and walked into the next room. Tyler then looked over and saw Tim walk into the room.

"How're you doing?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Sore, but I'm fine," Tyler said to Tim.

"Look, I wanted to apologize after how I was earlier," Tim said to Tyler.

"It's fine," Tyler said to Tim. "I can understand why you were like that,"

"No, I should've just let you help me without getting mad about it," Tim told Tyler. "You guys are my friends and we are always there for each other,"

Tyler then slowly leaned up off the bed.

"And I was there for you whether you wanted me to be or not," Tyler said to Tim. "I even used your own Key to save you and your father,"

"So we can put those problems behind us now?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Absolutely," Tyler said to Tim as he smirked.

"Alright then, get some rest," Tim said to Tyler as he walked back towards the door. "Basco is still out there, so we need to be ready for him,"

Tim then walked out of the room and left Tyler by himself. Tyler then looked over at the window and saw the sun going down.

"Basco, you won't get away next time," Tyler said to himself as he clenched his fist.

Later that night, Basco was limping towards his ship after being beaten earlier. Basco then boarded his ship and walked into the control room.

"Not even my true form can handle those Rangers," Basco said to himself.

Basco then pressed a button on the control panel and opened up a secret compartment in the wall. Basco then looked over at five Ranger Keys in the compartment and smiled.


	19. Chapter 19: RPM Tribute

Chapter 19: The Secrets Are Out

Tyler was walking down the street by himself. He then walked up to a house and saw his father working on a car outside. Tyler then knocked on the side of the car. Rocky then jumped in astonishment and hit his head on the hood of the car.

"Ow, why didn't you just say something?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"What's going on here?" Tyler asked his father.

"I was just putting a new battery in," Rocky told Tyler. "The old one went bad,"

Rocky then closed the hood and then pulled a rag out of his pocket.

"So what're you doing here?" Rocky asked Tyler as he cleaned his hands off.

"I just came by to see how you and mom were doing," Tyler said to his father.

"Well, your mom is at work right now," Rocky told Tyler.

"That's okay, just tell her I came by," Tyler said to his father.

Rocky then looked over and saw the backpack on Tyler's back.

"Where are you going?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"Oh, Lyra wanted me to go out to the desert with her," Tyler told his father. "She wants to draw something, like a rock formation or something,"

"Ah, that sounds like your sister," Rocky said as he began chuckling.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time she made me go with her somewhere," Tyler told his father.

"Just be careful out there, it can get dangerous at night," Rocky told Tyler.

"We'll be fine, don't worry," Tyler said to his father as he began walking away.

Rocky then sighed as he turned back towards his car.

"Alright, let's see if you work now," Rocky said to the car as he opened the door.

Lyra was standing outside of the Sky Ship waiting on Tyler. Lyra then sighed as she leaned against the Sky Ship.

"Come on, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago," Lyra said as she looked at her phone.

Lyra then looked up and saw someone walking towards the Sky Ship in the distance.

"Ugh, about time," Lyra said to herself as she noticed that it was Tyler.

Tyler then walked up to the Sky Ship and saw that Lyra wasn't happy.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked his sister.

"Where have you been?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Um, I stopped by the house and talked to dad," Tyler said to Lyra.

"Whatever, let's just get to the desert," Lyra said as she walked inside.

Tyler then walked inside as the door closed behind him. The Sky Ship then began hovering and flew off into the distance.

Kyle walked into the Youth Center and saw Heather sitting at the bar by herself. Kyle then walked up and sat down beside her.

"What're you doing here?" Kyle asked Heather.

"I just got off work," Heather told Kyle.

"Oh yeah, you do work here on occasion," Kyle said to Heather.

Kyle then began looking around the Youth Center.

"So where are the others?" Kyle asked Heather.

"I only know that Tyler and Lyra are out in the desert," Heather told Kyle.

"Why would they go out there?" Kyle said in confusion.

"Lyra wanted to draw something," Heather told Kyle.

"I can draw something right here if I wanted too," Kyle said to Heather.

"No, she didn't go out there just to draw random stuff, she went to draw something specific," Heather told Kyle as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll just go see if Eddie is at the Sky Ship," Kyle said to Heather as he got up.

"He's not," Heather said to Kyle. "Tyler and Lyra used it to get out in the desert,"

"Then Eddie's probably in the park helping his dad," Kyle said to Heather.

"See you later," Heather said to Kyle as he walked away.

Kyle then left the Youth Center and walked away. David then walked out of the office and saw Heather sitting at the bar.

"What're you doing here still?" David asked Heather.

"I was about to leave," Heather said to David as she stood up.

"Alright, thanks for helping out around here today," David said to Heather as she walked away.

"See you later David," Heather said to David as she walked out the door.

Heather then began walking down the street and left the area.

Tyler and Lyra stepped out of the Sky Ship and walked out into the heat of the desert. Tyler then looked back at the Sky Ship and saw Icarus sitting at the door.

"Icarus, stay here and watch over the ship," Tyler said to Icarus.

"You've got it," Icarus said to Tyler as the door closed in front of him.

Tyler and Lyra then began walking away from the Sky Ship.

"So where's this rock formation?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"I don't know," Lyra said as she began looking around. "It might still be a ways away,"

"Then why did we have to land here?" Tyler asked Lyra as they continued walking.

"Because I thought it was around here," Lyra told Tyler as looked over.

"Have you even been out here before?" Tyler asked Lyra as they came up to a small rock formation.

Tyler then placed his hand on the rock formation.

"Is this it?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"No, it looks kind of like a tidal wave," Lyra told Tyler as she walked ahead of him.

Tyler then sighed a she began following Lyra.

"You did bring water didn't you?" Tyler asked his sister as he pulled out a bottle.

"Yes, now can you please stop with these questions?" Lyra said to Tyler.

Lyra then came to a halt as Tyler walked up next to her drinking from his bottle of water.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked Lyra as he put the lid back on the bottle.

"I see it!" Lyra said to Tyler as she began smiling.

Lyra then took off running towards the rock formation and left Tyler behind.

"Wait up!" Tyler shouted to Lyra as he ran after her.

A hand then rose out of the sand as Lyra ran towards the rock formation. The hand then grabbed Lyra by the ankle and pulled her to the ground as she screamed.

"Tyler!" Lyra shouted in horror.

Tyler then ran up to Lyra and saw the hand holding onto her ankle.

"What is that?" Tyler said in confusion.

The sand around Tyler and Lyra then began moving.

"What's happening?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"I have no idea," Tyler said to Lyra as he saw something rising out of the sand.

A group of robots then rose out of the sand and surrounded Tyler and Lyra. The robot holding Lyra's ankle then rose out of the sand as Lyra screamed.

"Get off of her!" Tyler shouted as he ran up and kicked the robot off of Lyra.

Tyler then helped Lyra up as the robots began approaching them.

"They're not X-Borgs," Lyra said to her brother.

"No, but it looks like they've been out here for a long time," Tyler said to Lyra.

Tyler then kicked another robot and knocked it to the ground. More robots then began rising out of the ground as Tyler and Lyra stood back to back.

"What do we do?" Lyra asked Tyler.

Tyler then pulled out his morpher.

"Icarus, come get us now!" Tyler said into his morpher.

A static noise then came from the morpher.

"No signal," Tyler said to Lyra as he put his morpher away.

"Then we should morph and take them out," Lyra said to Tyler as she pulled out her morpher.

The robots then turned away from Tyler and Lyra.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Something's coming," Tyler said to Lyra as he could hear something out in the distance.

Tyler then looked over and saw a red car driving towards them.

"Is that dad?" Lyra asked Tyler.

The robots then dove out of the way as Rocky pulled up in his car.

"Get in!" Rocky shouted to Tyler and Lyra.

Tyler and Lyra then climbed into the car and Rocky quickly hit the gas.

"How did you find us?" Lyra asked her father.

"Tyler told me you guys were coming out here," Rocky said to Lyra. "I know this desert pretty well,"

"Dad, what were those things?" Tyler asked his father.

"I'll tell you once we arrive somewhere safe," Rocky said to Tyler as the car was heading towards the rock formation up ahead.

"Dad, you need to turn!" Lyra said in horror as the car began speeding up.

"Hold on," Rocky said to his kids as he smirked.

An opening then appeared on the rock formation as the car drove up to it. The car then drove into the opening and began driving down a tunnel.

"What is this?" Tyler said in confusion.

"It's not a flying pirate ship," Rocky said to Tyler as he began laughing. "But it works just fine to me,"

Rocky then hit the brakes and quickly stopped at a wall. Another opening then appeared on the wall.

"Alright, we can get out here," Rocky said to Tyler and Lyra as he stopped the car.

Rocky then stepped out of the car as Tyler and Lyra looked at each other in confusion. Tyler then stepped out of the car as lights came on in the room that just opened up.

"Dad, what is this?" Lyra asked her father as she walked into the lab with Tyler.

"This was a lab that belonged to an old friend of mine," Rocky told the kids. "Heck, I didn't even know about until he asked for my help,"

Tyler then looked over at a wall with a line of glass cases.

"What's in these cases?" Tyler asked his father as he looked away from the cases.

The lights in the cases then turned on. Lyra's eyes then widened in disbelief.

"Dad, you were a Power Ranger?" Lyra asked her father as she looked over at him.

"That's right," Rocky said to Lyra as he smirked. "And so was your mother,"

Lyra then looked over at Tyler and saw that he was smirking.

"Did you know this?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Oh, yeah, dad told me that he was when we were still Samurai Rangers," Tyler told Lyra.

Tyler then walked away from the glass cases and walked over to the computer where his dad was sitting.

"Those robots are called Grinders," Rocky told Tyler and Lyra. "They're the foot soldiers for Professor Cog,"

"And who's he?" Tyler asked his father.

"A ruthless machine from the future," Rocky told Tyler. "He came to the past to find my friend who built this lab,"

"Why?" Lyra asked her father.

"Because a scientist from the future found this lab and used the equipment to create Cog," Rocky told Tyler and Lyra. "Cog killed his creator once he was activated, so he came to the past to get my friend to create him an army of robots,"

"And you and the other RPM Rangers stopped them," Tyler said to his father.

"Yeah, but barely," Rocky told Tyler. "I'm just wondering if it's the same Cog that's here now,"

"Wait, how do you know he's here?" Tyler asked his father.

"The Grinders were activated, and no one can do that except Cog himself," Rocky said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at Lyra.

"Then we need to contact the others and stop these robots before things get out of hand," Tyler said to Lyra and his father.

"But we don't have a signal out here, remember?" Lyra said to Tyler.

"Ugh, I forgot about that," Tyler said as he turned away.

Rocky then brought up a camera feed of Angel Grove on the monitor.

"Uh oh," Rocky said in horror.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked her father as she looked at the screen.

The sky above Angel Grove then began darkening.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked his father.

"Cog is in the city," Rocky said to Tyler.

"We need to get back there," Tyler said to Lyra.

"But how do we get there?" Lyra asked Tyler. "Icarus can't find us out here,"

"Use the tunnels below the lab," Rocky said to Tyler and Lyra. "We used them to bring our zords to the city,"

"Alright, thanks dad," Tyler said to his father as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Go, the city needs you guys," Rocky said to his kids as a door opened up.

Tyler and Lyra then ran through the doorway and headed down into the garage. Rocky then turned back towards the computer.

"Alright Billy, I hope Project Thirteen is up and running," Rocky said to himself as he began typing on the keyboard.

Thunder rumbled in the clouds above Angel Grove. Heather walked around a corner with her hood over her head as the wind began blowing harshly.

"I could've sworn it wasn't supposed to storm today," Heather said to herself as she walked past people on the sidewalk.

People then began screaming as blasts were being fired down the streets. Heather then looked up ahead and saw an army of robots walking down the street towards her.

"What are those things?" Heather said in confusion.

A taller robot then walked out in front of the horde of robots and began laughing.

"People of Angel Grove, I am back!" Professor Cog shouted as lightning lit up the sky.

Heather's eyes then widened as she backed into an alley.

"Tyler never said anything about fighting robots before," Heather said to herself.

Professor Cog then began firing blasts at the buildings around him as he laughed evilly.

"I will destroy this city on my own!" Professor Cog shouted as he continued firing blasts. "Not even the Power Rangers can stop me!"

Heather then clenched her fist and ran out into the street in front of the Grinders and Professor Cog.

"Hmm, who are you?" Professor Cog said in confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing," Heather said to Professor Cog as she pulled out her morpher.

"What's this?" Professor Cog said in confusion. "You're a Power Ranger?

"Step aside Pink Ranger," Someone said to Heather from behind her.

Heather then turned around and saw Argus walking towards her with a horde of X-Borgs behind him.

"This planet will fall to the Armada, and no one will stand in our way," Argus said to Professor Cog as Heather stepped out of the way.

Professor Cog then began laughing.

"Armada?" Professor Cog asked Argus as he began laughing. "Please, you don't stand a chance against me,"

Argus then pulled out his sword and pointed at Professor Cog.

"Attack!" Argus shouted as he took off running towards Professor Cog.

The X-Borgs then took off running and began battling with the Grinders. Argus then swung his sword at Professor Cog. Professor Cog then blocked Argus' sword with the large wrench that his hand transformed into.

"This city will fall to my army, not you fools!" Professor Cog shouted at Argus as he struck Argus with his wrench weapon.

Argus then backed away from Cog and fell to one knee.

"This is awful," Heather said in horror as she watched the enemies fight each other.

Heather then quickly backed into the alley as an X-Borg and Grinder began battling in front of her. The X-Borg then struck the Grinder with its launcher and broke the Grinder's arm off.

"This is too brutal," Heather said as she looked away.

Eddie and Tim then ran up behind Heather and saw the chaos in the streets.

"What are those things fighting the X-Borgs?" Tim asked Heather.

"They're Grinders," Eddie told Tim. "The RPM Rangers fought them, but I thought they were all wiped out,"

"Well, if we stand here and watch them fight, Angel Grove will become a wasteland," Tim said to Heather and Eddie as he pulled out his morpher.

Heather and Eddie then pulled out their morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the Ranger Keys into their morphers.

Tim, Eddie and Heather then ran out into the streets and began battling the X-Borgs and Grinders. Argus and Professor Cog then began battling once more.

"You should join me," Professor Cog said to Argus. "You are a robot after all,"

"I would never turn on my Prince!" Argus shouted as he struck Professor Cog with his sword.

Professor Cog then backed away from Argus and fired blasts at him from his eyes. Argus then dodged the blasts and began running towards Professor Cog. Professor Cog then knocked Argus' sword out of his hand.

"Fool!" Professor Cog shouted as he struck Argus with his weapon.

Argus then crashed into a car across the street and fell to the ground.

"And now to send a message to this Prince of yours!" Professor Cog shouted as he prepared to strike Argus.

Eddie then ran up and kicked Professor Cog away from Argus.

"Stay out of this Blue Ranger!" Argus shouted in anger as he shoved Eddie away.

Argus then stormed away from Eddie holding his arm in pain.

"You could've said thanks!" Eddie shouted to Argus.

Professor Cog then fired a blast at Eddie. Eddie then rolled across the car and dodged the blasts.

"Alright bolt brain, here I come!" Eddie shouted as he ran towards Professor Cog with his saber in hand.

Eddie then swung his saber at Professor Cog and struck him across his chest. Professor Cog then began laughing as he swatted Eddie out of the way.

"Your weapons have no effect on my body," Professor Cog said to Eddie as he walked away.

Eddie then slowly rose to his feet and grunted in anger. Kyle then ran up to Eddie to check on him.

"What's going on here?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"I guess the Armada doesn't want any other villains taking over the planet," Eddie said to Kyle.

Eddie then realized something.

"Wait, if our weapons don't work on him, then maybe the RPM ones will?" Eddie wondered.

Eddie then pulled out the Blue RPM Ranger Key. Kyle then pulled out the Green RPM Ranger Key.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"No, but it's worth a shot," Eddie said to Kyle as he took off running.

Kyle then followed Eddie down the street to where Heather and Tim were fighting.

"Guys, use the RPM Keys!" Eddie shouted to Heather and Tim as they were fighting the X-Borgs and Grinders.

"Huh, alright then," Tim said as he kicked an X-Borg away.

Heather then pulled out her Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!" Eddie, Heather and Kyle shouted as they transformed. "Get In Gear!"

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, RPM Gold and Silver!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "Get In Gear!"

Eddie then pulled out his Nitro Saber and began striking the Grinders away with it.

"Yes, I knew it would work!" Eddie said as he continued swinging at the Grinders.

Kyle then ran up to a group of X-Borgs and Grinders and knocked them away with his Turbo Axe. Tim then took off flying into the sky using his Cloud Hatchets.

"Nitro Blaster!" Heather shouted as she began firing her blaster at the Grinders around her.

Tim then flew down into the horde of Grinders and X-Borgs and flew down the street striking them.

"Impossible!" Professor Cog said in disbelief. "It's those damn Power Rangers that interfered with my plans years ago!"

Tim then landed in front of Professor Cog.

"Wait, the Gold and Silver Rangers were two different Rangers before though," Professor Cog said to Tim.

"Let's just say we're not the same Rangers that kicked your butt before," Tim said to Professor Cog. "And it's about to be kicked again!"

Tim then lunged forward and swung his Cloud Hatchet at Professor Cog. Professor Cog then knocked the Cloud Hatchet away from Tim.

"I am stronger than before!" Professor Cog shouted at Tim as he kicked him.

Tim then fell to the ground and dropped his other Cloud Hatchet. Professor Cog then rose his foot into the air and prepared to stomp on Tim.

"Street Saber!" Tyler shouted as he struck Professor Cog with his saber.

Professor Cog then backed away from Tim and Tyler holding his chest.

"You!" Professor Cog shouted in anger. "No, you're not the same Red Ranger from before,"

"No, but I followed in his footsteps to protect this planet," Tyler said to Professor Cog.

"Then you're some kind of descendant of his," Professor Cog said to Tyler.

"I'm his son," Tyler said to Professor Cog. "And I'm about to take you down!"

Tyler then took off running towards Professor Cog. Grinders then ran out in front of Tyler and blocked his path.

"Zip Charger!" Lyra shouted as she fired her weapon at the Grinders.

The Zip Charger then struck the Grinders standing in Tyler's way and destroyed them. Lyra then ran up next to Tyler and looked over at Professor Cog.

"Thanks guys," Tim said to Tyler and Lyra.

"Help the others take out those X-Borgs and Grinders," Tyler said to Tim.

Tim then grabbed his Cloud Hatchet and ran off to help the other Rangers.

"Rail Saber!" Tyler shouted as another saber appeared in his hand.

Lyra then pulled out her Nitro Saber and took off running towards Professor Cog alongside Tyler. The two Rangers then began swinging the sabers at Professor Cog. Professor Cog then began blocking the sabers as he began to snicker.

"Hiya!" Professor Cog shouted as an electrical force filed surrounded him and blew Tyler and Lyra back away from him.

"Grr, how did dad stop this guy?" Tyler wondered.

"He probably didn't stop him on his own," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then turned around and saw the others battling the X-Borgs and Grinders.

"You won't stop me," Professor Cog said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked back over at Professor Cog and took off running towards him.

"Tyler, no!" Lyra shouted as she watched Tyler run towards Professor Cog.

Tyler then went to strike with his Street Saber. Professor Cog then struck Tyler with the wrench on his right arm and sent Tyler flying. Tyler then crashed into a building and fell to the ground.

"Tyler!" Eddie shouted as he saw Tyler lying motionless on the ground.

Eddie then struck a Grinder with his saber and then took off running towards Tyler. Professor Cog then looked over at Lyra and began walking towards her.

"Stay back," Lyra said to Professor Cog as she aimed her saber at him.

"You humans will fall to my machines!" Professor Cog said to Lyra as he rose his wrench weapon into the air.

Tim then saw Lyra in trouble and began running towards her.

"I'm not going to make it!" Tim said in horror as he continued running.

Professor Cog then began laughing. Lyra then looked over and saw her father running towards Professor Cog.

"Dad don't!" Lyra shouted in horror.

Rocky then kicked Professor Cog in the shoulder and knocked him away from Lyra.

"What're you doing here?" Lyra asked her father. "You can't handle this guy anymore,"

Professor Cog then looked over and saw Rocky.

"You!" Professor Cog shouted in anger as he quickly rose to his feet.

"That's right, it's me," Rocky said to Professor Cog.

"I will destroy you for stopping my reign of this planet!" Professor Cog shouted as he ran towards Rocky.

Tim then ran out in front of Rocky and struck Professor Cog with his Cloud Hatchets.

"Get your dad out of here!" Tim said to Lyra as he held Professor Cog back.

"I will kill you all if I have to!" Professor Cog shouted as he struck Tim and shoved him aside.

Professor Cog then went chasing after Lyra and Rocky as Heather and Kyle ran up to Kyle.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked Tim.

"Yeah, but Lyra can't handle that guy on her own," Tim told Kyle.

Eddie then walked over with Tyler.

"Tyler, your dad's in trouble," Heather said to Tyler.

"I know, he shouldn't have come here," Tyler said to Heather.

Tyler then began walking away from the others.

"What're you doing?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Stopping this guy once and for all," Tyler said to Eddie as he powered down back into Legends Force Red.

Tyler then took off running towards Professor Cog as the others watched him.

"I will break your bones for what you did to me!" Professor Cog shouted to Rocky.

Tyler then ran out in front of Professor Cog and stopped him in his tracks.

"Move out of the way boy, or I will obliterate you!" Professor Cog said to Tyler.

Tyler then pulled out the Red Samurai Ranger Key.

"I'm the one that's going to obliterate you," Tyler said to Professor Cog as he inserted the Ranger Key into his morpher.

Tyler then transformed into the Red Samurai Ranger and quickly pulled out his Spin Sword. Rocky and Lyra then turned around and saw Tyler and Professor Cog staring at each other.

"Lyra, I'll be okay," Rocky said to Lyra as he began walking away from her.

"Dad, you can't!" Lyra shouted to her father.

The other Rangers then ran up to Lyra.

"Let him go Lyra, it's the right thing to do," Eddie said to Lyra.

Rocky then reached into his pocket and pulled out his morpher.

"Whoa, where did your dad get that?" Kyle asked Lyra.

"I guess that explains why Professor Cog was so infuriated when Mr. DeSantos showed up," Eddie said to the others.

"RPM, Get In Gear!" Rocky shouted as he transformed.

Tyler then looked back and saw his father running towards him and Professor Cog.

"Move aside, I want him!" Professor Cog shouted as he shoved Tyler aside.

"Let's end this Cog!" Rocky shouted as he pulled out his Nitro Saber.

Rocky then ran up to Professor Cog and struck him with the Nitro Saber. Professor Cog then quickly swung his wrench arm at Rocky. Rocky then rolled out of the way and dodged the arm.

"Hang on Dad, I'm not letting you get hurt," Tyler said as he took off running towards Professor Cog.

Tyler then spun the disc on his Spin Sword as he ran towards Professor Cog.

"Huh?" Professor Cog said in confusion as he turned around and saw Tyler running at him.

Tyler then struck Professor Cog with his flaming sword as he ran past him. Professor Cog then screamed in pain as Rocky ran up to him and struck him with his Nitro Saber.

"Not even Master Xandred could handle this," Tyler said to Professor Cog as he pulled out a Power Disc.

Tyler then placed the Power Disc on his Spin Sword.

"Shogun Mode!" Tyler shouted as he spun the disc and transformed.

Tyler's Spin Sword then transformed into a Mega Blade as he ran towards Professor Cog.

"Ha!" Tyler shouted as he struck Professor Cog with his flaming Mega Blade.

Professor Cog then fell to the ground as he began sparking with electricity. Tyler then powered down back to Legends Force Red as he fell to one knee.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked Tyler as he demorphed.

"Yeah, Shogun Mode just used up all of my Legend Mode powers though," Tyler said to his father.

Rocky then looked over and saw Professor Cog beginning to move.

"Get back!" Rocky said to Tyler as he pulled him away from Professor Cog.

Professor Cog then grew into a giant monster as the other Rangers ran up to Tyler and Rocky.

"Dad, get somewhere safe," Tyler said to his father.

Rocky then ran away from the Rangers as Tyler pulled out his morpher.

"Summon Sky Ship!" Tyler shouted as the Sky Ship flew by overhead.

"Silversaurus!" Tim shouted as he leapt into the air.

The Rangers then entered their zords and quickly combined into the Legendary Megazord. The two Megazords then landed in front of Professor Cog and began walking towards him.

"Let's take this tin man down," Kyle said to the others.

The Legendary Megazord then swung its sword at Professor Cog. Professor Cog then grabbed the sword and quickly knocked it out of the Megazord's hand.

"Drill attack!" Tim shouted as the Silversaurus Megazord ran towards Cog with its drill spinning.

Professor Cog then fired a blast from his eyes and struck the Silversaurus Megazord. The Silversaurus Megazord then fell to the ground as the Legendary Megazord went at Professor Cog again. Professor Cog then struck the Legendary Megazord with the wrench on his arm.

"Take this!" Professor Cog shouted as blasts began firing out of the gatling on Professor Cog's chest.

The blasts then hit the Legendary Megazord and knocked it to the ground.

"Ugh, he's too strong for our Megazords," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then placed the Red Wild Force Ranger Key into his steering wheel.

"Red Lion!" Tyler shouted as the Red Lion zord ran towards Professor Cog.

Professor Cog then caught the Red Lion as it pounced at him.

"Back off you furball!" Professor Cog shouted as he struck the Red Lion and tossed it away.

The Red Lion then fell to the ground motionless as the Rangers watched in horror.

"What do we do?" Heather asked the others.

"There has to be something that can stop this guy!" Tim said in frustration.

Down on the ground Rocky pulled out an Engine Cell. He then opened his hand and revealed the number thirteen on the Engine Cell.

"You're the only chance the Rangers have at stopping him," Rocky said to the Engine Cell as he opened his morpher.

Rocky then slid the Engine Cell into his morpher and closed it.

"Summon Turbo Falcon!" Rocky shouted as his morpher lit up.

Professor Cog walked up to the Legendary Megazord and rose his wrench arm into the air as he began snickering.

"This world is mine!" Professor Cog shouted as he went to strike the Megazord.

Blasts then began hitting Professor Cog and knocked him away from the Megazord. The Megazord then looked over and saw a new zord drive up.

"Whoa, what is that?" Tyler said in confusion.

"There wasn't a zord like this one in the RPM Rangers files," Eddie said to the others.

"That's the Turbo Falcon," Rocky said to the Rangers through his morpher. "We never used him because Billy was still working on him, but I finalized the progress on him and he's ready to go,"

"Thanks dad," Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Well, someone needs to control that new zord," Tyler said to Heather.

Tyler then walked out of the Legendary Megazord cockpit and leapt towards the Turbo Falcon. Tyler then looked around the cockpit at the controls for the Turbo Falcon.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Tyler said in amazement.

Tyler then pushed the shift forward and sped down the road.

"Get back here!" Professor Cog shouted as he began firing blasts at the Turbo Falcon form the gatling on his chest.

The Turbo Falcon then quickly turned around and began driving towards Professor Cog.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as lasers began firing from the Turbo Falcon.

Professor Cog was hit by the blasts and fell to the ground as the Turbo Falcon drove by. Tyler then hit the brakes and looked back down at the control panel.

"Whoa, this thing can transform into a Megazord too!" Tyler said in amazement.

Tyler then hit a switch on the console.

"Turbo Falcon Megazord transformation sequence," Tyler said as the new zord began transforming.

"Look at that!" Tim said to the others as the Silversaurus rose to its feet.

The Turbo Falcon then transformed into its Megazord Mode as the Silversaurus Megazord and Legendary Megazord stood beside it.

"Go get him Tyler," Lyra said to her brother.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord then began walking towards Professor Cog as he rose to his feet.

"I will not fall!" Professor Cog shouted as he began firing blasts at the new Megazord.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord walked through the blasts unharmed.

"Turbo Falcon Megazord, Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the arm blades on the Megazord began glowing.

Fire then shot out of the back of the Turbo Falcon Megazord as it sped towards Professor Cog. The Megazord then struck Professor Cog and sped past him.

"No, I can't die again!" Professor Cog shouted as he fell to the ground.

Professor Cog then exploded and was finally defeated. Rocky then turned around and saw the Grinders in the streets turning to rust and blew away with the wind.

"You did it guys!" Rocky said to the Rangers as he smiled.

Later that day the Rangers were sitting outside of the Sky Ship looking over at the Turbo Falcon Zord. Rocky then came walking up and looked over at the new zord.

"Hey dad," Tyler said to his father as he walked up.

"You guys did a great job out there today," Rocky said to the Rangers.

"Well, you did help us out a bit too," Lyra said to her father.

"Yeah, I did," Rocky said as he began chuckling. "But, I came by here to tell you guys something,"

"What's that?" Eddie asked Rocky.

"The Turbo Falcon is in your hands now," Rocky told the Rangers. "You can now summon it using the RPM Ranger Keys,"

"Thanks dad," Tyler said to his father as he smiled.

"Good luck against the Armada," Rocky said to the Rangers as he began walking away.

Kyle then looked over at Rocky and watched him walk away.

"Man, I can't believe your dad was a Power Ranger too!" Kyle said to Tyler.

"Wait, you don't know about your dad?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"What about him?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Your dad and Eddie's dad were Rangers with my dad too," Tyler told Kyle.

"Are you serious?" Eddie said in disbelief.

"Yeah, my mom was with them too," Tyler told Eddie.

"Looks like I'm paying dad a visit tomorrow," Kyle said as he began smiling.

"Just make sure your mom isn't around, because I'm sure she doesn't know about it," Tyler said to Kyle.

Tyler then looked over at the Turbo Falcon and smirked.

"Guys, let's take down the Armada once and for all!" Tyler said to the others.

"Heck yeah!" Kyle shouted as he put his arm on Tyler's shoulder.

The sun then went down as the Rangers continued celebrating after their victory.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Prince Strikes!

On the Armada mothership, Prince Vekar walked into the docking bay where the X-Borgs and Levira were working on something. Vekar then walked up to Damaras and gazed at the giant robot Levira was working on.

"Damaras, is that a Megazord for the Armada?" Prince Vekar asked Damaras.

"Yes, indeed it is," Damaras said to Vekar. "Argus will be the one controlling the Megazord and he will crush those Power Rangers,"

"Wait, why can't I use it?" Vekar asked Damaras.

"Because we don't want to put you in any danger my Prince," Damaras said to Vekar.

"I might be a Prince, but I can handle myself!" Vekar shouted at Damaras. "My father always cared more for Vrak than he did for me,"

Vekar then walked away from Damaras.

"I will prove to Damaras and my father that I am better than Vrak," Vekar said to himself as he clenched his fist.

Vekar then looked over at the Megazord.

"That Megazord will be in my control," Vekar said to himself as he stormed out of the room.

The Rangers were sitting at the front of the Sky Ship enjoying the weather. Heather looked over and saw Tyler staring out into the distance at the very front of the ship.

"Is he okay?" Heather asked Lyra.

"I don't know, he's been quiet all morning," Lyra said to Heather.

"Let him do what he wants," Kyle said to Heather and Lyra. "We're all free from school and work today, so let's enjoy it while we can,"

"Is Eddie still inside sitting at the computer?" Tim asked Kyle.

"I think so," Kyle told Tim. "He's studying the Turbo Falcon and has been all night,"

Tyler then looked over at a clutter of clouds.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Do you guys hear that?" Tyler asked the others.

"Hear what?" Tim said in confusion.

An Armada spaceship then flew through the clouds and began firing at the Sky Ship.

"Get inside!" Tyler shouted to the others as the blasts began hitting the Sky Ship.

The Rangers then quickly ran inside as an alarm began going off. Eddie then ran out of the computer room.

"What's going on out there?" Eddie asked the others.

"The Armada are attacking us with one of their ships," Tyler said to Eddie as he walked by.

Tyler then stormed into the cockpit and took control of the Sky Ship.

"Firing the cannons," Tyler said as the Sky Ship began firing at the Armada Ship.

The cannon balls then hit the Armada Ship and knocked it out of the sky.

"It's going down Tyler!" Kyle said to Tyler as he walked into the room.

"Alright, let's get down there and see who that was," Tyler said to Kyle as he walked by him.

The Rangers then landed on the ground and exited the Sky Ship. Eddie then walked over to the damaged Armada ship and took a closer look at it.

"Whoever was in this thing has already gotten out," Eddie told the others.

X-Borgs then ran out and surrounded the Rangers. Eddie then turned around and saw the others surrounded by X-Borgs.

"Guys!" Eddie shouted to them.

Tyler then struck one of the X-Borgs with his saber and knocked it away. Tyler then looked over and saw Argus walking towards Eddie.

"It's Argus!" Tyler shouted to the others.

Eddie then looked over and saw Argus swing his sword at him. Eddie then dropped to the ground and dodged the sword.

"Attacking us on our day off, that's just mean," Eddie said to Argus as he rose to his feet.

Eddie then pulled out his saber and began fighting with Argus.

"I will destroy you Rangers once and for all!" Argus said to Eddie as he swung his sword at him.

Eddie then blocked Argus' sword and quickly moved out of the way. Bruisers then ran up and began firing blasts at the other Rangers. Tyler then looked over and dodged the blast flying at him.

"Whoa!" Kyle shouted as he ducked and barely dodged a blast.

"Great, even more freaks to take on," Tim said as he struck an X-Borg with his spear.

Tim then quickly transformed his spear into its blaster mode and aimed at the Bruisers. Tim then began firing at the Bruisers and blasted them away.

"Eddie needs our help now," Heather said to the others as she began running towards Eddie.

Blasts then hit the ground in front of Heather and made her come to a halt. Heather then looked up ahead and saw two new Armada soldiers standing in front of her.

"Who are those guys?" Lyra asked the others.

"They look like red Bruisers," Tim said to Heather.

The red Bruisers then took off running towards Heather. Tim then ran up and blocked the two alien's spears. One of the aliens then quickly pulled his spear away from Tim and stabbed Tim with the spear. Tim then fell to the ground as Tyler and the others ran up. The two red Bruisers then placed their spears together and fired a powerful blast from them. Tim then quickly rolled out of the way of the blast and watched the blast hit the other four Rangers.

"No!" Tim shouted in horror as he rose to his feet.

Tim then looked over at the red Bruisers and pulled out a Ranger Key.

"You guys are going down!" Tim shouted as he revealed the Wolf Warrior Ranger Key.

Tim then inserted the Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Tim then ran at the red Bruisers with his sword and shield in hand. Tim blocked one of the red Bruisers spears with his shield and quickly struck the other one with his sword. Tyler and the other Rangers then slowly rose to their feet and saw Tim battling the red Bruisers.

"Hang on Tim," Tyler said to Tim as he began running towards him.

"No, I can handle these guys," Tim said to Tyler as he blocked one of the spears with his shield. "Go help Eddie!"

Tyler then looked over and saw Argus strike Eddie with his sword. Eddie then fell down to one knee as Argus prepared to strike Eddie again. Eddie then quickly looked up and stabbed Argus with his saber.

"You fool!" Argus shouted as he grabbed Eddie and rammed him into a wall of a warehouse.

Argus and Eddie then crashed through the wall and fell inside of the warehouse.

"Eddie!" Kyle shouted as he and the others took off running towards the warehouse.

Kyle then ran inside of the warehouse and saw Eddie slowly rise to his feet. Argus then rose to his feet and raised his sword into the air.

"Solar Slash!" Argus shouted as his sword began glowing.

"Eddie, get out of there!" Tyler shouted to Eddie.

Eddie then stood his ground and prepared for the attack. Argus then swung his sword and sent an energy slash flying towards Eddie. The energy slash then hit Eddie's saber as Eddie tried to block the attack. The energy slash then exploded and sent Eddie crashing into the wall. Eddie then fell to the ground and demorphed as he lied on the ground unconscious.

"Eddie!" Tyler shouted as he ran over to Eddie.

Argus then began laughing as he walked away holding his stomach.

"You Rangers are in for a surprise," Argus said to the Rangers.

Tyler then looked over at Argus as the ground rumbled.

"What was that?" Tyler said in confusion as Kyle ran over to him.

Tyler and Kyle then lifted Eddie up as Heather and Lyra ran outside.

"Whoa, whose Megazord is that?" Heather said in confusion.

"I recognize that face anywhere," Lyra said to Heather. "It's the Prince,"

"Good job Yellow Ranger for guessing correctly, but it's too bad that you won't be around much longer to celebrate," Vekar's Megazord then rose it's foot into the air and prepared to stomp on Lyra and Heather.

Lyra and Heather then dove out of the way as Vekar's Megazord stomped on the ground. The warehouse then began to collapse as Tyler and Kyle began walking towards the exit with Eddie. Tyler and Kyle then made it outside as the warehouse fell to the ground.

"What is that?" Tyler asked Kyle as he saw the evil Megazord standing above them.

"Here's one for you guys too!" Vekar shouted as the Megazord went to stomp on them.

The Sky Ship then began firing blasts at Vekar's Megazord and pushed it off balance. Vekar's Megazord then fell to the ground as the Sky Ship landed in front of Tyler and Kyle.

"Get on!" Tim shouted to the Rangers as the door came open.

Tyler and Kyle then quickly carried Eddie onto the Sky Ship with Heather and Lyra behind them.

"When did Vekar get his own Megazord?" Tyler asked Icarus.

"I don't know, but he's trouble," Icarus said to Tyler.

Vekar's Megazord then rose to its feet and began walking towards the Sky Ship.

"Tim, get Eddie to the Silversaurus, we'll take care of Vekar," Tyler said to Tim.

"Alright," Tim said as Kyle handed Eddie to Tim.

Tyler and the others then took off running to the cockpit. Tim then leapt out of the Sky Ship and landed on the Silversaurus Drill as it flew by.

"Good luck guys," Tim said to the others as he entered his cockpit with Eddie.

The Sky Ship then released the other four zords and quickly combined with them. The Legendary Megazord then landed in front of Vekar's Megazord and prepared for battle.

"Come on Rangers, give me your best shot!" Vekar shouted to the Rangers.

"We can't summon any of the other zords without Eddie," Tyler said to the others. "So we're stuck with just the Legendary Megazord,"

Vekar's Megazord then dashed towards the Ranger's Megazord at blinding speed and quickly struck the Megazord. The Megazord then stumbled backwards from the attack.

"Whoa, he moved so fast!" Kyle said in astonishment.

"What do we do?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"We keep fighting," Tyler said to the others as the Legendary Megazord began walking towards Vekar.

The Legendary Megazord then swung one of its swords at Vekar's Megazord. Vekar's Megazord then caught the sword as he began laughing.

"Why didn't we do this before?" Vekar wondered. "This is so easy!"

Vekar's Megazord then fired a blast at the Legendary Megazord and hit it. The Legendary Megazord then fell to the ground as Vekar laughed evilly.

"The systems are down," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Heather, try and get us back online," Tyler said to Heather.

"I'm trying," Heather said to Tyler as she looked over at a monitor on the wall.

Vekar's Megazord then raised the blade on its forearm into the air and prepared to finish of the Legendary Megazord.

"Goodbye Rangers!" Vekar shouted as he began laughing.

The Silversaurus Rex then ran up and struck Vekar's Megazord with its tail and knocked him away.

"Tim, what're you doing here?" Tyler asked Tim.

"I couldn't stand by and watch you guys get beaten," Tim said to Tyler.

Vekar's Megazord then began walking towards the Silversaurus Rex. Tim's zord then roared at Vekar and quickly swung its tail at him again. Vekar's Megazord then grabbed the tail and began spinning with the Silversaurus Rex.

"Oh this doesn't feel good!" Tim said as he began getting dizzy.

Vekar then let go of the Silversaurus Rex's tail and sent it flying. The Silversaurus Rex then crashed in the ocean as the Legendary Megazord slowly rose to its feet.

"Now's our chance!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord took off running towards Vekar.

Vekar then quickly turned towards the Legendary Megazord and caught the swords.

"Face it Rangers, you're too weak for my Megazord," Vekar said to the Rangers.

"What do we do Tyler?" Heather asked Tyler as the eyes on Vekar's Megazord began glowing.

"Well we better think of something fast, because that Megazord is about to wipe us out!" Kyle said to the others.

"All of you get out!" Tyler shouted to the others.

"Are you crazy?" Lyra asked Tyler. "We're not leaving you in here,"

"Icarus activate the teleportation system and get the others and yourself out of here," Tyler said to Icarus through his morpher.

"Are you sure?" Icarus asked Tyler.

"Yes, and that's my command," Tyler said to Icarus.

"Don't do this!" Heather shouted at Tyler.

"I'm sorry guys," Tyler said to the others as they began glowing.

The other Rangers then teleported out of the cockpit as Vekar's Megazord fired the blast. Kyle, Heather and Lyra watched from a nearby rooftop and saw the blast hit the Megazord. The Legendary Megazord then exploded and fell to the ground badly damaged.

"Yes, I did it!" Vekar shouted in celebration. "I destroyed not just one Ranger, but their Megazord as well!"

"Tyler!" Kyle shouted in horror as the smoke from the Legendary Megazord floated into the air.

Vekar's Megazord then flew away and headed back to the Armada mothership. Tim then ran up to the others and saw the Legendary Megazord lying on the ground.

"Tim, where's Eddie?" Kyle asked him.

"He's safe," Tim told Kyle. "I left him at my apartment with Kenzie,"

Tim then looked over and saw Lyra crying.

"He might still be in there," Tim said to the others as he began walking towards the Legendary Megazord.

"Stay here with Icarus," Kyle said to the girls as he handed Icarus to Heather.

Kyle then went along with Tim in search of Tyler.

"Please be okay," Lyra said to herself.

Heather then put her hand on Lyra's shoulder.

"There's no way he's gone," Heather said to Lyra. "Tyler wouldn't give up so easily,"

Vekar walked into the control room of the mothership and saw Damaras standing at his throne.

"Did you see what I did to them?" Vekar asked Damaras. "I was in no danger whatsoever,"

"You did a fine job my lord," Damaras said to Vekar as he stepped away from the throne.

Vekar then walked up to the throne and sat down.

"Soon Damaras, those Rangers will all be dead," Vekar told Damaras. "Then no one will be able to stand in our way when we take over this planet!"

Argus then walked into the room holding his damaged stomach.

"Levira, Argus needs your assistance!" Vekar shouted to Levira.

Levira then quickly rose from her seat and ran over to Argus.

"Argus, once Levira fixes you up, I want you and a group of X-Borgs to go back down to Earth and find those last five Rangers," Vekar said to Argus.

"Yes my lord," Argus said to Prince Vekar as he and Levira began walking away.

"My lord, are you sure Argus will be able to find those Rangers in that condition?" Damaras asked Vekar.

"That's why Levira is repairing him," Vekar said to Damaras. "And once those Rangers are gone, I will trample that city into a wasteland with my Megazord,"

Vekar then began laughing evilly as Damaras sat down in front of him in his seat.

Tim and Kyle were walking through the damaged Sky Ship searching for Tyler. Tim then opened the door to the cockpit and walked inside.

"Is he in there?" Kyle asked Tim.

"No, he's not," Tim said to Kyle. "He's alive,"

"Thank goodness," Kyle said in relief. "But where is he?"

"I don't know, but we need to get this ship up and running again," Tim said to Kyle as he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked Tim.

"To fish my Megazord out of the ocean," Tim said to Kyle.

Kyle then looked over at Tyler's steering wheel.

"Where are you?" Kyle wondered as he walked out of the room.

Eddie was lying on a couch unconscious in Tim's apartment. Kenzie then walked into the room and saw Eddie beginning to move. Eddie then quickly rose up as he began breathing heavily.

"Eddie, calm down!" Kenzie said to Eddie as she walked over to him. "It's okay,"

Eddie then pulled the cover off of himself and quickly got up.

"Where are the others?" Eddie asked Kenzie.

"They're probably still out there fighting the Armada," Kenzie told Eddie as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to get back out there," Eddie said to Kenzie as he walked towards the door.

"Eddie, you're hurt, you can't go out there," Kenzie said to Eddie.

"I'm not dead," Eddie said to Kenzie as he opened the door.

Eddie then walked out the door and left the apartment. Kenzie then groaned in frustration as she sat down.

"Geez, it's like they're all trying to get themselves killed," Kenzie aid to herself.

Tim and Kyle walked back over to Lyra and Heather.

"Did you find anything?" Lyra asked Tim.

"No, but that could be a good thing," Tim told Lyra.

"Tyler is still alive then," Heather said to Lyra.

Tim then looked over at Icarus.

"Icarus, do you think the Sky Ship has enough power to fly out of the city?" Tim asked Icarus.

"I don't know, it might be too damaged," Icarus said to Tim. "But I could try,"

"Good, because we need to take this fight out of the city if Vekar comes back," Tim told the others.

Kyle then looked over and saw a horde of X-Borgs walking towards them.

"Guys, we better get moving," Kyle said to the others as he pointed at the X-Borgs. "I think Vekar is searching for us,"

"Icarus, get to the Sky Ship and fly it out of the city," Tim said to Icarus. "We'll meet you in the forest outside of the city,"

Tim and the others then took off running as Icarus flew towards the Sky Ship. The X-Borgs then walked up to where the Rangers were standing and began looking around in confusion. The X-Borgs then walked away and continued searching. Eddie then ran up to the area and saw the Sky Ship and the other zords damaged and lying around.

"Oh no," Eddie said in horror as he began walking towards the damaged zords.

Blasts then hit the ground in front of Eddie. Argus then walked out in front of Eddie laughing evilly.

"It is time for you to join the Red Ranger in hell," Argus said to Eddie.

"What did you do to him?" Eddie asked Argus.

"The Prince destroyed him when he defeated your Megazords," Argus said to Eddie.

Eddie then pulled out his morpher and Ranger Key.

"Tyler's not gone, but I'll make sure you are," Eddie said to Argus as he inserted his Ranger Key into his morpher.

Eddie then morphed and took off running towards Argus.

"This will be the end of you!" Argus shouted as he pulled out his sword.

Argus and Eddie then began battling as the Sky Ship slowly began hovering. Argus quickly looked over at the Sky Ship in astonishment.

"How is that ship still operating?" Argus said in confusion.

Eddie then struck Argus across the back with his saber.

"Take this!" Argus shouted at Eddie as he fired a blast at him.

Eddie then rolled out of the way of the blast and took off running towards Argus. Argus blocked Eddie's saber and quickly kicked Eddie back. Eddie suddenly fell to the ground as he started breathing heavily.

"You're too weak from our battle earlier to keep up with me," Argus said to Eddie as he pointed his sword at Eddie as he stood above him.

"There's one thing that I have over you," Eddie said to Argus.

"And what's that?" Argus asked Eddie.

"I don't ride on the coat tails of a wimpy prince!" Eddie shouted as he kicked Argus in the knee.

Argus then fell down to one knee as Eddie quickly got up.

"Get back here!" Argus shouted as he watched Eddie run away.

Argus then rose to his feet and took off after Eddie.

Out in the forest a group of X-Borgs were searching for the Rangers. Tim then looked down at the ground from a tree and saw the X-Borgs walking by. Tim pulled out his spear and dropped from the tree and stabbed an X-Borg in the back. The other X-Borgs then turned around and saw Tim.

"Take this!" Tim shouted as he swung his spear at the X-Borgs.

The X-Borgs then fell to the ground and were destroyed. Kyle then ran out of the bushes with Lyra and Heather.

"Great, it looks like they followed us out here," Heather said to the others.

"We just need to wait on Icarus to get here with the Sky Ship," Tim said to everyone. "The computers should be able to show us where Tyler went,"

Eddie suddenly ran up to the Rangers and stopped in front of them.

"Eddie, what're you doing here?" Kyle asked Eddie. "You should be resting,"

"We don't have time to talk," Eddie said to Kyle as he quickly turned around and looked towards the woods. "Argus was right behind me,"

Eddie then pulled out his saber and began watching for Argus.

"Go find the Sky Ship, I'll hold him off," Eddie said to the others.

"You can't fight him by yourself in your condition," Tim said to Eddie.

"Don't worry about me," Eddie said to Tim. "Just find Tyler,"

"He's right," Lyra said to Tim. "We need to hurry,"

The Rangers then ran away from Eddie as Argus walked out of the woods.

"There's the other Rangers," Argus said to himself.

"Leave them out of this," Eddie said to Argus. "You're up against me,"

Argus's sword then began glowing.

"Solar Slash!' Argus shouted as he sent a powerful energy slash flying towards Eddie.

Eddie then leapt into the air and dodged the attack. Argus then looked up and saw Eddie coming down at him. Argus then blocked Eddie's saber and grabbed his arm.

"Get away!" Argus shouted as he hurled Eddie away.

Eddie then crashed into a tree and fell to the ground.

"It's going to take more than that to take me out," Eddie said to Argus as he slowly rose to his feet.

Argus then swung his sword at Eddie. Eddie then dove out of the way and caused Argus to slice through the tree with his sword. The tree then collapsed as Argus jumped out of the way.

"Final Strike!" Eddie shouted as he quickly inserted a Ranger Key into his saber.

Eddie then ran towards Argus with his saber glowing blue. Argus then quickly turned around and was hit by Eddie's attack.

"Ugh, no!" Argus shouted as he fell to the ground.

Eddie then fell down to one knee and began breathing heavily.

"I don't know how much longer I can last," Eddie said to himself. "Come on guys, hurry,"

Tim and the other Rangers quickly ran up to the Sky Ship as it landed in the plains. Kyle then stopped at the doorway and looked at the damage done to the Sky Ship.

"Man, it's going to take forever to repair this thing," Kyle said to himself.

Kyle then walked inside and saw the others walk into the computer room.

"Alright, let's see where Tyler is," Tim said to the others as Kyle walked into the room.

The monitor then turned on and showed a map of Angel Grove.

"He's not in Angel Grove," Heather said to the others. "There's no trace of our powers there,"

Tim then scrolled the map over to another area.

"And there's us and Eddie," Kyle said to the others.

"Check the desert," Lyra said to Tim.

"Why?" Tim asked Lyra.

"Because that's where the RPM Rangers base was," Lyra told Tim. "Dad took me and Tyler there the other day to escape from the Grinders in the desert,"

Tim then scrolled over to the desert and saw a small blip on the screen.

"That has to be him," Kyle said to the others.

Icarus then flew into the computer squawking in horror.

"Rangers, the Prince is back!" Icarus shouted as he flew around the room.

The ground then began rumbling as Tim pulled up a camera feed. Vekar's Megazord then appeared on the screen.

"Great, he's even on his way to get us," Tim said to the others.

Tim then rose from his seat and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked Tim.

"I'll try and hold him off with the Silversaurus," Tim said to Heather. "You guys need to help Icarus get this ship repaired as much as possible,"

"What about Tyler?" Lyra asked Tim.

Tim then sighed.

"We know he's alive, so he should show up to help us out," Tim said to Lyra.

"Good luck," Kyle said to Tim.

Tim then walked out of the computer room and left the Sky Ship.

Lyra then sat down at the computer and brought up schematics of the Sky Ship.

"Man, that's a lot of areas that are damaged," Kyle said to Lyra and Heather.

"Then let's get to work and get this thing up and running again," Heather said to Kyle.

Kyle, Heather and Icarus then left the computer room and began repairing the Sky Ship.

Vekar's Megazord then walked out into the plains where the Sky Ship was sitting.

"There they are," Vekar said as he began snickering.

Vekar's Megazord then began walking towards the Sky Ship. Kyle then looked up as he stopped working on the Sky Ship.

"Tim, any day now!" Kyle shouted in horror.

The Silversaurus Megazord then walked up and struck Vekar's Megazord with its drill.

"Ugh, how dare you!" Vekar shouted at Tim.

"Leave them out of this Vekar, you're against me now," Tim said to Vekar.

"Fine, I'll destroy that ship once I destroy you!" Vekar said to Tim as his Megazord began walking towards the Silversaurus Megazord.

Vekar's Megazord then aimed the bow on its left arm at the Silversaurus Megazord. An energy arrow then formed in its right hand as it pulled back.

"This is new!" Tim said in astonishment.

"Eat this!" Vekar shouted as he fired the arrow.

The arrow then hit the Silversaurus Megazord and knocked it to the ground.

"Ugh, that did major damage," Tim said to himself.

The Silversaurus Megazord then slowly rose to its feet as Vekar's Megazord walked up. Vekar's Megazord then struck the Silversaurus Megazord with the blade on its arm. The console in Tim's cockpit then began sparking from the damage.

"Guys, I can't take much more of this," Tim said to the others.

"Hold on Tim, it's going to take time," Kyle said to Tim.

Tim then groaned in annoyance as the Megazord slowly rose back to its feet.

"I'll tear your Megazord apart!" Vekar shouted as his Megazord walked towards the Silversaurus Megazord.

Eddie ran up to a small creek and began looking around in concern.

"Where did he go?" Eddie asked himself.

Argus then rose out of the water and grabbed Eddie by the throat.

"Ugh, let go!" Eddie shouted as he struggled to break free.

"Not until I feel your neck bone snap," Argus said to Eddie.

Eddie's Legendary Blaster then appeared in his hand. Eddie then fired the blaster and hit and hit Argus in the face. Argus' grip then loosened and dropped Eddie. Eddie then fell to the ground and quickly grabbed his saber.

"I won't lose to a pathetic human!" Argus shouted in anger as Eddie rose to his feet.

Argus' sword then began glowing.

"Solar Slash!" Argus shouted as he began charging energy into his sword.

Argus then swung his sword and sent the energy slash flying towards Eddie. Eddie then quickly rose his saber and blocked the energy slash. The force of the slash then began pushing Eddie back.

"Just die already!" Argus shouted as Eddie continued blocking the attack.

Eddie then looked down at his hand holding the saber and saw that he was beginning to demorph.

"I can't lose, my friends need me," Eddie said to himself as his suit faded away.

Eddie then pushed forward with all his strength and sent the energy slash flying back towards Argus. The attack then hit Argus and sent him flying into the creek. Eddie then fell to the ground as something exploded in the water.

"I did it," Eddie said to himself in pain.

Eddie's morpher then began going off.

"Eddie, we need you at the Sky Ship now!" Heather said to Eddie.

Eddie then slowly leaned up and rose to his feet.

"Hang on, I'm on my way," Eddie said to the others as he limped away from the creek.

A hand then rose out of the creek as Eddie limped away.

Vekar's Megazord was running around the Silversaurus Megazord at blinding speed and was continuously striking him with the blade on its arm.

"This is too easy!" Vekar shouted as he laughed.

Eddie then ran up to the Sky Ship and saw Kyle and Heather repairing it with tools outside.

"What's should I do?" Eddie asked Kyle and Heather.

"Get inside and help Icarus with the stuff inside," Kyle said to Eddie.

Eddie then ran inside and quickly went down into the basement.

"Eddie, thank goodness!" Icarus said in relief.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked Icarus.

"The generator overloaded when I flew the Sky Ship out here," Icarus told Eddie. "This thing won't be able to start until it's repaired.

"Then we need to restart it," Eddie said to Icarus.

Back outside the SIlversaurus Megazord fell to the ground from Vekar's Megazord's attacks.

"Guys, this might be it for me," Tim said to the others.

"Don't say that Tim," Tyler said to Tim through the morpher.

"Tyler?" Tim said in confusion.

"We're just getting started," Tyler said to Tim.

Tim then looked over and saw the Turbo Falcon Zord drive up.

"What's this?" Vekar said in confusion as he noticed the Turbo Falcon.

"Convert to Megazord Mode," Tyler said as he hit a switch on the control panel.

The Turbo Falcon then began transforming as Vekar's Megazord backed away from the Silversaurus Megazord.

"Another Megazord!" Vekar said in astonishment.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord then began walking towards Vekar's Megazord.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Vekar shouted as his Megazord began firing arrows at the Turbo Falcon Megazord.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord then struck the arrows away with its blade arms.

"Grr, you won't stop my beautiful machine!" Vekar shouted as his Megazord began running around at blinding speed.

"He's too fast for the Turbo Falcon's lasers," Tyler said to Tim.

"Then what do we do?" Tim asked Tyler.

"We use something new," Eddie said to Tim as he got the generator running.

"What do we have that's newer than the Turbo Falcon?" Tim said in confusion.

"A new Megazord combination," Tyler said to Tim.

"No, not a Megazord, an Ultrazord," Eddie said to Tyler and Tim.

The Sky Ship then began flying. Vekar then looked over at the Sky Ship.

"Now's my chance!" Vekar shouted as he began firing blasts at the Sky Ship.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord and Silversaurus Megazord then stepped in the way and took the blasts. Eddie and the others then instantly morphed as they ran into the cockpit.

"Legendary Megazord!" Eddie shouted as the other zords quickly combined with the Sky Ship.

The Legendary Megazord then walked up next to the other Megazords.

"Your three Megazords won't stop me," Vekar said to the Rangers.

The Legends Force Keys then began glowing in front of the Rangers.

"Wait, is this our secret power?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"It sure is," Eddie said to Tyler as he grabbed his Key.

"Let's show Vekar what we can do," Kyle said to everyone.

"Right," Lyra and Heather said to Kyle as they inserted their Keys into their steering wheels.

"Ultimate Legendary Megazord Formation!" Tyler shouted as he inserted his Ranger Key into the console.

The three Megazords then began disassembling.

"What's going on?" Vekar said in confusion.

The Megazords then combined into one zord and towered above Vekar's Megazord.

"Uh, that's one big Megazord!" Vekar said in horror.

Tyler and Tim then appeared in the cockpit with the others.

"I'm glad you're okay Tyler," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Let's just finish this battle," Tyler said to Lyra as the Ultimate Legendary Megazord began walking towards Vekar's Megazord.

"Take this!" Vekar shouted as his Megazord dashed forward and punched the Ultimate Legendary Megazord.

Vekar then gasped as his Megazord backed away.

"It didn't do anything!" Vekar said in astonishment.

"Flying Fist!" Tyler shouted as he the Ultimate Legendary Megazord's large fist launched towards Vekar's Megazord.

"Whoa!" Vekar shouted as the large fist hit his Megazord.

Vekar's Megazord then fell to the ground as the flying fist flew back to the Ultimate Legendary Megazord.

"I will not be defeated!" Vekar shouted in anger.

"It's time to finish this," Tyler said to the others.

Vekar's Megazord then rose to its feet.

"What's this?" Vekar said in confusion as the other zords began appearing next to the Ultimate Legendary Megazord.

"Ultimate Legendary Megazord, Blitz Attack!" The Rangers shouted as the other zords went after Vekar's Megazord.

The Delta Runner and Red Battle Racer then began firing blasts at Vekar's Megazord.

"Knock it off!" Vekar shouted in frustration.

The Mystic Dragon then flew up to Vekar's Megazord and shot flames at Vekar's Megazord. The Ninja Zord then flew at Vekar's Megazord and began firing a barrage of shurikens at it. The shurikens then began striking Vekar's Megazord as The Red Lion took off running. The Red Lion then fired a powerful blast out of its mouth and struck Vekar's Megazord with it.

"And now for the finishing blow!" Tyler shouted as the Ultimate Legendary Megazord fired its fist at Vekar's Megazord once again.

"No!" Vekar shouted as the fist struck his Megazord.

Vekar's Megazord then exploded as the fist crashed through it.

"Yes!" Kyle shouted as he jumped up from his seat.

"We did it, the Prince is gone," Tyler said to the others.

In the Armada's motherhsip, Damaras was screaming in anger as he began attacking the X-Borgs in the room. Levira then ran over to the corner and hid as she watched Damaras destroy the X-Borgs.

"The Prince is gone!" Damaras shouted in anger. "Those Power Rangers will pay for this!"

Damaras then looked over as the doors slid open. Argus then crawled into the room missing an arm and a leg.

"Argus!" Damaras shouted as he ran over to Argus.

"I failed the Prince," Argus said to Damaras.

"Yes, I know," Damaras said to Argus. "But do not worry, we will avenger him and his brother,"

The Rangers then exited the Ultimate Legendary Megazord and demorphed as they looked up at it.

"Wow, this thing is incredible," Tyler said to the others.

"Don't forget, we defeated the Armada," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Yeah but Basco is still out there somewhere," Eddie said to Kyle.

"Well, he better be ready for us," Tim said to Eddie.

"He won't stand a chance against us," Lyra said to everyone as Icarus flew out of the Ultimate Legendary Megazord.

"Rangers, congratulations for unlocking your secret power and defeating the Prince!" Icarus said to the Rangers.

"Hey, we couldn't have done it without you buddy," Eddie said to Icarus.

The Ultimate Legendary Megazord then disassembled. The Silversaurus Drill then flew away along with the Turbo Falcon as it drove away.

"Let's get back to the city and get some rest," Tyler said to the others as he walked towards the Sky Ship.

The others then followed Tyler inside as Damaras walked out of the woods. Damaras then walked over to the debris and began digging around.

"Where are you?" Damaras asked himself.

Damaras then looked over and saw a hand sticking out of a pile of scrap. Damaras then grabbed the metal and tossed it aside. Damaras then gasped as he saw the Prince's motionless body lying on the ground.

"My Prince, I will destroy those Power Rangers in memory of you," Damaras said to the body a she picked it up.

Damaras then walked away with the Prince's body as the Sky Ship flew by overhead.


	21. Chapter 21: In Space Tribute

Chapter 21: Basco's New Warriors

A spaceship in outer space was flying towards Earth. The ship then flew past Basco's Ship and entered the Earth's atmosphere. Basco looked out the window and saw the ship flying down towards Earth.

"Oh, who could that be?" Basco wondered as his ship began flying towards Earth.

Eddie walked into the Youth Center and saw Tyler sitting at the bar. Eddie then walked over and sat down beside Tyler.

"How're you doing today?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"I'm fine, why?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"Well, I looked over the secret powers we've obtained, and there's only four left," Eddie told Tyler.

"That's great, we'll have them all in no time!" Tyler said to Eddie.

Tyler's phone then began going off.

"I'm surprised that's your phone going off and not your morpher," Eddie said to Tyler as Tyler pulled his phone out.

"It's my mom?" Tyler said in confusion. "What could she want?"

Tyler then got up and walked outside.

"Mom, what is it?" Tyler asked his mother on the phone.

"Can you come by the mall and help me with something at the store?" Ashley asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I guess?" Tyler said in confusion. "I'll be there in a minute,"

Eddie then walked outside and saw Tyler put his phone away.

"What does she need?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"She wants me to come help her at her store in the mall," Tyler told Eddie.

"Well, maybe I could help you guys too," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Alright, I'm sure mom wouldn't care," Tyler said to Eddie as he began walking away.

Edie then followed Tyler down the street and headed towards the mall with him.

Basco walked through the trees of the forest and saw the ship from earlier up ahead.

"That ship is from KO-35," Basco said to himself.

Basco then pulled out his trumpet and three Ranger Keys. Basco then placed the Keys in his trumpet and began playing it. The Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers then appeared in front of Basco.

"Board that ship and find who it belongs to," Basco said to the evil Rangers.

The Spirit Rangers then walked towards the ship. The Shark Spirit Ranger then pulled out his sword and struck the hatch. The hatch then fell open and the Spirit Rangers quickly ran inside.

"There they go," Basco said as he smiled.

The Bat Spirit Ranger suddenly fell back out of the spaceship. Basco then looked over at the spaceship in confusion.

"Whoever that is sure is powerful!" Basco said as he walked out of the bushes.

The Shark and Elephant Spirit Rangers then fell out of the spaceship. The three Spirit Rangers then quickly rose to their feet and backed away from the spaceship.

"What's going on?" Basco asked his evil Rangers.

A Red Ranger then walked off of the spaceship. Basco's eyes then widened.

"I had a feeling it was you," Basco said to the Red Ranger. "Especially when I noticed that your ship is from KO-35,"

"I don't have time for you," The Red Ranger said to Basco.

Basco then began laughing as he transformed into his monster form.

"You don't have a choice," Basco said to the Red Ranger as he began walking towards him.

The Spirit Rangers then began walking towards the Red Ranger along with Basco.

"Take him out," Basco said to his evil Rangers.

The Spirit Rangers then ran at the Red Ranger.

"Spiral Saber!" The Red Ranger shouted as he pulled out his drill-like sword.

The Red Ranger then struck the three Spirit Rangers and knocked them away. Basco then began playing his trumpet as the Red Ranger looked over at him.

"What is he doing?" The Red Ranger asked himself as purple energy began flowing from the trumpet.

The energy then surrounded the Red Ranger. The energy then began closing in on the Red Ranger's head.

"What're you doing to me?" The Red Ranger asked Basco as he grabbed his head.

"I'm taking control of you," Basco said to the Red Ranger. "Once that spell takes over your mind, you will go after the thing you regret losing and you will destroy anyone who stands in your way,"

The Red Ranger then began screaming in pain as the purple energy went inside of his head. The Red Ranger then fell to his knees and stopped screaming.

"And it's all done," Basco said as the Spirit Rangers transformed back into Ranger Keys.

Basco then walked up to the Red Ranger and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Now go and find the thing you regret losing," Basco told the Red Ranger.

The Red Ranger then rose to his feet and walked away from Basco. Basco then smiled as he watched the Red Ranger walk away.

"Those Rangers won't fight one of their own allies," Basco said as he began laughing.

Tyler and Eddie walked into Ashley's clothes store in the mall and saw stacks of cardboard boxes around the store.

"Whoa, what's with the boxes?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Some new stuff came in," Ashley said to Eddie as she walked out from behind a stack of cardboard boxes.

"So you want us to move these boxes?" Tyler asked his mother.

"Yes, and carry them to the back," Ashley said to Tyler and Eddie.

Tyler then grabbed a box and began carrying it to the back of the store.

"This isn't so bad," Eddie said to Tyler as he followed Tyler to the back of the store carrying a box.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes," Tyler told Eddie as he sat his box down.

Eddie then sat his box down next to the one Tyler sat down.

"I'm not Kyle," Eddie said to Tyler as they walked back to the front of the store.

"Thanks guys, keep going," Ashley said to Tyler and Eddie as they picked up another pair of boxes.

Tyler and Eddie then walked back to the back of the store with the boxes. Ashley then turned around towards the front of the store and gasped.

"Andros?" Ashley said in disbelief as she saw a man standing at the front of the store.

"Hello Ashley," Andros said to Ashley as he walked up to her.

"What're you doing here?" Ashley asked Andros.

"I came back for you," Andros said to Ashley.

Ashley's eyes then widened.

"Andros, I can't," Ashley said to Andros as Tyler and Eddie walked up.

"Mom, who's this guy?" Tyler asked Ashley.

"He's an old friend of mine," Ashley said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at Andros and held his hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you," Tyler said to Andros.

Andros ignored Tyler's hand.

"You have a son?" Andros asked Ashley.

"Yes, I have a daughter too," Ashley told Andros. "It's been over twenty years since I saw you,"

"So you found someone else," Andros said to Ashley.

"Yes, and I'm happy with my life," Ashley said to Andros.

Andros then looked over at the counter and saw a picture of Rocky with Tyler and Lyra when they were little.

"I should get going," Andros said as he turned away from Ashley.

Andros then left the store as Ashley sighed.

"That guy was weird," Eddie said to Tyler.

"I never thought he would come back," Ashley said to Tyler and Eddie.

"Come on Eddie, let's keep working," Tyler said to Eddie as he walked over and grabbed a box.

Eddie then grabbed a box and followed Tyler to the back of the store. Ashley then walked over to the counter and sat down. She then laid her head down and sighed.

"That was so weird," Ashley said to herself.

Rocky and Lyra were driving down the road on their way back home. Lyra looked down at the book in her hands and smiled.

"Dad, thanks for taking me to the book store to get this signed," Lyra said to her father.

"Who signed that book again?" Rocky asked Lyra.

"Jeremiah Fawn, the author of the book," Lyra said to her father.

"I thought reading books was a dying trend?" Rocky asked Lyra.

"What?" Lyra said in disbelief. "Where did you hear that?"

"Well once you guys got into high school, Tyler and the other boys were never reading books," Rocky said to Lyra.

"That's because they were trying to fit in with the other guys, dad," Lyra said to her father.

Lyra then looked up ahead and saw a man standing in the middle of the road.

"Dad!" Lyra shouted as she pointed forward.

Rocky then slammed on the brakes and quickly stopped the car.

"What is that guy thinking?" Rocky wondered as he opened the door.

Rocky then stepped out of the car and began walking towards the man.

"Hey, you can't stand in the middle of the road," Rocky said to the man.

The man then turned around and punched Rocky in the chest.

"Dad!" Lyra shouted in concern as she quickly stepped out of the car.

"What was that for?" Rocky asked the man.

The man then revealed the morpher on his wrist.

"Wait, I know who you are now," Rocky said to the man.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted as he activated his morpher.

Andros then transformed into the Red Space Ranger.

"He's a Power Ranger!" Lyra said in astonishment.

"Lyra, get back in the car!" Rocky shouted to Lyra.

Rocky then moved back and dodged Andros' kick.

"Andros, what's gotten into you?" Rocky asked Andros.

Andros then pulled out his Spiral Saber and swung at Rocky with it.

"Whoa!" Rocky shouted as he dodged the saber.

Rocky then pulled out his morpher and inserted the Engine Cell into it.

"RPM, Get In Gear!" Rocky shouted as he transformed.

Rocky then quickly pulled out his Nitro Saber and blocked Andros' Spiral Saber.

"What's gotten into you?" Rocky asked Andros. "We're not supposed to be fighting each other!"

Lyra then quickly pulled out her morpher.

"Tyler, dad's in trouble," Lyra said to her morpher.

"What's wrong with him?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"He's being attacked by another Red Ranger," Lyra told Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at Eddie.

"It might be Basco again," Tyler said to Eddie.

"It can't be, Basco doesn't have any Red Ranger Keys," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Alright, let's go find out who it is then," Tyler said to Eddie as he put his morpher away.

Tyler and Eddie then took off running back to the front of the store.

"Mom, we'll be back later," Tyler said to his mother as he ran by.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked Tyler.

Ashley then groaned in frustration as she watched Tyler and Eddie run off.

Heather was walking down the street by herself when an explosion was heard in the distance. Heather then looked over and saw smoke flowing above the skyscrapers.

"I wonder what that was?" Heather wondered as Tyler and Eddie ran by her.

Heather then looked over and saw Tyler and Eddie.

"Guys!" Heather shouted at Tyler and Eddie.

Eddie then stopped and looked over at Heather.

"What's going on?" Heather asked Eddie.

"Come on, we might need you for this," Eddie said to Heather.

Heather then ran up to Eddie and then took off running alongside him to catch up to Tyler.

"So where are you guys going?" Heather asked Eddie as they caught up to Tyler.

"Tyler's dad is in trouble right now and he might need some help," Eddie said to Heather.

"Oh no," Heather said in concern as they quickly turned the corner.

"Dad!" Tyler shouted as he saw his father battling Andros.

"Stay back!" Rocky shouted to Tyler as he blocked Andros' Spiral Saber.

Heather then looked over and saw a building on fire.

"Guys, we need to stop that fire," Heather said to Tyler and Eddie.

"I'll take care of that," Tim said as he ran by.

Tim then pulled out a Ranger Key and placed it in his morpher.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "Titanium Power!"

Tim then ran up to a fire hydrant and struck it with his axe. Water then fired out of the hydrant and sprayed into the building. The water killed the fire in the building as Rocky and Andros continued battling. Basco then looked down from the rooftops and began laughing.

"Those two Red Rangers are going to kill themselves," Basco said to himself as he smiled. "Now is the time to begin my true plan,"

Basco then walked away as Rocky and Andros continued fighting.

"We can't just stand here and watch them fight each other," Heather said to Tyler.

"Maybe this guy is just crazy," Eddie said to Tyler.

"No, someone has to be controlling him," Tyler said to Eddie. "The Space Rangers were heroes like us,"

Andros leapt into the air and began firing his Astro Blaster at Rocky. Rocky then pulled out his Street Saber and blocked the blasts.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Rocky shouted at Andros.

"Then I will destroy you!" Andros shouted as he landed on the ground.

Andros then took off running towards Rocky. Blasts suddenly began hitting Andros. Rocky then turned around and saw Lyra standing behind him.

"Lyra, stay out of this," Rocky said to Lyra.

"Dad, you're not even fighting back!" Lyra said to her father.

"That's because he's not an enemy," Rocky said to Lyra. "I'm not going to fight someone who's on our side,"

Lyra then groaned in annoyance.

"Dad, he's clearly not on our side!" Lyra said to her father.

Andros then rose to his feet and looked over at Lyra.

"You will pay for interfering in our battle!" Andros shouted at Lyra as he began walking towards her.

Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber and took off running towards Lyra.

"Lyra!" Rocky shouted as Andros ran past him.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury!" Kyle shouted as he leapt out in front of Lyra.

Kyle then transformed into the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger and blocked Andros' Spiral Saber.

"Kyle!" Lyra said in astonishment as Kyle shoved Andros back.

"How about you leave her out of this?" Kyle said to Andros.

"She deserves to be punished," Andros said to Kyle.

Tyler, Eddie, Tim and Heather then walked up to Rocky.

"Dad, you have to go offensive," Tyler said to his father. "You can't handle this guy unless you fight back,"

Rocky then looked away from Tyler and sighed.

"Fine, but leave him to me," Rocky said to Tyler.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked his father.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rocky said to Tyler as he began walking away.

Lyra then looked over her shoulder and saw three Rangers standing behind her.

"Kyle, who are those guys?" Lyra asked Kyle.

Kyle then turned around and saw the Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers.

"Whoa, they're Jungle Fury Rangers!" Kyle said in amazement.

Andros then walked away from Lyra and Kyle and began walking towards Rocky.

"Let's get back to this," Andros said to Rocky as he walked towards him.

Tim then looked over and saw the Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers.

"Tyler, who are those guys?" Tim asked Tyler.

"I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about them," Tyler said to Tim as someone began laughing.

Basco then walked out of an alley and looked over at Tyler.

"I knew you were the cause of this," Tyler said to Basco.

"Yeah, it seemed a little too obvious since you and your friends killed Prince Vekar," Basco said to Tyler as he smirked.

"So you did something to the Red Space Ranger," Eddie said to Basco.

"Of course, and it apparently worked," Basco said to Eddie as he looked over at Rocky and Andros fighting.

The Elephant Spirt Ranger then punched Kyle in the chest and sent him crashing into a wall. Kyle fell to the ground and transformed back into Legends Force Green.

"Hold on!" Lyra said to Kyle as she ran over to him.

Lyra then helped Kyle up as Basco began laughing again.

"I bet you didn't expect me to still have Ranger Keys in my possession did you?" Basco asked the Rangers.

Basco then transformed into his monster form in front of the Rangers.

"If you want the last five Keys I have, then you must accept this challenge," Basco said to the Rangers.

"What kind of challenge?" Eddie asked Basco.

Basco then held up six fingers.

"Six bombs are placed throughout the city," Basco told the Rangers. "You will have one hour to locate the bombs and deactivate them,"

"You're sick," Heather said to Basco.

"Oh that's not all there is to it," Basco said to the Rangers. "Each bomb will be protected by one of the five Ranger Keys and me,"

"And what about those two?" Tyler asked Basco as he pointed at his father and Andros.

"Oh, you can just let them keep going at it," Basco said to Tyler.

Basco then began walking away as Lyra and Kyle walked over to the others.

"And the clock starts now!" Basco shouted as he and the evil Rangers vanished.

"Alright, we need to split up and find those bombs," Tyler said to the others.

"But how do we find them?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"With these," Tyler said as he pulled out the Red Turbo Ranger Key.

"That's right, the Turbo Rangers had devices that could locate explosives!" Eddie said as he pulled out the Blue Turbo Ranger Key.

"Icarus could also help out," Tim said to everyone.

"Alright, let's get gong before we waste too much time standing here," Tyler said to the others as he began walking the other way.

The other Rangers then took off in different directions. Tyler then turned around and saw his father battling Andros still.

"Good luck dad," Tyler said as he walked away.

Heather ran up to a closed down store while looking down at her Turbo Navigator. Heather then walked up to the window and looked inside.

"The navigator says there's something in there," Heather said to herself.

Heather then grabbed the door handle and tried to twist it.

"It's locked," Heather said as she put the navigator away.

Heather then pulled out her blaster and fired it at the door knob. The door then swung open and Heather quickly ran inside. The headlights on Heather's helmet then turned on.

"That's neat," Heather said to herself as she began looking around.

A shadowy figure then walked out of the corner as Heather walked by. Heather then quickly turned around and saw no one.

"Who's there?" Heather said in confusion.

Heather then walked up to another door and slowly opened it.

"Come on, that bomb has to be in here somewhere," Heather said to herself as she walked into the room.

Heather then looked over and saw a dim red light blinking. Heather ran over to the corner and saw the bomb lying underneath a table.

"There you are," Heather said to herself as she reached for the bomb.

Someone then grabbed Heather by the arm and hurled her across the room. Heather slammed into the wall and then fell onto a table beneath her.

"Ugh, what was that?" Heather said in confusion as she looked up.

Heather then gasped as the Bat Spirit Ranger walked out of the shadows.

"Alright, I can take you on," Heather said to the evil Ranger as she rose to her feet.

The Bat Spirit Ranger then pulled out a fan and took off running at Heather. Heather then quickly rolled past the Bat Spirit Ranger as he swung the fan at her.

"Turbo Wind Fire!" Heather shouted as she pulled out a bow.

Heather then began firing pink energy arrows at the Bat Spirit Ranger as he turned around. The evil Ranger then began knocking the arrows away with his fan as he walked towards Heather.

"Oh come on!" Heather said in frustration.

The Bat Spirit Ranger then struck Heather with his fan and sent her crashing into the wall once again. Heather then transformed back into Legends Force Pink as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Great, this isn't looking too good," Heather said in frustration.

Kyle transformed back into Legends Force Green as he walked up to a shutdown factory. Kyle then struck the chains holding the fence shut with his saber.

"That bomb is in that factory somewhere," Kyle said to himself as he walked up to the factory.

Kyle then pulled the door open and walked inside. Kyle then sighed as he saw how big the factory was.

"It's going to take me forever to find that bomb," Kyle said in annoyance as he began walking further into the factory.

Something was then heard moving around on the walkway up above. Kyle then quickly pulled out his blaster and began firing above him.

"Show yourself!" Kyle shouted as he began looking around.

Kyle then quickly turned around and saw a red light blinking in a tank.

"There it is!" Kyle said as he began walking towards the bomb.

A ball attached to a chain then wrapped around Kyle's ankle.

"What the?" Kyle said in confusion as he looked down.

Kyle then fell to the ground as he began being dragged along the floor.

"Ugh, not cool!" Kyle shouted as he tried to break free.

The Elephant Spirit Ranger then landed on the ground in front of Kyle. Kyle then leaned up and saw the evil Ranger standing above him.

"Whoa!" Kyle shouted as he rolled out of the way and dodged the Jungle Mace.

Kyle then quickly rose to his feet and pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive!" Kyle shouted as he transformed. "Overdrive Accelerate!"

Kyle then pulled out his Drive Slammer. The Elephant Spirit Ranger then hurled the Jungle Mace at Kyle again.

"Eat this!" Kyle shouted as he hit the ball with his Drive Slammer and sent it flying back at the evil Ranger.

The Elephant Spirit Ranger dove out of the way of the mace and fell to the ground. He then quickly rose to his feet as Kyle ran up to him. Kyle then hit the evil Ranger in the chest with is hammer and sent him crashing into the tank where the bomb was.

"Now for that bomb," Kyle said as he began walking towards the tank.

The Elephant Spirit Ranger then grabbed the bomb as he crawled out of the tank.

"Double-O Zip Shooter!" Kyle shouted as he pulled out a small handheld device

Kyle then fired a wire form the device and wrapped up the evil Ranger's legs. The Elephant Spirit Ranger then fell to the ground and dropped the bomb. The bomb then rolled over to Kyle.

"I'll take this," Kyle said to the evil Ranger as he picked up the bomb.

Kyle then pressed a button on the bomb and shut it off. The Elephant Spirit Ranger then broke free of the wire and took off running towards Kyle.

"Drive Defender!" Kyle shouted as he pulled out his sword.

Kyle then struck the evil Ranger with his sword as he ran by. The evil Ranger then fell to the ground and transformed back into a Ranger key.

"Whew, that could've gone worse," Kyle said to himself as he picked up the Ranger Key.

Kyle then transformed back into Legends Force Green as he began walking towards the exit.

Lyra came up to the park and saw the bomb in a tree. She suddenly began climbing the tree to get to the bomb.

"Almost got it," Lyra said to herself as she reached for the bomb.

The Shark Spirit Ranger then leapt out of the pond and swung his sword at Lyra. Lyra then let go of the tree branch and fell to the ground and dodged the attack. Lyra then quickly got up and saw the evil Ranger running towards her.

"Alright buddy, let's do this," Lyra said to the evil Ranger as she pulled out her saber.

Lyra quickly blocked the Shark Spirit Ranger's sword with her saber and moved out of the way.

"Is that all you've got?" Lyra asked the evil Ranger.

The Shark Spirit Ranger then began glowing as he lowered his sword. He then sent his animal spirit flying towards Lyra.

"Oh no!" Lyra shouted as she struck the animal spirit with her saber.

The Shark spirit then went back to the evil Ranger as Lyra pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm!" Lyra shouted as she inserted the Key into her morpher. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

Lyra then transformed into the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger and quickly pulled her sword out of its sheath.

"I'm taking you out!" Lyra shouted as she took off running towards the evil Ranger.

The Shark Spirit Ranger then swung his sword at Lyra as he ran up to her. A smoke cloud then appeared right in the evil Ranger's face. The Shark Spirit Ranger then began looking around in confusion.

"I'm right here!" Lyra shouted as she shot out of the ground behind the evil Ranger.

The Shark Spirit Ranger then turned around and was struck across the chest by Lyra's sword. The evil Ranger then fell to the ground as Lyra began running towards the tree.

"Almost there!" Lyra said to herself as she leapt into the air.

Lyra then grabbed the bomb and quickly landed back on the ground. Lyra then looked over and saw the Shark Spirit Ranger running towards her.

"Laser Blaster!" Lyra shouted as she quickly placed her sword back in its sheather.

Lyra then pulled the blaster off of her back and aimed it at the Shark Spirit Ranger. She then fired a blast at the evil Ranger and hit him in the chest. The Shark Spirit Ranger then fell to the ground as he began glowing. The evil Ranger then transformed into a Ranger Key as Lyra walked up.

"First, I need to deactivate the bomb," Lyra said as she knelt down.

Lyra then hit a button on the bomb and deactivated it. She then grabbed the Ranger Key and sighed in relief.

"Alright guys, let's finish this quickly," Lyra said to herself as she looked towards the city.

Tyler pulled out his morpher and looked at the time as he walked up to the high school football field.

"We only have twenty minutes left," Tyler said to himself as he walked onto the field.

Tyler then looked over and saw Tim walk onto the other side of the field.

"What're you doing here?" Tyler asked Tim as he walked up.

"I followed a signal here," Tim said to Tyler.

"There might be two bombs here?" Tyler wondered.

Blasts then began hitting the ground around Tyler and Tim's feet. Tyler and Tim then dove out of the way and quickly looked up.

"No way!" Tim said in disbelief.

The Purple and Green Megaforce Rangers then came walking down the stands aiming their blasters at Tim and Tyler.

"I didn't expect there to be Ranger Keys of them," Tyler said to Tim.

"Yeah, same here," Tim told Tyler as the two evil Rangers leapt over the fence.

Tim and Tyler then rose to their feet and pulled out two Ranger Keys.

"Ready?" Tyler asked Tim.

"Of course," Tim said as he placed the Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Megaforce!" Tyler shouted as he transformed. "Go Go Megaforce!"

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Megaforce!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "Robo Knight Morph!"

Tyler and Tim then pulled out their swords and took off running towards the evil Rangers.

Heather was hiding behind a desk as the Bat Spirit Ranger walked into the room searching for her. Heather then pulled out a Ranger Key and quietly inserted it into her morpher. Heather then transformed into the Pink Time Force Ranger as she crept up behind the evil Ranger. The Bat Spirit Ranger then quickly turned around and swung his fan at Heather.

"Whoa!" Heather shouted as she leaned back and dodged the fan.

Heather then pulled out two sabers and ran towards the evil Ranger.

"Chrono Sabers!" Heather shouted as she swung a saber at the Bat Spirit Ranger.

Heather then struck the evil Ranger's arm and caused him to drop the fan. The evil Ranger then looked up and saw Heather leap into the air. Heather then struck the Bat Spirit Ranger with her sabers and sent him crashing into the wall. The Bat Spirit Ranger then transformed back into a Ranger Key as Heather walked up to him.

"That's the end for you," Heather said as he grabbed the Ranger Key.

Heather then walked back into the other room and pulled the bomb out from under the table. She then pressed the button on top of the bomb and shut it off.

"Come on guys, we can do this," Heather said as she walked out of the room.

Tyler and the Purple Megaforce Ranger were battling with their swords as Tim dodged an arrow from the Green Megaforce Ranger's Bowgun.

"Tyler, find those bombs!" Tim shouted to Tyler. "I can handle these guys,"

Tyler then struck the Purple Megaforce Ranger with his sword and knocked him away.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked Tim.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Tim said to Tyler as he struck an arrow away with his Robo Blade.

Tyler then took off running down the field as Tim ran over to the Purple Megaforce Ranger and struck him with his Robo Blade.

"Where could they be?" Tyler wondered as he looked around in confusion.

Tyler then looked up at the home side and looked at the announcer's booth.

"That has to be it," Tyler said as he took off running.

Tyler then leapt over the fence and took off running up the stands. The two evil Rangers then walked up to Tim and aimed their blasters at him.

"Grr, what should I do now?" Tim wondered.

The two evil Rangers then fired their blasters at Tim. Tim then quickly leapt into the air as he transformed back into Legends Force Silver.

"Gold Mode!" Tim shouted as the golden armor appeared on him.

Tim then struck the Green Megaforce Ranger with his spear as he landed on the ground. The Green Megaforce Ranger then transformed back into a Ranger Key as Tim took off running towards the Purple Megaforce Ranger. Tim then dodged the Purple Ranger's sword and quickly got behind him.

"This is the end for you!" Tim shouted as he struck the Purple Ranger across the back.

The evil Ranger then fell to the ground and transformed back into a Ranger Key.

"Come on Tyler," Tim said to himself as he looked up at the announcer's booth.

Tyler then kicked the door open and ran inside.

"There!" Tyler said to himself as he ran up to a bomb.

Tyler then began looking around in confusion.

"Where's the other one?" Tyler asked himself.

Tyler then pressed the button on the bomb and deactivated it. Tyler then looked out the window and saw that the scoreboard was turned on.

"Tim, the scoreboard!" Tyler shouted to Tim.

Tim then looked over at the scoreboard and saw a timer counting down on it.

"Uh oh!" Tim shouted as he took off running towards the scoreboard.

Tim then came up to the scoreboard and began looking around for the bomb.

"Where is it?" Tim said in confusion as he looked up.

Tim then jabbed his spear into the back of the scoreboard and pulled the panel off the back of it.

"Ah, there it is!" Tim said as he leapt into the air.

Tim then grabbed the bomb and pulled the wiring out of it. The scoreboard then shut off as Tim landed on the ground.

"And off you go," Tim said as he hit the button.

Tyler then ran up as Tim sat the bomb down.

"How much time do we have now?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Ten minutes," Tyler said to Tim.

"Hopefully the others found the bombs then," Tim said to Tyler as they walked away from the football field.

Eddie walked up to a junkyard searching for the final bomb. Eddie then began looking around and saw dismantled cars around him.

"This thing could be anywhere," Eddie said to himself as he looked inside of one of the cars.

Basco then walked up behind Eddie and prepared to strike him with his sword. Eddie then looked over at a piece of a broken mirror on the ground and saw Basco. Eddie then quickly moved out of the way and dodged the sword. Eddie then quickly kicked Basco and began running away from him.

"You can't get away!" Basco shouted as he went running after Eddie.

Eddie then ran up to a pile of cars and hid beside them.

"Where did he go?" Eddie said in confusion as he looked over.

One of the cars then fell from the top of the pile and barely missed Eddie.

"Whoa!" Eddie shouted as he looked up and saw Basco holding the bomb.

"You won't get this away from me," Basco said to Eddie.

Basco then leapt off the cars and swung his sword at Eddie again. Eddie ducked and dodged the sword again as he quickly pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" Eddie shouted as he transformed. "Go Go Samurai!"

Eddie then quickly pulled out his Spin Sword and swung at Basco with it. Basco quickly blocked Eddie's sword and fired a blast out of his eyes. The blast then hit Eddie and sent him crashing into a car.

"Come on, this is the final bomb," Basco said to Eddie. "It's all on your shoulders,"

"At least the others are deactivated," Eddie said to Basco as he slowly rose to his feet.

Basco then began laughing.

"The bombs aren't deactivated until they all are," Basco said to Eddie.

Eddie then quickly swung his Spin Sword at Basco. Basco then struck Eddie's sword with his and knocked it out of his hand.

"Die!" Basco shouted as he struck Eddie with his sword.

Eddie then crashed into the car behind him again and transformed back into Legends Force Blue.

"Give up," Basco said to Eddie as he aimed his sword at Eddie.

Eddie then looked up at Basco as he breathed heavily.

"I won't surrender," Eddie said to Basco.

Basco then rose his sword into the air as he began snickering.

"Farewell!" Basco shouted as he went to strike Eddie.

Blasts then flew past the cars and hit Basco. Basco then dropped his sword and quickly looked over.

"Who are you?" Basco said in confusion.

"Dad!" Eddie shouted in astonishment.

"Hang on Eddie!" Carlos shouted as he took off running towards Basco.

"This boy's father is the Blue RPM Ranger?" Basco said in confusion.

Carlos then ran up to Basco and quickly kicked him in the chest. Basco then fell to the ground and dropped the bomb.

"Dad, get the bomb!" Eddie shouted to his father.

Carlos then quickly ran up and grabbed the bomb as Basco rose to his feet.

"That belongs to me!" Basco shouted in anger as he fired a blast at Carlos.

Carlos then rolled out of the way and dodged the blasts.

"Eddie, catch!" Carlos shouted to his son as he threw the bomb over Basco's head.

Basco then turned around and saw Eddie catch the bomb.

"Game over Basco," Eddie said as he hit the button.

The bomb then turned off as sparks shot out of it.

"No!" Basco shouted in anger as he turned around towards Carlos.

"Nitro Saber!" Carlos shouted as he struck Basco with his saber.

Basco then fell to one knee holding his shoulder.

"This isn't over yet!" Basco shouted as he rose to his feet. "I will go make sure both of those Red Rangers die!"

Basco then leapt into the air and escaped from Eddie and Carlos.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked Eddie as he walked up.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Eddie said to his father.

"Thankfully Ashley told me what was going on," Carlos said to Eddie. "I followed you here to make sure you were okay,"

"We need to get back to Tyler's dad before Basco does," Eddie said to his father as he began walking away.

"Yeah, and Andros needs to come to his senses," Carlos said to Eddie as he followed him.

Eddie and Carlos then left the junkyard and began heading back to where Rocky and Andros were fighting.

Rocky and Andros were still battling each other as the other Rangers ran up. Tyler then looked over and saw his father running towards Andros.

"Street Saber!" Rocky shouted as he swung his saber at Andros.

Andros then swung his Spiral Saber at Rocky. The two Rangers then struck each other with their sabers and fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Tyler shouted as he took off running to his father.

"Stay back!" Rocky shouted as he rose up. "I can do this,"

Rocky then rose to his feet with his Street Saber in hand.

"I'm not finished yet," Andros said to Rocky as he rose to his feet.

Andros then dropped his Spiral Saber and held his arms out.

"Finish me!" Andros shouted at Rocky.

Rocky then prepared to strike Andros with his Street Saber. Rocky then suddenly began hesitating.

"I can't," Rocky said as he lowered his saber.

"Do it!" Andros shouted in frustration.

A blast then flew past Rocky and hit Andros in the chest. Andros then fell to the ground and demorphed. Rocky then turned around and saw Basco standing behind him laughing.

"Basco!" Tyler shouted as he and the others ran up to Rocky.

"How could you!" Rocky shouted at Basco.

"Hey, I only finished what you couldn't," Basco said to Rocky.

Eddie and Carlos then ran up next to the Rangers.

"Carlos!" Rocky said in astonishment.

"Let's finish this guy off first before we do anything else," Carlos said to Rocky.

"No, you two need to get Andros somewhere safe," Tyler said to Carlos and his father.

"Are you sure you don't need us?" Carlos asked Tyler.

"Dad, we'll be fine," Eddie said to his father.

Carlos and Rocky then backed away from the Rangers to check on Andros.

"Alright guys, it's time to go Legendary," Tyler said to the others as he pulled out a Ranger Key.

The other Rangers then quickly pulled out Ranger Keys.

"Come on, give me all you've got!" Basco shouted to the Rangers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, In Space!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Let's Rocket!"

The Rangers then took off running towards Basco as Rocky and Carlos carried Andros away.

"Star Slinger!" Lyra shouted as she began firing blasts at Basco with her weapon.

Basco quickly avoided the blasts from Lyra and began running towards Heather.

"Satellite Stunner!" Heather shouted as she began firing energy waves at Basco.

Basco then leapt into the air with his sword ready to attack Heather.

"Super Silverizer!" Tim shouted as he leapt into the air with his weapon in sword mode.

Tim then struck Basco in the air and sent him crashing back to the ground.

"Grr, this can't be happening!" Basco shouted in frustration.

Eddie and Kyle then took off running towards Basco with their weapons.

"Lunar Lance!" Kyle shouted as he struck Basco with his weapon.

"Astro Axe!" Eddie shouted as he struck Basco.

Basco then turned around and saw Tyler running at him.

"Spiral Saber!" Tyler shouted as his saber began spinning.

Tyler then struck Basco with his saber and sent him crashing into a building. The other Rangers then ran up to Tyler as Basco slowly rose back to his feet.

"Spiral Saber Booster Mode!" Tyler shouted as he combined his saber with his blaster.

"Super Silverizer, Blaster Mode!" Tim shouted as he aimed his blaster at Basco.

"Quadro Blaster!" Kyle shouted as he and the other Rangers quickly combined their weapons.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted as they fired their weapons together.

"No!" Basco shouted as the blasts came at him.

Basco then quickly leapt into the air and dodged the blasts. Basco then landed on a rooftop holding his arm.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me!" Basco shouted to the Rangers.

"Dang it, he got away again!" Kyle said in frustration.

"Don't worry, he won't last much longer against us," Eddie said to Kyle.

The Rangers then demorphed and quickly ran over to Rocky, Carlos and Andros.

"Is he alright?" Tyler asked them.

"Yeah, he should be okay," Carlos said to Tyler.

Andros then slowly opened his eyes. He then grabbed his head in pain as he leaned up.

"What happened?" Andros said in confusion.

"Basco took over your mind," Carlos said to Andros.

"Oh, I remember now," Andros said as he slowly rose to his feet. "I was coming to Earth to deliver something and he attacked me with a couple of evil Power Rangers,"

"What were you delivering?" Rocky asked Andros.

Andros then opened his hand and revealed a glowing orb.

"That's the Space Ranger's secret power!" Eddie said in amazement.

"That's right," Andros said to Eddie. "I was bringing it to you guys,"

Tyler then held his hand out as Andros handed the glowing orb over to him. The Space Ranger Keys then began glowing as the orb faded away in Tyler's hand.

"I'm sorry about the trouble I caused," Andros said to the Rangers.

"It's alright, you couldn't control yourself," Tyler said to Andros.

Andros then looked over at Rocky.

"I'm sorry if I injured you at all," Andros said to Rocky.

"Nah, I'm fine," Rocky said to Andros as he smirked.

"Andros, why did Basco make you go after Rocky anyway?" Carlos asked Andros.

"Basco told me to go after the thing I regret losing the most," Andros told Carlos.

"Wait, you came to my mom's store before attacking my dad," Tyler said to Andros.

"Ashley," Carlos said as he looked over at Rocky.

"I guess this guy and mom had something going on in the past?" Lyra said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ashley was the first of us to befriend Andros," Carlos said to Lyra.

"Once we defeated Dark Specter's army, we went our separate ways," Andros said to the Rangers.

"And then Ashley met Rocky," Carlos said to the Rangers.

"Okay, that's enough," Rocky said to everyone as he began walking away.

Andros then held his hand out to Tyler.

"Rangers, good luck against Basco and the remnants of the Armada," Andros said to the Rangers.

Tyler then shook Andros' hand.

"Thanks," Tyler said to Andros. "We'll do our best,"

Andros then began walking away as Carlos turned towards the Rangers.

"I guess we can continue the story some other time," Carlos said to the Rangers as he smiled.

Carlos then began walking away as the sun began going down.

"Come on Eddie, we never finished moving those boxes for my mom earlier," Tyler said to Eddie as he walked past him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Eddie said as he walked away from the others.

Kyle then looked over at the others.

"Anybody want to go grab something to eat?" Kyle asked the others.

"Only if you're buying," Tim said as he began walking away.

"It's all on you Kyle," Heather said to Kyle as she walked by him.

Lyra then began laughing as she followed Heather.

"Come on, I didn't mean it like that!" Kyle shouted in annoyance as he chased after the others.


	22. Chapter 22: Time Force Tribute

Chapter 22: Argus' Redemption

Eddie was sitting by himself in the Youth Center eating lunch. Tim suddenly walked into the Youth Center and looked over at Eddie. Tim then ran over to Eddie and sat down beside him.

"Dude, have you seen this?" Tim asked Eddie as he pulled out his phone.

Tim then handed the phone to Eddie.

"What is this?" Eddie said in confusion as the video started.

"Due to the outburst of alien life forms appearing in Angel Grove causing havoc and destruction, Mayor Palmer has brought a military group from Silver Hills to help decrease the chances of chaos in the future," The newswoman in the video said to the camera.

"Wait, when was this put up?" Eddie asked Tim.

"This morning on the news," Tim told Eddie. "Did they forget about us or something?"

"No, I think they don't trust us anymore," Eddie said to Tim.

"After all the times we've saved this city," Tim said to Eddie as he sighed.

"I guess the costs of repairs finally got to them," Eddie said to Tim.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tim said as he reached into his pocket.

Tim then handed Eddie the item.

"Tim, do you know what this is?" Eddie asked Tim.

"No, what is it?" Tim said in confusion.

"It's a Time Force badge," Eddie said to Tim as he got up. "The Time Force Rangers must've sent this to us,"

David then walked over and saw Tim and Eddie leaving.

"Eddie, where are you going?" David asked Eddie.

"Something important came up," Eddie said to David as Tim walked out the door.

Eddie then walked out behind Tim as David walked over to a table and handed the trays of food to the people sitting at it.

On the mothership Argus walked into the control room where Damaras and Levira were waiting.

"Damaras, it is time for me to go down to Earth and avenge our prince," Argus said to Damaras.

"Your repairs were only completed a few Earth hours ago," Damaras said to Argus.

"Don't worry about me, I only want to avenge our Prince and destroy that Blue Ranger," Argus said to Damaras.

"Let him go, he'll be fine," Levira said to Damaras.

Damaras then groaned as he turned away.

"Fine, but if we lose you too, I will go down to Earth and handle those Rangers myself," Damaras said to Argus.

"I will return with the Blue Ranger's head," Argus said to Damaras as he began walking away.

Damaras then punched the wall in anger.

"My Prince, we will take over this planet in memory of you," Damaras said to himself as he walked away.

Eddie and Tim walked into the computer room of the Sky Ship and sat the Time Force Badge down on the table.

"So should the others know about this?" Tim asked Eddie.

"No, not until we find out why this thing was sent here," Eddie told Tim as the badge began glowing.

Eddie and Tim then looked over at the badge in astonishment.

"What's it doing?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Heck if I know!" Eddie said in astonishment as a hologram appeared above the badge.

A man covered by shadows appeared in the hologram.

"Rangers, this is a warning about what is coming," The man said to Tim and Eddie.

"Okay, is this guy telling us about the future or something?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Be quiet," Eddie said to Tim.

"Argus of the Armada is coming for you," The man said to Tim and Eddie.

"That's impossible," Eddie said to Tim.

"Yeah, you said that you finished him off," Tim said to Eddie as he looked over at the hologram.

"However, Argus isn't who you think he is," The man said to the Rangers. "The Armada captured him from his home planet and modified his body into a fighting machine,"

"Wait, so Argus was a prisoner?" Eddie said in confusion.

"I guess so," Tim said to Eddie.

"You must help Argus see the truth and help him regain his memories," The man said to the Rangers. "Do not kill him,"

The hologram then went away.

"I don't think we should trust that guy," Tim said to Eddie.

"Why not?" Eddie asked Tim. "The person who sent this to us works for Time Force,"

"Then why didn't the guy show his face?" Tim asked Eddie.

"I don't know, the guy was from the future, he probably didn't want to show his face to avoid causing trouble in the space-time continuum," Eddie said to Tim as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked Eddie as he followed him out of the room.

"To find Argus," Eddie said to Tim.

"It's best that we wait for the others then," Tim said to Eddie.

"No, I can handle this myself," Eddie said to Tim as he walked outside.

"You don't even know where he is!" Tim shouted to Eddie as he walked away.

"Oh yes I do," Eddie said to himself as he walked into the woods.

Tim then sighed and walked back inside. Tim then quickly pulled out his morpher.

"Guys, get to the Sky Ship," Tim said into his morpher. "Something fishy is going on,"

Eddie walked up to the creek where he battled Argus before. Eddie then knelt down and saw a footprint in the mud. Eddie then looked over and saw a trail coming out of the creek.

"He's still alive," Eddie said to himself as he rose to his feet.

"Yes, I am," Argus said to Eddie as he stepped out from behind a tree.

Eddie then quickly turned around and saw Argus behind him.

"Argus, I'm not going to fight you again," Eddie said to Argus.

"Why're you searching for me?" Argus asked Eddie as he pulled out his sword.

"I can help you," Eddie said to Argus as he held his hand out.

"I don't need help from anyone!" Argus shouted as he swung his sword at Eddie.

Eddie leapt back and dodged the sword.

"Argus, stop!" Eddie shouted at Argus as he backed up against a tree.

Argus swung his sword at Eddie once again. Eddie quickly rolled out of the way and watched Argus strike the tree.

"Argus, calm down!" Eddie shouted at Argus as he walked towards him.

Argus then began laughing.

"Blue Ranger, in order for us to continue this battle, we must go somewhere where your friends can't help you," Argus said to Eddie.

"What?" Eddie said in confusion.

Argus' hand then transformed into a blaster as he aimed at Eddie. Argus then fired the blaster past Eddie.

"Nice try, but you missed," Eddie said to Argus.

The blast then hit the ground and opened a portal on the ground.

"I wasn't aiming at you," Argus said to Eddie as he took off running towards him.

Argus then tackled Eddie and fell into the portal with him. The portal then faded away as the wind began blowing.

Tyler and Kyle came walking up to the Sky Ship where Tim and the girls were sitting outside.

"Tim, what's going on?" Tyler asked Tim.

"I found this when I came to the ship this morning," Tim said to Tyler as he revealed the Time Force Badge.

Tyler then took the badge from Tim and looked at it.

"What is it?" Tyler asked Tim.

"Eddie said it's a badge the Time Force Rangers used," Tim told Tyler.

"Speaking of Eddie," Kyle said as he looked around in confusion. "Where is he?"

"He left searching for Argus," Tim told Kyle. "That badge sent us a message from the future and it told us that Argus was going to attack today,"

"I thought Eddie destroyed Argus?" Heather said in confusion.

"Yeah, I did too until we received this message," Tim said to Heather.

"Do you have any idea where Eddie could've gone?" Tyler asked Tim.

"No, he just ran off," Tim told Tyler.

"Maybe he went back to where he defeated Argus?" Lyra guessed.

"That would be a good place to start searching," Tyler said to the others.

"Alright, let's find him," Tim said as he walked back inside.

The other Rangers then walked inside as the Sky Ship began floating. The Sky Ship then flew off away from the plains.

Eddie slowly opened his eyes and leaned up holding his head. He then looked over and saw Argus rise to his feet.

"Where are we?" Eddie asked Argus.

"Look behind you off the cliff," Argus said to Eddie as he pointed his sword behind him.

Eddie then turned around and looked down. His eyes then widened as he saw the Samurai and Megaforce Rangers battling Vrak.

"Wait, that's me and the others!" Eddie said in astonishment. "But from a year and a half ago!"

"That's right, I've brought us into the past," Argus said to Eddie.

"You said you would take me somewhere where my friends couldn't help me," Eddie said to Argus.

"Those friends down below can't help you," Argus said to Eddie as he began walking towards Eddie.

Eddie then pulled out his morpher and a Ranger Key.

"I will save you," Eddie said to Argus.

Eddie then quickly inserted his Ranger Key into his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" Eddie shouted as he quickly morphed.

Eddie then quickly pulled out his saber and blocked Argus' sword.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Eddie said to Argus.

"You have become more pathetic since the last time we fought," Argus said to Eddie.

"I know what the Armada did to you," Eddie said to Argus.

"They made me a warrior!" Argus shouted as he shoved Eddie back.

Argus then quickly struck Eddie with his sword. Eddie then fell to the ground holding his arm in pain.

"They changed your life," Eddie said to Argus. "They took you from your home!"

Eddie then rose to his feet and blocked Argus' sword again.

"Where did you hear this?" Argus asked Eddie.

"From the future," Eddie said to Argus as he shoved him back.

Eddie quickly ran up to Argus and knocked the sword out of his hand.

"I won't let you continue to act like this!" Eddie said to Argus.

Argus then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked Argus.

"You're a fool!" Argus shouted as he knocked the saber out of Eddie's hand.

Argus then head butted Eddie and caused to him to back off.

"That message you received was part of my plan!" Argus shouted as he grabbed his sword.

Argus' sword then began glowing.

"Solar Slash!" Argus shouted as he sent an energy wave flying at Eddie.

The energy wave struck Eddie and sent him crashing into the cliff side. Argus then walked up to Eddie and stomped on his back.

"It was all a lie," Argus said to Eddie. "Now prepare to die!"

Argus then rose his sword into the air.

"For the Prince!" Argus shouted as he went to strike Eddie.

Argus' hand then began sparking and shorted out. Argus then dropped his sword as he backed away from Eddie.

"What's happening to me?" Argus said in confusion. "My repairs were perfect,"

"Looks like someone lied to you too," Eddie said as he slowly rose to his feet.

Eddie then pulled out another Ranger Key and inserted it into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!" Eddie shouted as he transformed. "Triceratops!"

Eddie then struck Argus with his Power Lance and knocked him away. Eddie then pulled out his Blade Blaster and aimed it at Argus.

"Finish me!" Argus shouted as he rose to his feet.

Eddie then began firing the blaster at Argus. The blasts hit Argus and sent him crashing into the cliff side.

"Did that do it?" Eddie wondered as he transformed back into Legends Force Blue.

The smoke then cleared and revealed Argus lying on the ground unconscious.

"No, he's not done yet," Eddie said as he placed a Ranger Key into his saber.

A blast then flew up from down below and hit Eddie in the back. Eddie then fell to the ground and dropped his saber.

"Man, did that have to happen now!" Eddie said in frustration.

The Rangers walked up to the creek and saw the prints in the mud on the ground. Lyra then looked over and saw the cut in the tree.

"Hey, this mark on the tree looks fresh," Lyra said to the others.

Tim then walked over and looked at the mark.

"Yeah, that's fresh alright," Tim said as he looked back at the others.

"So Eddie was here," Tyler said to the others.

"Argus probably was too," Heather said to the others as a black jeep pulled up.

The Rangers then looked over at the jeep and saw a man step out.

"Your friend isn't here anymore," The man said to the Rangers as he walked out in front of the jeep.

"Well, we kind of knew that," Kyle said to the man.

"No, I mean he's not here at all," The man said to Kyle. "He's not in this time,"

"What happened to him?" Tim asked the man.

"He was sent to the past," The man told Tim.

"How do you know this?" Heather asked the man.

"Because I saw it happen," The man said as he took his sunglasses off.

Tim then saw the badge on the man's vest.

"You're one of those military guys the mayor brought to Angel Grove," Tim said to the man.

"What?" Tyler said in confusion.

"That's right, I'm one of the Silver Guardians," The man told the Rangers. "My name is Eric Myers and I'm going to ask you guys to leave the area,"

"We're not leaving until we get our friend back," Tyler said to Eric.

"The Armada attacks are in the hands of the Silver Guardians now," Eric said to Tyler. "Now leave the area,"

"No, we're not going anywhere," Tim said to Eric as he stepped towards him.

"Then you leave me no choice," Eric said to Tim as he walked towards him.

The Quantum Ranger Key then appeared in front of Tim glowing.

"What is that?" Eric said in confusion.

"Tim, what did you do?" Tyler asked Tim.

"I didn't do anything," Tim told Tyler as he grabbed the Ranger Key.

Eric then looked at the Ranger Key in Tim's hand.

"That Key, it's my powers," Eric said to himself.

"Wait, this was your powers?" Tim asked Eric.

"Yes, I'm the Quantum Ranger," Eric said to the Rangers.

"Then why aren't you helping us?" Lyra asked Eric.

The Silversaurus Drill then flew above the Rangers and began hovering above them.

"Tim, what're you doing?" Tyler asked Tim.

"I didn't summon it!" Tim said to Tyler as the Quantum Ranger Key began glowing again.

"That zord uses the Quantum Ranger Key doesn't it?" Eric asked Tim.

"Yeah, why?" Tim asked Eric.

"Then the Silversaurus might be able to use the Time Force Ranger's secret power!" Heather said to the others.

"What good will that do?" Tim asked Heather.

"It will let you travel through time," Eric said to Tim.

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked Eric.

"Yes, the other Time Force Rangers told me and a friend about it," Eric said to the Rangers.

"But how do we know where to go to find Eddie?" Lyra asked the others.

Eric then pulled a device out of his pocket. He then began scanning the area.

"It looks like a portal was opened over here and it went back a year and a half," Eric told the Rangers.

"How do you know?" Tim asked Eric.

"This scanner can do many things," Eric said as he smirked.

"Why just a year and a half ago?" Heather said in confusion as she looked over at Tyler.

"Because that's when we fought Vrak with the Megaforce Rangers," Tyler said to Heather.

"Then we better hurry and get Eddie back here," Tim said to the others.

Tim then leapt into the air and boarded the Silversaurus.

"Will the rest of us even fit in there?" Kyle asked the others.

Tyler then leapt into the air with Lyra and Heather and boarded the zord.

"Good luck," Eric said as he walked away.

Kyle then sighed and quickly leapt into the air. Kyle then boarded the Silversaurus and flew away from the area.

In the Silversaurus cockpit, Tim was looking at the Quantum Ranger Key.

"I hope this works," Tim said a she inserted the Ranger Key into the center steering wheel.

The Silversaurus then began glowing and teleported away in an instant.

Eddie and Argus were still battling when a portal appeared in the sky above them. Argus then looked up and saw the Silversaurus fly through the portal.

"Impossible!" Argus shouted in astonishment.

Eddie then struck Argus with his saber as the other Rangers leapt out of the Silversaurus. Tyler and the other then landed next to Eddie as Argus looked over. An explosion then occurred from down below.

"What was that?" Tyler said in confusion.

"I guess we just defeated Vrak," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Yeah, but how did you guys get here?" Eddie asked the others.

"The Time Force secret powers let us travel back to find you," Tim said to Eddie as he pulled out the Quantum Ranger Key.

"I will not be defeated by you Power Rangers," Argus said to the Rangers. "I will avenge the Prince's death!"

"You're about to join Vekar on the death list," Eddie said to Argus as he pulled out the Blue Time Force Ranger Key.

The other Rangers then pulled their Time Force Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Time For Time Force!"

"Bring it on!" Argus shouted as he took off running towards the Rangers.

Kyle and Heather then ran out in front of the other Rangers as they pulled out their blasters.

"Chrono Blasters!" Kyle and Heather shouted as they began firing their blasters at Argus.

Argus deflected the blasts back at the Rangers and knocked them out of the way.

"Chrono Sabers!" Lyra shouted as she took off running towards Argus.

Lyra then quickly struck Argus with her saber as she ran past him.

"V2!" Eddie shouted as he aimed his massive blaster at Argus.

Eddie then fired a powerful blast from his blaster and hit Argus. The smoke then cleared as Argus took off running towards Eddie.

"Quantum Defender!" Tim shouted as he leapt out in front of Eddie and began firing his blaster at Argus.

Argus then stumbled to the ground as Tyler combined a weapon with his Chrono Saber.

"Electro Booster!" Tyler shouted as he aimed at Argus.

Argus then slowly rose to his feet and saw Tyler aiming at him.

"Solar Slash!" Argus shouted as he quickly sent an energy wave flying towards Tyler.

Tyler then fired the Electro Booster and collided the blast with Argus' attack. The attacks then exploded as the other Rangers ran over to Tyler.

"Summon Vector Weapons!" Tyler shouted as a large blaster appeared in his hand. "V1!"

"V2!" Eddie shouted as he stepped up next to Tyler.

"V3!" Kyle shouted as his blaster appeared in his hands.

"V4!" Lyra shouted as he blaster appeared.

"V5!" Heather shouted as she walked up to the others.

The Rangers then quickly combined their blasters into a large cannon. Eddie then stood at the back of the cannon as Tyler and Heather stood in front of him. Kyle and Lyra held the cannon from the front. Tim then walked up next to the others and aimed his Quantum Defender at Argus.

"Vortex Blaster!" The Rangers shouted as they aimed at Argus.

"I'm sorry Prince Vekar!" Argus shouted in horror.

"Fire!" Eddie shouted as the Vortex Blaster fired at Argus.

Tim then began firing his Quantum Defender at Argus as the blast from the Vortex Blaster flew towards Argus. The attacks then hit Argus and obliterated him into pieces.

The Rangers then powered down and began celebrating.

"Argus is finally gone," Tyler said to the others.

"Yeah, and now the Armada is even weaker," Kyle said to everyone.

Eddie then looked over at where Argus was destroyed. He then walked over and grabbed Argus' sword.

"Good riddance," Eddie said as he stabbed the sword into the ground.

The Silversaurus then appeared in the sky above the Rangers.

"Come on guys, let's get back to our time," Tim said to the others.

The Rangers then quickly boarded the Silversaurus as a portal appeared in front of the zord. The Silversaurus then flew through the portal and went back to the future.

Down below on the ground where Vrak was defeated, a pile of rubble slowly began moving. A hand then rose out of the rubble reaching into the air.

The Rangers walked into the Youth Center and sat down at a table together. David then walked up and sat down with them.

"What have you guys been up to today?" David asked them.

"Nothing really," Tyler said to David.

"Well, some of us were up to something," Tim said to the others as he looked over at Eddie.

"Okay, I won't believe mysterious messages from strangers anymore," Eddie said to everyone.

"You also need to inform everyone before going off on your own," Tyler said to Eddie.

"I know, I screwed up earlier," Eddie said as he sighed.

"I kind of did too for not going with you," Tim said to Eddie.

"Oh and you didn't pay for your lunch earlier Eddie," David said to Eddie.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Eddie said in horror as he quickly pulled out his wallet.

Eddie then handed the money to David. David then began laughing and handed the money back to Eddie.

"I was joking," David said to Eddie.

David then walked away as the others began laughing at Eddie.

"Come on guys, I've been through a lot today," Eddie said in embarrassment.

On the Armada's mothership Damaras quickly stormed into the control room where Levira was sitting at the computer.

"Levira, what was the urgent message?" Damaras asked her.

Levira then turned around in her chair.

"The Emperor is on his way here," Levira said to Damaras.

"What?" Damaras said in disbelief. "I didn't order for him to be contacted,"

"Well, someone must have done it," Levira said to Damaras. "But who could have done it if it wasn't me or you?"

Damaras then sat down in his seat and began thinking to himself.

"The Emperor is going to be furious when he arrives," Damaras said to Levira. "We must prepare for his arrival,"

"You heard him, get to work," Levira said to the X-Borgs standing in the room.

The X-Borgs then quickly ran out of the room as Damaras screamed in frustration.

"Those Power Rangers don't know what's coming," Damaras said to himself as he looked down at Earth through the window.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Parental Problems

Damaras and Levira were standing at the docking bay as an Armada ship landed in the mothership. The ship's doors then opened and revealed two Royal Guards standing at the door.

"Make way for Emperor Mavro!" The Royal Guards shouted as they stepped down the ramp.

The Royal Guards then stepped out of the way as two Commanders walked down the ramp.

"Who are they?" Levira asked Damaras.

"Redker and Yellzor, they're Mavro's assistants like we were to Vekar," Damaras said to Levira.

A black alien then walked down the ramp as his eyes glowed yellow. Damaras and Levira then knelt down as he walked up to them.

"Emperor, welcome to our ship," Damaras said to Mavro.

"Take him away," Mavro said to Redker and Yellzor as he walked by Damaras.

"Wait, why?" Damaras said in confusion.

"You failed to protect my son, and now I am in control of this ship," Mavro said to Damaras. "Take him to the cells,"

"What about her?" Redker asked Mavro as he looked over at Levira.

"No, she knows the systems of this ship, we need her," Mavro said to Redker.

"You're making a mistake!" Damaras shouted at Mavro. "I can defeat the ones who killed your sons!"

"Shut up!" Redker shouted as Damaras as he slapped him across the back of the head.

Redker and Yellzor then drug Damaras out of the room.

"Levira, gather up a group of X-Borgs for me," Mavro said to Levira as he walked out of the room with his Royal Guards.

"Yes sir," Levira said as she bowed.

Levira then sighed as the door closed behind Mavro.

"Damaras, you don't deserve what has happened," Levira said as she walked away.

Heather was sitting on the stage in the Youth Center working on her equipment. David then walked over to the stage.

"Hey Heather, how's it coming along up there?" David asked Heather.

"I don't know, for some reason the cords to the speakers aren't working," Heather told David.

"Are they plugged in?" David asked Heather.

"Yeah, that's the first thing I checked on," Heather told David.

Heather then stepped off the stage as two people walked into the Youth Center.

"What're they doing here?" Heather said in confusion as she began walking towards them.

David then looked over and saw Heather walk up to the couple.

"There she is!" The woman said to her husband as Heather walked up.

"Mom, Dad, what're you guys doing here?" Heather asked her parents.

"We came to check on you and see how you're doing," Her father said to her.

"You could've told me you were coming here," Heather said to her parents.

"We were going to, but we decided to make it a surprise," Her mother said to her.

David then walked up to Heather and her parents.

"Oh, this is David," Heather said to her parents. "He runs this place,"

"Nice to meet you," Heather's father said to David as he held his hand out.

David then shook Heather's father's hand.

"You too," David said to Heather's father. "Heather does a great job with the music on the stage,"

"Well she was in the marching band in high school," Heather's mother said to David.

"Oh god, can we please not talk about my past?" Heather asked her parents.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys, but I need to get back to work," David said to Heather's parents.

David then walked away.

"By the way, where are you guys staying?" Heather asked her parents.

"We're staying at a hotel for the weekend," Heather's father said to her.

"I think you guys picked a bad time to visit," Heather said to her parents.

"You're not having boy trouble are you?" Heather's mother asked her.

"Oh, no it has nothing to do with that," Heather said to her mother.

"Good, because we were wanted to have dinner with you and your boyfriend," Heather's father said to her.

"That is if you have one," Heather's mother said to her.

Heather then began nervously smiling.

"Yes, that sounds great," Heather said nervously as she walked outside with her parents.

"Okay sweetie, we'll see you two later tonight," Heather's mother said to her as they walked over to a car.

Heather then waved to her parents as they got into the car. She then quickly turned around and began panicking.

"Oh god, what do I do now?" Heather asked herself.

Heather then looked pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Lyra, I need your help," Heather said to Lyra.

Levira walked up to Damaras cell and saw him sitting in the back of his cell bundled up in the corner.

"Damaras, are you okay?" Levira asked him.

"You shouldn't be here," Damaras said to Levira.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Levira said to Damaras.

"Do not worry about me," Damaras said to Levira. "I will get a chance to redeem myself to the Emperor,"

"Alright then, I'll come back to check on you later," Levira said to Damaras as she walked away.

Damaras then clenched his fist and punched the ground in anger.

"Give me one chance Emperor, and I will crush that Red Ranger's head with my bare hands," Damaras said in anger as his eyes began glowing.

Heather walked up to the front gate of AGU and waited for Lyra. Heather then looked over and saw Lyra walking towards the gate.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked Heather.

"My parents are in town," Heather told Lyra.

"Oh that's great!" Lyra said as she smiled.

"No it's not great," Heather said to Lyra. "They want me to go to dinner with them tonight,"

"How is that a problem?" Lyra asked Heather.

"Because they want me to bring my boyfriend," Heather said to Lyra.

"Oh, I see now," Lyra said as she walked by Heather. "How am I supposed to help you with this?"

"I don't know, just help me think of something," Heather said to Lyra.

Heather then leaned against the brick wall and sighed.

"You could always ask one of the guys to pretend to be your boyfriend," Lyra said to Heather.

"I guess that could work, but then I would only have two choices since Kyle and Tim are already in relationships," Heather told Lyra.

"Then just go find Eddie or Tyler and ask them to help you with this," Lyra said to Heather.

Lyra then pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"Good luck, but you're on your own for now because my next class starts in a few minutes," Lyra said to Heather.

Lyra then walked away as Heather began walking down the street.

"Eddie and Tyler always hang around the Sky Ship when they're free from school and work," Heather said to herself as she walked down the street. "I guess I'll check there first,"

Heather then quickly crossed the street and began heading towards the Sky Ship outside of the city.

Tyler was standing outside of the Sky Ship by himself training with his Legendary Saber. Tim then walked down the ramp with his Legendary Silver Spear over his shoulder. Tim then looked over and saw Tyler swinging the saber around as he continued training.

"Settle down over there," Tim said to Tyler as he stabbed his spear into the ground.

"Are you not going to train?" Tyler asked Tim.

"I've been here all morning training," Tim said to Tyler.

"Sure you have," Tyler said as he smirked.

"I have, ask Icarus," Tim said to Tyler as Icarus flew outside.

"He's been inside sleeping," Icarus said to Tyler.

"Come on!" Tim shouted in frustration. "That's not true,"

Tyler then began laughing as he stopped training.

"When I'm done with my break, I want us to have a duel," Tyler said to Tim as he walked over to his backpack.

Tyler then pulled out a water bottle as Heather came walking up.

"Geez put a shirt on," Heather said to Tyler as she walked up.

"Oh I'm sorry for showing off," Tyler said to Heather as he took the lid off his bottle.

"What're you doing here?" Tim asked Heather. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm on my lunch break," Heather said to Tim. "But I came here to talk to Tyler or Eddie,"

"Eddie's not here, but what's going on?" Tyler asked Heather.

"My parents came to town earlier," Heather said to Tyler as Tim walked back inside.

Tyler then began drinking from his water bottle.

"And they want me to have dinner with them," Heather said to Tyler. "But, they want me to bring my boyfriend,"

Tyler then spit the water out of his mouth in astonishment.

"Are you asking me to go out with you?" Tyler asked Heather.

"No, I just need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend so my parents aren't disappointed in me," Heather told Tyler.

"Why would not having a boyfriend disappoint them?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Because I moved out to start a new life, and aside from having a job here in Angel Grove, nothing has changed," Heather told Tyler.

"You met us, that's something that changed about you," Tyler told Heather as he put his shirt back on. "And you're in college here too,"

"Look, my parents have tried many times to hook me up with someone," Heather told Tyler. "They're going to find some random guy on the street to go out with me for all I know,"

"Isn't it your decision who you hook up with?" Tyler asked Heather. "This isn't the medieval times,"

"Just do what she wants you to do," Tim said to Tyler as he stood at the door.

"No, I'm not going to pretend to be her boyfriend," Tyler said to Tim.

"Then be her boyfriend!" Tim shouted at Tyler.

"Stop!" Tyler shouted at Tim as he turned away. "That's too far now!"

"Come on, I'll pay you back and help you with something," Heather said to Tyler.

Tyler then groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, only if it will make you two stop irritating me!" Tyler shouted in annoyance.

Tyler then grabbed his Legendary Saber and threw it at a tree. The saber then stabbed into the tree as Tyler turned towards Heather.

"If they figure out we're not a couple, it's all on you," Tyler said to Heather.

Tyler then walked by Heather and went inside.

"Thank you!" Heather shouted to Tyler. "I'll contact you when it's time to go,"

Tim then began cracking up as Heather walked away.

"This is going to be good," Tim said as he began smirking and pulled out his phone.

Yellzor walked into the control room where Emperor Mavro was sitting. Yellzor then knelt down in front of Mavro as he sat in his seat.

"What is it?" Mavro asked Yellzor.

"Sir, I want to be the first one to be sent down to Earth to battle those Rangers," Yellzor said to Mavro.

"Yellzor, I know you are known for taking out a village on Eltar, but we can't lose you," Mavro said to Yellzor. "I would rather send Damaras down there to die before I send you,"

"Sir, I can handle those Rangers," Yellzor said to Mavro. "I even know something they don't that could cause them trouble,"

Mavro then groaned.

"Fine, but if you fall, you're the one to blame," Mavro said to Yellzor.

"Thank you my lord," Yellzor said to Mavro as he bowed.

Yellzor then rose to his feet and walked out of the room as Levira watched him.

"Levira, are those X-Borgs ready?" Mavro asked Levira.

"Yes sir, they're waiting for orders," Levira told Mavro.

"Good, then they will be sent down along with Yellzor," Mavro said to Levira.

Later that day as the sun began going down, Tyler was sitting on his bed in his dorm room. Brian then walked inside and looked over at Tyler.

"Whoa, why're you dressed up like that?" Brian asked Tyler.

"Because I have a date," Tyler said to Brian.

"Nice man," Brian said to Tyler as he walked over to his bed. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"I'm not telling you," Tyler said to Brian.

"Why not?" Brian asked Tyler.

"Because I don't want you posting stuff online about it," Tyler said to Brian as he rose to his feet.

"Dude, I wouldn't do that to you," Brian said to Tyler.

"You did it to Kyle," Tyler said to Brian as his phone began ringing.

Tyler then grabbed his phone and looked at it and saw that Heather was calling him.

"I have to go," Tyler said to Brian as he walked towards the door. "And do not watch for us out the window!"

Tyler then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Brian then quickly ran over to the window and moved the curtains out of the way.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it," Brian said as he began cracking up.

Tyler walked up to the front gate and saw Heather waiting on him. Tyler then sighed as he walked over to other.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Tyler said to Heather.

Tyler then began looking around in confusion.

"Um, are we walking?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I guess so," Heather said to Tyler as she walked by him.

"I wish dad would fix my car already," Tyler said to himself as he began following Heather.

Tim then walked out of an alley and saw Tyler and Heather walking down the street. He then pulled out his morpher.

"The doves are on the move," Tim said into his morpher.

"Who's that?" Kyle said in confusion through the morpher.

Tim then groaned.

"It's Tyler and Heather, and they're coming your way," Tim said to Kyle. "Don't lose them,"

"Yeah, I see them approaching," Kyle said to Tim as he looked around the corner of the alley he was standing in.

Kyle then ran back into the alley as Tyler and Heather walked by. He then walked back out and watched them walk away.

"So, why're they going out again?" Kyle asked Tim.

"You'll see," Tim said to Kyle through the morpher.

Kyle then walked out of the alley and began following Tyler and Heather. Kyle then sighed as Tim ran up to him.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked Kyle.

"Why're we doing this?" Kyle asked Tim. "I know they're not really together, but we should leave them alone,"

"What happened to you?" Tim asked Kyle as he continued walking ahead.

"At least we never messed with you and Kenzie," Kyle said to Tim as he walked up behind him.

Tyler and Heather then walked up to the restaurant. Tyler then stopped and looked up at the sign of the restaurant.

"We can't afford this!" Tyler said to Heather.

"Have you never eaten at a fancy place like this before?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Yeah, after my senior prom," Tyler said to Heather. "But this still outclasses that place,"

"Come on, they're waiting inside," Heather said to Tyler as she opened the door.

Tyler then walked inside behind Heather and saw waiters walking around everywhere.

"There they are," Heather said to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw Heather walking towards the table.

"Sorry, we missed the bus," Heather said to her parents.

"We did?" Tyler said in confusion.

Heather then looked over at Tyler.

"What?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Pull my chair out for me," Heather said to Tyler.

"Oh, sorry," Tyler said as he pulled the chair out.

Heather then sat down in the chair as Tyler pulled his chair out.

"So Heather, introduce us," Heather's mother said to her.

"Oh, this is Tyler," Heather said to her parents.

"Nice to meet you," Tyler said to Heather's parents.

"So Tyler, how did you meet my daughter?" Heather's father asked him.

"Um, I met her when my friends and I went to the Youth Center for lunch," Tyler said to Heather's father. "I hadn't been to the Youth Center in a couple of months until then,"

"Yeah but that's not when we started dating," Heather said to Tyler.

"No, it wasn't," Tyler said as he smirked.

"Do you have a job?" Heather's mom asked Tyler.

"No, I'm in college here in Angel Grove right now," Tyler said to Heather's mother.

"He goes to the same college I go to," Heather told her parents.

"Have you lived in Angel Grove all your life?" Heather's mother asked Tyler.

"Yeah, and I love it here," Tyler said to Heather's mother.

The waiter then came by and sat a glass of water in front of everyone.

"Did you play any sports in high school?" Heather's father asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I played football my freshman year and half of my sophomore year," Tyler told Heather's father. "We won the State Championship my Freshman year,"

"So did you quit the sophomore year or something?" Heather's father asked Tyler.

"No, I was injured," Tyler told Heather's father. "I was hit by someone's car in the school parking lot,"

Tyler then pulled his sleeve up and revealed the scar on his right arm.

"My arm was broken and I had a couple of bruised ribs and a concussion," Tyler told Heather's parents.

"You never told me that," Heather said to Tyler.

"Well, you know now," Tyler said to Heather as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"What position did you play?" Heather's father asked Tyler.

"Quarterback, and my injury caused the team to lose the first game of the play offs," Tyler told Heather's father.

"Okay, let's stop talking for now and figure out what we're having," Heather said to everyone as she picked up her menu.

"Has Heather told you about her years in high school?" Heather's mom asked Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at Heather and began smiling.

"No she hasn't," Tyler said as he tried to keep himself from cracking up.

"Mom, please don't," Heather said in embarrassment.

"Heather was in the marching band for her school," Heather's mom told Tyler.

"Really?" Tyler said in astonishment. "What instrument did she play?"

"It was some kind of flute wasn't it Michelle?" Heather's father asked his wife.

"It was a clarinet dad," Heather said to her father as she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, you've got to play that thing on the stage at the Youth Center," Tyler said to Heather as he began cracking up.

"Shut up!" Heather said to Tyler as she elbowed him.

"Oh come on, this is fun," Tyler said to Heather as he smiled.

"She was also too shy to find a date for her junior and senior proms," Michelle told Tyler.

"Mom, that's enough!" Heather said in embarrassment.

"Well, I didn't have one for my senior year either," Tyler said to Heather.

"See honey, you don't have to be embarrassed about that," Michelle said to Heather.

"I shouldn't have done this," Heather said to herself.

"No, you did the right thing bringing me to meet your amazing parents," Tyler said to Heather.

"Tyler, what do your parents do again?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Uh, my mom owns her own clothing store in the mall," Tyler told Heather and her parents.

"What about your father?" Heather's father asked Tyler.

"He has a martial arts dojo that he teaches at," Tyler told Heather's father.

"Did he teach you anything?" Heather's father asked Tyler.

"Oh yeah, ever since I was like three years old," Tyler told Heather's father. "He taught me and my sister,"

"There you go Heather, you got you a man that can protect you from those creepers," Heather's father said to Heather.

"Yeah, I'll kick those creepers butts," Tyler said to Heather as he smiled.

"Stop acting like this," Heather said quietly to Tyler.

"I'm just enjoying my time," Tyler said to Heather.

"Well you're enjoying it a little too much," Heather said to Tyler.

Tim then walked up to the window and looked inside the restaurant and saw Tyler enjoying himself.

"Man, Tyler has completely changed his attitude since earlier," Tim said to Kyle.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked Tim.

"He was getting all cranky when Heather asked for his help, but it looks like he's glad he helped her now," Tim told Kyle.

"I guess her parents are telling Tyler some embarrassing stuff about her," Kyle said to Tim. "My parents did that to me in front of Wendy,"

"Yeah, my dad did that to me too," Tim said to Kyle. "He wouldn't stop talking to Kenzie about me fighting in those little league karate tournaments,"

Tim then walked over to the bench that Kyle was sitting on and sat down beside him.

"You know, this isn't as fun as I thought it was going to be," Tim said to Kyle.

"So can we go do something else now?" Kyle asked Tim.

"Nah, let's just wait until they're done," Tim said to Kyle as he leaned back.

Kyle then sighed.

"That could take forever," Kyle said to Tim.

The waiter brought a tray of plates to the table and sat them down in front of everyone. Tyler then looked down at his plate and saw the lobster tail.

"This thing is bigger than I thought it was going to be," Tyler said to Heather.

"Just eat so we can leave," Heather said to Tyler as she dipped her spoon into her soup.

"But I want to hear more about your life," Tyler said to Heather.

"Alright then," Heather's father said to Tyler. "Heather slept with a stuffed panda until she was sixteen,"

Tyler then began cracking up.

"Dad, can we please eat before talking about stuff like that again?" Heather asked her father.

"She's right Paul, let's stop with that stuff for now," Michelle said to Paul as she sat her glass down.

Red lights then flashed by the window as a Silver Guardians vehicle drove by the restaurant.

"What was that?" Paul said in confusion.

Tyler and Heather then looked over at each other.

"Um, is it alright if I go get some fresh air?" Tyler asked Heather's parents.

"Of course," Michelle said to Tyler.

Tyler then rose to his feet and walked away from the table. Tyler then walked out of the restaurant as his morpher began going off. Tyler then pulled out his morpher and flipped it open.

"Eddie, what's going on?" Tyler asked Eddie.

Tyler then looked over and saw Kyle and Tim sitting on the bench.

"The Armada are heading towards your location," Eddie said to Tyler. "Me and Lyra are on our way there now,"

Tyler then walked up to the bench where Tim and Kyle were sitting.

What're you two doing here?" Tyler asked them.

Tim and Kyle then quickly turned around and saw Tyler behind them.

"Uh, he made me come with him," Kyle said to Tyler.

"How's it going in there?" Tim asked Tyler.

"That's none of your business," Tyler said to Tim. "Did you guys not get that message from Eddie?"

"Yeah, and we saw those Silver Guardians drive by," Kyle told Tyler.

"Then get ready for the Armada to show up," Tyler said to Kyle as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

X-Borgs then began raining down from the sky and landed in front of the Rangers.

"Whoa!" Kyle shouted in astonishment as he quickly turned around.

The X-Borgs then readied their weapons as Kyle and Tim pulled out their morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler, Kyle and Tim shouted as they quickly morphed.

Tyler then pulled out his saber and took off running towards the X-Borgs.

"What's going on out there?" Paul said in confusion as he looked towards the window.

Heather then knocked her glass of water over and gasped.

"Oh no!" Heather said in horror as the water spilt on the table.

Paul then looked over and saw the water running towards him. Michelle then quickly placed a napkin on the water. The back wall of the restaurant then exploded and collapsed. People then began screaming in horror as Yellzor walked inside.

"Humans of Earth, I know someone in here isn't who they say they are!" Yellzor shouted as he began firing blasts through the restaurant.

Heather then quickly crawled under the table with her parents.

"We need to get out of here," Michelle said to Heather and Paul.

Heather then looked over at her father and saw him frozen in fear.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Heather asked her father.

Yellzor then grabbed the table and hurled it across the restaurant.

"There you are!" Yellzor shouted as he grabbed Heather's father by the shoulder.

"Dad!" Heather shouted as she quickly rose to her feet.

Yellzor then kicked Heather and sent her crashing into the wall. Heather then fell to the ground as Michelle screamed in horror.

"It's been a long time Eltarian," Yellzor said to Paul.

Heather then slowly rose up and saw Yellzor laughing.

"What is he talking about?" Heather said in confusion.

"I never thought I would see you again," Paul said to Yellzor.

"I knew I made the right decision to come to Earth with my Emperor," Yellzor said as he slammed Paul through a table.

"Let go of him!" Heather shouted at Yellzor.

Yellzor then quickly turned around and fired a blast at Heather. Heather then dove to the ground and dodged the blast.

"I need to morph, but I can't while my parents are here," Heather said to herself.

Lyra and Eddie then dove through the window and began firing their blasters at Yellzor.

"No, not now!" Yellzor shouted in frustration.

Yellzor then let go of Paul and took off running outside.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked Heather as she ran up to her.

"Yeah, but you need to get my parents out of here," Heather said to Lyra.

Lyra then quickly ran over to Heather's mother.

"Come with me ma'am, we'll get you two to safety," Lyra said to Michelle.

Michelle then took Lyra's hand and rose to her feet. Lyra then looked over and saw Eddie help Paul up.

"Come on, let's get you two out of here," Eddie said to Paul and Michelle.

"But, my daughter is still in there," Michelle said to Lyra.

"She's right behind us, don't worry," Lyra said to Michelle as they walked outside.

Heather then quickly pulled out her morpher and Ranger Key.

"It's Morphin Time!" Heather shouted as she quickly transformed.

Heather then ran out through the back after Yellzor.

"Show yourself!" Heather shouted as she aimed her blaster around the alley.

Yellzor then fell down from the rooftop and landed in front of Heather. Heather then fired her blaster at Yellzor and hit him in the chest.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Yellzor shouted as he slapped the blaster out of Heather's hand.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my father," Heather said to Yellzor.

"That man has been keeping a secret from you his entire life here on Earth," Yellzor said to Heather.

"What're you talking about?" Heather said in confusion.

"Your father is from Eltar," Yellzor said to Heather. "He came to Earth after I destroyed his village and friends,"

"No, you're lying," Heather said as she quickly pulled out a Ranger Key.

Yellzor then grabbed Heather by the wrist and caused her to drop the Ranger Key.

"That's right Pink Ranger, you're half Eltarian," Yellzor said to Heather. "And my people killed Eltarians for fun,"

"You're sick!" Heather shouted at Yellzor.

Blasts then began hitting Yellzor in the back. Yellzor then quickly turned around and saw Tyler at the end of the alley.

"Let go of her!" Tyler shouted at Yellzor.

"Once I get my hands on your father, I'm going to finish him off like I was supposed to do," Yellzor said to Heather as he let go of her. "Then I'll come after you,"

Yellzor then leapt into the air and landed on the rooftops. Tyler then ran up to Heather to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Yeah I'm fine," Heather said to Tyler as she picked up the Ranger Key.

"What did he say to you?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Don't worry about it right now," Heather said to Tyler as she walked by him. "We need to make sure that thing doesn't get near my father,"

Tyler then watched Heather walk out of the alley. He then looked up towards where Yellzor fled.

"What could he have said to her?" Tyler wondered as he headed out of the alley.

Tim struck an X-Borg with his spear in front of the restaurant and quickly destroyed it as Heather ran up.

"Where's my parents?" Heather asked the others.

"They're with Lyra and Eddie," Tim told Heather.

"That alien is going after my father," Heather told Tim and Kyle. "We need to hurry and catch up to the others before him,"

Heather then took off running as Tyler ran up to Tim and Kyle.

"Why is that alien after her dad?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"I don't know, but I guess Paul has been keeping something secret from Heather," Tyler said to Kyle and Tim.

Tyler, Tim and Kyle then took off running after Heather.

Yellzor walked out of an alley in front of Lyra and Eddie. Eddie then sat Paul against the wall.

"Let me handle this guy," Eddie said to Lyra. "Keep an eye on them,"

"Right," Lyra said as she nodded.

Eddie then pulled out his saber and took off running at Yellzor.

"Move out of the way Blue!" Yellzor shouted as he blocked Eddie's saber.

Yellzor then struck Eddie as he punched him in the stomach. Yellzor then tossed Eddie aside and began walking towards Lyra and Heather's parents.

"I'm going to finish you like I was supposed to do years ago," Yellzor said to Paul.

The Legendary Silver Spear then flew past Lyra and struck Yellzor in the chest.

"Who did that?" Yellzor said in confusion as he looked over.

Tyler, Tim, Kyle and Heather then ran up in front of Lyra.

"You Rangers need to step aside," Yellzor said to the Rangers.

"No, we're not letting you hurt this people," Tyler said to Yellzor.

The eye on Yellzor's chest then began glowing.

"Watch out!" Paul shouted as Yellzor fired a blast from his chest.

The Rangers then dove out of the way as Paul grabbed Michelle and dove with them. The blast then hit the wall and damaged the building.

"Whoa, that was intense!" Kyle said in astonishment.

"You need to strike the eye on his chest," Paul said to the Rangers.

Eddie then walked over to the other Rangers.

"Leave that to me guys," Heather said to the others.

"Alright, here," Tim said to Heather as he handed her the Silver RPM Ranger Key. "We'll help you get to him,"

Heather then nodded as she pulled out her morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!" Heather shouted as she inserted the Ranger Key into her morpher. "Get In Gear!"

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, RPM!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "Get In Gear!"

Heather and Tim then took off running towards Yellzor as the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers. Yellzor then fired another blast at Tim and Heather.

"Not gonna happen!" Tim shouted as he and Heather knocked the blast away with their Cloud Hatchets.

Heather then dove forwards with Tim and struck Yellzor with their Cloud Hatchets.

"Dang it, we missed!" Heather said in frustration.

Yellzor then began laughing as Heather transformed back into Legends Force Pink. Kyle then ran up to Heather with the Crimson Thunder Ranger Key in hand.

"Then you can try again with me," Kyle said to Heather.

Heather then pulled out the Navy Thunder Ranger Key.

"Legendary Range Mode, Ninja Storm!" Heather and Kyle shouted as they transformed. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

Heather and Kyle then took off running towards Yellzor with their Thunder Staffs in hand.

"You're not getting me again!" Yellzor shouted as he fired another blast at them.

Kyle then quickly transformed his staff into its shield mode and blocked the blast.

"Thunder Blaster!" Heather shouted as she leapt over Kyle with their combined weapon in her hands.

Heather then fired the blaster at Yellzor and hit him in the chest on his eye. Yellzor then fell to the ground in pain as Heather landed on the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Yellzor shouted as he quickly rose to his feet.

Lyra then ran over to Heather as Heather transformed back into Legends Force Pink.

"Let's go mega," Lyra said to Heather as she pulled out the Yellow Megaforce Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Megaforce!" Heather and Lyra shouted as they quickly transformed. "Go Go Megaforce.

Heather and Lyra then quickly pulled cards from their buckles.

"Twistornado!" Heather shouted as she inserted the card into her morpher.

"Rockcrush!" Lyra shouted as she inserted her card into her morpher.

A tornado carrying rocks then surrounded Yellzor and lifted him into the air. The rocks in the tornado then began striking Yellzor as he spun around in the tornado. The tornado then died down and caused Yellzor to crash onto the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Yellzor asked the Rangers as Heather powered down.

Eddie then walked up to Heather and handed her a Ranger Key.

"We'll use these Keys since we haven't used them yet," Eddie said to Heather.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, SPD!" Heather and Eddie shouted as they transformed. "SPD Emergency!"

Heather and Eddie then took off running towards Yellzor as the SPD Kat Ranger and SPD Shadow Ranger. Eddie then ran up to Yellzor and quickly began striking him with his Shadow Saber. Eddie then rolled out of the way as Heather ran up and kicked Yellzor in the chest with a power kick. Yellzor then crashed into the wall and fell to the ground as Tyler walked up to Heather.

"Now it's time for some fire power," Tyler said as he pulled out the Red Samurai Ranger Key.

"Make that double," Heather said to Tyler as she revealed the Female Red Samurai Ranger Key in her hand.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" Heather and Tyler shouted as they transformed. "Go Go Samurai!"

Tyler and Heather then quickly spun the discs on their Spin Sword as they ran up to Yellzor.

"Double Blazing Strike!" Tyler and Heather shouted as they stabbed Yellzor in the eye on his chest with their flaming swords.

Yellzor then fell back to the ground as Tyler and Heather transformed back into Legends Force Mode. The other Rangers then ran up as Yellzor slowly rose to his feet.

"I will not fail my Emperor!" Yellzor shouted in anger.

"Legendary Cannon!" Tyler shouted as the Legendary Cannon appeared in his hand.

Tyler then handed the cannon to Heather.

"You finish him off," Tyler said to Heather.

The other Rangers then stood behind Heather as Heather inserted five Pink Ranger Keys into the Legendary Cannon.

"Legendary Pink Final Strike!" Heather shouted as she aimed the blaster at Yellzor.

Tim then transformed his Legendary Silver Spear into its blaster mode.

"Legendary Silver Blaster!" Tim shouted as he inserted a Ranger Key into his blaster and aimed it at Yellzor.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted as they fired the blasts at Yellzor.

Tim's attack struck Yellzor followed by the pink blast from the Legendary Cannon. Yellzor then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Great job guys!' Heather said to the others as she lowered the cannon.

Heather then looked over at her parents.

"I should go talk to them," Heather said to the others.

A blast then fired down from the sky and hit Yellzor's body. Yellzor then grew into a giant monster as he began laughing evilly.

"I'm going to squash you all!" Yellzor shouted as he went to stomp on the Rangers.

The Rangers then dove out of the way as Tyler pulled out his morpher.

"Summon Ultimate Legendary Megazord!" Tyler shouted as the Sky Ship flew by overhead.

The Turbo Falcon then drove by with the Silversaurus Drill flying above it. The three Megazords then quickly combined in front of Yellzor. The Rangers then entered the cockpit and took control of the Megazord.

"Let's finish this guy off!" Heather said to the others as the Megazord began walking towards Yellzor.

"Let's see how you like this!" Yellzor shouted as he fired a blast out of the eye on his chest at the Megazord.

The blast then hit the Megazord. The smoke then cleared and revealed the Megazord undamaged.

"Impossible!" Yellzor shouted in disbelief.

"Ultimate Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord aimed the giant fist at Yellzor.

"Flying Fist!" The Ranger shouted as the Ultimate Legendary Megazord fired its fist at Yellzor.

The giant fist then struck Yellzor and obliterated him. The fist then flew back to the Megazord and reattached to it.

"And that's what you get for ruining my night," Heather said to Yellzor.

The Rangers then landed back on the ground to check on Heather's parents. Heather then demorphed in front of her parents.

"Heather, you're a Power Ranger!" Paul said in astonishment.

"Yeah, and you're not a human," Heather said to her father.

Paul then sighed as he stepped away from Michelle.

"No, I'm not," Paul said to Heather and the others. "I'm Eltarian,"

"Wait, then that means you're from the same planet as the Phantom Ranger!" Eddie said to Paul.

"That's right," Paul said as he nodded. "And it was thanks to the Phantom Ranger that I'm still alive,"

"He stopped Yellzor from destroying your village," Heather said to her father.

Paul then nodded.

"Paul, why didn't you tell me this?" Michelle asked him.

"Because I didn't want to freak you out," Paul said to Michelle.

"Sure it would've freaked me out for a few minutes but I would still love you," Michelle said to Paul.

Michelle then walked up and hugged Paul.

"Dad, I lied to you too," Heather said to her father.

"What're you talking about?" Paul asked Heather.

"Tyler's not my boyfriend," Heather said to her father. "I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend so you guys wouldn't be disappointed in me since I moved here,"

"Honey, we wouldn't have been disappointed," Michelle said to Heather. "You're a grown woman, you control your life now,"

"It was fun having dinner with you though," Tyler said to Heather's parents as he demorphed.

"I had a feeling you were a Power Ranger too when Heather revealed herself," Paul said to Tyler as he smiled.

"Hey, she's a tough girl," Tyler said to Paul.

"You better not mention anything you learned about me to the others," Heather said to Tyler.

"You mean like how you didn't a prom date in high school?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Stop it!" Heather shouted at Tyler as she swung at him with a fist.

Tyler then ran off with Heather chasing after him as the others laughed while watching.

"I'm sorry!" Tyler shouted as he ran back to the others.

"Then stop embarrassing me!" Heather shouted at Tyler in anger.

Tim then looked over and Kyle and saw him still laughing.

"I have a feeling these two aren't finished yet," Tim said to Kyle.

"Yeah, I agree," Kyle said to Tim.

On the Armada mothership, Mavro was sitting silently in his throne as Redker and Levira stood in front of him.

"Our numbers are dying down," Mavro said to Redker and Levira. "However, there is someone else that can handle those Rangers while we prepare for our next attack,"

"And who is that sir?" Redker asked Mavro.

"My son is still alive," Mavro told Redker and Levira. "Vrak was never killed,"

"What?" Levira said in confusion. "Then why did you send use to avenge his death?"

"I sent you here to locate him," Mavro said to Levira. "I only told you to avenge his death because I didn't want Vekar to know that he was still alive,"

Levira then turned around and looked down at the Earth.

Vrak walked up to the edge of a cliff and looked up at the moon in the sky. He then clenched his fist as his eyes began glowing.

"It is time for my ultimate plan to tear this world in half," Vrak said to himself as he walked away into the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24: Megaforce Tribute

Chapter 24: Vrak's Ascension

Vrak walked out onto a cliff and looked down at a lake below him. Vrak suddenly began snickering as he raised his arms into the air. The ground then began rumbling. A large machine then ascended out of the water and blocked the sunlight shining down on Vrak.

"This is just step one of my plan," Vrak said to himself as he looked down at the drill at the bottom of the machine.

Two monsters then walked up behind Vrak and gazed at the drill.

"Don't worry Vrak, we'll get your machine's running," One of the monsters said to Vrak.

"Then come with me," Vrak said to the monsters as he began walking away. "It's time we pay some of my friends a visit,"

The two monsters then followed Vrak away from the edge of the cliff.

A bus pulled up at a bus stop and quickly opened its doors. A man in a military uniform then stepped off the bus carrying a suitcase. He then looked around at the houses nearby and smirked.

"Man, this place hasn't changed at all," The man said to himself as he walked towards a house.

He then walked up to the door and turned the knob. The door then swung open as a woman stuck her head out. The woman then gasped in astonishment.

"Corey, you're here already!" The woman said in disbelief.

"Hey mom," Corey said to his mother as he sat his suitcase down.

Corey then hugged his mother as his father walked up and saw him.

"I thought you weren't arriving until the beginning of the month?" Corey's father asked him.

"They let me off a few days early," Corey said to his father as he walked inside.

Corey then looked over and saw a picture of him and Stephanie on the wall.

"Has Stephanie visited since she left for college?" Corey asked his parents.

"No, not yet," His mother said to him. "But she should be here at the beginning of the year,"

"I'll be gone by then," Corey said to his mother.

Corey then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You sure have gotten bigger since I lost saw you," Corey's father said to him as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, they push you to the limit in the military," Corey said to his father as he smiled.

The ground then lightly began rumbling.

"What was that?" Corey said in confusion.

"This is California, those earthquakes happen all the time," Corey's father said to him.

"That wasn't an earthquake," Corey said to his father as he walked up to the window.

"I'm sure it was," Corey's father said to him. "Or have those generals messed with your head?"

"I'm going to go talk to someone," Corey said as he walked towards the door.

"You just got here," Corey's mother said to him.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Corey said to his mother as he walked out the door.

Corey then walked across the road and began heading towards the city.

Tyler was standing outside of the Sky Ship training by himself with his saber. Icarus then flew outside screaming in horror.

"What's your problem?" Tyler said in annoyance as he stopped training.

"It's not good!" Icarus shouted at Tyler. "Vrak is alive!"

"That's impossible!" Tyler said in disbelief. "His body was incinerated when we defeated him,"

"I don't know how he's alive either, but the sensors revealed that he is on his way to Angel Grove with two other monsters," Icarus said to Tyler.

"Contact the others," Tyler said to Icarus as he took off running.

Tyler then began running through the woods heading towards the city.

"It took all six of us and the Megaforce Rangers to stop Vrak last time," Tyler said to himself. "How can we stop him without them?"

Corey ran up to the Youth Center and quickly ran inside. David then looked over and saw Corey standing at the bar.

"Corey, is that you?" David asked Corey.

"David, there you are!" Corey said in relief.

"What's wrong?" David said in confusion.

"Something is about to happen," Corey said to David.

"Um, what do you mean?" David asked Corey.

The ground then began rumbling as people in the Youth Center began screaming. Heather then jumped off the stage and ran up to the window.

"What's going on out there?" David asked Heather.

"Buildings down the street are being attacked," Heather said to David.

Heather then opened the door and quickly ran out.

"Where is she going?" Corey asked David.

"Don't worry, she can handle herself," David told Corey.

Heather then ran up to the rubble and saw two monsters firing blasts at the buildings around them.

"I need to stop them before someone gets hurt," Heather said as she pulled out her morpher and Ranger Key.

Loogies then rose out of the ground and surrounded Heather.

"Whoa, where did these guys come from?" Heather said in confusion.

Heather then quickly morphed and pulled out her blaster.

"Hmm, is that one of the Rangers Vrak was talking about?" One of the monsters asked the other one.

"Yes, I believe it is Drill Horn," The monster said to his ally.

Heather then began firing her blaster at the Loogies surrounding her. Drill Horn then ran up to Heather and struck her with the drill on his arm. Heather then fell to the ground and looked up at Drill Horn.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else!" Heather shouted at Drill Horn.

"Did you hear that Tresnag?" Drill Horn asked Tresnag. "This girl thinks she can stop us by herself,"

Tresnag then began laughing as he walked up next to Drill Horn.

"Let's finish her off," Tresnag said to Drill Horn.

Blasts then began hitting Drill Horn and Tresnag.

"What was that?" Tresnag said in confusion.

Tyler, Eddie, Lyra and Kyle then ran up to Heather in front of the monsters.

"Guys, thank goodness," Heather said in relief as she rose to her feet.

"So these guys are helping Vrak?" Eddie wondered as the Loogies surrounded the Rangers.

"Who's Vrak?" Heather said in confusion.

"He's Vekar's brother and we thought we defeated him for good," Tyler told Heather.

"Our master can't be defeated and not even you can stop us Power Rangers," Tresnag said to the Rangers.

Eddie then pulled out his saber and quickly struck a Loogie.

"We need to take care of these two before we go after Vrak," Kyle said to the others as he began firing his blaster at the Loogies.

Tyler and Lyra then took off running towards Drill Horn and Tresnag.

"Oh no you don't!" Drill Horn shouted as he struck Tyler and Lyra with the drills on his arm.

Tyler and Lyra then fell back to the ground near the other Rangers.

"We can't get close to them," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Then we'll just get them from a distance," Tyler said as he reached down to the buckle on his waist.

The buckle then opened and was empty.

"Wait, what?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Why aren't the Keys coming to us?" Lyra said in confusion.

At the Sky Ship Icarus was lying on the ground in pain. Vrak then walked out of the backroom carrying the chest full of Ranger Keys.

"Without these, those Rangers are powerless," Vrak said to himself.

Vrak then began laughing evilly as he stepped outside of the Sky Ship.

Eddie struck another Loogie with his saber and took off running towards Drill Horn and Tresnog.

"You can't defeat us without your Keys!" Drill Horn shouted as he punched Eddie.

Tresnag then dashed towards Eddie and struck him with the horn on his head. Eddie then fell to the ground in front of Kyle.

"You'll pay for that!" Kyle shouted as he began firing his blaster at the monsters.

Drill Horn then dodged the blasts and took off running towards Kyle.

"Face it!" Drill Horn shouted as he struck Kyle with the drill on his hand. "You can't stop us!"

Tyler then ran past Kyle and quickly struck Drill Horn across the chest with his saber.

"Get away from him!" Tresnag shouted as he kicked Tyler away from Drill Horn.

Blasts then began hitting Tresnag. He then looked over and saw Heather and Lyra firing at him. Tresnag then began screaming as his horn began glowing. A powerful blast then fired out of his horn and hit Heather and Lyra.

"No!" Tyler shouted as he watched the girls fall to the ground.

Lyra and Heather then demorphed as Drill Horn and Tresnag began laughing. Tyler then slowly rose to his feet and looked over at Tresnag and Drill Horn.

"You're all alone Red Ranger," Drill Horn said to Tyler.

"You can't stop us," Tresnag said to Tyler as he snickered.

"Tresnag, Drill Horn, stand aside and leave this one to me," Someone said to the two monsters.

Tresnag and Drill Horn then stepped to the side and revealed Vrak behind them.

"You are still alive," Tyler said to Vrak.

"That's right, and I'm not going to hold back this time," Vrak said to Tyler.

Vrak then revealed the chest from the Sky Ship.

"And without these, you Rangers can't stop me," Vrak said to Tyler.

"We've stopped you before, and I know we can again," Tyler said to Vrak.

Vrak then began laughing.

"No, you can't," Vrak said to Tyler. "I'm more powerful than my brother and Master Xandred combined now,"

"I don't care how powerful you are, we will find a way to stop you," Tyler said to Vrak.

Vrak then sat the chest down and held his hand out to Drill Horn. Drill Horn then began glowing. Drill Horn then attached to Vrak's arm and gave him a drill on his arm.

"This is the end of you Rangers and this pathetic planet!" Vrak shouted as his arm began glowing.

Vrak then ran towards Tyler and quickly struck him with the drill on his arm. Tyler then instantly demorphed and fell to the ground unconscious. Drill Horn then appeared next to Vrak as the drill weapon disappeared on Vrak's arm.

"Grab the five Keys from them," Vrak said to Drill Horn and Tresnag.

Drill Horn and Tresnag then obtained the five Ranger Keys from the Rangers and walked back to Vrak.

"And now, you five are just powerless humans," Vrak said to the Rangers as he began walking away.

Drill Horn then grabbed the chest and walked away with Vrak and Tresnag.

"Guys!" Tim shouted as he ran up to the scene.

Tim then saw his friends lying around on the ground unconscious.

"No, I should've been here to help," Tim said to himself.

Tim then looked around at the damage done by the monsters.

"I'm the only one that can do something now," Tim said to himself.

"Tim, you're not alone," Someone said to Tim.

Tim then turned around and saw David and Corey standing behind him.

"David, what're you doing out here?" Tim asked David.

"You obviously need help against Vrak and his companions," David said to Tim.

"So we're going to help you," Corey said to Tim. "We want Vrak done away with just as much as you do,"

"Guys, I appreciate the offer, but this is going to be dangerous," Tim said to David and Corey.

"Tim, Vrak gave us our powers," David told Tim. "So we're going to make him regret that by helping you stop him,"

"Let's get the others somewhere safe before we go after Vrak," Corey said to Tim and David.

"We can take them to the Sky Ship," Tim said to Corey.

"Lead the way," David said to Tim.

"I don't have to, we just need to wait for it to arrive," Tim said to David.

The Sky Ship flew out of the city with Tim, David and Corey inside. Tim walked into the main room with a frustrated look on his face.

"Vrak stole our Ranger Key Chest," Tim said to David and Corey.

"Do you at least still have your own Key?" David asked Tim.

"Yeah, thankfully," Tim said to David as he pulled the Key out of his pocket.

Tim then looked over and saw Corey looking out the window.

"What is it?" Tim asked Corey.

"What is that?" Corey said in confusion.

David and Tim then walked over to a window and looked outside. Their eyes then widened when they saw the giant drill in the distance.

"That's new," David said to the others.

"Vrak must have put that there," Tim said to David and Corey.

"So what's he planning to do with that?" Corey asked Tim and David.

"I'm going to guess that he's going to drill into the Earth with it," David told the others. "It is a giant drill after all,"

"But why would he drill into the Earth?" Tim wondered.

"Whatever he's trying to do, it must be bad," David said to the others.

Vrak walked up to the machine and opened a compartment on it. He then placed an orb in the compartment. The drill then began spinning as Vrak stepped away from his drill.

"Look my friends, this is what will destroy this planet," Vrak said to Drill Horn and Tresnag.

"But Vrak, why is there three orbs?" Drill Horn asked Vrak.

"You will see soon," Vrak said to Drill Horn as he turned around towards Drill Horn and Tresnag.

Vrak then looked up and saw the Sky Ship flying towards them.

"What's this?" Vrak said in confusion.

Tim, David and Corey then leapt out of the Sky Ship and landed in front of Vrak, Drill Horn and Tresnag.

"Ah, I almost forgot about the Silver Ranger," Vrak said to Drill Horn and Tresnag.

"Whatever you're planning isn't going to happen, Vrak," Tim said to Vrak.

"Oh, and you think you can stop me?" Vrak asked Tim.

"We'll find out right now," Tim said as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

"I'll leave these three to you two," Vrak said to Drill Horn and Tresnag. "But make sure you take that Silver Ranger's Key,"

Vrak then began walking away.

"Let's finish these two off quick," Corey said to Tim and David as he pulled out his card and morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tim shouted as he inserted his Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Go Go Megaforce!" Corey and David shouted as they quickly inserted their cards into their morphers.

Tim transformed into Legends Force Silver as Corey and David transformed into Megaforce Purple and Green as they took off running towards Drill Horn and Tresnag.

"Drill Horn, let me handle this!" Tresnag said to his companion.

"Fine," Drill Horn said in frustration as he stepped back.

Tresnag then blocked David's kick with his arm and quickly shoved him aside.

"Watch out for his horn," Corey said to Tim as he ran up to Tresnag with Tim.

Tim and Corey then kicked Tresnag in the chest and knocked him away from David.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Drill Horn asked Tresnag.

"Yes, now quit pestering me," Tresnag said as he snarled.

"Eagle Sword!" Corey shouted as he pulled out his sword.

Corey then ran up to Tresnag and began striking him with his sword.

"Your attacks have no effect on me," Tresnag said to Corey as he caught the sword.

"Silver Spear!" Tim shouted as he leapt towards Tresnag with his spear.

The spear then struck Tresnag in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Nice shot," Corey said to Tim as Tim landed next to Corey.

Tresnag then rose to his feet as his horn began glowing.

"Look out!" David shouted to the others.

Tim and Corey then quickly dove out of the way and dodged the blast that Tresnag fired from his horn. David then pulled out his Dolphin Bowgun and began firing it at Tresnag.

"Ugh, my blasts keep bouncing off of him," David said in frustration.

"Then we'll hit him harder," Corey said to David as he pulled out a card.

Corey and David then quickly combined their weapons. Corey then placed the card on top of the blaster.

"Wonder Sniper, ready!" Corey and David shouted as they aimed at Tresnag.

"Tresnag!" Drill Horn shouted in horror.

Corey and David then fired their blaster at Tresnag and struck him in the chest.

"Ugh, it's going to take more than that to stop me!" Tresnag shouted in pain.

"What, it didn't take him out!" David shouted in astonishment.

Tresnag's horn then began glowing again as he laughed evilly.

"Oh no you don't!" Tim shouted as he leapt out in front of Tresnag.

Tim the struck Tresnag's horn with his spear and broke it off.

"My horn!" Tresnag shouted in horror as the horn fell to the ground.

Tim then struck Tresnag once again with his spear. Tresnag then fell to the ground motionless as Drill Horn stood motionless.

"They beat Tresnag!" Drill Horn said in astonishment.

"And you're next," Tim said to Drill Horn as a Zombat flew past him.

The Zombat then landed on Tresnag and bit him. Tresnag's body then began growing in front of the Rangers.

"How do we deal with this?" Tim asked the others. "I can't summon my zord with the Quantum Ranger Key,"

"We'll handle this," Corey said as he pulled out a card.

Corey then inserted the card into his morpher.

"Summon Gosei jet!" Corey shouted as the morpher flashed.

David then inserted a card into his morpher.

"Summon Dolphin, Beetle, Crocodile and Elephant zords!" David shouted as the five zords flew out of a portal.

"I didn't know you guys had your own zords," Tim said to the others.

"Go after Drill Horn," Corey said to Tim.

Tim then looked over and saw Drill Horn running away. Corey and David then leapt into the air and boarded their zords.

"Now combine to Megazord mode!" Corey shouted as he placed his morpher on the console.

Corey then placed a card in his morpher and inserted it. The five zords then quickly combined as Tresnag began firing blasts at them.

"Gosei jet Megazord, ready!" Corey and David shouted as the Megazord pulled out the axe weapon from its back.

Tresnag then fired a blast at the Megazord as it began walking towards him.

"Why aren't my blasts working?" Tresnag said in confusion.

"Because we're a team and we won't let freaks like you destroy our planet," Corey said to Tresnag.

The Gosei jet Megazord then struck Tresnag with the axe and sent him crashing into a mountain.

"Let's quickly finish him off," David said to Corey as he placed a card into his morpher.

"Gosei Jet Megazord, Final Strike!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord disassembled.

The headders from the other four zords then attached to the Gosei Jet as it flew towards Tresnag. The Gosei jet then began glowing with purple flames and struck Tresnag with a powerful blow.

"Vrak, they fell for your trap!" Tresnag said to himself in his mind as he fell to the ground.

Tresnag's body then exploded as the Gosei Jet flew by. A white light then flew away from the area as Corey and David jumped out of their zord.

"Now to go help Tim with Drill Horn," David said to Corey.

"That's right," Corey said to David as the two took off running.

Vrak walked up to a cliff near the beach. He then looked up and saw the white light fly into the ocean. A large drill then rose out of the water as Vrak began laughing evilly.

"Those fools are dooming the planet themselves," Vrak said to himself.

Vrak then walked over to a large rock and walked behind it.

"Wait!" Vrak shouted in astonishment. "Where is that chest?"

Vrak then walked out from behind the rock and saw Robo Knight holding the chest.

"Give that back to me!" Vrak shouted at Robo Knight.

"Sorry, but this doesn't belong to you," Robo Knight said to Vrak.

"It does now!" Vrak shouted as he fired a blast at Robo Knight.

Robo Knight then rolled out of the way and dodged the blast.

"Vrak!" Drill Horn shouted as he ran up to Vrak.

Drill Horn then looked over and gasped when he saw Robo Knight with the chest.

"How did he get that?" Drill Horn asked Vrak.

"He followed us here earlier," Vrak said to Drill Horn.

Tim then ran up next to Robo Knight.

"Nice job Josh," Tim said to Josh.

"Wait, this was a plan?" Vrak said in confusion.

"That's right," Tim said as he snickered. "We made you think there were only three of us,"

Josh then raised the chest into the air.

"Icarus!" Tim shouted as the Sky Ship flew by overhead.

Icarus then flew out of the Sky Ship and grabbed the chest from Josh.

"No!" Vrak shouted in anger. "Do not let that bird take those Keys!"

Drill Horn then stepped forwards and prepared to fire a blast at Icarus.

"Robo Blaster!" Josh shouted as he fired a blast at Drill Horn.

Drill Horn then fell to the ground and fired a blast towards the drill. The blast then hit the drill and slightly damaged it.

"You fool!" Vrak shouted in anger.

"So there's another drill here," Tim said as he looked over at the drill.

"And now I must go prepare the final one," Vrak said as he began walking away.

"Josh, go after him," Tim said to Josh.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked Tim.

"Yeah, I can handle Drill horn by myself now that we got the Keys back," Tim said to Josh. "And be sure to contact David and Corey to help you out,"

"Alright, good luck," Josh said to Tim as he began walking away.

Tim then turned towards Drill Horn and saw him laughing.

"Prepare to die Silver Ranger," Drill Horn said to Tim.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen to me," Tim said as he pulled out the Gold Anchor Key. "You however, is a whole other story,"

Tim then inserted the Gold Anchor Key into his morpher.

"Legends Force Silver, Gold Mode!" Tim shouted as the golden armor instantly appeared on him.

Drill Horn then took off running towards Tim.

"Eat this!" Drill Horn shouted as he swung his fist at Tim.

Tim then evaded the punch and got behind Drill Horn. Tim then quickly struck Drill Horn with his spear.

"Knock it off!" Drill Horn shouted in anger as he quickly turned around.

Tim then quickly struck Drill Horn once again and sent him flying into the air.

"Now for the final attack," Tim said as he inserted his Ranger Key into the spear.

Tim then hurled his glowing spear at Drill Horn and struck him out of the sky. Drill Horn then exploded as the spear came back down to Tim.

"Now for Vrak," Tim said as he turned away.

A white light then flew past Tim as he walked away from the area.

Vrak walked into the city and saw the white light come down from the sky. The light then went into the ground below and caused a drill to rise out of the ground.

"And now the third and final drill is here!" Vrak shouted as he laughed evilly.

Vrak then walked up to the new drill to place the orb inside of it. Blasts then began hitting Vrak from behind.

"What?" Vrak said in confusion as he turned around.

"We're not going to let you put that orb in the drill," Josh said to Vrak.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Vrak asked Josh as he began laughing.

"You should've stayed dead," David said to Vrak.

"I was never dead!" Vrak shouted as he fired a blast at David.

Corey then shoved David out of the way and was hit by the blast. Corey then screamed in pain as the blast pushed him against a wall. Corey then demorphed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Corey!" David shouted in horror.

"You Rangers have failed already," Vrak said as he opened the compartment.

"Hold it!" Josh shouted as he ran towards Vrak with David.

Vrak then quickly turned around and blasted Josh and David. Josh and David then crashed into a nearby wall and fell to the ground unconscious as they demorphed.

"And now for the destruction of this planet!" Vrak shouted as he placed the orb in thecompartment.

Blasts then began hitting the drill as Tim ran up. Tim then looked up and saw the Sky Ship firing blasts at the drill.

"No!" Vrak shouted in anger as the drill began falling apart.

Vrak then turned around and saw the Sky Ship flying overhead.

"This cannot be, my plan was flawless!" Vrak shouted in anger.

Vrak then began walking towards Tim. Blasts then began hitting Vrak and stunned him.

"You're finished Vrak!" Tyler shouted as he landed next to Tim with the other Rangers.

"I will defeat you all by myself if I have to," Vrak said to Tyler.

"Then come get some," Kyle said to Vrak.

"You're not going to destroy Earth while we're still around," Lyra said to Vrak.

"Loogies!" Vrak shouted as he rose his hand in the air.

Loogies then rose from the ground and surrounded Vrak.

"Attack!" Vrak shouted as he pointed at the Rangers.

The Loogies then took off running at the Rangers as the Rangers quickly pulled out Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" Tyler shouted as he transformed into the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force!" Heather shouted as she transformed into the pink Mystic Force Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury!" Eddie shouted as he transformed into the Blue Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Megaforce!" Lyra shouted as she transformed into the Yellow Megaforce Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, SPD!" Kyle shouted as he transformed into the Green SPD Ranger.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive!" Tim shouted as he transformed into the Mercury Ranger.

Tyler then quickly began striking the Loogies running at him with his Spin Sword. Tyler then leapt into the air as he spun the disc on his sword.

"Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as he cleared out the Loogies around him with his flaming sword.

"Let's see how you like this!" Eddie shouted as he kicked a Loogie.

Eddie then struck a Loogie with his Jungle Tonfa. Eddie then leapt over the group of Loogies as he began glowing blue.

"Unleash the Jaguar!" Eddie shouted as the animal spirit shot out of his body and began attacking the Loogies.

"Tiger Claw!" Lyra shouted as she began striking the Loogies with her weapon.

Lyra then looked over as she struck the last Loogie in front of her.

"Great, even more of them," Lyra said as he pulled out a card.

Lyra then inserted the card into her morpher and activated it.

"Rockcrush!" Lyra shouted as giant rocks erupted from the ground and began striking the Loogies in front of her.

Heather then ran by Lyra with a horde of Loogies chasing her.

"Magistaff!" Heather shouted as she pointed the staff at the ground.

A bottomless pit then opened up in front of Heather as the Loogies ran at her. The Loogies then came to a halt before falling into the pit. The Loogies in the back then began shoving the others causing them to fall in the pit.

"Haha, that was easy," Heather said to herself as Kyle ran by.

Kyle then jumped onto a car and began swinging his Deltamax Striker at them.

"Stay back you freaks!" Kyle shouted as he struck a Loogie with his sword.

Kyle then leapt off the car as he quickly transformed his sword into a blaster. Kyle then began firing the blaster at the Loogies from behind and quickly destroyed them.

"Drive Detector!" Tim shouted as he began striking Loogies with his weapon.

Tim then quickly spun around and struck down the Loogies surrounding him. The other Rangers then ran up to Tim and turned towards Vrak.

"You're all alone now Vrak," Tyler said to Vrak. "Face it; it's over for you,"

"No, it's over for you!" Vrak shouted as the sky began growing darker.

Wings then appeared on Vrak's back as he began laughing evilly.

"Is he an angel or something?" Heather asked the others.

The gem on Vrak's chest then began glowing.

"Get down!" Tim shouted to the others.

The Rangers then quickly dropped to the ground and dodged a powerful beam fired from Vrak's chest. The beam cut through a building behind the Rangers and caused it to collapse.

"We can't let Vrak do that anymore," Tyler said to the others.

"Yeah, we have to do something and fast," Eddie said to everyone.

"Then we'll take him down with the Megaforce Ranger's power," Tim said to the others as he pulled out the Robo Knight Ranger Key.

"We can try," Tyler said as he transformed back into Legends Force Red.

The others Rangers, except for Lyra, transformed back into their Legends Force mode.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Megaforce!" The Ranger shouted as they quickly inserted the Ranger Keys into their morphers. "Go Go Megaforce!"

"What?" Vrak said in confusion.

"Mega Blasters!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers pulled out their blasters.

"Robo Blaster!" Tim shouted as he pulled out his blaster.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted as they began firing blasts at Vrak.

Vrak then began laughing as the blasts hit him.

"These attacks are pathetic!" Vrak said as he snickered.

Vrak then pulled out a sword and began walking towards the Rangers.

"Snake Axe!" Kyle shouted as he pulled out his axe.

Kyle then took off running towards Vrak.

"You're a fool!" Vrak shouted as he quickly struck Kyle with his sword.

Kyle was then blown back from the attack and landed in front of the others.

"He's grown stronger since we last fought him," Lyra said to the others.

"All we can do is fight back!" Tyler shouted as he pulled out the Dragon Sword.

Tyler then leapt into the air with his sword in hand. Vrak then jumped up at Tyler and swung his sword at him.

"Sky Strike!" Tyler shouted as he quickly swung his sword at Vrak.

Tyler and Vrak then struck each other with their swords. Tyler then fell to the ground in front of the other Rangers as Vrak landed safely on the ground.

"Impossible!" Eddie said in disbelief.

"Let's try the Megaforce Blaster," Tyler said to the others as he slowly rose to his feet.

The Rangers then quickly combined their weapons.

"Megaforce Blaster!" The Rangers shouted as they aimed at Vrak.

"Bring it on!" Vrak shouted to the Rangers.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted as they fired the blaster at Vrak.

Vrak's wings then wrapped around him to shield him. The blast then bounced off of Vrak's wings and went back to the Rangers. The blast then hit the Rangers and knocked them to the ground.

"Ugh, not even that could do anything," Kyle said in frustration as he punched the ground.

Tim then stepped forward as he placed his Robo morpher on top of the Robo Blaster.

"Vulcan Cannon!" Tim said as he held his hand out.

A zord then appeared in Tim's hand. He then placed the zord on the Robo Blaster and aimed it at Vrak.

"Fire!" Tim shouted as he fired a gatling blast at Vrak.

Vrak then ran through the blasts and quickly struck Tim with his sword. Tim then crashed into the wall behind the Rangers and fell to the ground. Vrak then began laughing as he stood above the Rangers.

"This world belongs to me now!" Vrak shouted a she continued laughing.

"Wonder Sniper!" Corey and David shouted as they fired their blaster at Vrak.

The blast then hit Vrak's wings and destroyed them.

"No!" Vrak shouted in horror as he looked over.

Corey and David then ran up to the other Rangers.

"Come on guys, we can't give up now," Corey said to the others.

"Yeah, we still have one more trick up our sleeves," David said as he pulled out a card.

"That's right, we have Ultra Mode!" Tyler said as he rose up to his feet.

The other Rangers then rose to their feet and quickly pulled out their cards.

"Vrak, this is the end of you," Tyler said as he placed the card in his morpher.

"You will not stop me, I am a God now!" Vrak shouted at Tyler.

"Ultra Mode!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the cards into their morphers.

The seven Rangers then gained golden armor as the Ultra Sword appeared in each of their hands.

"Let's do this!" Tim shouted as he stood next to the others.

The Rangers then took off running at Vrak. Vrak then began blocking each of the Ranger's attacks as they ran past him.

"Ugh, I will not die!" Vrak shouted as he fired another blast from his chest.

Tyler then dodged the blast as he ran up towards Vrak.

"Ha!" Tyler shouted as he stabbed Vrak in the chest.

"My gem!" Vrak shouted in horror as Tyler pulled his Ultra Sword away.

"Now guys, it's time for the final attack," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then placed their Ultra Swords together and aimed at Vrak.

"Ultra Power Dynamic Strike!" The Ranger shouted as they fired a powerful blast at Vrak.

"No!" Vrak shouted as the blast flew towards him.

The blast then hit Vrak and sent him crashing into a building. The blast then faded away and revealed Vrak still standing.

"Impossible!" Corey shouted in astonishment.

"I am a God and I can't die!" Vrak shouted at the Rangers.

The Legends Force Rangers then powered down.

"What do we do now?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Prepare to join your brother in hell Vrak," Tyler said to Vrak as he held his hand out to Tim.

"What?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Give me the Gold Anchor Key," Tyler said to Tim.

"Oh, here," Tim said to Tyler as he handed him the Key.

Tyler then inserted the Gold Anchor Key into his morpher and gained the golden armor as he walked towards Vrak.

"Come and get me!" Vrak shouted at Tyler.

Tyler then took off running towards Vrak with his saber and spear in hand.

"Legendary Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as his weapons began glowing red.

Tyler then ran up to Vrak as Vrak guarded himself with his sword. Tyler then struck Vrak with his two weapons and broke Vrak's sword in half. Vrak then screamed in pain as Tyler backed away from him. Vrak then fell to the ground and exploded. The sky then cleared as the sun shined down on the Rangers. Josh then regained consciousness and slowly rose to his feet.

"Is he gone?" Tim asked Tyler as he demorphed.

Tyler then demorphed as he knelt down. Tyler then picked up a feather and turned towards the others.

"Even if he's not, we'll still be here waiting for him," Tyler said as he tossed the feather aside.

The feather then slowly fell to the ground as the Rangers walked away.

On the Armada Mothership, Emperor Mavro was infuriated and began causing havoc in the control room. Mavro punched the control panel in anger as he screamed.

"Your majesty, please calm down!" Redker said to Mavro. "We'll avenge the deaths of your sons!"

"Go get Damaras and tell him that he gets one chance at freedom," Mavro said angrily to Redker.

"What!" Redker said in astonishment.

"Damaras is just as powerful as Vrak, and he is our last chance at finishing the Rangers off," Mavro said to Redker. "And if he fails, I will take things into my own hands,"

Redker then walked out of the room as Levira looked back at Mavro.

"Levira, prepare an army of X-Borgs for Damaras to take to Earth," Mavro said to Levira.

"Yes sir," Levira said to Mavro as she rose from her seat.

Levira then walked out of the room as Mavro's eyes began glowing.

The Rangers were at the Youth Center celebrating together after Vrak's defeat. Lyra walked up to the bar where Josh was sitting and sat next to him.

"Aren't you going to come celebrate with us?" Lyra asked Josh.

Josh then sat his glass of water down on the bar.

"No, I need to get going," Josh said to Lyra as he got up.

"But you just got here," Lyra said to Josh.

"I know, but I need to get back to searching for my father," Josh said to Lyra.

"You still haven't found him?" Lyra asked Josh.

"No, and I know I'm close to finding him," Josh said to Lyra.

Josh then opened the door and looked back at Lyra.

"I'll be back in Angel Grove soon, and I'll have my father by my side," Josh said to Lyra.

Josh then walked out of the Youth Center and left.

"Come on Lyra, don't sit there and be a party pooper!" Kyle shouted at Lyra.

Lyra then rose from her seat and walked back to the others and began celebrating with them. Tyler then walked over and sat down at a table by himself. Heather then looked over at Tyler and saw him looking outside. She then walked over and sat down in front of Tyler.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked Tyler.

"I'm fine," Tyler said to Heather. "I'm just wondering if we're finally done with the Armada,"

"Trust me, you'll know when they're finished," Heather said to Tyler.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tyler said as he got up.

Tyler then walked back over to the others as Heather stayed at the table. Heather then sighed as she got up and went back to celebrating.

Redker walked into the room with the holding cells. He then walked over to Damaras' cell and looked inside.

"What the!" Redker shouted in astonishment. "He's gone!"

Basco's ship then flew away from the Armada Mothership and flew towards Earth.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Damaras' Trial

Basco's ship landed in the forest outside of Angel Grove. The door then came open as Basco flew out of the ship and hit the ground. Damaras then walked out of the ship as Basco scurried to his feet.

"I did what you wanted!" Basco said to Damaras in horror. "I freed you from that prison,"

"Then it's time for you to help me with something else," Damaras said to Basco as he walked up to him.

"And what's that?" Basco asked Damaras.

"You're going to help me capture the Red Ranger," Damaras told Basco.

"Good luck with that," Basco said as he smirked. "The Ranger's ship will warn them if we get into the city,"

"Then we need a distraction," Damaras said to Basco as he grabbed Basco's shoulder.

"You want me to distract the other five Rangers?" Basco asked Damaras.

"Yes, and leave the Red Ranger to me," Damaras said to Basco.

Damaras then began laughing evilly as he walked away from Basco. Basco then began rubbing his shoulder as he walked back to his ship.

The next morning, the Rangers were in the park hanging out together. Lyra and Heather were sitting at a picnic table and were watching Kyle, Eddie and Tim play soccer. Eddie then ran past the picnic table kicking the ball with Tim chasing after him.

"Come on Eddie, I can't keep up with you!" Tim shouted at Eddie as he chased after him.

Eddie then kicked the ball towards Kyle as Tim ran up. The ball then hit Kyle in the chest as he jumped in the air to catch it.

"I'm sure you can keep up with him," Eddie said to Tim as he smiled.

"Give me that ball!" Tim shouted as he went chasing after Kyle.

Kyle then ran past the girls while kicking the ball. Lyra then watched Tim run by as Eddie walked up.

"I wonder what's taking Tyler so long," Eddie wondered as he sat down.

"He was helping Brian with an essay last I heard," Lyra told Eddie.

"Yeah, they've been working on that thing all morning," Heather said to Lyra and Eddie.

Heather then rose to her feet and stepped away from the table.

"I'll go see if they're done yet," Heather said to Lyra and Eddie.

"Why don't you just call him?" Eddie asked Heather.

"Tyler puts his phone on silent when working on stuff like that," Lyra told Eddie.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Heather said as she began walking away.

Kyle then evaded Tim and took off running back towards the table.

"Alright Tim, I'll give you the ball," Kyle said as he kicked the ball into the air.

Tim then looked up and saw the ball falling back to the ground. The ball then landed in Basco's hand in front of Tim.

"Basco!" Tim shouted in astonishment.

"What do you want?" Eddie asked Basco as he and Lyra walked up.

Basco then busted the ball in his hands.

"I'm here to finish you Rangers off," Basco said to the Rangers as he tossed the deflated ball aside.

Basco then quickly pulled out his sword and swung it at Tim. Tim quickly leaned back and dodged the sword.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tim shouted as he quickly morphed.

Tim then ran up to Basco and blocked the sword with his spear. Kyle, Eddie and Lyra then pulled out their morphers and Keys.

"It's Morphin Time!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed.

Basco quickly struck Tim with his sword and knocked him away as the other Rangers ran up to him.

"There's only four of you?" Basco said in confusion. "Where are the other two?"

"Then you'll have to just face the four of us!" Eddie shouted as he swung his saber at Basco.

Basco then blocked the sword and began laughing.

"Fine," Basco said as he kicked Kyle away. "I'll just have to deal with it,"

Heather walked up to the college gate and began walking towards the boy's dorm. Damaras then appeared in front of the gate and walked into the school grounds.

"Now where is that Red Ranger?" Damaras asked himself as he began looking around.

Damaras then looked over and saw Heather walk into the boy's dorm.

"Hmm, why is the Pink Ranger here?" Damaras wondered. "She should be with the others fighting Basco,"

Damaras then walked towards the boy's dorm and stopped at the door.

"It would be best for me to wait for him to come out," Damaras said to himself.

Heather walked up to a door and began knocking on it. The door then opened and Brian stuck his head out.

"Hey Heather," Brian said to Heather. "What're you doing here?"

"Is Tyler in there?" Heather asked Brian.

Heather's morpher then began going off as Brian looked back into the room.

"What was that?" Brian said in confusion.

"It was just an email notification on my phone," Heather said to Brian.

Tyler then walked up to the door and moved Brian out of the way.

"Sorry, I need to go do something real quick," Tyler said to Brian.

"Is that why she's here looking for you?" Brian asked Tyler.

"Yeah, that's why," Tyler said to Brian.

"I should be able to finish this thing by myself now anyway," Brian said to Tyler.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Tyler said to Brian as he and Heather began walking away.

Tyler and Heather then walked down the hall and got away from Brian.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I don't know," Heather said to Tyler. "My morpher just went off when I came up to your door,"

Tyler and Heather then walked outside and took off running. Blasts then began hitting the ground around the Rangers. Tyler then came to a halt and looked over and saw Damaras.

"Who is that?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I don't know, but he looks strong," Heather said to Tyler.

"Red Ranger, you will be coming with me," Damaras said to Tyler.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," Tyler said to Damaras.

"We'll see about that," Damaras said to Tyler as he began walking towards them.

"Hold on, we're not going to fight here," Tyler said to Damaras.

"You don't have a choice," Damaras said as he pulled out his sword.

Heather then quickly pulled out her morpher and Ranger Key.

"Heather!" Tyler shouted as Heather ran out in front of him.

Heather then morphed in front of Tyler as Damaras swung his sword at her. The sword then struck Heather and knocked her aside.

"No!" Tyler shouted as he looked over at Heather lying on the ground.

Heather then demorphed and lied on the ground unconscious.

"Do not try and fight me," Damaras said to Tyler. "I am more powerful than Vrak and I will defeat you with my bare hands,"

Tyler then kicked the sword out of Damaras' hand and quickly pulled out his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler shouted as he instantly morphed.

Tyler quickly pulled out his saber and struck Damaras with it.

"What?" Tyler said in astonishment as Damaras began snickering.

Damaras then backhanded the saber out of Tyler's hand.

"I told you not to fight me," Damaras said to Tyler as he punched him.

Tyler then crashed into the statue on the fountain and fell into the water.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" Tyler shouted as he rose out of the water.

Tyler then began firing his blaster at Damaras.

"You fool!" Damaras shouted as he fired a blast from his eyes at Tyler.

The blast then hit the statue behind Tyler and exploded. The explosion blew Tyler out of the fountain and sent him crashing to the ground. Damaras then stomped on Tyler's chest.

"For the murder of Prince Vekar and Prince Vrak, the Armada are taking you in for a trial," Damaras said to Tyler as he stomped on Tyler.

Tyler then screamed in pain as Damaras began grumbling. Damaras then picked Tyler up by the shoulder. Damaras then punched Tyler repeatedly in the head until Tyler's body went limp.

"Now you belong to the Armada," Damaras said to Tyler as he carried him away on his shoulder.

Heather then came to her senses and quickly rose up. She then looked over and saw Damaras carrying Tyler away.

"Tyler!" Heather shouted as she quickly got up.

Heather then went chasing after Damaras. Damaras then teleported away with Tyler as Heather ran up to the gate.

"No!" Heather shouted in horror.

Heather then pulled out her morpher.

"Guys, Tyler's been captured by the Armada," Heather said into the morpher.

A static noise then came out of the morpher.

"Guys?" Heather said in confusion.

Heather then put her morpher away and took off running down the street.

"This isn't good!" Heather said to herself as she continued running.

Basco struck Tim with his sword and sent Tim crashing onto the picnic table. Kyle and Eddie quickly ran up to Basco as the Jungle Fury Blue and Wolf Rangers and began throwing rapid punches at him. Basco then jumped back and dodged the attacks.

"Get back!" Basco shouted as he fired a blast at Eddie and Kyle.

Eddie and Kyle were hit by the blast and sent them crashing into a tree next to the table. Basco then looked over and saw Lyra running towards him.

"I think this might be enough," Basco said a she prepared to attack.

Lyra then swung her saber at Basco. Basco then dodged the saber and quickly struck Lyra with his sword as he went past her. Lyra then fell to the ground and demorphed as Basco began walking away.

"I'm sure that's enough for now," Basco said as he walked away.

Heather then came running up and saw Basco teleport away.

"Basco!" Heather said in astonishment.

Heather then looked over and saw the others lying on the ground injured from Basco's attacks.

"Guys, hold on!" Heather said to Lyra as she ran up to her.

Heather then pulled out her morpher.

"Icarus, bring the Sky Ship to the park, Tyler has been captured and the others are injured," Heather said to Icarus.

"I'm on my way," Icarus said to Heather through the morpher.

Damaras walked into the control room of the Armada Mothership with Basco behind him. Mavro then looked over and saw Basco holding a chain.

"What is this space pirate doing on my ship?" Mavro asked Damaras. "And how dare you return after breaking out of prison!"

"This space pirate was the one who freed me, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have captured the Red Ranger," Damaras said to Mavro as Basco pulled the chain.

Tyler then stumbled into the control room with a blindfold over his eyes and tape covering his mouth.

"This is the Red Ranger that killed my sons?" Mavro asked Damaras.

"Yes, he is the one that leads the Rangers," Damaras told Mavro.

Mavro then rose from his seat and began walking towards Tyler. Levira then turned around and watched Mavro walk up to Tyler.

"You made a huge mistake when you defeated my son Vrak a few years ago," Mavro said to Tyler. "You're the reason my Armada attacked the Earth,"

Mavro then grabbed Tyler by the hair on his head and pulled him up.

"You then went on to destroy many of my commanders and my son that was next in line to be emperor!" Mavro shouted at Tyler in anger.

Mavro then shoved Tyler to the ground and turned away from him.

"Do whatever you want with him as long as he dies," Mavro said to Damaras.

"Don't worry sir, I have something planned already," Damaras said to Mavro.

Damaras then looked over at Basco.

"Come on Red," Basco said as he walked towards the door and jerked the chain.

Tyler then began walking towards the door with Damaras walking behind him.

"Those Rangers will forfeit this battle if they want their friend to live," Damaras said to himself as he and Basco walked into the docking bay.

Damaras and Basco then boarded Basco's ship as Levira walked into the docking bay with a group of X-Borgs behind her.

"Go with Damaras and assist him," Levira said to the X-Borgs.

The X-Borgs then began boarding Basco's ship in a single file line.

"This better work Damaras," Levira said as she watched the ship start up.

Basco's ship then flew out of the docking bay and headed back to Earth.

Heather was sitting beside Eddie wrapping a bandage around his arm as Icarus flew into the room. Eddie then slowly leaned up and looked over at Icarus.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked Icarus.

"It's Damaras, he's on every electronic device in the world!" Icarus said in horror.

"Is he sending some kind of message or something?" Heather asked Icarus as she pulled out her phone.

Heather then turned her phone on and a video popped up.

"People of Earth, my name is Damaras of the Armada!" Damaras shouted to the viewers. "I am here for the execution of the one of killed Emperor Mavro's sons, Prince Vekar and Prince Vrak!"

"Oh no!" Heather said in horror.

Basco then pulled the bag off of Tyler's head and revealed him blindfolded and with his mouth taped shut and chained to a post.

"Does this person look familiar?" Damaras asked the viewers.

The camera then focused on Tyler in his Legends Force suit.

"He is your Red Ranger and he is the one who killed our Princes," Damaras said to the viewers. "And today we get vengeance for the deaths of our Princes,"

"We have to do something!" Tim shouted as he tried to lean up.

Tim then groaned in pain as he grabbed his ribs.

"No, you guys can't do anything in your condition," Heather said to everyone. "I'm the only one that can save him,"

"Heather, you won't stand a chance against Basco and Damaras," Kyle said to Heather.

"We don't have a choice," Heather said to Kyle. "Either I go and try to save Tyler, or Tyler dies and our chances of defeating the Armada become even lower,"

"Go," Tim said to Heather.

"Tim!" Kyle said to Tim as he looked over at him.

"Heather, I believe in you," Eddie said to Heather.

Guys, she can't handle those freaks!" Kyle said to everyone.

"She doesn't have to fight them," Lyra said to Kyle. "She just needs to get Tyler out of there,"

"The Red Ranger will be executed in forty-five Earth minutes!" Damaras shouted in the video.

The video then cut off.

"I won't come back without Tyler," Heather said to the others as she walked up to the door.

"Good luck," Lyra said to Heather.

Heather then opened the door and walked outside. Heather then pulled out her morpher and Ranger Key.

"It's Morphin Time!" Heather shouted as she quickly morphed.

Heather then took off running towards the city to save Tyler.

Heather walked up to the town's square and saw X-Borgs walking around the area. Heather then walked up to a car and hid behind it.

"The X-Borgs are making sure no one sneaks in," Heather said to herself.

Heather then sighed as she slowly walked out from behind the car.

"I owe Tyler for helping me out before," Heather said to herself.

Heather then ran past an X-Borg and quickly slid across the hood of a car to the other side. The X-Borg then turned around and began looking around in confusion.

"Okay, just a little more," Heather said to herself as she continued on down the street.

Heather then walked around the corner and saw a horde of X-Borgs standing in the courtyard in front of the courthouse.

"There they are!" Heather said to herself as she saw Damaras and Basco standing at the top of the stairs.

Heather then looked over and saw Tyler chained to the pillar beside Damaras.

"Tyler, don't worry," Heather said as she began walking towards the courtyard.

Basco then looked over and saw Heather hide behind a garbage can. Basco then smirked and transformed into his monster form.

"What is it?" Damaras asked Basco.

"The Pink Ranger is here," Basco said to Damaras as he pointed at the garbage can.

"X-Borgs attack!" Damaras shouted as he pointed at the garbage can.

The X-Borgs then began firing their launchers at the garbage can. The rockets then hit the garbage can and the area around it. The smoke then cleared and revealed no sign of the Pink Ranger.

"Are you trying to fool me?" Damaras asked Basco.

"No, she was there!" Basco said to Damaras.

A powerful tornado then formed around the X-Borgs and began hurling them around the courtyard.

"What is that?" Damaras said in confusion.

Heather then landed in the center of the courtyard as the Pink Samurai Ranger.

"Release him now!" Heather shouted at Damaras.

"Never!" Damaras shouted as he fired a blast at Heather.

Heather then jumped out of the way and dodged the blast. X-Borgs then began running at Heather as she landed on the ground.

"I'm not giving up!" Heather shouted as she began striking the X-Borgs with her Spin Sword.

"Basco, go help them," Damaras said to Basco.

Damaras then looked over and saw that Basco was gone.

"Where did he go?" Damaras said in confusion.

Damaras then looked over and saw that the Red Ranger's morpher and Ranger Key were gone.

"That damn pirate stole the Legendary Morpher and the Ranger Key!" Damaras shouted in anger.

Heather then struck down the last X-Borg with her Spin Sword and looked up at Damaras.

"It's best that you leave while you still can," Damaras said to Heather as he began walking down the stairs. "Or else you will die along with the Red Ranger,"

"The only one that's going to be dead after today is you," Heather said to Damaras.

"You ignorant human!" Damaras shouted as he pulled out his sword.

Damaras then swung his sword at Heather and sent a powerful energy wave flying towards her.

"Whoa!" Heather shouted as she barely dodged the attack.

The energy wave then hit a skyscraper in the distance and sliced it in half.

"Oh my God!" Heather said in horror as she turned back towards Damaras.

"You are no match for me little girl," Damaras said to Heather as he walked towards her.

Heather then transformed back into Legends Force Pink and pulled out another Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!" Heather shouted as she transformed into the Black RPM Ranger.

Heather then pulled out her Nitro Blaster and began firing at Damaras. Damaras suddenly began laughing as the blasts flew past him.

"Your aim is off," Damaras said to Heather.

"No, it's spot on," Heather said to Damaras.

Damaras then turned around and saw that the blasts hit the chain holding Tyler. Tyler then pulled the blindfold off his face. He then grabbed the tape on his mouth and tore it off.

"Ow!" Tyler shouted in pain.

"No!" Damaras shouted in anger as he ran towards Heather.

Heather then leapt over Damaras' shoulder and landed behind him.

"Where's my morpher?" Tyler said in confusion.

Basco was walking towards his ship with Tyler's morpher and Ranger Key in hand. Basco then began laughing evilly as the door to his ship opened.

"I might not have all the Ranger Keys, but I at least have one along with a morpher," Basco said to himself.

A blast then hit Basco's hand and caused him to drop the morpher and Ranger Key.

"Who did that?" Basco said in confusion as he began looking around.

The Phantom Ranger then suddenly appeared in front of Basco.

"You!" Basco shouted in anger as he quickly transformed into his monster form.

"That morpher and Ranger Key don't belong to you," The Phantom Ranger said to Basco.

"Then take them," Basco said as he lowered his hands. "I don't need them,"

Basco then walked past the Phantom Ranger and boarded his ship. The Phantom Ranger then walked up to the morpher and Key lying on the ground and picked them up.

"Now to return these to Tyler," The Phantom Ranger said to himself as he walked away.

Heather was standing against the wall and blocked Damaras' sword with her saber. Tyler then came running up and jumped onto Damaras' back.

"Leave her alone!" Tyler shouted as he wrapped his arms around Damaras' neck.

"Get off of me!" Damaras shouted as he grabbed Tyler's arm and threw him aside.

Tyler then hit a wall and fell to the ground. Heather quickly inserted her Ranger Key into her saber.

"Take this!" Heather shouted as she struck Damaras with her glowing saber.

Damaras then grabbed Heather by the head and began laughing.

"Your attacks can't hurt me!" Damaras said as he laughed evilly. "You're a pathetic Pink Ranger!"

Tyler then slowly rose to his feet and saw Damaras slamming Heather into a wall repeatedly.

"Heather!" Tyler shouted as he took off running towards Damaras.

"Stay back!" Damaras shouted as he kicked Tyler in the chest.

Tyler then fell to the ground gasping for air. Damaras then tossed Heather aside and walked towards Tyler.

"I will end your life right now!" Damaras shouted as he rose his sword into the air.

An arrow then shot through Damaras' hand and caused him to drop his sword. Damaras then screamed in pain as he grabbed his hand.

"You little pest!" Damaras shouted in anger as he looked over at Heather and saw that she transformed into the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

Blasts then began hitting Damaras and knocked him away from Tyler. The Phantom Ranger then walked up to Tyler and helped him up.

"Phantom Ranger, what're you doing here?" Tyler said in astonishment.

"Basco had these," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler as he revealed Tyler's morpher and Ranger Key.

Tyler then took the morpher and Ranger Key from The Phantom Ranger.

"Thanks," Tyler said to The Phantom Ranger as Heather walked up.

Heather then transformed back into Legends Force Pink.

"I'll leave the rest up to you two," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler and Heather as he walked away.

"Can you keep going?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I'm still alive," Heather said to Tyler as Damaras rose to his feet.

Tyler then inserted his Ranger Key into his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler shouted as he instantly morphed.

"I will not die without avenging my Prince!" Damaras shouted as he began running towards Tyler and Heather.

Tyler and Heather quickly jumped out of the way and dodged Damaras.

"How do we stop him?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Yeah, do you have any ideas?" Tim asked Tyler as he walked up with the others.

"Guys, what're you doing here?" Heather asked the others. "You should be resting!"

"Settle down, we can still fight," Eddie said to Heather.

"I don't care how many of you there are, I will kill every one of you!" Damaras shouted in anger.

Tyler then pulled out a Pink Ranger Key.

"How about we all use a Pink Key?" Tyler asked the others.

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked Kyle.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect that," Kyle said to Lyra as he pulled out a Pink Ranger Key.

Tyler then inserted the Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!" Tyler shouted as he transformed. "Pteradactyl!"

Tyler then transformed into the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger as Eddie inserted a Pink Ranger Key into his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" Eddie shouted as he transformed. "Go Go Samurai!"

Eddie then transformed into the Pink Samurai Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy!" Lyra shouted as she transformed. "Go Galactic!"

Lyra then transformed into the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force!" Kyle shouted as he transformed. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Kyle then transformed into the Pink Mystic Force Ranger and quickly pulled out his Magistaff.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, In Space!" Tim shouted as he transformed. "Let's Rocket!"

Tim then transformed into the Pink Space Ranger as Damaras began walking towards the Rangers.

"Hold on, let's get rid of that sword first of all!" Kyle shouted at Damaras as he fired a pink blast from his Magistaff at Damaras.

The blast then hit Damaras sword and transformed it into a swarm of butterflies. The butterflies then flew away as Damaras screamed in anger.

"Spin Sword!" Eddie shouted as he pulled out his Spin Sword.

"Quasar Saber!" Lyra shouted as she ran beside Eddie with her sword in hand.

Lyra and Eddie then quickly struck Damaras with their swords and moved out of the way.

"Satellite Stunner!" Tim shouted as he began firing blasts at Damaras from his weapon.

The blasts then hit Damaras and knocked him to the ground. Tyler then leapt into the air and began firing a barrage of arrows at Damaras with the Power Bow. Tyler then landed next to the other Rangers and quickly transformed back into Legends Force Mode.

"Legendary Cannon!" Heather shouted as the Legendary Cannon appeared in her hands.

The Rangers then each inserted a Pink Ranger Key into the Legendary Cannon.

"Legendary Pink Final Strike!" Heather shouted as she aimed the cannon at Damaras.

Damaras then rose to his feet and stood motionless.

"My prince, I'm sorry," Damaras said as the cannon began charging.

"Fire!' Heather shouted as she fired a pink blast from the cannon.

The blast then hit Damaras and tore through him. Damaras then fell to the ground screaming in pain as the Rangers turned away.

"Nice going Heather," Tyler said to Heather.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Kyle said to Heather.

"It's not over yet," Heather said as a blast fell down form the sky and hit Damaras' body.

Damaras then grew into a giant monster and began laughing evilly.

"This time I will destroy you all!" Damaras shouted as he pulled out his sword.

Heather then quickly pulled out her morpher and dialed a number.

"Summon Ultimate Legendary Megazord!" Heather shouted as the Sky Ship appeared alongside the Silversaurus Drill and Turbo Falcon.

The three zords then quickly combined into the Ultimate Legendary Megazord and began walking towards Damaras. The Rangers then entered the cockpit and took control of the Megazord.

"Alright guys, let's take this creep down," Tyler said to the others as he spun the wheel.

The Ultimate Legendary Megazord then swung its drill at Damaras. Damaras blocked the drill with his sword and quickly shoved it away. Damaras' sword then began glowing.

"Watch out!" Heather shouted as Damaras fired the energy wave at the Megazord.

"Don't worry, we've got this," Tim said to Heather as missiles began firing out of the fingertips of the Megazord's giant hand.

The missiles then destroyed the energy wave.

"And now for the finisher!" Kyle shouted as the Ultimate Legendary Megazord began glowing.

The Delta Runner and Red Zeo Racer then pulled up next to the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. The Red Lion and Mystic Dragon came down from the sky and landed next to the other zords. The Ninja Zord then flew up next to the Ultimate Legendary Megazord.

"Ultimate Legendary Megazord, Blitz Attack!" The Rangers shouted as the other zords went after Damaras.

The Mystic Dragon then began flying around Damaras and locked him in place with its magic seal. The Delta Runner and Red Zeo Racer then began firing blasts at Damaras as they drove past him. The Ninja Zord then flew towards Damaras and began throwing a barrage of shurikens at him. The Red Lion then fired a powerful blast from its mouth at Damaras and struck him.

"Flying Fist!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord fired the giant fist at Damaras.

"No!" Damaras shouted as the fist came flying at him.

The fist then struck Damaras and destroyed him.

"Yes, we did it!" Eddie shouted as he jumped to his feet.

Heather then looked over at Tyler and saw him ignoring the others as they celebrated.

Later that night in the plains where the Sky Ship landed, Tyler was sitting outside looking up at the stars in the sky. Heather then walked over and sat down beside Tyler and looked up at the stars.

"You've been quiet since we defeated Damaras," Heather said to Tyler.

"That's because we don't deserve to be celebrating right now," Tyler said to Heather.

"Is something wrong?" Heather asked Tyler.

Tyler then sighed and turned away from Heather.

"I have a feeling we're about to face something even worse than Damaras, Vekar and Vrak put together," Tyler said to Heather.

Heather then smirked and looked over at Tyler.

"Tyler, they're not going to stop us," Heather said to Tyler.

"Heather, I met Vekar and Vrak's father," Tyler said to Heather. "I couldn't see him because I was blindfolded, but I could hear him,"

"What was he like?" Heather asked Tyler.

"He's vicious and ruthless, and he said that he's coming after us next," Tyler said to Heather. "Could you imagine what he could do with that much power?"

"Then he better be ready for a fight, because we won't back down," Heather said to Tyler.

Heather then placed her hand on Tyler's hand and looked over at him. Tyler then looked over at Heather as someone walked outside from the Sky Ship.

"Guys, we should be heading back to Angel Grove soon!" Tim shouted to Tyler and Heather.

Heather then quickly pulled her hand away from Tyler's and rose to her feet.

"We're coming!" Heather shouted to Tim as she began walking back to the ship.

Tyler then watched Heather walk away. He then rose to his feet and looked back up at the stars.

"It's going to take all of our powers to stop the emperor, but we will fight to protect Angel Grove and the Earth," Tyler said to himself.

Tyler then turned towards the Sky Ship and began walking towards it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Christmas In Angel Grove!

On the Armada Mothership, Redker walked into the control room where Emperor Mavro was sitting alone. Redker then walked out in front of Mavro and knelt down in front of him.

"Sir, it appears that there was one more commander remaining," Redker told Mavro.

"Where are they?" Mavro asked Redker.

"Um, he already went to Earth with a couple of X-Borgs," Redker said nervously to Mavro.

"What?" Mavro said in frustration. "He left without my orders?"

"I tried to stop him, but he did this to the X-Borgs I had by my side," Redker said to Mavro as he revealed dolls that looked like X-Borgs in his hand.

Mavro then began snickering.

"So, this commander transforms victims into dolls?" Mavro asked Redker.

"Yes, it's quite weird if you ask me," Redker said to Mavro.

"Let's just see what he can do to those Rangers," Mavro told Redker as he leaned back in his throne.

Redker then walked over to the controls and sat down as he grumbled to himself.

At the Youth Center, Tyler and Kyle were sitting at the bar staring at a small Christmas tree sitting on the bar. David then walked up and saw Tyler and Kyle looking at the tree.

"David, what is this?" Kyle asked David.

"It's a Christmas tree," David told Kyle.

"No, it's a Christmas sapling," Tyler said to David.

"I didn't feel like getting a big tree and putting it up in here," David told Tyler and Kyle.

"Dude, the Christmas spirit is dead in this place," Kyle said to David as he began looking around. "This sapling is the only decoration in here, aside from Heather's Santa hat she's been wearing on stage,"

"Well, I checked for decorations, but there was nothing in the back," David told Kyle.

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow, you need to spiff this place up," Tyler told David as he got up.

"Okay, I'll give you guys the money and you can go grab some decorations," David said to Kyle and Tyler as he began walking away.

"Yeah, you're on your own with this one," Tyler said to Kyle as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Why?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Dad wanted me to come by before dinner tomorrow," Tyler told Kyle as he walked to the door.

Tyler left the Youth Center as David came out of the office.

"Here you go Kyle," David said to Kyle as he handed him the money.

Kyle then turned around and looked around the Youth Center.

"No one is here but us," Kyle said to David. "How about you close the place for a few hours and come with me?"

"Ugh, fine," David said in annoyance as he took his robe off.

Lyra and Heather were walking together through the mall doing some last minute shopping. The two girls then walked up to a table at the food court. Lyra sat the bags she was carrying onto the table and then sat down. Lyra then looked over at Heather and sighed.

"Are you not going to buy anything for anyone?" Lyra asked Heather.

"What's the point?" Heather asked Lyra. "It's not like my family is here for Christmas,"

"No, but your friends are here," Lyra told Heather.

"I know that, but I just don't feel like giving gifts," Heather said to Lyra as she turned away.

Lyra then groaned.

"This is the first time you've hung out with any of us since Tyler got captured by Damaras and Basco," Lyra told Heather. "It's like you've been trying to pretend we don't exist,"

"I've just been busy at the Youth Center," Heather told Lyra. "It's the holidays after all,"

"David hasn't done anything for Christmas this year," Lyra said to Heather. "All he's done is sat that little tree on the bar,"

Lyra then rose to her feet and grabbed her shopping bags.

"I'm going to go put these bags in the car," Lyra said to Heather as she walked away.

Heather then looked over and saw little kids standing in line waiting to meet Santa Claus. She then silently rose to her feet and began following Lyra.

Tim was walking through the park by himself looking on his phone. Tim then sighed as he came up to a bench and sat down.

"Man, Kenzie's going to kill me if I don't find something for her," Tim said to himself.

Tim then put his phone away and looked over at the Christmas tree set up in the park. Tim then noticed something lying on the ground in front of the tree.

"What is that?" Tim wondered as he got up.

Tim then walked over to the tree and picked up two dolls that were lying on the ground.

"Weird, what are these things?" Tim said in confusion.

"Those are the new big toy line for Christmas!" Someone shouted at Tim.

Tim then looked over and saw a blast flying towards him. Tim then dropped the dolls and quickly dove out of the way.

"Who did that?" Tim shouted as he looked around in confusion.

"That was me, Bibaboo!" An alien said to Tim as he appeared in front of the tree.

"Great, another one of the Armada's lackeys," Tim said as he pulled out his morpher.

Bibaboo then began twirling his staff around as he laughed. X-Borgs then appeared around Tim and surrounded him.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tim shouted as he went to insert his Key into his morpher.

"Oh no you don't!" Bibaboo shouted as he fired a blast out of his staff.

Tim's eyes then widened as the blast flew at him. The blast then hit Tim in the chest and knocked him to the ground. Tim's body suddenly froze and transformed into a small doll.

"Haha, there goes one Ranger," Bibaboo said in excitement as he jumped up and down. "Only five more to go before this becomes the greatest Christmas ever!"

Bibaboo then ran away with the X-Borgs following behind him.

Kyle and David walked into a store searching for decorations. David then walked over to a Christmas tree on display and gazed at it.

"How about this one?" David asked Kyle as he pointed at the tree.

"It's a pink tree," Kyle said in disgust.

"So?" David said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How about a normal colored tree?" Kyle asked David as he turned towards another tree.

"Okay, let's save the tree for last," David told Kyle as he walked past him.

"Fine, but let me handle things," Kyle said to David as he grabbed a box of ornaments off the shelf.

Eddie was walking into the park with a little girl by his side. The little girl then took off running ahead of him when she saw the Christmas tree in the distance.

"Come on Eddie, I want to see the tree!" The little girl shouted at Eddie.

"Hold on Abby!" Eddie said to the girl as he ran after her.

Eddie ran up to Abby as she stopped.

"Geez, why did Uncle Jeremy make me watch after you?" Eddie asked Abby.

"Because mom and dad are busy talking to Santa Claus," Abby told Eddie as she smiled.

"I had plans for today," Eddie said to Abby as he sat down on a bench.

Eddie then looked over and saw Abby run up to the Christmas tree.

"What're these?" Abby wondered as she picked up a doll.

"Abby, that's not yours," Eddie said to Abby as he walked up.

Eddie then looked at the doll Abby was holding.

"Wait, let me see that," Eddie said to Abby as he took the doll.

Eddie's eyes then widened.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked Eddie.

"This doll, it looks just like Tim!" Eddie said in astonishment.

Abby then screamed and grabbed onto Eddie's leg.

"What is it?" Eddie asked Abby.

"A monster!" Abby shouted as Bibaboo walked out from behind the Christmas tree.

"Oh, I'm no monster!" Bibaboo said to Abby as he began walking towards Eddie and Abby.

"Stay back!" Eddie said to Bibaboo.

"I just want to share my Christmas spirit with you two," Bibaboo said to Eddie and Abby as he began twirling his staff.

Bibaboo then pointed his staff at Eddie.

"Eddie, do something!" Abby said to Eddie as she shivered.

"I wish I could," Eddie said as he gritted his teeth.

X-Borgs then jumped out of the bushes and surrounded Eddie and Abby. Abby then screamed again. Eddie quickly kicked an X-Borg and knocked it away.

"Stay away from her!" Eddie shouted as Bibaboo fired a blast at him.

An X-Borg then hit Eddie with his launcher and knocked him out of the way of the blast. Abby then looked up and screamed as the blast hit her.

"No!" Eddie shouted in horror as he saw Abby transform into a doll.

Eddie then quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards Bibaboo.

"What did you do to her?" Eddie asked Bibaboo as he kicked him.

Bibaboo then fell to the ground and scurried to his feet.

"That's what I do!" Bibaboo said to Eddie. "I turn people into dolls to enjoy the holidays!"

"You're sick!" Eddie said in anger as he pulled out his morpher. "I'm going to make you pay!"

"X-Borgs, take care of him!" Bibaboo shouted as the X-Borgs ran out in front of him.

"It's Morphin Time!" Eddie shouted as he quickly transformed.

Eddie then pulled out his saber and began fighting with the X-Borgs as Bibaboo ran away.

"Get back here you coward!" Eddie shouted as he struck down an X-Borg.

Eddie then pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, In Space!" Eddie shouted as he transformed. "Let's Rocket!"

Eddie then pulled out his Astro Axe and began striking the X-Borgs.

"Drop dead!" Eddie shouted as he struck the last X-Borg and destroyed it.

Eddie then demorphed and ran up to Abby's doll.

"Abby, hold on," Eddie said to the doll as he grabbed Tim's doll too.

Eddie then took off running to find the others.

Lyra and Heather pulled up at Lyra's house and saw Tyler and Rocky talking in the garage. Lyra then stepped out of the car as Rocky looked over at her.

"What's in the car?" Rocky asked Lyra.

"That's none of your business dad," Lyra said to her father as she smirked.

Lyra then looked in the car and saw Heather still sitting in the car.

"You can get out," Lyra told Heather as she opened the trunk.

"I'm fine in here," Heather said to Lyra as she looked away.

"Okay," Lyra said as she grabbed the bags from the trunk.

Lyra then walked inside and left Heather alone in the car. Heather then sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why're you sitting out here?" Tyler asked Heather as he walked up.

Heather then gasped in astonishment and quickly looked over at Tyler.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Tyler said to Heather.

"Leave me alone," Heather said to Tyler as she looked away.

"Are you always like this during the holidays?" Tyler asked Heather.

"No, I'm just in a bad mood today," Heather told Tyler.

"Alright, I was just seeing how you've been since the other day," Tyler said to Heather as he began walking away.

"I'm such an idiot," Heather said to herself as Lyra came back outside.

"Hey, mom came up with a good idea," Lyra said to Heather as she got back into the car.

"What is it?" Heather asked Lyra.

"Well, since your parents went back home, mom thought it would be a good idea for you to celebrate Christmas with us," Lyra told Heather.

Heather then silently looked away from Lyra.

"So, do you want to?" Lyra asked Heather as their morphers began going off.

Tyler quickly ran up to the car.

"Eddie wants us to come to the Sky Ship," Tyler said to the girls.

"Alright, we'll meet you there in a minute," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then walked away and headed for the Sky Ship.

"If the Armada is involved with this, you can take out your anger on them," Lyra said to Heather as she started the car.

Tyler walked up to the Sky Ship and saw Kyle waiting in front of the entrance.

"Have you talked to Eddie yet?" Tyler asked Kyle.

"No, he told me to wait for you guys," Kyle told Tyler as a car pulled up.

Lyra and Heather then got out of the car and walked up to Kyle and Tyler.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked Tyler and Kyle.

"I don't know, but we need to wait for Tim," Kyle told Lyra.

"No we don't," Eddie said to Kyle as he walked outside.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"The Armada are trying to ruin Christmas with this weird commander," Eddie told the others.

"Why haven't we been contacted until now?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"I don't know, the commander doesn't activate our sensors for some reason?" Eddie said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Eddie then revealed the two dolls.

"Whoa, that doll looks like Tim!" Kyle said in amazement.

Tyler then slapped Kyle in the back of the head.

"You idiot, that is Tim!" Tyler said to Kyle in annoyance. "That's why we didn't wait on him,"

"Exactly," Eddie said as he nodded. "And the other one is my cousin I was babysitting,"

"So, this commander transforms humans into dolls?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"Yeah, and apparently he's only appearing around specific areas," Eddie told everyone.

"Then he's appearing around areas that are decorated heavily for Christmas?" Tyler guessed.

Kyle's eyes then widened.

"That thing might go to the Youth Center!" Kyle said to the others. "Me and David bought some decorations earlier and he's putting them up right now!"

"Then we'll need to split up," Eddie said to everyone. "Town square is another possible spot for an attack,"

"I'll go to town square," Tyler said to the others.

"Alright, but you can't go alone," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Take Heather with you," Lyra said to Tyler.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked Lyra.

"Okay, Lyra and Kyle can go with me then," Eddie said to everyone.

"Now let's go save Christmas," Tyler said to the others.

The Rangers then took off running and headed for the city.

Kyle, Eddie and Lyra walked into the Youth Center and saw David putting ornaments on the Christmas tree. David then looked over and saw them walking towards him.

"Oh hey guys," David said to the Rangers. "Do you like the new tree?"

"Yeah it's beautiful," Eddie said to David.

"David, you could be in danger," Lyra told David.

"What is she talking about?" David asked Eddie and Kyle.

"There's an alien roaming around the city attacking people near places celebrating Christmas," Eddie told David.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," David said as he hung up another ornament.

"Stop putting up ornaments!" Kyle shouted at David.

"Geez fine," David said to Kyle. "It was you and Tyler's idea to decorate this place anyway,"

"And you can still decorate this place, but it would be best to wait until we take down that alien," Lyra said to David.

"Alright, fine," David said as he walked away from the tree.

"So what do we do now?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"We stay here and wait in case the thing shows up," Eddie told Kyle and Lyra.

Tyler and Heather were sitting on a bench in town square where a large Christmas tree was set up. Tyler looked over and saw kids and their parents standing in line to meet Santa Claus.

"I thought they did that stuff in the mall?" Tyler asked Heather.

Tyler then looked over at Heather and saw that she was ignoring him.

"Did I do something to you?" Tyler asked Heather.

Heather didn't respond.

"Geez, you've been this way for weeks," Tyler said to Heather.

Tyler then looked away in frustration.

"You didn't do anything," Heather told Tyler.

Tyler then looked back over at Heather.

"I'm just mad at myself," Heather said to Tyler.

"For what?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I can't tell you," Heather said nervously to Tyler.

"Is it about a gift for someone or something?" Tyler asked Heather.

"No," Heather said to Tyler. "But I just feel so stupid after that night when we beat Damaras,"

Bibaboo then walked to the front of the line in front of the children.

"Hey mister, I was next!" A little girl said to Bibaboo in anger.

"Sorry little girl, but after I'm done with Santa, no one will meet him," Bibaboo said to the little girl as he snickered.

"I don't really remember what happened that night?" Tyler said in confusion.

Heather then looked past Tyler and saw Bibaboo standing in line.

"Tyler, I think that's the guy!" Heather said to Tyler as she pointed at Bibaboo.

"Uh oh!" Tyler said as he got up.

Bibaboo then walked up to Santa Claus with his staff in hand.

"Well aren't you a big boy!" Santa said to Bibaboo as he chuckled. "And an odd looking one too,"

"Oh shut up gramps," Bibaboo said as he pointed his staff at Santa.

Bibaboo then fired a blast at Santa and transformed him into a doll. Bibaboo then began laughing evilly as he turned around towards the children. The children then took off running and screaming in horror as Tyler and Heather ran up.

"Guys, he's in town square!" Heather said to her morpher.

"We'll be there in a second, just watch out for his staff," Eddie said to Heather.

Tyler then pulled out his morpher.

"Sorry Mr. Grinch, but we won't let you ruin Christmas!" Tyler shouted as he inserted his Ranger Key into his morpher.

Tyler and Heather then morphed as the X-Borgs ran up beside Bibaboo.

"Attack!" Bibaboo shouted as he sat down in Santa's chair.

The X-Borgs took off running towards Tyler and Heather. Heather then pulled out her blaster and began firing at the X-Borgs as Tyler ran up to Bibaboo.

"Come on Red, tell me what you want for Christmas," Bibaboo said to Tyler as he patted on his lap.

"Sorry, but the only thing I want is for you to leave!" Tyler shouted as he swung his saber at Bibaboo.

Bibaboo then jumped out of the chair and caused Tyler to slice the back off the chair. Bibaboo then landed behind Tyler and aimed his staff at him.

"Watch out!" Heather shouted to Tyler as Bibaboo fired a blast at him.

Tyler then turned around and quickly struck the blast with his saber. The blast then hit an X-Borg and transformed it into a doll.

"No, that's not what I wanted!" Bibaboo shouted in anger.

"Then take this as a gift from me!" Kyle shouted as he crushed a present over Bibaboo's head.

Kyle then landed next to Tyler as Eddie and Lyra ran up.

"Ugh, you'll get a chunk of coal for that!" Bibaboo shouted at Kyle.

"We should try and destroy that staff," Eddie said to the others.

"Yeah, it might turn the dolls back to normal," Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then pulled out a Ranger Key.

"Eddie, help Heather with those X-Borgs," Tyler said to Eddie. "Leave the staff to us,"

"Right," Eddie said as he nodded.

Eddie then ran over and began helping Heather with the X-Borgs.

"So who wants to join my doll collection first?" Bibaboo asked the Rangers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury!" The Rangers shouted as they transformed. "Jungle Beasts, Spirit Unleashed!"

Tyler and Kyle then took off running towards Bibaboo.

"We'll hold him off until you get an opening!" Tyler shouted to his sister as he struck Bibaboo with his fist.

Kyle then went to knee Bibaboo. Bibaboo then used his staff and blocked the attack. A blast then randomly fired from the staff and flew towards Heather.

"Heather!" Tyler shouted as he watched the blast fly towards her.

Heather then looked over in confusion as the blast hit her. Heather then fell to the ground and transformed into a doll.

"Yes, I have a Pink Ranger in my collection now!" Bibaboo shouted as he laughed.

Tyler then kicked Bibaboo in the stomach and sent him crashing into a pile of presents.

"Grr, you are being naughty!" Bibaboo shouted at Tyler.

"Jungle Mace!" Lyra shouted as she hurled the ball at Bibaboo.

The ball and chain then wrapped around the staff as Bibaboo gasped.

"No, that's my staff!" Bibaboo shouted as Lyra pulled the staff away from him.

Tyler then caught the staff and transformed back into Legends Force Red.

"Your collecting days are over!" Tyler shouted as he slammed the staff into a wall.

The staff then exploded as Bibaboo shouted in anger.

"No!" Bibaboo shouted as the dolls began glowing.

The dolls then transformed back to normal around the Rangers.

"Heather!" Eddie said in relief as Heather appeared next to him.

"Whoa, that was weird," Heather said as she held her head.

"Let's finish this guy off," Kyle said as he transformed back into Legends Force Green.

Santa Claus then rose to his feet and saw the Power Rangers and Bibaboo.

"I need to lay off the booze," Santa said to himself as he ran away.

Tim then ran up with his morpher in hand.

"Where did you come from?" Eddie asked Tim.

"Icarus teleported me here," Tim told Eddie.

"What about Abby?" Eddie asked Tim.

"She's at the Youth Center with David, don't worry," Tim said to Eddie as he quickly transformed.

"You Rangers aren't going to ruin my Christmas plans!" Bibaboo shouted at the Rangers.

Tim then turned towards Tyler and Kyle.

"Let me finish him off," Tim said to Tyler and Kyle as he held his hands out to them.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Tim as he looked down at Tim's hand.

"Lend me your Legends Force Keys," Tim told Tyler and Kyle.

Tyler and Kyle then demorphed and handed Tim their Ranger Keys.

"You better do something awesome with those," Kyle said to Tim.

"Oh, I'm about to show this guy why he shouldn't mess with the Power Rangers near Christmas time," Tim said as the two Keys began glowing.

"What's going on?" Eddie said in confusion.

The two Ranger Keys then combined into one Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Legends Force!" Tim shouted as he inserted the Ranger Key into his morpher.

Tim then transformed into a combined version of Legends Force Red and Legends Force Green.

"Legends Force Christmas!" Tim shouted as he pulled out two Legendary Sabers.

"Okay this just got awkward," Tyler said to Kyle.

Tim then ran towards Bibaboo and swung his sabers at him. The sabers struck Bibaboo and sent him crashing into a wall.

"And now for the finisher," Tim said as he inserted two Ranger Keys into the Legendary Sabers.

The Sabers then began glowing Red and Green as Bibaboo rose to his feet.

"Final Strike!" Tim shouted as he swung the sabers.

The two energy waves then combined into a red and green X and hit Bibaboo.

"I'll be back next year!" Bibaboo shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Tim then transformed back into Legends Force Silver and tossed the two Ranger Keys back to Tyler and Kyle.

"Now for the next round," Kyle said as he looked up in the sky.

Kyle then looked back at the others.

"Huh, I thought we were about to battle a giant alien?" Kyle said in confusion.

A blast then fired down from the sky as Kyle was turned away and hit Bibaboo's body. Kyle then quickly turned around and saw Bibaboo growing into a giant monster.

"There it is!" Kyle shouted as he and Tyler morphed.

"Leave this to me," Tyler said to the others as he pressed a button on his morpher.

"Come on Rangers, I'm waiting!" Bibaboo shouted at the Rangers.

"Summon Turbo Falcon!" Tyler shouted as he leapt into the air.

The Turbo Falcon then shot out of a portal in the sky. Tyler then quickly entered the cockpit and hit a switch.

"Megazord Mode!" Tyler shouted as the Turbo Falcon transformed.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord then landed in front of Bibaboo and began firing blasts at him. Bibaboo was then hit by the blasts and stumbled to the ground.

"Oh, watch where you're firing those things!" Bibaboo shouted as he rose to his feet.

"Turbo Falcon Megazord, Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as he grabbed the gear stick and pulled it back.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord then became engulfed in flames and ran towards Bibaboo.

"No!" Bibaboo shouted in horror as the Turbo Falcon Megazord struck him with its bladed arms.

Bibaboo then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Christmas is back on," Tyler said as he leaned against the wheel.

Eddie ran up to the Youth Center and quickly ran inside. He then looked over and saw Abby sitting on David's shoulders. Abby reached up to the top of the Christmas tree and placed the star on top of it. David then helped Abby to the ground. Abby then turned around and saw Eddie standing at the door.

"Eddie!" Abby shouted as she ran over to Eddie.

Abby then hugged Eddie as he knelt down to her.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked Abby.

"Yeah, and Mr. David let me help him decorate this place," Abby told Eddie.

Eddie then looked around at the decorations in the Youth Center.

"Wow, you even put peppermints at all the tables!" Eddie said to David.

"That was Abby's idea," David told Eddie.

Eddie then looked back down at Abby.

"How about we get back home and get ready for tomorrow night?" Eddie asked Abby.

"Okay," Abby said to Eddie.

Abby then looked back at David.

"See you later Mr. David!" Abby shouted to David as Eddie opened the door.

Abby then ran out the door as David smiled.

"Merry Christmas guys!" David said to Eddie and Abby as Eddie walked out.

The next night Tyler was sitting outside of his house by himself. Rocky then opened the door and saw Tyler sitting on the doorstep.

"Dinner is almost ready," Rocky said to Tyler.

"Alright, I'll be in in a second," Tyler said to his father.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked Tyler as he stepped outside.

"I'm just wondering about something," Tyler told his father.

"And what's that?" Rocky asked Tyler.

"It doesn't matter," Tyler said as he rose to his feet.

"Okay then," Rocky said to Tyler as he opened the door. "Come on, let's go eat,"

Rocky then walked back inside as Tyler sighed. A snowflake then fell from the sky and landed on Tyler's shoulder.

"What the?" Tyler said in confusion as he turned around.

Tyler then looked up in the sky and saw that it was snowing.

"It never snows here," Tyler said to himself.

Tyler then looked out in front of him and saw Heather standing at the gate.

"Did you cause this?" Tyler asked Heather as she opened the gate.

"What the snow?" Heather asked Tyler as she smirked.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I just used a little magic," Heather said to Tyler as she revealed the White Mystic Force Ranger Key.

Tyler then began chuckling.

"I didn't think you would actually come after how you were acting yesterday," Tyler told Heather.

"It's Christmas Eve, I can't feel bad about myself today," Heather said to Tyler as she handed him a bag.

"What's this?" Tyler asked Heather as Heather opened the door.

"Don't look!" Heather said to Tyler.

"Geez, fine," Tyler said as he followed Heather inside.

Tyler then sat the bag under the Christmas tree and followed Heather into the kitchen.

"Heather!" Lyra said in astonishment. "I didn't expect you to actually come!"

"Well, I couldn't be by myself on Christmas Eve," Heather said to Lyra as she sat down.

Rocky looked out the window and saw that it was snowing.

"Um, that's odd?" Rocky said in confusion.

Ashley then looked over at the window and saw the snow.

"Oh my God!" Ashley said in amazement.

Lyra then looked over at Tyler and Heather.

"What did you guys do?" Lyra asked them.

"I had nothing to do with it," Tyler said to his sister.

Heather then began smirking as Rocky and Ashley continued watching the snow fall.

"So, was that bag a gift for me?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I'm not telling you who it was for," Heather said to Tyler.

"Oh come on, I know it's for me," Tyler said to Heather.

"Tyler, it would make more sense for it to be mine," Lyra told Tyler.

"I don't see why it would be?" Tyler said in confusion.

"You guys don't even know if it's one gift," Heather said to Tyler and Lyra.

"This is unreal!" Rocky said in amazement as he kept watching it snow.

"The gift is for your parents," Heather said to Tyler and Lyra as she smiled.

"What!" Tyler and Lyra shouted in astonishment.

Heather then began laughing as Tyler and Lyra continued fussing.

Out in the plains the Phantom Ranger walked up to the Sky Ship. He then walked inside and saw Icarus sitting on his perch.

"Captain!" Icarus shouted as he looked over. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to celebrate Christmas with you," The Phantom Ranger said to Icarus as he walked up to him.

"Did you get me something?" Icarus asked The Phantom Ranger.

"Yes, but you can't see it until tomorrow morning," The Phantom Ranger told Icarus.

"Oh, is it the bird bath I asked for?" Icarus asked the Phantom Ranger.

"I already told you, you can't even use one of those things," The Phantom Ranger said to Icarus as he sat down. "You're a robot,"

Icarus then sighed a sit began snowing outside.

"Odd, the chances of snowfall in this area are incredibly rare?" Icarus said in confusion.

"Just go along with it," The Phantom Ranger said to Icarus.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: To the Limits

Basco was sitting in his ship's control room by himself. Basco then reached over and grabbed a small box off of a table.

"I think it might be time for the final battle," Basco said to himself as he smiled.

Basco then quickly rose from his seat and walked out of the room with the box in hand. Basco walked outside and opened the box. The inside of the box then began glowing as Basco began laughing.

"Now my friends, it's time to start causing some damage!" Basco shouted as two giant monsters appeared in front of him.

The monsters then began walking away and headed towards Angel Grove in the distance.

"Goldroid and Sundroid will easily hold off the Rangers for now," Basco said to himself as he watched them walk away.

Tyler walked up to the Sky Ship and saw the Phantom Ranger standing outside. Phantom Ranger then looked over and saw Tyler approaching.

"So how long are you sticking around this time?" Tyler asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Probably until you and your friends stop the Armada," The Phantom Ranger told Tyler.

"Well, there's no telling how long that could be," Tyler said to the Phantom Ranger.

"It's going to be soon," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler as he began walking away.

"How do you know?" Tyler asked The Phantom Ranger.

"Trust me, it's going to be soon," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler.

Tyler's morpher then began going off.

"Tyler, there's two monsters attacking the city!" Tim said to Tyler through the morpher.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," Tyler said to Tim.

The Phantom Ranger then turned towards Tyler.

"Take the Turbo Falcon, I need to do some tests on the Sky Ship," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler.

"Okay, I'll be back later," Tyler said as he walked away.

Goldroid and Sundroid were in the city attacking the buildings with their attacks. Sundroid fired a barrage of fireballs at a building and set it on fire. Goldroid then began laughing as he struck a building next to him with his arm.

The Turbo Falcon Zord then drove up where the monsters were attacking.

"What are these things?" Tyler wondered as the Silversaurus Rex walked up next to the Turbo Falcon Zord.

"I don't know, but it looks like they're made for destruction," Tim said to Tyler.

The Silversaurus Rex then walked up to Goldroid and attacked him with its drill on its tail. Goldroid then grabbed the tail and hurled the Silversaurus Rex away.

"Megazord Mode!" Tyler shouted as the Turbo Falcon Zord transformed.

Sundroid quickly began firing fire balls at the Turbo Falcon Megazord.

"Your fire attacks have no effect on the Turbo Falcon," Tyler said to Sundroid.

Goldroid then walked out in front of Sundroid and released a blast of golden powder. The powder hit the Turbo Falcon Megazord and began glowing.

"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion as the Silversaurus Rex walked up.

"Tyler, why aren't you attacking?" Tim asked Tyler.

"I can't!" Tyler said to Tim as he tried to move the steering wheel. "The controls are jammed!"

Tim then looked over and saw Goldroid shoot a cloud of the gold powder towards him.

"You're not jamming my controls!" Tim shouted as the Silversaurus Rex stepped out of the way.

Sundroid then began firing fireballs at the Silversaurus Rex.

"Look out!" Tyler shouted to Tim.

The Silversaurus Rex then turned towards the fireballs and was hit repeatedly. The Silversaurus Rex then fell to the ground damaged.

"Ugh, how do we beat these things?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Where are the others?" Tyler wondered as Sundroid walked up to the Turbo Falcon Megazord.

Blasts suddenly began hitting Sundroid and knocked him away from the Turbo Falcon Megazord. Tyler then looked up in the sky and saw the Legendary Jet fly by overhead.

"Don't worry, we're here now," Eddie said to Tyler as he began firing blasts at Goldroid.

Goldroid then fell to the ground from the blasts.

"Nice going Eddie!" Tim said to Eddie as the Silversaurus Rex rose back to its feet.

The Legendary Racer, Wheeler and Sub then pulled up next to the Turbo Falcon Megazord.

"Okay, why can't we use the Sky Ship?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"Phantom Ranger is making sure it's ready for the Armada in case they attack," Tyler told Kyle.

"We should be able to handle these guys without it," Lyra said as she began driving towards Sundroid.

The Legendary Wheeler then rammed into Sundroid and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't let the other one's attack touch you," Tyler said to the others as he regained control of the Turbo Falcon Megazord.

"Silversaurus Megazord Mode!" Tim shouted as the Silversaurus Rex transformed into its Megazord Mode.

The Silversaurus Megazord walked up to Goldroid and jabbed him with its drill. Goldroid then crashed into a building and fell to one knee. Goldroid slowly rose back to his feet and fired a blast of the gold powder at the Silversaurus Megazord.

"Drill Shield!" Tim shouted as the drill on the Megazord's arm slit apart and began spinning.

The shield then blew the powder back at Goldroid and paralyzed him.

"Now to take him down!" Tyler shouted as the Turbo Falcon Megazord walked past the Silversaurus Megazord.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord then struck Goldroid with its bladed arms and destroyed him.

"Whoa!" Heather shouted as she barely dodged a fireball in the Legendary Sub from Sundroid.

"Hold on!" Tim shouted to Heather as the Silversaurus Megazord began walking towards the Legendary Sub.

At the Sky Ship, The Phantom Ranger and Icarus were in the control room checking the schematics of the Sky Ship.

"Everything seems to be fine for now," The Phantom Ranger said to Icarus.

"Now can we send this thing to help the Rangers?" Icarus asked the Phantom Ranger.

"They should be okay without it," The Phantom Ranger told Icarus as he got up.

The Phantom Ranger then walked out of the room with Icarus flying behind him.

"Captain, where are you going?" Icarus asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Outside for a few minutes," The Phantom Ranger told Icarus as he opened the door.

The Phantom Ranger then gasped when he saw Basco standing outside of the Sky Ship.

"Hello Phantom," Basco said to the Phantom Ranger as he smirked.

"What do you want?" The Phantom Ranger asked Basco.

"Everything," Basco said as he transformed into his monster form. "The ship, the keys and even the stupid bird,"

"That's not going to happen!" The Phantom Ranger shouted as he pulled out his blaster.

Basco then quickly pulled out his trumpet and fired a blast at the Phantom Ranger. The blast hit the Phantom Ranger's hand and knocked the blaster out of it.

"Captain watch out!" Icarus shouted as Basco ran up towards the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger then looked over and saw Basco run up to him. Basco then struck the Phantom Ranger with his sword and knocked him to the ground.

"I'm going to defeat those Rangers and take back what belonged to me," Basco said to the Phantom Ranger.

"None of those Keys ever belonged to you!" The Phantom Ranger shouted as he rose to his feet.

"They will when I destroy you!" Basco shouted as he struck The Phantom Ranger with his sword again.

The Phantom Ranger then fell to his knees with sparks flying out of his chest.

"Captain!" Icarus shouted as he began flying towards the Phantom Ranger.

Basco then fired a blast at Icarus and shot him down.

"You're not playing tricks on me again," Basco said to Icarus as he picked him up.

Basco walked into the Sky Ship with Icarus in hand as the Phantom Ranger lied on the ground unconscious. The Sky Ship's engine then started and the ship took off into the air and flew away.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord and Silversaurus Megazord struck Sundroid with their bladed arm and drill and sent him crashing to the ground. The Silversaurus Megazord's drill then split apart and revealed another blade.

"Trident Strike!" Tim shouted as the trident began sparking with electricity.

The Silversaurus Megazord then struck Sundroid with its trident and quickly destroyed the monster.

"Thank goodness, they're gone," Heather said in relief.

The Rangers then exited their zords and landed on the ground below. Tyler began looking around at the damage caused by the two monsters.

"Man, where did those things come from?" Tyler wondered.

"They didn't seem like an Armada commander," Eddie said to everyone.

The Sky Ship then flew by overhead.

"Was that the Sky Ship?" Kyle said in confusion.

Tyler looked up and saw the Sky Ship fly past a building.

"I guess we're getting picked up," Lyra said to the others.

"But wouldn't Phantom Ranger inform us of that?" Heather asked the others.

The Sky Ship then began firing blasts down at the Rangers. The Rangers quickly evaded the blasts as the Sky Ship flew by.

"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion.

"What's wrong with you Phantom Ranger?" Tim shouted as the Sky Ship flew back towards them.

"Get down!" Eddie shouted as he ducked.

Cannonballs then began firing from the Sky Ship and began hitting the buildings around the Rangers.

"That can't be the Phantom Ranger," Tyler said to the others.

"Then who is it?" Lyra asked Tyler.

The Sky Ship then fired a powerful blast down at the Rangers. The blast hit behind the Rangers and sent them flying. The Rangers all crashed to the ground and demorphed as the Sky Ship began descending to the ground. Tyler then slowly looked up and saw the Sky Ship land in the street.

"I'm surprised you Rangers survived my monster's attacks," Basco said to the Rangers as he walked out of the Sky Ship.

Tyler then slowly rose to his feet as Basco walked towards them.

"What did you do with the Phantom Ranger?" Tyler asked Basco.

"I left his dying body lying in the plains you brats leave the Sky Ship," Basco told Tyler.

"He's dying?" Tim said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead by now," Basco said a she shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm getting tired of your pirate ass!" Kyle shouted in anger at Basco.

Basco then transformed into his monster form and pulled out his sword and trumpet.

"Basco, it's time for you to fall," Tyler said to Basco as he instantly morphed.

Tyler and Basco then took off running towards each other with their weapons in hand. Basco's sword and Tyler's saber collided as the two attacked each other.

"What should we do?" Lyra asked Tim.

"Eddie, Kyle, let's get to the Sky Ship and take it back," Tim said to Eddie and Kyle.

"What about us?" Heather asked Tim.

"Tyler might need help, so help him if things get bad," Tim said to Heather and Lyra.

Tim, Eddie and Kyle then took off running towards the Sky Ship as they quickly morphed. Basco quickly looked over at Tim and the others and saw them running towards the Sky Ship.

"Oh no you don't!" Basco shouted as he fired multiple blasts from his trumpet.

The blasts then hit in front of Tim, Eddie and Kyle and knocked them to the ground. Tim then slowly rose up and gasped. Multiple Red Rangers were standing in between them and the Sky Ship.

"Oh no, not this again," Kyle said as he rose up.

"Basco just summoned every Red Ranger!" Lyra said in horror.

Tyler then swung his saber at Basco. Basco quickly ducked and dodged the attack.

"You will not stop me again!" Basco shouted as he fired a powerful blast from his trumpet.

Tyler then spun into the air and dodged the blast. Tyler then came back down and struck Basco with his saber.

"Heather!" Lyra shouted as the blast flew past her.

Heather then screamed as Tyler quickly turned around and saw the blast hit her.

"No!" Tyler shouted in horror as he watched Heather fall to the ground unconscious.

Basco suddenly began laughing as he rose back to his feet.

"Destroy them!" Basco shouted as the Red Ranger's pulled out their weapons.

"We can't handle eighteen Red Rangers!" Eddie shouted as he began backing away.

"I'm not backing down," Tim said to Kyle and Eddie as he pulled out his spear.

"Yeah, I'm right beside you," Kyle said to Tim.

"Guys, we need to retreat while we still can!" Eddie said to them.

The Red Rangers then took off running towards Tim, Kyle and Eddie.

"Bring it on!" Tim shouted a she took off running towards the Rangers.

Tim and Kyle then began battling with the Red Rangers as Eddie took off running back to the others. Tyler then ran up to Lyra who was checking on Heather.

"Is she okay?" Tyler asked Lyra.

Lyra then moved out of the way. Tyler's eyes then widened as he saw the blood running down her forehead.

"It's my fault," Tyler said to Lyra.

"No, don't say that!" Lyra said to Tyler.

Tyler then turned around and looked over at Basco.

"I'm going to make sure you're dead this time," Tyler said to Basco as he began walking towards him.

"Tyler, stop!" Lyra shouted at her brother as she watched him walk away.

Lyra then looked over and saw Tim and Kyle being beaten down by the Red Rangers. Eddie then ran up to Lyra and saw Heather.

"Oh my God, we need to get her out of here!" Eddie said in horror.

"Where do we take her?" Lyra asked Eddie. "The Sky Ship belongs to Basco now!"

Eddie then sighed as he demorphed.

"I don't know, but she needs help," Eddie told Lyra.

Tyler ran up to Basco and began angrily swinging his saber at him. Basco then blocked Tyler's saber with his sword and began laughing.

"Your rage will only blind you!" Basco said to Tyler.

Basco then began firing his trumpet again and hit Tyler repeatedly. Tyler then screamed in anger and broke through Basco's sword. Basco's sword was sent flying into the air. Tyler then quickly struck Basco again with his saber. Basco crashed into the side of the Sky Ship and fell down to one knee.

"You're finished," Tyler said to Basco as he began walking towards him.

Tyler then came to a halt as three Red Rangers walked out in front of him.

"Red RPM, Red Samurai and Red Megaforce, destroy him!" Basco shouted as his eyes began glowing.

The three Red Rangers then took off running towards Tyler with their swords in hand. Tyler quickly blocked the Red Samurai Ranger's sword and shoved him out of the way. The Red Megaforce Ranger then struck Tyler with his Dragon Sword and caused Tyler to drop his saber.

"Ugh, I can't take much more of this!" Tyler said to himself.

The Red RPM Ranger then sped past Tyler and struck him with his Street Saber. Tyler then fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Tyler!" Lyra shouted as she began running towards Tyler.

Eddie then grabbed Lyra's arm.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Eddie shouted at Lyra.

"Let go, he needs help!" Lyra shouted at Eddie as she tried to pull her arm away from him.

"You can't do anything!" Eddie said to Lyra. "None of us can!"

Lyra then looked over and saw Tim and Kyle lying on the ground unconscious.

"Without these Keys, you Rangers are weak!" Basco shouted as he laughed. "The Armada will wipe this planet out with ease once I'm done with you all!"

Eddie then let go of Lyra's arm.

"Stay with Heather," Eddie said to Lyra as he began walking towards Basco and the Red Rangers.

"What're you doing?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"I'm buying you some time to get Heather out of here!" Eddie shouted at Lyra as he took off running.

Eddie then instantly morphed and ran into the group of Red Rangers around Tim and Kyle.

"Eddie!" Lyra shouted as she watched Eddie get beat down by the Red Rangers.

Eddie then began striking the Red Ranger's with his saber as Lyra tried to pick up Heather.

"Come on," Lyra said to herself as she struggled to pick up Heather.

Eddie then saw the Gold Anchor Key lying on the ground by Tim. Eddie quickly rolled over towards Tim and grabbed the Gold Anchor Key.

"Gold Mode!" Eddie shouted as he inserted the Key into his morpher.

Eddie then gained the gold armor and blasted the Red Ranger's away with a shock wave.

"What!" Basco shouted in astonishment.

Basco then saw Eddie wearing the Gold Mode Armor.

"Take him out!" Basco shouted as he pointed at Eddie.

The Red Ranger's near Tyler then took off running towards Eddie.

"Legendary Silver Spear!" Eddie shouted as he began striking the Red Rangers with the spear.

Basco then stormed into the Sky Ship and walked up to the chest. He then opened the chest and began digging through the Keys.

"Where are the Sixth Ranger Keys?" Basco said in confusion.

Basco then looked over at Icarus and saw him shivering in fear.

"What did you do?" Basco asked Icarus.

"The captain knew you were going to attack, so he hid the Sixth Ranger Keys somewhere you would never find them," Icarus told Basco.

Basco then screamed in anger as he stormed back outside. Basco then shoved Red Ranger's out of the way and began walking towards Eddie.

"Uh oh!" Eddie said to himself as he saw Basco walking towards him.

A blast then hit Basco in the back. Basco then turned around and saw Tyler holding his Legendary Blaster.

"I'm not finished with you," Tyler said to Basco.

Basco then groaned in anger and began walking towards Tyler. The Red Rangers then began following Basco towards Tyler.

"Now's my chance to get Tim and Kyle out of here," Eddie said to himself as he knelt down.

Eddie quickly picked up Kyle and began carrying him away.

"Ugh, I wish I had some help with these two," Eddie said to himself as he boarded the Legendary Jet.

Tyler then began firing his blaster at Basco and the Red Ranger's walking towards him.

"You can't stop us!" Basco shouted at Tyler. "Just give up!"

"No, I'm not giving up until you're gone for good!" Tyler shouted as he continued firing his blaster.

Basco then swatted the blaster out of Tyler's hand.

"Stay down this time," Basco said to Tyler.

Tyler's eyes then widened as Basco began charging his trumpet. Blasts then began raining down from the sky and knocked Basco and the Red Rangers away from Tyler. A rope then fell down from the sky in front of Tyler.

"Eddie!" Tyler said in astonishment as he saw the Legendary Jet in the sky above him.

Tyler then grabbed onto the rope as Basco rose to his feet. The Legendary Jet then flew away with Tyler hanging onto the rope.

"No, do not let them escape!" Basco shouted at the Red Rangers as he began firing blasts at the Legendary Jet.

Basco then screamed in anger as he turned around towards the Red Rangers. The Red Rangers then faded away as Basco began walking back to the Sky Ship.

"Next time, they won't escape," Basco said in anger as he walked inside.

The Sky Ship then took off into the air and quickly flew out of the city. Tyler looked back at the city and saw the Sky Ship flying towards the sunset.

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked himself.

Tyler walked into the cockpit of the Legendary Jet and saw Tim and Kyle lying on the floor unconscious. Eddie then looked over his shoulder and saw Tyler standing behind him.

"We'll get Basco next time, don't worry," Eddie said to Tyler.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"We're meeting Lyra in the desert at the RPM Ranger's old base," Eddie told Tyler.

Tyler then pulled out his morphed and looked down at it.

"Eddie," Tyler said to Eddie.

"What is it?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Can we stop Basco?" Tyler asked Eddie. "He has the Sky Ship and all of our Ranger Keys,"

"He doesn't have all of them," Eddie said to Tyler. "We still have the Sixth Ranger Keys thanks to the Phantom Ranger,"

"We do?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Yeah, he stashed them in the Legendary Jet before Basco stole the Sky Ship," Eddie told Tyler.

"Good, that at least gives us a little bit of help," Tyler said in relief as he sat down.

Tyler then sighed.

"I just hope Heather's okay," Tyler said to Eddie.

The Legendary Jet landed in the desert next to the rock formation that marked the location of the RPM Ranger's old base. Eddie and Tyler then walked out of the Legendary Jet carrying Kyle and Tim. A secret passage suddenly opened up on the ground and revealed a staircase going deeper into the ground. Tyler and Eddie then began walking down the stairs as the door closed behind them.

"This is the only place left," Eddie told Tyler.

"And if Basco finds us here, we're done for," Tyler told Eddie as they came up to a door.

The door then slid open and revealed Lyra sitting alone in a room. Lyra looked over and saw Tyler and Eddie walk into the room with Tim and Kyle.

"Are they okay?" Lyra asked Tyler and Eddie.

"I'm not sure, but they are still alive," Tyler said to his sister.

"There was only one bed down here," Lyra said to Eddie and Tyler as she cleared off a table.

Eddie then walked up to the table and sat Kyle on top of it.

"I suppose Heather's in that bed?" Eddie asked Lyra as she was clearing off another table.

"Yeah," Lyra said to Eddie as she nodded.

Tyler then placed Tim on the table as Lyra walked by him.

"How is she?" Tyler asked Lyra.

"I don't know," Lyra said to Tyler. "I found a first-aid kit down here and used the bandages to cover up the wound on her head,"

"We need to get her to the hospital," Eddie said to Tyler and Lyra.

"No, she can't go to a hospital," Tyler told Eddie. "Those doctors will see that her blood isn't normal and that she's Eltarian,"

"He's right," Lyra said to Eddie as she sat down.

"Then what do we do?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"I'm not sure," Tyler said to Eddie.

Tyler walked away and went into the backroom and left Eddie and Lyra alone.

"How do we stop Basco?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"I don't know, but there has to be a way to beat him," Eddie said to Lyra.

Eddie then walked over to a chair in front of the computer. He then sat down in the chair and pressed a button on the keyboard. The screen suddenly lit up and came on.

"What're you doing?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"I'm seeing if there's a jamming signal of some kind," Eddie told Lyra as he began typing.

"Why?" Lyra said in confusion.

"Basco can track us down with the Sky Ship because of our morphers," Eddie told Lyra. "We need to conceal our morpher's signals,"

"Ah, I understand now," Lyra said as she looked away.

Lyra then looked over at the backroom door.

"I hope Tyler's okay," Lyra said to Eddie.

Basco was sitting at the wheel of the Sky Ship controlling it. He then looked over at the radar and saw blips light up.

"There you are," Basco said to himself as he began snickering.

The blips suddenly disappeared on the radar.

"What's this?" Basco said in confusion.

Basco then walked over to the radar.

"Where did those signals go?" Basco said in confusion.

Basco then hit the radar in frustration.

"Those damn Rangers blocked the signals of their morphers," Basco said to himself as he walked back to the wheel.

Basco then began laughing evilly.

"Fine, I'll just find you the old fashioned way," Basco said as he turned the ship around. "I'll destroy this city and bring you brats right to me,"

The Sky Ship then headed back towards Angel Grove.

Eddie was sitting at the computer with his head lying on the keyboard asleep. Tim suddenly rose up from the table holding his ribs. Tim then began looking around in confusion as he got off the table.

"What happened?" Tim asked himself.

Tim then walked over to the computer chair and saw Eddie asleep in it.

"Eddie, wake up," Tim said to Eddie as he began shaking the chair.

"What is it?" Eddie asked Tim as he woke up.

Eddie then looked over and saw Tim standing by him.

"What're you doing up?" Eddie asked Tim. "You should be resting,"

"Why're we in this place?" Tim asked Eddie.

"We had nowhere else to go," Eddie told Tim as he rose to his feet.

"Wait, we didn't stop Basco?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Of course not," Eddie said to Tim as he walked to the other side of the room.

"Okay, but where's everyone else?" Tim asked Eddie as he looked over at Kyle.

"Tyler and Lyra are in another room with Heather," Eddie told Tim.

Tim then sighed as he sat down in the computer chair.

"Great, Basco is still out there and we're hiding," Tim said in disappointment.

"We didn't have a choice," Eddie told Tim. "We would've been dead had we kept fighting,"

Lyra then walked into the room silently. Tim and Eddie then looked over at Lyra.

"Is Heather doing any better?" Eddie asked Lyra.

"No, she's still unconscious and her face will occasionally turn red," Lyra told Eddie.

"Dang it, we need to get her help," Eddie said to Lyra and Tim.

"I know someone who could help," Tim said to Eddie.

"You do?" Eddie asked Tim.

"My mom is a doctor, but not a big time one," Tim told Eddie. "She works at an office, not a hospital,"

"We need to get her here then," Lyra said to Eddie and Tim.

"I'll go get her then," Tim said as he got up.

"No, I will," Lyra said to Tim. "You are still banged up from earlier,"

"I agree with Lyra, she should go," Eddie said to Tim.

"Alright, but how do you plan on getting back into the city?" Tim asked Lyra.

"I'll use the tunnel in the garage that connects to the city," Lyra told Tim.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Tim said as he sat back down.

"If Basco finds you, don't fight him, just run," Eddie said to Lyra.

"I know," Lyra said as she nodded. "I'll be back soon,"

Lyra pressed a button on the wall and opened a door next to her. Lyra then walked through the doorway and headed down into the garage.

"I hope she gets back here without any problems," Eddie said to Tim as he sighed.

Tyler was sitting in the backroom where Heather was. Tyler looked over at Heather and saw her lying in the bed unconscious with a bandage across her forehead. The door then quietly opened. Tyler then looked over and saw Eddie walk in the room.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tyler told Eddie as he looked away.

"Have you just been sitting here?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"What else is there to do?" Tyler asked Eddie. "We can't beat Basco,"

"Tyler, don't say that," Eddie said to Tyler.

Tyler then rose to his feet and walked out of the room with Eddie.

"How do we stop him?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"I don't know, but he's not unstoppable," Eddie told Tyler. "We've come close to destroying him many times before,"

"Yeah, but that was when he didn't have the Sky Ship or a chest full of Ranger Keys," Tyler told Eddie. "As long as he has those Keys, we can't beat him,"

"Have you slept at all?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"Just leave me alone for now," Tyler said to Eddie as he walked back into the room.

Tyler then closed the door in Eddie's face. Eddie then sighed in disappointment and walked back into the main room.

"It's been a long time since Tyler acted this way before," Eddie said to himself as he sat down at the computer.

Tim looked over at Eddie and saw that he was disappointed.

"Ed, just leave him alone," Tim said to Eddie.

"We can't hide forever," Eddie told Tim.

"No, but Tyler wants to make sure everyone is okay before going after Basco again," Tim told Eddie. "He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt like Heather did,"

"I know, but the longer we sit here, the more time Basco has to destroy everything," Eddie said to Tim.

"Then go after him by yourself then!" Tim shouted at Eddie. "I'm not going out there without the others beside me,"

Eddie then rose from his seat and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Outside to get some fresh air," Eddie said to Tim as he opened a door.

Eddie then walked out of the room as Kyle woke up.

"Ugh, what the heck was that about?" Kyle asked Tim.

"Eddie's acting like an idiot right now," Tim told Kyle as he walked by him.

"He'll settle down in a bit," Kyle told Tim as he got up.

"Hopefully," Tim said in annoyance as he sat down.

Lyra pushed the sewer lid above her out of the way and climbed up out of the passage into the city. Lyra walked over to the end of the alley and quietly looked around the street.

"Okay, it's clear for now," Lyra said to herself as she slowly walked out of the alley.

Lyra then pulled out her phone and pulled up the map.

"I just need to get downtown," Lyra said to herself as she ran across the street.

Lyra then began running down the street in a hurry and continued on her way to Tim's mother's house.

Eddie was sitting outside against the rock formation by himself in the heat. He then wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Geez, its winter time and it feels like its summer out here," Eddie said to himself.

The wind then began blowing suddenly. Eddie quickly covered his eyes as the sand blew into his face.

"Ugh, come on!" Eddie said in frustration.

The wind then stopped blowing as Eddie looked out into the distance.

"What is that?" Eddie said in confusion as he noticed a black figure in the distance.

Eddie then rose to his feet and began walking away from the rock formation.

"Hey, are you okay!" Eddie shouted to the person as he ran towards them.

Eddie's eyes widened as he noticed who the person was.

"Oh my god!" Eddie said in astonishment. "Is he still alive?"

Eddie then ran up to the Phantom Ranger who was lying in the sand.

"Phantom Ranger, are you okay?" Eddie asked the Phantom Ranger as he knelt down next to him.

The Phantom Ranger then began breathing heavily.

"Eddie, I'm glad you're okay," The Phantom Ranger said to Eddie.

"Yeah, but we thought you were gone," Eddie told the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger then moved his hand and revealed the damage done to his chest.

"We need to get you inside," Eddie said to the Phantom Ranger.

"Do not worry about me," The Phantom Ranger told Eddie.

"No, you're not dying on us," Eddie said to the Phantom Ranger as he pulled him up.

Eddie then put the Phantom Ranger's arm over his shoulder and began walking with him back towards the rock formation.

"So you've been hiding out here?" The Phantom Ranger asked Eddie.

"Yeah, it was our only choice," Eddie told the Phantom Ranger.

"Basco won't win this battle," The Phantom Ranger said to Eddie.

"I don't know, from the looks of things, he's in control right now," Eddie told the Phantom Ranger.

"Eddie, I chose you and your friends for a reason," The Phantom Ranger told Eddie. "You have saved the world many times before; you can do it again,"

Eddie and the Phantom Ranger then walked up to the rock formation. Eddie then walked up to a spot in the sand and saw the hidden entrance open up. Eddie and the Phantom Ranger then walked inside the base and headed downstairs.

"Hang on, I'll try and get you fixed up," Eddie said to the Phantom Ranger as the door in front of them opened up.

Tim and Looked over at the door and saw Eddie walk into the room with the Phantom Ranger.

"Whoa, where did you find him?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"He was in the desert," Eddie told Kyle as he sat the Phantom Ranger on the table.

Tim then walked up to the table and saw the damage on the Phantom Ranger's chest.

"Eddie, can you repair this?" Tim asked Eddie.

"I don't know, but I hope I can," Eddie said to Tim as he walked over to a desk.

"What're you looking for?" Kyle asked Eddie.

"Something that could possibly help," Eddie told Kyle as he pulled a box out of the desk.

"Eddie, that's a toolbox, and last I checked, the Phantom Ranger's not a car," Tim told Eddie.

"Guys, just help me out," Eddie said to Kyle and Tim.

"Eddie, the damage done to me is not the problem," The Phantom Ranger said to Eddie.

"Then what is?" Eddie asked the Phantom Ranger.

"My power ruby is drained of its energy," The Phantom Ranger told Eddie as he revealed the ruby in his hand. "Without its power, my life force is growing weaker by the second,"

"Dude, get to charging that thing!" Kyle said to Eddie.

"I don't know how!" Eddie shouted at Kyle.

"Please, find a way to help me," The Phantom Ranger said to Eddie.

"I will, don't worry," Eddie said to the Phantom Ranger as he began digging through the toolbox.

Tim then grabbed the toolbox and tossed it into the floor.

"None of that stuff is going to help him," Tim said to Eddie. "There has to be something more advanced in this place that will help him,"

Eddie then sighed.

"Fine, you and Kyle go look for something, I'll stay here and watch over him," Eddie said to Tim.

Tim and Kyle then ran out of the room and went searching for something to help the Phantom Ranger.

"Hang in there," Eddie said to the Phantom Ranger.

Tyler was sitting in the backroom where Heather was lying in bed unconscious. Tyler looked over at Heather in concern.

"I've had enough of this," Tyler said to himself. "My friends end up getting injured because of me,"

Tyler then looked down at the ground as he began getting mad at himself.

"Deker injured Tim and captured Stephanie, and then Vrak turned me evil and made me destroy Robo Knight," Tyler said to himself. "And now this,"

Tyler then rose to his feet and looked over at Heather.

"I'm done sitting around," Tyler said to himself. "I'm going to take down Basco by myself,"

Tyler then walked up to the door and came to a halt.

"Get better Heather," Tyler said to Heather a she looked back at her.

Tyler opened the door and walked out of the room. Kyle then saw Tyler walking towards him in the hallway.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Kyle asked Tyler.

Tyler then walked past Kyle and didn't answer.

"Um, okay?" Kyle said in confusion as he watched Tyler walk away.

Tyler stormed into the main room and saw the Phantom Ranger lying on the table.

"Where did you find him?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"Outside, and he's dying," Eddie told Tyler.

Tyler then clenched his fist and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"To find Basco," Tyler told Eddie as he opened the door to the stairway.

Eddie then quickly rose to his feet and ran over to Tyler and grabbed his arm.

"No, you're not going out there by yourself!" Eddie said to Tyler.

Tyler then punched Eddie in the face and knocked him to the ground. Eddie quickly rose up holding his face in pain.

"Just worry about him," Tyler said to Eddie as he looked over at the Phantom Ranger.

Tyler then walked up the stairs as Tim walked into the room and saw Eddie sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Tyler's going after Basco," Eddie told Tim as he rose to his feet.

"Oh no," Tim said in horror.

Tim then walked over to the computer and grabbed his morpher off the desk.

"What're you doing?" Eddie asked Tim.

"I need to contact Lyra and tell her to hurry," Tim said to Eddie.

"No, you can't do that!" Eddie said to Tim as he ran up to him.

Eddie then reached for Tim's morpher. Tim then quickly pulled the morpher away.

"Eddie, we can't let Tyler go out there alone," Tim said to Eddie. "My mother needs to get her quick so we can go help Tyler,"

"But Basco will receive the signals from your morpher and Lyra's," Eddie told Tim.

"Not if Tyler is distracting him," Tim told Eddie as he hit a button on his morpher.

Lyra ran up to the suburbs breathing heavily and began looking around in confusion. She then pulled her phone out as her morpher began going off.

"What is it?" Lyra asked the morpher.

"Lyra, it's me," Tyler said to Lyra through the morpher.

"Tyler, why're you calling me?" Lyra asked him. "Basco is going to locate us because of this,"

"I know, and that's why I called you," Tyler said to Lyra. "I want him to find me,"

"What're you saying?" Lyra asked Tyler. "You're going to get the others hurt or possibly killed!"

"No, they're safe because I'm not in the desert anymore," Tyler said to Lyra.

"Where are you?" Lyra asked Tyler.

"Find Tim's mom and get her back to the desert," Tyler said to Lyra. "Don't worry about me,"

Tyler then hung up.

"Tyler!" Lyra shouted at her morpher.

Lyra then groaned as her morpher began beeping again.

"Tyler?" Lyra said in confusion.

"No it's Tim," Tim said to Lyra. "Have you found my mom yet?"

"No, but I should be walking up to the house soon," Lyra said to Tim as she began walking down the street.

"Well, you need to hurry," Tim said to Lyra.

"I know, Tyler's gone insane," Lyra said to Tim.

"Yeah, and Heather's not the only one here that's in trouble," Tim told Lyra.

"What happened?" Lyra asked Tim.

"Eddie found the Phantom Ranger in the desert," Tim told Lyra. "And he doesn't look like he can last much longer,"

"Oh no," Lyra said in horror.

"Just hurry and find my mother," Tim said to Lyra.

Tim then hung up as Lyra took off running down the street.

Tyler walked up to a quarry and quickly pulled out his morpher. He then dialed a number and caused his morpher to flash.

"Summon Sky Ship!" Tyler shouted as he raised his morpher into the air.

Tyler then pulled his Ranger Key out of his pocket and prepared for Basco's arrival. The Sky Ship flew by overhead and landed inside the quarry. Basco then stepped out of the ship and looked up at Tyler.

"I'm surprised you brought me to you," Basco said to Tyler as he smirked.

"Enough talking, it's time to end this once and for all," Tyler said to Basco.

Tyler then quickly inserted the Ranger Key into his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler shouted as he transformed.

Tyler then leapt off the edge and landed in front of Basco in the quarry.

"Red Rangers!" Basco shouted as five Red Rangers appeared in between him and Tyler. "Destroy him,"

The Red Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai and Megaforce Rangers took off running towards Tyler as Basco stood back.

"Let me show you how a real Red Ranger fights!" Tyler shouted as he pulled out his saber and took off running.

Tyler quickly struck the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger and knocked him out of the way. The Red Jungle Fury Ranger then ran up to Tyler with a glowing fist. Tyler quickly dodged the attack and struck the Red RPM Ranger in front of him.

"Oh, this looks like trouble," Basco said to himself as he watched Tyler hit the Red Jungle Fury Ranger with his saber.

The Red Samurai Ranger then came running at Tyler with a flaming Spin Sword.

"Sorry, but you can't stop me with my own tricks," Tyler said as he inserted his Ranger Key into his saber.

Tyler's saber then began glowing Red as the Red Samurai Ranger ran up to him. Tyler quickly struck the Red Samurai Ranger with his saber and caused him to transform back into a Ranger Key. The Red Megaforce Ranger then began firing blasts at Tyler from his Mega Blaster.

"Ugh, I can't get close enough to him with my saber," Tyler said to himself as he rolled out of the way of the blasts.

Tyler then quickly grabbed the Red Samurai Ranger Key and pulled out his blaster.

"Legendary Blaster!" Tyler shouted as he inserted the Red Samurai Ranger Key into his blaster.

Tyler then fired a powerful blast at the Red Megaforce Ranger and struck him. The Red Megaforce Ranger fell to the ground glowing and transformed back into a Ranger Key.

"This is impossible!" Basco shouted in anger.

Tyler then quickly turned around and saw the other three Red Rangers gather up.

"You can't beat me with my own powers!" Tyler shouted as he leapt into the air.

Tyler then began swinging his saber and sent a barrage of energy waves down at the Red Rangers. The energy waves then began hitting the Red Rangers as Tyler began falling back to the ground. Tyler then landed on the ground as the Red Rangers fell to the ground and transformed back into Ranger keys.

"Go ahead and bring out the other Red Rangers," Tyler said to Basco.

Basco then began smirking.

"It's a shame I don't have them with me," Basco said to Tyler.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked Basco.

"Your friends won't be hiding much longer," Basco told Tyler. "I sent the other thirteen Red Rangers after them,"

"No, that's not true!" Tyler said in disbelief.

"Oh it is, and soon they'll all be gone," Basco said as he transformed into his monster form. "And you can only blame yourself for revealing their locations,"

"But, I didn't reveal the location?" Tyler said in confusion.

Basco then pulled out his sword and took off running towards Tyler. Tyler then narrowly dodged the sword and rolled behind Basco.

"Die!" Basco shouted as he swung his sword at Tyler again.

The sword then struck Tyler across the chest and sent him flying. Tyler then crashed into a hill and went tumbling back down it. Basco suddenly began laughing as Tyler struggled to get up.

"I am more powerful than any Ranger that has ever existed," Basco said to Tyler as he walked towards him. "And soon, I will have the powers of ever Ranger that has ever existed and not even the Armada can stop me!"

Lyra ran up to a house and began knocking on the door. The door then opened and revealed Tim's mom standing behind it.

"Lyra, what's wrong?" Tim's mom asked her.

"Please, you need to come with me," Lyra said to Tim's mom.

"Why?" Tim's mom asked Lyra.

"Our friend is hurt and we can't take her to a public hospital," Lyra told Tim's mom.

"Well, where is she?" Tim's mom asked Lyra.

"Come on, I'll show you," Lyra said as she turned around.

Blasts then began hitting the ground in front of Lyra. Lyra then looked up ahead and saw six Red Rangers standing in the road.

"Oh no," Lyra said in horror.

"What's going on here?" Tim's mom said in confusion.

"Stay inside," Lyra said to Tim's mom as she pulled out her morpher and Ranger Key.

"Lyra, you can't handle them!" Tim's mom said to Lyra.

"I know, but I can't let them hurt you," Lyra said to Tim's mom.

The Red Ninja Storm Ranger then aimed his Hawk Blaster at Lyra. Blasts then began hitting the six Red Rangers and knocked them to the ground. Lyra then looked over and saw her father with Adam and Tommy.

"Dad!" Lyra shouted as she smiled.

"Lyra, get Kat to the others," Rocky said to Lyra.

"Yeah, they're going to need your help soon," Adam said to Lyra.

Lyra then grabbed Kat's hand and ran past Rocky, Tommy and Adam.

"Be careful!" Kat shouted to Tommy.

"Alright, let's take these fakes down," Tommy said to Rocky and Adam.

Rocky and Adam then pulled out their Engine Cells and quickly inserted them into their morphers.

"RPM, Get In Gear!" Rocky and Adam shouted as they transformed.

Two devices then appeared on Tommy's wrists.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy shouted as he quickly placed the devices together. "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

Rocky, Tommy and Adam then took off running towards the fake Red Rangers and began battling them.

Tyler and Basco were still battling in the quarry. Tyler blocked Basco's sword with his saber. Tyler then quickly grabbed Basco by the shoulder and placed his foot against Basco's stomach. Tyler then fell back and flipped Basco over him. Basco hit the ground behind Tyler and dropped his sword.

"Ugh, that was cheap!" Basco shouted in anger as he and Tyler quickly got up.

Tyler then began firing his blaster at Basco as he ran after him. Basco quickly grabbed his sword and began blocking the blasts with it.

"Knock it off!" Basco shouted as he began glowing.

A shock wave then burst out of Basco and blew Tyler back. Basco pulled out his trumpet and quickly began firing at Tyler as he lied on the ground. Basco then began laughing evilly as he continued firing at Tyler.

"Your aim is off!" Tyler shouted as he quickly dodged the blasts.

Basco then hurled his sword at Tyler as Tyler continued dodging the blasts. The sword struck Tyler in the back and caused him to tumble to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Tyler asked Basco as he rose to his feet.

Basco then took off running towards Tyler as he screamed in anger. Tyler then quickly inserted a Ranger Key into his saber as Basco ran towards him.

"This is the end of you!" Tyler shouted as Basco ran up to him.

Tyler then struck Basco with his glowing saber as he ran past him. Basco then fell to one knee holding his stomach in pain.

"Did you really think that was going to stop me?" Basco asked Tyler as he grabbed his sword.

Tyler then turned around towards Basco in disbelief. Basco then ran up to Tyler and struck him with his sword. Tyler fell to the ground as Basco stood above him. Basco then stomped on Tyler's chest as he began laughing maniacally.

"Die!" Basco shouted as he began firing his trumpet at Tyler beneath him.

The blasts began hitting Tyler as Basco continued laughing. Smoke began filling the bottom of the quarry as Basco continued firing. Basco then stopped attacking and began walking away from Tyler.

"Now to go find that base and finish the rest of them off," Basco said to himself.

A blast then hit Basco in the back as he walked towards the Sky Ship. Basco quickly turned around and still saw the smoke covering the area.

"I'm not finished yet," Tyler said to Basco as the smoke cleared and revealed Tyler's broken visor.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Basco asked Tyler.

"I'm not giving up," Tyler said to Basco. "I fight until the end!"

Eddie was sitting at the table that the Phantom Ranger was lying on repairing the damage done to the Phantom Ranger. Kyle then walked into the room and saw the power ruby lying on a desk.

"Has anyone found a way to recharge this thing?" Kyle asked Eddie as he picked up the power ruby.

"Don't touch that!" Eddie said to Kyle.

"Sorry," Kyle said as he sat the ruby down. "But how's he doing?"

"I'm almost done," Eddie told Kyle. "But we still need to recharge that power ruby,"

Tim then walked into the room and quickly sat down at the computer. The screen then turned on and showed Tyler and Basco battling each other. Tim watched Basco grab Tyler by the leg and hurl him towards the hills in the quarry.

"Guys, Tyler can't handle Basco by himself," Tim said to Kyle and Eddie.

"Then you two go help him," Eddie said to Tim and Kyle.

Tim looked over at Kyle and quickly rose from his seat.

"Can you fight even with those minor injuries?" Tim asked Kyle.

"I should be fine," Kyle said to Tim.

"Alright then, let's go," Tim said to Kyle as he began walking towards the stairway.

A door then opened up behind Kyle. Tim and Eddie then looked over and saw Lyra and Kat walk into the room.

"Mom!" Tim said in relief.

"Guys, we're in trouble," Lyra said to the guys.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tim asked Lyra.

"Basco sent six Red Rangers after me when I arrived at Tim's parent's house," Lyra told them.

"Then he must be sending more here," The Phantom Ranger said to the Rangers.

Lyra then looked over at the computer screen and saw Tyler and Basco battling.

"Tyler needs help, but we can't help him," Lyra said to everyone.

"Where do I need to be?" Kat asked Lyra.

"Oh, I'll show you," Lyra said to Kat as she walked up to another door.

Lyra and Kat then walked out of the room as Tim groaned. An alarm then began going off.

"What's going on?" Kyle said in confusion.

Tim then ran over to the computer and brought up the security feed. Seven Red Rangers were standing at the entrance to the base and were destroying the rock formations around them.

"Guys, we've got company," Tim said to Eddie and Kyle.

Eddie and Kyle then looked over and saw the Red Rangers on the screen.

"We can't let those guys get in here," Kyle said to Eddie and Tim. "Heather and the Phantom Ranger are defenseless,"

Eddie then rose to his feet.

"Then we'll do our best to protect them until Tyler beats Basco," Eddie told Tim and Kyle.

"Yeah, let's get out there and take out these fake Rangers," Tim said as he grabbed his morpher.

Tim, Eddie and Kyle then ran out of the room and began heading upstairs. The Phantom Ranger then slowly leaned up and looked over at the screen and saw Basco striking Tyler repeatedly with his sword.

"Tyler, hold on," The Phantom Ranger said as he got off the table.

Lyra then walked into the room and saw the Phantom Ranger walking around.

"What're you doing up?" Lyra asked him.

"Lyra, use this to heal your friend," The Phantom Ranger said to Lyra as he held his hand out to her.

The Phantom Ranger then handed the item to Lyra. Lyra opened her hand and saw the power ruby.

"I can't take this, you need it," Lyra said to the Phantom Ranger.

"Not anymore," The Phantom Ranger said to Lyra. "It's up to me to keep the legend of the Power Rangers alive,"

The Phantom Ranger then began glowing and teleported away.

"No!" Lyra shouted in despair.

Lyra then looked down at the power ruby.

"I need to do what he said," Lyra said to herself as she walked out of the room.

Eddie, Tim and Kyle ran outside already morphed and began fighting the Red Rangers. Kyle quickly fired a blast at the Red Space Ranger and knocked him away from the rock formations.

"Do not let them in the base," Tim said to Eddie and Kyle.

"Right!" Eddie and Kyle shouted as they took off running.

Eddie then began battling the Red Turbo Ranger and Red Alien Ranger. Eddie blocked the Red Alien Ranger's sword with his saber. The Red Turbo Ranger then aimed his blaster at Eddie.

"Uh oh!" Eddie shouted as he quickly moved.

The blasts from the blaster then hit the Red Alien Ranger and knocked him to the ground. Eddie then struck the Red Turbo Ranger with his saber as Kyle ran by firing his blaster at the Red Space Ranger and Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Come at me you fakers!" Kyle shouted as he continued firing at the Red Rangers.

Kyle then looked over and saw the Red Time Force Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger and Red Wild Force Ranger running towards him. Tim then quickly transformed into Gold Mode and struck the Red Rangers away with his spear.

"Thanks Tim!" Kyle shouted to Tim.

"No problem, just keep those guys away," Tim said to Kyle as he ran off after the evil Red Rangers.

Kyle then looked over and saw the Red Space Ranger and Red Dino Thunder Ranger running towards him.

"Oh crap!" Kyle shouted as he began running away from them.

Basco began snickering as he walked towards Tyler who was on the ground. Tyler then looked up at Basco as he appeared above him.

"Any final words?" Basco asked Tyler.

"I'm not finished yet," Tyler said to Basco.

Basco then stomped on Tyler's chest and caused Tyler to scream in pain. Basco then began laughing as he stomped on Tyler again. Blasts suddenly began hitting Basco and knocked him away from Tyler.

"What was that?" Tyler said in confusion.

Tyler then looked over and saw the Phantom Ranger aiming his blaster at Basco.

"What're you doing here?" Tyler asked the Phantom Ranger as he walked up.

"Helping you one last time," The Phantom Ranger said to Tyler as he held his chest in pain.

"No, you can't fight him in your condition!" Tyler said in horror.

"Well, I guess you want one more round with me," Basco said to the Phantom Ranger as he rose back to his feet.

Basco then began walking towards the Phantom Ranger as the Phantom Ranger walked towards him. The two then met in front of the Sky Ship. Tyler's eyes then widened.

"He's distracting him so I can get the Sky Ship!" Tyler said to himself as he rose up.

Basco and the Phantom Ranger then began battling as Tyler slowly walked over to the Sky Ship.

"Basco, this is it for you!" The Phantom Ranger shouted as he kicked Basco away.

"I'd like to see you try and destroy me!" Basco shouted as he laughed.

Tyler then boarded the Sky Ship and quickly ran inside. Tyler ran into the control room and saw Icarus locked in a bird cage.

"Tyler!" Icarus shouted in astonishment.

"Hang on buddy," Tyler said as he pulled out his saber.

Tyler struck the lock on the cage and broke it off. The door then swung open and set Icarus free.

"Icarus, get the Sky Ship out of here," Tyler said to Icarus.

"But, what about you?" Icarus asked Tyler.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Tyler said to Icarus. "But we can't let Basco get away this time,"

"I see, and without the Sky Ship he has nowhere to go," Icarus said to Tyler.

"That's right," Tyler said as he nodded. "Now get out of here,"

Tyler then ran out of the room as Icarus flew over to the computer.

"Good luck captain," Icarus said a she hit a button.

Tyler then ran out of the Sky Ship and saw Basco stomping on the Phantom Ranger. The Sky Ship then began flying as Basco looked over in confusion.

"What's going on?" Basco said in confusion.

Basco then saw Tyler standing in front of him.

"You let that damn bird free!" Basco shouted in anger.

"Now there's nowhere for you to run," Tyler said to Basco as the Sky Ship flew away.

Tyler then pulled out his saber as Basco began walking towards him.

"I'm going to kill you right now!" Basco shouted as he lifted his sword into the air.

The Phantom Ranger then wrapped his arms around Basco and locked his arms.

"Let go of me!" Basco shouted as he struggled to break free.

"Tyler, finish him!" The Phantom Ranger shouted as he continued holding Basco.

"Huh, that's insane!" Tyler said to the Phantom Ranger.

"It's your only chance!" The Phantom Ranger shouted to Tyler. "Don't worry about me; I will still be with you and every other Ranger in spirit!"

Tyler then pulled out his Ranger Key and went to insert it into his saber. He then hesitated as Basco began screaming.

"Do it now!" The Phantom Ranger shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then inserted the Key into his saber. His saber began glowing as he raised it into the air.

"Legendary Saber," Tyler said as he prepared to attack. "Final Strike!"

Tyler then swung the saber and sent an energy wave flying towards Basco and the Phantom Ranger.

"No!" Basco shouted in horror as he watched the wave fly towards him.

The energy wave then cut through Basco and the Phantom Ranger.

"This can't be happening!" Basco shouted as he fell to the ground. "I was so close to becoming the most powerful being in the universe!"

Basco then exploded into red mist and quickly dissolved away. Tyler then ran up to the Phantom Ranger and knelt down beside him.

"Hang on, I'll get you back to the base," Tyler said to the Phantom Ranger.

"No, that won't save me," The Phantom Ranger told Tyler. "Nothing will,"

"Don't go," Tyler said to the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger then began glowing.

"Tyler, I chose you and your friends to save this planet from the Armada," The Phantom Ranger told him. "Please, keep fighting and finish your mission,"

The Phantom Ranger then transformed into a stream of golden energy and began floating away into the sky. Tyler then demorphed and watched the remaind of the Phantom Ranger disappear.

"Goodbye captain," Tyler said a she began crying.

Tyler then slowly rose to his feet and began walking away. He then came to a halt and fell to the ground unconscious.

The Red Rangers battling Rocky, Adam and Tommy transformed back into Ranger Keys. Rocky then walked up to the Keys and picked them up.

"Did they win?" Adam asked Rocky.

"I guess so," Rocky said to Adam as he demorphed.

The Red Rangers battling Tim, Kyle and Eddie then transformed back into Ranger Keys as the Sky Ship flew by overhead.

"He did it!" Tim said in amazement.

"He actually beat Basco!" Kyle said as the Sky Ship landed near them.

Icarus then flew out of the Sky Ship and landed on Eddie's shoulder.

"Where's Tyler?" Eddie asked Icarus.

"He's still at the quarry," Icarus told Eddie.

Down in the base, Lyra placed the power ruby in Heather's hand. Lyra and Kat then stepped away from the bed as Heather began glowing. Heather then slowly opened her eyes as the power ruby faded away in her hand.

"Heather!" Lyra shouted in relief as she ran up to the bed.

"What happened?" Heather asked Lyra.

"Basco injured you and put you in a coma," Kat told Heather.

"What about Basco?" Heather asked Lyra.

Tim then walked into the room and saw that Heather was awake.

"What did you do?" Tim asked his mom.

"Nothing, the Phantom Ranger helped," Kat said to Tim.

"Where did he go?" Tim asked Lyra.

"He went to help Tyler," Lyra told Tim.

"Where's Tyler?" Heather asked the others.

"We need to go check on him," Tim said to Lyra and Heather.

Lyra then looked over at Heather.

"Are you sure you can get up?" Lyra asked her.

"I'm fine now," Heather said as she moved the cover away.

Heather then got out of the bed and walked out of the room with Tim and Lyra. Tim then let Lyra and Heather walk by.

"Mom, thanks for trying to help," Tim said to his mother.

"No problem, but you need to go make sure Tyler is okay," Kat told Tim.

"Yeah, I know," Tim said to his mother. "Get back home safe,"

Tim then walked away and headed back up to the Sky Ship.

"Come on!" Kyle shouted to Tim as he stood at the door of the Sky Ship.

"I'm coming!" Tim shouted as he ran into the Sky Ship.

The Sky Ship then began floating and took off into the sky.

The Sky Ship then began hovering above the quarry. The Sky Ship then slowly began descending as Kyle looked out the window.

"I don't see the Phantom Ranger anywhere," Kyle said to the others. "But I see someone,"

The Sky Ship then landed on the ground as the door quickly opened. The Rangers ran outside and saw Tyler lying on the ground.

"No, please don't be," Heather said in concern as the Rangers ran up to him.

Eddie then knelt down next to Tyler and placed his hand on his chest.

"He's still breathing," Eddie said to the others.

Tim then looked over and saw something lying on the ground.

"What is it Tim?" Lyra asked Tim as she saw him walking away.

Tim then picked up a Ranger Key off the ground.

"Guys, look," Tim said as he revealed the Ranger Key.

"That's a Phantom Ranger Key!" Kyle said in astonishment.

"Yeah, and I don't see him anywhere," Tim said to the others.

"I hope he's not gone," Lyra said in concern.

Eddie and Kyle then picked Tyler up.

"Let's get him inside and make sure he's okay," Eddie said to the others.

Eddie and Kyle then carried Tyler onto the Sky Ship with the others following behind them. Tim then walked past Icarus with the Phantom Ranger Key in his hand. Icarus gasped in horror.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked Icarus.

"Show me that Ranger Key," Icarus said to Tim as Eddie and Kyle carried Tyler into the backroom.

Tim revealed the Phantom Ranger Key to Icarus.

"Captain, no," Icarus said as he began sobbing.

"Icarus, what's wrong?" Tim asked Icarus.

"That Key is a sign that the Phantom Ranger is no more," Icarus told Tim.

"So he's really gone?" Tim asked Icarus.

"Yes," Icarus said as he turned away.

Tim then sat the Ranger Key on the table next to Icarus.

"Let it out little guy," Tim said to Icarus as he patted on his head.

Tim then walked away as Icarus looked over at the Ranger Key.

A few days later, Tyler was still lying in bed unconscious. The sun's rays then shined through the blinds and hit Tyler in the face. Tyler then slowly opened his eyes and shielded them from the sunlight.

"Ugh, where am I?" Tyler asked himself as he leaned up.

Tyler then looked over and saw Heather sitting in a chair asleep.

"How long was I out?" Tyler wondered as he got up.

Tyler then walked over to the window and looked outside.

"That's right, I finally beat Basco," Tyler said to himself. "But, the Phantom Ranger is gone too,"

Heather then slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the window and saw Tyler standing at the window.

"Tyler!" Heather said in relief as she quickly got up.

Tyler then looked over and saw Heather run up to him. Heather then hugged Tyler as she smiled.

"My ribs!" Tyler shouted in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Heather said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, you were just squeezing too tight," Tyler said to Heather.

Tyler then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How long was I out?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Six days," Heather told Tyler as she sat down beside him.

"And when did you wake up?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Right after you beat Basco," Heather told Tyler. "The Phantom Ranger's power ruby healed me,"

"I guess you know about him then," Tyler said as he sighed.

"Yeah, Icarus told us about the Ranger Key," Heather said to Tyler.

"What Ranger Key?" Tyler said in confusion.

"You didn't know?" Heather asked Tyler.

"What is it?" Tyler asked Heather.

"The Phantom Ranger left a Ranger Key of himself when he died," Heather told Tyler.

"I didn't know about that," Tyler said to Heather.

Heather then rose to her feet and began walking away.

"Hang on," Tyler said to Heather as she stopped at the door.

"What?" Heather asked Tyler as he got up.

"I know why you were mad a few weeks ago before Christmas," Tyler told Heather.

"You do?" Heather said in confusion.

"Yeah," Tyler said as he smirked. "You grabbed my hand that night after we beat Damaras and got scared when Tim came out and saw us,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Heather said nervously.

"You like me," Tyler said to Heather as he smiled.

"What, no!" Heather said nervously as her face turned red.

"Heather, it's okay," Tyler said to Heather as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I like you too,"

Heather's eyes then widened in astonishment. Tyler then kissed Heather as the sun shined into the room. Tyler then backed away from Heather.

"I was scared when Basco injured you," Tyler told Heather. "I sat by your bed until I finally realized what the right thing to do was,"

"Please don't tell the others about this," Heather said to Tyler.

"Alright, but they'll find out one day," Tyler said as he began chuckling.

"Stop laughing!" Heather said in annoyance as she hit Tyler in the arm.

"It's just funny how you've reacted to all this," Tyler said as he continued laughing.

"I said stop!" Heather shouted as she went to hit Tyler again.

Tyler then caught Heather's arm and kissed her again.

"Come on, I'm sure the others will be glad to see me up," Tyler said to Heather.

Heather then sat down on the bed as Tyler walked out of the room.

"Great," Heather said as she sighed.

Heather then got up and barely opened the door. She then looked out into the other room and saw Tyler talking with the others. She then smiled and walked out of the room.

"Alright guys, you all know what's next for us," Tyler said to everyone.

"Yeah, we need to finish off the Armada," Kyle said to Tyler.

"But what if the remains of the Armada are more powerful than Basco?" Eddie asked the others.

"Then we'll be waiting for them," Tyler said to Eddie.

"We can't give up either," Lyra said to everyone. "The Phantom Ranger is counting on us to put an end to the Armada,"

Tyler then looked over at Heather as the others continued talking. He then smirked and looked back over at the others.

"Let's be ready for the next attack from the Armada," Tyler said to everyone.

The Sky Ship then flew off across the sky and headed towards Angel Grove.

On the Armada Mothership, Levira was standing in front of an army of X-Borgs along with Redker. Emperor Mavro then walked into the room and stepped in between Levira and Redker.

"The time has finally come," Mavro said to everyone. "It is time to go to Earth and finish off those Power Rangers once and for all!"

The X-Borgs then began yelling and cheering as Mavro began laughing evilly. The Armada Mothership then began flying down towards Earth.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The War Begins

Emperor Mavro was sitting in his throne staring down at Levira who was kneeling in front of him. Mavro then rose to his feet as Levira looked up at him.

"You are going to be the first wave of our invasion," Mavro told Levira. "We need more time for the rest of our ships to arrive,"

"Yes sir, I will hold off the Rangers as long as I can," Levira said to Mavro as she rose to his feet. "I have something just for the Rangers anyway,"

Levira then began snickering as she walked away.

"And what about me my emperor?" Redker asked Mavro.

"We will find out once all the forces arrive," Mavro told Redker as he sat back down.

Down in Angel Grove, Heather and Lyra were hanging out with Kenzie and Wendy at the park. The four girls were sitting at a picnic table talking and laughing together.

"So how's school going for you two?" Kenzie asked Lyra and Heather.

"It's going fine for now, but things will start getting crazy in a few weeks with all the tests coming up," Lyra told Kenzie.

Kenzie then looked over at Heather and saw her staring at her phone.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked Heather as she went to look at Heather's phone.

Heather then quickly turned her phone off and hid it from Lyra.

"Nothing, it was just a message from David," Heather told Lyra. "He told me to come in to work in a few hours,"

"Geez, he's been making you work a lot this past week," Wendy said to Heather.

"Yeah, it's getting a little out of hand," Heather said as she smiled.

"Then ask him to settle down with it," Lyra told Heather. "I know he would stop if you asked him,"

"I might do that when I go in today," Heather said to Lyra as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked Heather.

"I'm going to go get ready for work," Heather said to the others. "So I'll see you all later,"

Heather then walked away and left.

"Okay, I just want to say one thing," Kenzie said to Lyra and Wendy.

"What is it?" Lyra asked Kenzie.

"Something is obviously going on here," Kenzie told Lyra. "Heather hasn't been called to work since Monday,"

"Wait, so she's lying to us?" Wendy asked Kenzie.

"Of course, and I have a feeling she's found herself a man," Kenzie told Lyra and Wendy as she began smirking.

Lyra then began laughing.

"Oh come on Kenzie, that can't be true," Lyra said to Kenzie as Kenzie got up.

"Then let's go find out," Kenzie said to Lyra.

"We can't do that," Lyra said as she stood up. "That's not right,"

"Lyra, come on, I know you want to know who it is," Wendy said to Lyra.

Lyra then sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, but if we get caught it's all on you Kenzie," Lyra said as she began walking away.

"Yes!" Kenzie shouted in excitement as she began running after Lyra.

Wendy then got up and followed Lyra and Kenzie down the path.

"Alright, where do we go first?" Kenzie asked Lyra.

"This was your idea, so you choose our first stop," Lyra told Kenzie as they walked out of the park with Wendy.

"She said she was going to get ready for work," Wendy told Lyra and Kenzie. "She must be going by to your dorm to get ready to meet her friend,"

"Alright, there's our first stop," Kenzie said as she walked ahead.

"Kenzie slow down!" Lyra shouted to Kenzie as she and Wendy went after her.

Tim was sitting by himself in the Sky Ship holding the Phantom Ranger Key. Tim then began staring at the Key as Eddie walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked Tim as he walked up.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering when all this stuff will be over," Tim said to Eddie as he sat the Ranger Key on the table.

"Don't worry, it's going to be over soon," Eddie told Tim.

"No, I'm not talking about the Armada," Tim said as he got up. "I'm sure there are others out there,"

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Eddie said as he leaned against the wall.

"We all thought we were clear after Master Xandred was destroyed, but then Vrak showed up," Tim told Eddie.

"Let's just worry about the Armada for now," Eddie said to Tim as he walked by him.

Eddie walked out of the room and left Tim by himself.

"Now the question is, when's the next attack?" Tim asked himself.

Kenzie ran up to the front gate of AGU and saw Heather walk out of the girl's dorm. Lyra and Wendy then walked up breathing heavily.

"Kenzie, this is stupid," Lyra said to Kenzie.

"Be quiet, she's right there," Kenzie told Lyra as she hid.

Lyra and Wendy then quickly hid. Kenzie then peeked around the column and saw Heather walking towards the boy's dorm.

"Well, at least we know it's a guy that goes to the same school," Wendy said to Kenzie and Lyra.

"Okay, that's enough," Lyra said as she stepped out of hiding.

"Come on, we're so close!" Kenzie said to Lyra.

"I'm sure Heather has a good reason for keeping this secret from us," Lyra told Kenzie. "And I'm not going to sit here and embarrass her,"

Lyra then began walking away as Wendy stepped out of hiding.

"Yeah, this got boring pretty quickly," Wendy said to Kenzie.

Kenzie then sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, we'll leave her alone," Kenzie said to Lyra and Wendy.

"I need to go help mom at her store anyway," Lyra said to Wendy and Kenzie as they walked away.

Heather then walked out of the boy's dorm with Tyler behind her.

"Alright, where should we go?" Heather asked Tyler.

"We could go get something to eat at the mall," Tyler said to Heather as they walked towards the gate.

"But isn't your mom there?" Heather asked Tyler.

"We'll just stay on the opposite side of the mall," Tyler said to Heather as he smiled.

"Okay, I guess that's fine," Heather said to Tyler as they walked down the street.

Levira walked into the docking bay and turned on the lights. The lights then shined upward and revealed an Armada Megazord. X-Borgs and Bruisers then walked into the room and stood behind Levira.

"Get ready, we'll be heading to Earth in thirty minutes," Levira said to them as she walked towards the Megazord.

Redker then walked into the docking bay and saw Levira enter the Megazord. He suddenly began snickering and backed out of the room.

"Oh Levira, if only you knew what we did to that Megazord," Redker said as he continued snickering.

Tyler and Heather were sitting at a table together in the food court in the mall. Heather began looking around nervously as Tyler sat his cup down.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked Heather.

"I don't think this was a good idea," Heather said to Tyler as she turned back towards him.

"Heather, you don't have to be worried about someone seeing us," Tyler told Heather as he placed his hand on hers on the table. "This place is very crowded today anyway, so it'll be hard to spot us,"

"Okay," Heather said to Tyler as she began smiling.

Tyler then looked behind Heather and saw Lyra walking through the mall.

"Great," Tyler said as he leaned back.

"What?" Heather said in confusion as she turned around.

"Lyra's here," Tyler told Heather.

"Did she follow us?" Heather asked Tyler.

"I doubt it," Tyler said to Heather. "She's probably heading to mom's store,"

"So, have you thought about what you're going to do when you're out of college?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Not really, I haven't had the time to do that," Tyler said to Heather.

"Yeah, I haven't decided yet either," Heather told Tyler.

"Okay, this is getting a little boring," Tyler said as he quickly got up.

"Agreed," Heather said as she sighed.

Heather then got up and grabbed her drink.

"Let's go do something else," Tyler said to Heather as he took her hand.

Tyler and Heather then walked away and left the food court. The crowd then shifted and revealed Kyle standing outside of the food court. Kyle watched Tyler and Heather walk away holding hands as his mouth stayed open. Kyle then looked down at his slushie.

"That better just be you messing with my head," Kyle said to the slushie.

Eddie was sitting in the computer room by himself in the Sky Ship. Tim then walked into the room as an alarm began going off.

"What's going on?" Tim asked Eddie.

"Let's have a look," Eddie said as he began typing.

Emperor Mavro then appeared on the screen.

"Ew, who is that?" Tim asked Eddie.

"People of Earth, I am Emperor Mavro, the ruler of the Armada!" Emperor Mavro said to the people of Earth. "In just a few minutes, the end of your planet will begin, and not even those Power Rangers can stop my army,"

Tim then pulled out his phone and went online.

"Eddie, this isn't good," Tim said to Eddie as his phone kept loading new messages about the Armada.

"I just hope that army isn't as big as I think it is," Eddie said to Tim.

Tyler and Heather were sitting on a bench in the park together. Heather was leaning against Tyler's arm staring out at the pond in front of them.

"My god, the slushie wasn't playing mind games!" Kyle said in astonishment.

Tyler and Heather then quickly got up and turned around and saw Kyle behind them.

"What?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Nothing is going on here," Heather said nervously to Kyle.

"The slushie doesn't lie," Kyle told Heather as he revealed his cup.

"What does that slushie have to do with this?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Tyler!" Heather said to Tyler as she punched him in the arm.

"You guys are dating aren't you?" Kyle asked Tyler and Heather.

"Of course not," Heather said to Kyle as she looked away.

"You were just lying against his arm," Kyle said to Heather.

Tyler then groaned in anger.

"Yes, we're dating!" Tyler said to Kyle in anger.

"I knew it!" Kyle said as he threw the slushie down.

"Shut up!" Tyler and Heather shouted at Kyle.

"We didn't want anyone to know about us this early," Heather told Kyle.

"What's wrong with people knowing?" Kyle asked them.

"Ask her," Tyler said as he pointed at Heather.

"I was going to tell some of you guys later on," Heather said to Kyle.

"It's okay, I won't say anything to anyone else," Kyle said to Heather. "I'll just let you guys do that,"

The Ranger's morphers then began going off.

"Guys, this is bad," Eddie said to them.

"Eddie, what's going on?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"Oh my God!" Heather said in horror as she looked at her phone.

Tyler then looked over at Heather's phone and saw multiple messages talking about the Armada and Emperor Mavro.

"Eddie, what's going on?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"Did you guys not hear the message?" Eddie asked Tyler.

"No, what was it?" Tyler asked Eddie.

"Mavro and the Armada are going to attack soon," Eddie told Tyler. "We need to get ready,"

"Alright, we'll be there in a second," Tyler said to Eddie.

Tyler then put his morpher away and looked over at Kyle.

"So, is this it?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"It might be, but we won't let them win," Tyler said to Kyle as he began walking away.

Kyle and Heather then followed Tyler and left the park.

A few minutes later Armada ships began flying above Angel Grove. Levira's Megazord then landed in the city as the ships flew by firing blasts at the buildings. Levira's Megazord began firing beams from its chest down at the streets below and began destroying the city.

"Come on Power Rangers, it's time to end this once and for all!" Levira shouted as her Megazord continued firing beams.

Blasts then began hitting Levira's Megazord and knocked it to the ground. The Legendary Sky Ship and Silversaurus Drill then flew up towards Levira's Megazord.

"Tim, we'll handle this," Tyler said to Tim. "Go after those ships that are flying around,"

"I'm on it," Tim said as the Silversaurus Drill flew away.

Levira's Megazord then rose back to its feet as the Sky Ship released the other four zords.

"Legendary Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the zords combined.

The Legendary Megazord then landed in front of Levira's Megazord and quickly pulled out its swords.

"You know, this invasion doesn't seem like much," Kyle said to Tyler.

"Yeah, something does seem odd about this," Eddie said to the others.

"Let's worry about that later and finish off Levira," Tyler said to Eddie as the Megazord began walking towards Levira's Megazord.

The Legendary Megazord swung one of its swords at Levira as a barrier formed around her Megazord. The Legendary Megazord's sword then bounced off of the barrier and pushed the Legendary Megazord away.

"Whoa, what was that?" Kyle said in confusion.

"It was some kind of barrier," Lyra told Kyle.

"How do we get past that?" Heather asked the others.

"Summon Ninja Zord!" Tyler shouted as he inserted the Red Ninja Storm Ranger Key into his wheel.

The Ninja Zord then flew down from the sky and began throwing a flurry of shurikens at Levira's Megazord.

"Those attacks aren't going to break my shield!" Levira shouted at the Rangers as the barrier appeared around Levira's Megazord.

The shurikens then began bouncing off of the barrier and flew back at the Ninja Zord and Legendary Megazord.

"Look out!" Kyle shouted as the shurikens began flying past the Megazord.

The Legendary Megazord then moved out of the way of the shurikens as Levira's Megazord began firing beams at the Ninja Zord.

"Okay, how do we get past that barrier?" Eddie asked the others.

A beam then hit the Ninja Zord and sent it crashing into a building.

"We better think of something fast," Lyra said to the others as Levira's Megazord began walking towards the Legendary Megazord.

Tyler then walked away from his wheel.

"Summon the Red Lion and form the Legendary Samurai Megazord," Tyler said to the others. "I'll go and get the Turbo Falcon,"

"Alright, let's try that," Kyle said as he pulled out his Wild Force Black Ranger Key.

The Turbo Falcon and Red Lion then appeared next to the Legendary Megazord. Tyler then leapt out of the Legendary Megazord and entered the Turbo Falcon.

"Megazord Mode, now!" Tyler shouted as the Turbo Falcon began transforming.

The Legendary Wheeler and Sub then detached from the Legendary Megazord. The Legendary Megazord quickly combined with the Red Lion and transformed into the Legendary Samurai Megazord as the Turbo Falcon transformed into Megazord Mode.

"Let's give her all we've got!" Tyler shouted as the Turbo Falcon took off running towards Levira's Megazord.

"Your attacks are nothing as long as I have this barrier," Levira said as she pulled a lever.

The Turbo Falcon Megazord then struck Levira's Megazord with its bladed arm and ran past her.

"What was that?" Levira said in confusion. "Why didn't my barrier work?"

"Guys, attack now!" Tyler shouted to the others.

The Fire Smasher then appeared in the Legendary Samurai Megazord's hand.

"Samurai Strike!" The other Rangers shouted as they swung a flaming Fire Smasher at Levira's Megazord.

Levira quickly ejected from the Megazord as the Fire Smasher sliced it in half. The Megazord then exploded as Levira hit the ground.

"What caused that malfunction?" Levira said in confusion.

The Rangers then leapt out of their zords and landed in front of Levira.

"You're finished princess," Lyra said to Levira.

Two Royal Guards then walked up next to Levira.

"Let's finish this," Tyler said as he pulled out a Ranger Key,

The other Rangers then quickly pulled out Ranger Keys and their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!" The Rangers shouted as they quickly transformed. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Attack!" Levira shouted as the Royal Guards went running after the Rangers.

"Power Sword!" Tyler shouted as he quickly swung his sword at one of the Royal Guards.

The Royal Guard dodged Tyler's attack and responded back with a blast from his staff. Tyler was hit by the blast and fell back from the Royal Guard. Blasts then began hitting the Royal Guard. Tyler looked over and saw Eddie and Kyle running towards the Royal Guard with their Blade Blasters in hand.

"Power Lance!" Eddie shouted a she quickly pulled out his weapon.

Eddie struck the Royal Guard with the Power Lance and quickly stepped back.

"Power Axe!" Kyle shouted as he leapt over Eddie.

Kyle then struck the Royal Guard with his Power Axe and sent him flying towards Levira. Levira quickly moved out of the way and watched the Royal Guard hit the ground beside her.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying!" Levira shouted in anger as she aimed her blaster at Lyra and Heather.

Heather then looked over and saw Levira aiming towards her and Lyra as Lyra was battling the Royal Guard.

"Lyra, watch out!" Heather shouted as she moved out of the way.

Levira then fired the blast at Lyra. Lyra quickly leapt into the air and dodged the blast causing it to hit the Royal Guard.

"Power Bow!" Heather shouted as she pulled an arrow back and aimed towards Levira.

Heather then fired the arrow at Levira and struck the blaster in her hand.

"No!" Levira shouted as the blaster fell to the ground with an arrow sticking through it.

Tyler, Eddie and Kyle then ran over to the girls as Levira began screaming in anger. The Rangers then transformed back into Legends Force Mode.

"Legendary Cannon!" Tyler shouted as the Legendary Cannon appeared in his hand.

The other Rangers then inserted their Ranger Keys into the cannon and quickly stood behind Tyler.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as he fired the cannon.

The blast struck Levira and blasted through her.

"You won't stop the Armada!" Levira shouted as she fell to the ground. "It has just begun!"

Levira then exploded and was defeated.

"Guys!" Tim shouted as he came running up.

"Did you clear out those ships?" Eddie asked Tim.

"Oh yeah, it was a breeze," Tim said as he chuckled.

Heather then looked over at Tyler and saw him looking above at the sky.

"Tyler, what is it?" Heather asked him.

"Look," Tyler said as he pointed towards the sky.

The others then looked up in the sky and saw that it began darkening.

"What's going on?" Kyle said in confusion.

Armada ships then began filling the sky above and began firing blasts down at the Rangers.

"Watch out!" Tyler shouted as he quickly dove out of the way.

The other Rangers then followed Tyler and evaded the blasts.

"Get to the zords!" Tyler shouted to the others as he took off running towards the zords.

Tyler then quickly ran over to the Turbo Falcon Zord and entered it. The Silversaurus Drill flew up to the area and Tim quickly returned to it.

"How do we stop this?" Kyle asked the others.

"Just get to the Megazord!" Lyra shouted as she ran past Kyle.

The other Rangers quickly got back inside of the Megazord as blasts began hitting them.

"Summon Mystic Dragon!" Eddie shouted as he inserted the Blue Mystic Force Ranger Key into his wheel.

The Mystic Dragon then flew out of a portal and came flying down to the Megazord. The Mystic Dragon then quickly combined with the Legendary Megazord.

"Legendary Mystic Force Megazord!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord took off into the air.

The Silversaurus Drill quickly transformed into Megazord Mode as blasts were being fired down at it.

"Let's see what the Space Ranger's power can do," Tim said as he pulled out the Silver Space Ranger's Key.

Tim then inserted the Ranger Key into his wheel. The wings from the Silver Ranger's Mega Winger Zord then appeared on the Silversaurus Megazord's back.

"Come on Tim, we need to help the others," Tyler said to Tim as the Turbo Falcon flew by.

The Silversaurus Megazord then took off into the air and followed the Turbo Falcon. The Legendary Mystic Force Megazord began shooting flames at the ships in front of it as it flew towards them.

"How many of these things are there?" Heather wondered as the Megazord struck a ship down with its sword.

"Thousands, maybe even millions," Eddie said to Heather.

"How do we stop them then?" Lyra asked Eddie.

"We don't give up and keep fighting," Tyler said to Lyra as the Turbo Falcon flew past the Megazord.

The Turbo Falcon then began firing blasts at the ships.

"Take this you robotic freaks!" Tim shouted as the Silversaurus Megazord flew through multiple ships using its drill.

"We need more firepower," Tyler said as he pulled out four Ranger Keys.

The Red Lion, Delta Runner, Zeo Racer and Ninja Zord then appeared and began attacking the ships.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Kyle shouted in excitement as he watched the zords destroy the ships.

People down below in the streets were running around in horror as blasts continued hitting the city. A ship then fired a blast down towards a group of people. The people screamed in horror as the blast came close to them.

"Get to safety!" Josh shouted as he leapt out in front of the people and blocked the blast with his Robo Blade.

The people then began running away as Josh deflected the blast. Josh then pulled out a pair of cards and inserted them into his morpher.

"Summon Knight Brother Zords!" Josh shouted as his morpher flashed.

Two zords then flew by overhead and began firing back at the Armada ships.

"Whoa, whose are those?" Tim said in confusion as he watched the two zords fly by him.

"Don't worry about the people in the city," Josh said to the Rangers through their morphers. "I've got things under control down here,"

"Josh?" Eddie said in confusion.

"Thanks for the help," Tyler said to Josh as Turbo Falcon Zord shot down another ship.

"No problem, just finish those guys off," Josh said to Tyler as he deflected another blast with his Robo Blade.

"You heard him guys," Tyler said as he began flying back to the others. "Let's end this,"

"Mystic Seal!" The Rangers shouted as the Mystic Dragon detached from the Megazord.

The Megazord then began falling back towards the ground as the Mystic Dragon began sealing multiple ships in its magical seal. The ships then began exploding in the seal and were destroyed. The Mystic Dragon then quickly flew back to the Megazord and combined with it once again.

"Man, they're like roaches, they keep multiplying!" Eddie said to the others.

The ships then began moving away and revealed an opening.

"What're they doing?" Tyler said in confusion as he flew up next to the Legendary Mystic Force Megazord.

A large ship then flew through the hole as the Silversaurus Megazord flew up to the others.

"Whoa, that's one big ship!" Tim said as a shadow covered the Megazords.

The Armada Mothership's cannons then began glowing.

"Those blasts could destroy the city in an instant!" Eddie said in horror.

"Then what do we do?" Kyle asked Eddie.

The Armada Mothership then fired a powerful blast at the zords.

"Watch out!" Tim shouted as he rammed into the other zords and shoved them out of the way.

The blast then hit the Silversaurus Megazord and obliterated it.

"Tim!" Tyler shouted in horror as a smoke cloud blocked their sight.

"That thing destroyed the Silversaurus with only one blast!" Eddie said to the others.

Josh looked up in the sky and saw debris falling from the smoke cloud.

"No, the Rangers can't handle that ship," Josh said to himself.

"Guys, we need to damage those cannons on that thing," Tyler said to the others.

"How do we do that?" Heather asked Tyler.

Tyler then hit a switch on the control panel of the Turbo Falcon.

"Selfdestruct mode initiated," The computer said as red lights began blinking in the cockpit.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"I'm sending the Turbo Falcon towards those cannons," Tyler said to Kyle as he got up from his seat.

Tyler then leapt out of the Turbo Falcon as it took off flying towards the Armada mothership. Tyler then began falling towards the Legendary Mystic Force Megazord as the Armada mothership fired another blast. The Turbo Falcon dodged the blast and continued flying towards the mothership. Tyler then looked back and saw the blast coming towards him.

"No!" Tyler shouted as he covered his eyes.

The blast then flew past Tyler and hit the Legendary Mystic Force Megazord. The Megazord then exploded from the blast and blew Tyler away with a shock wave.

"Rangers!" Josh shouted in horror as he watched the debris fall from the sky.

The Turbo Falcon then rammed into the Armada mothership's cannon and exploded. Emperor Mavro and Redker were sitting in the control room as the cannon was destroyed. The room began shaking from the explosion causing Redker to fall to the floor.

"My cannon!" Mavro shouted in frustration.

"Sir, the Rangers Megazords have been eliminated," Redker said to Mavro as he got up.

"I suppose that's good enough for now," Mavro said as he calmed down.

The remaining Armada ships then began flying away from the city as people came out of hiding.

"People of Earth, the Power Rangers have been defeated, but due to their actions, your world's domination has been delayed for twenty-four Earth hours," Emperor Mavro said to the citizens.

"What can I do now?" Josh said in confusion.

Josh then demorphed and turned around. His eyes then widened as he saw a man standing behind him.

"Don't worry about the Rangers," The man said to Josh. "Worry about the people in the city first,"

"Dad," Josh said to his father as he stood motionless.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Josh's father said to him as he began walking away.

Josh then began following his father and left the area.

Out on the beach, Tyler was lying unconscious in the sand. A person in a hooded robe then walked up and looked down at Tyler.

"Hang in there," The person said as he knelt down next to Tyler and picked him up.

The hooded man then walked away from the beach carrying Tyler on his shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29: Mighty Morphin Tribute

Chapter 29: Legends Unite

After the first wave of the Armada Invasion, Angel Grove was badly damaged from the fleet of Armada ships. Down on the ground was the remains of the Silversaurus Megazord. A piece then began moving and was shoved aside. Tim rose up from the ground coughing. Tim slowly rose to his feet and tore the remains of his jacket off.

"Guys?" Tim said as he began looking around for the others.

Tim then walked up to the debris of the Sky Ship and moved a piece aside.

"No," Tim said as he saw nothing. "They can't be gone,"

Tim then turned around and saw a father and his daughter crying and hugging.

"What do I do now?" Tim asked himself.

Redker came walking into the control room of the mothership and knelt down in front of Emperor Mavro.

"Sir, the cannons are still damaged," Redker said to Mavro.

"Well, keep working on them," Mavro told Redker. "I want those cannons repaired before we attack Earth again,"

"Yes sir, I will tell the X-Borgs to speed up the repair," Redker said to Mavro as he rose to his feet.

Redker then walked out of the room and left Mavro alone.

"Even if those cannons aren't repaired in time, I will continue the attack," Mavro said to himself.

Tyler was leaning against a wall unconscious. The hooded man then walked into the room and dashed a cup of water in Tyler's face. Tyler's eyes quickly opened as he began gasping for air.

"What's going on?" Tyler said in confusion as he began looking around.

Tyler then looked up and saw the hooded man standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked the man.

"Someone who just saved your life," The man said to Tyler as he turned away.

"What about my friends?" Tyler asked him.

"I don't know, I only found you on the beach," The man told Tyler as he began walking away.

Tyler then rose to his feet.

"Where are we?" Tyler asked the man a she followed him to the door.

"Hiding and deciding on what to do," The man told Tyler as he removed his hood.

The man then turned towards Tyler.

"My name is Zhane, I'm the Silver Space Ranger," Zhane said to Tyler. "After you and your friends were defeated, me and several other Rangers have been making sure everyone is safe,"

"What other Rangers?" Tyler asked Zhane.

"You should know them all," Zhane said as he walked into the next room.

Tyler then walked into the room and saw many of the Veteran Rangers that helped him and his friends.

"I'm glad you're up Tyler," RJ said to Tyler as he walked by.

"Some of the others are still out in the city making sure everyone is safe," Zhane told Tyler.

"Well, thanks for saving me, but I need to get going," Tyler said to Zhane.

Tyler then began walking away.

"Tyler, hold on!" Someone shouted at Tyler.

Tyler turned around and saw his father walking towards him.

"You need to rest," Rocky said to Tyler as he walked up to him.

"No, I need to find my friends," Tyler said to his father.

"We've already looked and nothing came up of them," Rocky said to Tyler.

"You're not looking hard enough," Tyler said as he turned away.

Tyler walked up to the door and opened it.

"Tyler, it's dangerous out there," Rocky said to his son. "The next attack could happen at any moment,"

"I don't care," Tyler said as he looked back at his father. "It's not just my friends out there, my sister and the girl I love are too,"

Rocky then sighed and turned away.

"I'm going out there and I'm going to save this city with my team," Tyler said to his father.

Tyler walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"Are you going to let him go out there?" Zhane asked Rocky.

"I can't stop him anymore, he's an adult now," Rocky said to Zhane as he walked away.

Tim was walking down a street with destroyed vehicles and damaged buildings. Tim then pulled out his phone and turned it on.

"I hope Kenzie is okay," Tim said to himself.

Tim then noticed that the phone had no signal.

"Well, I guess I can't find out if she is," Tim said to himself as a woman began screaming.

Tim then looked up ahead and saw a woman standing near a pile of rubble.

"Oh no!" Tim said in concern as he took off running towards the woman.

Tim then ran up to the woman.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked the woman.

"My son is trapped under this rubble," The woman said to Tim.

"Okay, I'll try and move this stuff out of the way," Tim said to the woman.

Tim began picking up the small pieces of rubble and began tossing them aside.

"Please be okay," The woman said in concern as Tim continued digging.

Tim then revealed a larger piece of rubble and tried to move it out of the way.

"It's too heavy!" Tim said as he continued pulling.

"Please save him!" The woman said to Tim.

"Come on!" Tim shouted as he kept pulling.

Tim looked down at the rubble and saw another hand on it. Tim then looked over and saw his father helping him.

"Keep going!" Tommy said to Tim.

Tim then nodded and continued pulling. Tim and Tommy slowly pulled the rubble out of the way and revealed an opening. Tommy then knelt down and saw the little boy bundled up crying.

"Come on little guy, you're safe now," Tommy said to the boy as he held his hand out to him.

The little boy then looked over and saw Tommy looking at him.

"I want my mommy," The boy said to Tommy.

"She's right out here waiting on you," Tommy said to the boy as he smiled.

The boy then took Tommy's hand and was pulled out of the hole.

"Charlie!" The woman said in relief as Tommy handed the boy to her.

"Get him to safety," Tommy said to the woman.

The woman then nodded and carried her son away. Tommy then looked over at Tim and saw that he was worried.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked Tim.

"It's our fault this happened," Tim said to his father.

"No it's not," Tommy said to Tim. "You and your friends made sure this city was still standing and you caused those aliens to flee by damaging their ship,"

"Yeah, but when they come back, we won't have any zords to use against them," Tim told his father.

"Don't worry about that right now," Tommy said to Tim. "Just worry about finding your friends,"

"I don't even know if they're still alive," Tim said to his father.

"We haven't found them, and that could mean they're still alive," Tommy told Tim.

"Alright then, I'll try looking for them," Tim said to his father.

"Good luck," Tommy said to Tim as Tim walked away.

Josh and his father walked up to a badly damaged section of the city and looked around at the damage done by the Armada.

"What're we doing here?" Josh asked his father.

"Looking for your friends," His father said to him as he walked over to a pile of rubble.

Josh watched his father begin digging in the rubble as he walked up to him.

"Come on, get to searching," His father said to him.

"Oh, alright," Josh said as he walked over to another pile of rubble.

Josh then began digging in the rubble as someone began screaming.

"What was that?" Josh said in confusion as he looked over at his father.

Josh's father looked over and saw a horde of X-Borgs walking down the streets.

"They're back," Josh's father said to him.

"What do we do?" Josh asked his father.

"Hope they don't see us," Josh's father said to Josh as he kept digging in the rubble.

"Dad, they're attacking people," Josh said to his father. "We can't ignore that,"

"Trust me, the people that are being attacked are going to be fine," Josh's father said to Josh as he walked over to another pile of rubble.

Josh then looked over and saw that the X-Borgs were being attacked. Tim then ran up to the X-Borgs and began striking them with his spear.

"Tim!" Josh said in astonishment.

"Stop watching and find his friends," Josh's father said to Josh.

"Okay," Josh said to his father a she ran over to another pile and began digging.

Tyler walked up to the destroyed zords and looked around at the chaos caused by the Armada. Tyler then walked over to the remains of the Sky Ship and placed his hand on it.

"Guys, where are you?" Tyler wondered as a rattling noise was heard.

Tyler then walked over to a piece of the Sky Ship and moved it out of the way. Icarus was lying on the ground in the rubble.

"Icarus!" Tyler said in concern as he quickly picked up Icarus.

"Ugh, what happened?" Icarus asked Tyler.

"The Armada destroyed our zords and parts of the city," Tyler told Icarus.

"What about the others?" Icarus asked Tyler.

"I'm searching for them right now," Tyler told Icarus as he sat him on a concrete chunk.

Tyler then grabbed another piece of the Sky Ship and slowly moved it out of the way.

"Where could they be?" Icarus wondered.

"I'm trying to get to the cockpit to see if they're there," Tyler told Icarus as he struggled to pull a piece of metal out of the way.

Tyler pulled the piece of metal out of the way and revealed a door.

"Alright, it should be easier now," Tyler said as he went to go into the ship.

Tyler's morpher then began going off.

"What?" Tyler said in confusion as he pulled out his morpher.

"Is anyone there?" David said through the morpher.

"David?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Tyler, where are you?" David asked Tyler.

"I'm at the wreckage where our zords went down," Tyler told David. "What's going on?"

"X-Borgs are trying to break into the Youth Center," David said to Tyler. "Many people are hiding out in here for safety, but they won't be safe for long if someone doesn't stop those X-Borgs,"

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," Tyler said to David.

"But, what about the others?" Icarus asked Tyler.

"I'll leave that to you buddy," Tyler said to Icarus.

Tyler then ran off and left Icarus alone at the wreckage.

"Oh, please be careful," Icarus said in concern as he watched Tyler run away.

Icarus then flew over to the door and flew in through the busted window.

"Now, I hope the others are in here," Icarus said to himself as he flew through the destroyed Sky Ship.

Tim was still battling the X-Borgs while Josh and his father were searching for the others. Josh then looked over and saw three Bruisers walking towards him and his father.

"Dad, we've got company," Josh said to his father.

Josh's father then looked over and saw the Bruisers aiming at them.

"Oh no," Josh's father said in horror.

Josh then quickly pulled out his morpher and morphed in front of his father.

"Keep searching, I'll hold them off," Josh said to his father as he pulled out his Robo Blade.

"Right," Josh's father said to him as the Bruisers began firing at them.

Josh quickly knocked the blasts away with his sword as he took off running towards the Bruisers.

"Stay away you freaks!" Josh shouted as he struck one of the Bruisers with his blade.

One of the Bruisers quickly struck Josh across the back and knocked him to the floor.

"Uh oh!" Josh shouted in horror as the Bruisers aimed down at him.

Blasts then began hitting the Bruisers and knocked them away from Josh. Josh then looked over and saw Tim run up with his blaster in hand.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked Josh as he helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks," Josh said as he got up.

Armada Ships then began flying by overhead and began dropping X-Borgs down into the streets.

"Great," Tim said in annoyance as the X-Borgs walked up to them.

The X-Borgs then aimed their launchers at Josh and Tim.

"This isn't good," Josh said in horror.

A magic barrier then appeared around Tim and Josh as the X-Borgs began firing their launchers. The smoke cleared and Tim began looking around in confusion.

"Did you do that?" Tim asked Josh.

"No, but I think he did," Josh said to Tim as he pointed over at the Red Mystic Force Ranger.

"It's alright guys, we're here to help out," Nick said to Tim and Josh.

The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger then flew by overhead and began firing blasts down at the X-Borgs using her blaster.

"What's going on?" Josh said in confusion.

"I think the previous Rangers are starting to help out!" Tim said in amazement.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" The Blue Turbo Ranger shouted as he leapt past Tim and Josh and began firing his blasters at the X-Borgs.

Kira then landed next to Tim and Josh.

"We'll handle these guys," Kira said to Tim and Josh. "Your friend is in trouble and so are many people at the Youth Center,"

"What?" Tim said in confusion.

"Get to the Youth Center!" Justin shouted to Tim as he continued firing his blasters at the X-Borgs.

"Go, I'll stay here and help them," Josh said to Tim.

"Alright, good luck," Tim said to Josh as he took off running away.

An X-Borg then walked up to Josh's father and went to attack him. Josh's father then quickly blocked the X-Borg's arm and kicked it in the chest. The X-Borg then crashed into a car and fell to the ground.

"I guess it's time to wipe you bucket heads out," Josh's father said as he pulled out his morpher.

"Oh here it comes!" Justin said as he looked over at Josh's father.

"It's Morphin Time!" Josh's father shouted as his morpher activated. "Tyrannosaurus!"

Josh's father then morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and began battling the Bruisers in front of him.

"Wait, my father's a Power Ranger?" Josh said in confusion. "And he's the original Red Ranger!"

Josh then struck an X-Borg with his blade and continued helping the other Rangers battle the X-Borgs.

Tyler ran up to the Youth Center and saw a horde of X-Borgs trying to break inside. A woman then began screaming as the door began breaking.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler shouted a she quickly morphed.

Tyler then ran up to the X-Borgs and began fighting them off with his saber and blaster in hand.

"It's the Red Ranger!" A man shouted as he looked out a window.

The people in the Youth Center then began cheering as Tyler continued fighting the X-Borgs in front of the Youth Center. Tyler quickly inserted a Ranger Key into his saber and wiped out a chunk of the horde with his final strike. Tyler then backed away from the X-Borgs as they all began walking towards him.

"Man, there's more than I thought," Tyler said to himself as he began firing his blaster at the X-Borgs.

Two Royal Guards then fell down from the sky and landed in front of Tyler.

"Oh crap!" Tyler said as he dodged the Royal Guard's blasts.

One of the Royal Guards then ran up to Tyler and swung his staff at him.

"Whoa!" Tyler shouted as he ducked and dodged the staff.

The X-Borgs then ran up behind the Royal Guards. The people in the Youth Center then walked up to the windows and looked outside at the battle.

"He can't handle that many enemies!" A woman said to everyone.

"Everyone get away from the windows!" David shouted to everyone in the Youth Center.

People then began backing away from the windows. David then looked back over at the windows and saw Brian staring outside.

"Brian, come on!" David said to Brian.

"It's the Silver Ranger!" Brian said to everyone in the Youth Center.

Tim then ran up to the X-Borgs and began striking them with his spear. The Royal Guards then turned towards Tim and fired a pair of blasts at him. Tim then leapt into the air and dodged the blasts.

"Final Strike!" Tim shouted as he hurled his spear down at the Royal Guards.

Tim's spear then stabbed through one of the Royal Guards and quickly destroyed them.

"Tim!" Tyler shouted as Tim landed next to him.

"Come on, let's finish these guys off," Tim said to Tyler.

"Yeah," Tyler said as he pulled out a Ranger Key.

Tim and Tyler then both inserted a Ranger Key into their morphers.

"Time for Time Force!" Tyler shouted as he transformed.

"Quantum Power!" Tim shouted as he transformed.

Tyler then took off running towards the final Royal Guard with his Chrono Sabers in hand.

"Quantum Defender!" Tim shouted as he began firing blasts at the X-Borgs that ran towards Tyler.

Tyler then quickly leapt into the air as his Chrono Sabers began glowing.

"Your time is up!" Tyler shouted as he sent two energy slashes down at the Royal Guard.

The energy slashes then sliced the Royal Guard in pieces and destroyed him. Tyler then landed on the ground as the people in the Youth Center began cheering.

"That was awesome!" Brian shouted as he smiled.

Tim then transformed his Quantum Defender into sword mode and began striking the X-Borgs with it. Blasts then began raining down from the sky and began hitting Tyler and Tim along with the X-Borgs. The explosions caused the windows to shatter. People in the Youth Center then began screaming in horror as they hid behind the tables.

"No, they're down!" Brian shouted as he looked outside and saw the Rangers lying on the ground.

Redker then fell from the sky and landed in the street near Tyler and Tim. Redker began laughing as X-Borgs began raining down from the sky and landed near him.

"You Rangers don't know when to give up do you?" Redker asked Tyler and Tim.

Tyler and Tim then slowly rose to their feet and looked over at Redker.

"We're not giving up," Tim said to Redker.

"It doesn't matter how many times you know us down," Tyler said to Redker. "We'll just get up and keep fighting,"

"Oh, that's sweet," Redker said as he laughed. "Too bad you won't live to see this city fall!"

Redker then fired a powerful blast at Tim and Tyler and struck them. Tim and Tyler then fell to the ground in pain as Redker continued laughing.

"Your planet belongs to the Armada now!" Redker shouted a she prepared to fire another blast.

Brian then jumped out the window with a mop in his hand.

"Brian!" David shouted as he watched Brian run towards Redker.

Brian then broke the mop handle over Redker's head. Redker's blast then faded away as he turned towards Brian.

"How dare you strike me you pathetic human!" Redker shouted at Brian.

"The Power Rangers aren't the only ones that're going to fight for this city," Brian said to Redker. "You have to deal with the people of this city too!"

Redker then began snickering.

"You humans are idiotic if you think you can fight against the Armada," Redker said to Brian as he began charging his blast in his hand again.

"No!" Tyler shouted as he saw Redker prepare to attack Brian.

Blasts then began hitting Redker and knocked him away from Brian.

"What was that? Redker said in confusion a she looked over.

Brian then looked over and saw the other four Legends Force Rangers walk up.

"Yes!" Brian said as he smiled.

David then ran outside next to Brian.

"Come on, get back inside to safety," David said to Brian.

"You fools will pay for that!" Redker shouted a she rose back to his feet.

The other Rangers then ran over to Tyler and Tim. Tyler then quickly rose to his feet.

"Guys, I'm glad you're okay," Tyler said to the others.

"Yeah, we were trapped in the cockpit of the Sky Ship," Kyle told Tyler.

"Icarus was having problems getting us out," Heather told Tyler. "Until your dad and a few other Rangers showed up,"

"Ha, I guess the old Ranger's really are helping out then," Tim said as he picked up his spear.

"Let's worry about this weirdo first," Lyra said to the others as she pulled out her saber.

"Royal Guards!" Redker shouted as two more Royal Guards appeared beside him. "Attack!"

Tyler then pulled out a Ranger Key as it began glowing.

"Guys, let's use the final secret power," Tyler said to the others.

Tyler then revealed the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger Key in his hand.

"Oh yeah, let's go old school!" Kyle said in excitement as he pulled out the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger Key.

The other Rangers then quickly pulled out their Mighty Morphin Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!" The Rangers shouted as they inserted the Keys into their morphers. "It's Morphin Time!"

The six Legends Force Rangers then transformed into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as the people in the Youth Center began cheering loudly. The Rangers then began glowing with a golden aura.

"Dragon Shields!" Tim shouted as the Dragon Shield appeared on the other five Rangers.

The Royal Guards and X-Borgs then took off running towards the Rangers.

"Let's do this!" Eddie shouted as he and the other Rangers took off running towards the enemies.

"Destroy them all!" Redker shouted as the Rangers began taking down the X-Borgs with their weapons.

"This power is incredible!" Tyler said to the others as he struck one of the Royal Guards with his Power Sword.

"Yeah, I can't even feel the injuries I sustained when the zords were destroyed," Eddie said to Tyler as he began striking down X-Borgs with his Power Lance.

"These guys are going to be gone in no time!" Heather shouted as she continued firing arrows at the X-Borgs.

Tim then leapt into the air and fired a green blast down at a group of X-Borgs and quickly destroyed them.

"No, this is insane!" Redker shouted in horror as he watched the X-Borgs go down.

"Power Axe!" Kyle shouted as he struck the ground with his axe and caused the ground to begin shaking.

The X-Borgs in front of Kyle then fell to the ground as Kyle quickly transformed the Power Axe into blaster mode.

"Eat this!" Kyle shouted as he began firing blasts at the X-Borgs as they lied on the ground.

Lyra quickly ran up to the other Royal Guard and began striking him with her Power Daggers.

"Come on, give me all you've got!" Lyra shouted as she leapt back.

The Royal Guard then fired a blast from his spear at Lyra. Lyra then quickly kicked the blast and sent it flying back towards the Royal Guard. The blast hit the Royal Guard and quickly destroyed him. The Rangers then gathered back up as the people in the Youth Center continued cheering. Tim then transformed back into Legends Force Silver as he pulled out another Ranger Key.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!" Tim shouted as he inserted the Key into his morpher. "Tiger Zord!"

Tim then transformed into the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and took off running towards the final Royal Guard with Saba in hand.

"This is the last of you!" Tim shouted as he quickly struck the Royal Guard with Saba.

The Royal Guard then fell to the ground and exploded as Tim transformed back into Legends Force Silver.

"No, my army!" Redker shouted in anger.

"And now it's time for you to join them," Eddie said to Redker.

Armada Ships then began flying by overhead and began firing blasts down at the ground.

"We can't let them harm the city anymore," Tim said to Tyler.

"I think I know how to finish this off for good," Tyler said to the others.

"What?" Kyle asked Tyler.

"You guys will have to stay here and take care of this guy," Tyler said to the others. "Tim and I have something else to do,"

"And what's that?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked Tyler as she walked up to him.

"To take out Mavro once and for all," Tyler said to Heather.

"And how do we get up to his ship?" Tim asked Tyler.

Tyler then looked over at Tim.

"While I was searching for the others, I found something outside of town for us to use," Tyler said to Tim.

"And that is?" Tim asked Tyler.

"Guys, take care of this guy," Tyler said to the others as he placed his hand on Heather's shoulder. "I know you can stop him without me and Tim,"

"Please come back," Heather said to Tyler.

"Don't worry, we will," Tyler said to Heather.

"Enough already!" Redker shouted angrily as he began charging a blast in his hand.

"Come on Tim!" Tyler shouted as he took off running away.

"Right behind you!" Tim shouted as he took off running behind Tyler.

The Rangers then turned towards Redker.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Eddie shouted as he took off running towards Redker.

Emperor Mavro was sitting in the control room with Royal Guards guarding the doors around him.

"Soon this planet will be mine," Emperor Mavro said to himself as he clenched his fist. "And not even the Power Rangers can stop me,"

Emperor Mavro then began laughing as the Armada Mothership flew over Angel Grove.


	30. Chapter 30: Finale

Chapter 30: The End of A Generation

Tyler and Tim were running through the woods outside of Angel Grove searching for something. The two Rangers then ran out of the woods into a clear area. Tyler then began looking around as Tim stood by behind him.

"What're we looking for?" Tim asked Tyler as he watched Tyler look around.

"Well, you'll have to thank someone that we all hate for this," Tyler said to Tim as he walked on ahead.

Tim then followed Tyler up the hill and quickly arrived at the top.

"Are you serious?" Tim said in disbelief as he looked down the hill.

Tyler then looked down the hill at Basco's ship sitting in the middle of the plains.

"Basco ditched his ship when he stole the Sky Ship," Tyler told Tim as they began walking towards the ship.

"Do you know how to fly the thing?" Tim asked Tyler.

"No, but it shouldn't be too difficult," Tyler said to Tim as they walked up to the ship.

Tim then sighed as Tyler opened the door to the ship.

"Well, I hope this works," Tim said as he walked inside.

Tyler then followed Tim inside and closed the door behind him. The two Rangers walked into the cockpit and quickly sat down. Tyler looked down at the control panel in confusion.

"That's not difficult alright," Tim said to Tyler as he took his helmet off.

"Shut up," Tyler said to Tim as he quickly flipped a switch.

The ship's engine then began running.

"Okay, here's goes nothing," Tyler said as he pressed a button on the control panel.

The ship then began hovering above the ground and continued to rise into the air.

"Hold on!" Tyler shouted as he pushed the wheel forward.

Basco's Ship took off flying straight ahead instantly as Tyler and Tim began screaming in horror.

"Slow down!" Tim shouted as the ship turned upside down.

"I can't!" Tyler shouted as he pulled the wheel back towards him.

Basco's Ship then flew up into the clouds and headed towards Angel Grove.

"Where's the mothership?" Tyler asked Tim.

Tim looked out the window and began looking around.

"It's over towards the quarry!" Tim said to Tyler as he pointed ahead.

"Okay, let's show Mavro what we're made of," Tyler said to Tim as the ship began speeding towards the mothership.

Mavro was sitting in his throne watching the Armada ships destroy Angel Grove through the window in front of him. Mavro then looked over and saw Basco's ship flying towards the mothership.

"What's this?" Mavro said in confusion as alarms began going off.

The Royal Guards in the room then began freaking out. Basco's Ship then crashed into the side of the mothership.

"No!" Mavro shouted in anger as he slammed his fists down on the arm rests.

Tyler and Tim jumped out of Basco's Ship and began fighting the X-Borgs and Bruisers in the docking bay.

"Where do we go now?" Tim asked Tyler as he struck a Bruiser with his spear.

"We need to get to the control room," Tyler said to Tim as he began firing his blaster at X-Borgs.

Tim looked over at Basco's Ship and saw gas leaking out of the tank.

"Tyler, get to the door!" Tim shouted to Tyler as he began running towards the door.

"I'm right behind you!" Tyler shouted to Tim as he struck an X-Borg out of the way and began running.

Tyler then ran up next to Tim as Tim transformed his spear into blaster mode.

"Get that door open," Tim said to Tyler.

Tyler then pressed a button on a panel next to the door and opened it. Tim fired his blaster at Basco's Ship and hit where the gas was leaking from. The Ship then exploded and filled the docking bay with flames. Tyler and Tim were blasted out of the docking bay and landed in a hallway.

"Ugh, that was a little more powerful than I thought it would be," Tim said as he rose to his feet.

"You probably just destroyed our only chance at getting out of here too," Tyler told Tim as he got up.

"That thing was too banged up already," Tim said to Tyler as they began running down the hallway.

Tyler and Tim then ran up to a door as it slowly slid open. A Royal Guard then walked through the doorway and began firing blasts at Tim and Tyler with its staff.

"I hate these guys!" Tim shouted in anger as he blocked a blast with his spear.

Tim then hurled his spear at the Royal Guard and struck it in the chest causing it to fall back into the control room. Tyler and Tim ran into the control room and saw Mavro sitting at his throne. Tim then pulled his spear out of the Royal Guard as he looked over at Mavro.

"Attack them!" Mavro shouted as another Royal Guard began firing blasts at Tyler and Tim.

Tyler ran past Tim and dodged the blasts flying towards him.

"This one guard isn't going to save you!" Tyler shouted as he struck the Royal Guard with his saber.

Tyler then rolled out of the way as Tim fired his blaster at the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard then crashed into the wall and was destroyed.

"You're next Mavro!" Tim shouted at Mavro as he transformed his blaster back into spear mode.

Mavro then began snickering. Tim then ran up to Mavro and swung his spear at him. Mavro then caught the spear with his hand as he sat in his throne.

"What!" Tim said in astonishment.

Tyler then ran up to Mavro and swung his saber at him. Mavro caught Tyler's saber and began laughing.

"You think your weapons can stop me?" Mavro asked Tyler and Tim.

Tim then pulled his spear away from Mavro and quickly pulled out the Gold Anchor Key.

"Gold Mode!" Tim shouted as he inserted the Key into his morpher.

The gold armor instantly appeared on Tim. Mavro then rose to his feet and began walking towards Tim.

"Come on, give me all you've got," Mavro said to Tim.

Tim then quickly swung his spear at Mavro. Mavro caught the spear once again and fired a blast at Tim from his hand. Tim crashed into the wall as Tyler quickly ran up to the control panel.

"What're you doing?" Mavro asked Tyler as he looked over at him.

"Wiping out the remains of your army," Tyler said as he quickly hit a button.

The cannons then began firing from the mothership and began hitting the Armada ships flying around the city.

"No, my army!" Mavro shouted in anger as he ran towards Tyler.

Tyler then quickly stabbed the control panel with his saber.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated," The computer said out loud.

Tyler then dodged Mavro and quickly rolled behind him.

"What now?" Tim asked Tyler.

"We hold Mavro in here and take him out with his own ship," Tyler said to Tim.

Down in Angel Grove, Redker blasted the Rangers with blasts he fired at them and knocked them away from him. Redker then heard an explosion and quickly turned around.

"What's going on?" Redker said in confusion. "The mothership is destroying all the other ships!"

"Now's our chance guys," Eddie said as he pulled out the Legendary Cannon.

The others then quickly rose to their feet and stood behind Eddie. Redker then turned towards the Rangers after the Keys were inserted into the cannon.

"Oh no you don't!" Redker shouted as he fired a powerful blast at the Rangers.

The blast hit the Rangers and caused them to demorph as they stood their ground.

"Fire!" Eddie shouted as he fired the cannon.

"No!" Redker shouted as the blast shot through him.

Redker then fell to the ground and exploded. Smoke was filling the streets as the Rangers fell to the ground.

"What's going on out there?" Brian said in confusion as he looked out the window. "I can't see anything,"

Kyle slowly leaned up from the ground and saw the Armada mothership flying away from the city.

"Guys, the ship is flying away!" Kyle said to the others as he quickly jumped to his feet.

"I hope Tyler and Tim are okay," Lyra said to the others as the rose to their feet.

"We need to get out of this area anyway before the smoke clears," Eddie said to the others as he began walking away.

"Hang on Tyler, we're coming," Heather said to herself as she followed the others away from the Youth Center.

Mavro struck Tyler with his royal sword and sent Tyler crashing into the wall. The control panels in the control room began sparking with electricity as Tim helped Tyler up.

"We need to get out of here," Tim said to Tyler.

"Yeah, but we need to finish Mavro off first," Tyler said as he inserted his Ranger Key into his saber.

Tyler's saber then began glowing as he and Tim took off running towards Mavro.

"You won't stop me!" Mavro shouted as he prepared for the attack.

Tyler and Tim quickly struck Mavro with the Legendary Saber and Legendary Silver Spear and sent him crashing into his throne. The ship then began rumbling as an explosion blew the door open.

"We've got to go now!" Tim shouted to Tyler.

Tyler then looked over and saw Mavro rise back up.

"Man, what does it take to finish this guy?" Tyler asked himself.

Mavro then began walking towards Tim and Tyler.

"I'm going to tear you two apart," Mavro said in anger.

The room then exploded and filled up with flames.

Down below in the quarry the other Rangers were watching the Armada mothership fall towards the quarry. The ship then exploded in midair and caused the Rangers to fall to the ground from the shockwave.

"No!" Heather shouted in horror as she quickly looked up.

"No, they didn't make it out!" Kyle shouted a she looked up at the black cloud in the sky.

"Tyler, please don't be," Lyra said to herself as her eyes began watering.

Eddie then looked over at Heather and saw her on her knees crying in horror.

"Damn it, why did you guys do that?" Eddie asked himself as his eyes began watering.

Debris from the ship then began crashing into the quarry as the other Rangers continued mourning over what happened. Someone then began laughing near the debris.

"Who's there?" Eddie asked the person.

Mavro then rose out of the debris laughing evilly.

"No, they didn't stop him!" Kyle said in disbelief.

"No one could've survived that!" Lyra said to the others.

"Your allies were fools," Mavro said to the Rangers. "Destroying my ship only caused them to kill themselves,"

Mavro then grabbed his sword off the ground as he continued laughing. Eddie clenched his fist in anger as Mavro continued laughing.

"Shut up!" Eddie shouted at Mavro.

"How dare you say that to me!" Mavro shouted at Eddie.

"I don't care who you are," Eddie said to Mavro as he pulled out his Ranger Key. "You're not going to make it out of this place alive,"

Eddie then quickly morphed and took off running towards Mavro.

"Eddie stop!" Kyle shouted at Eddie.

Eddie then ran up to Mavro and swung his saber at him. Mavro took the attack and began laughing.

"That was pathetic!" Mavro shouted at Eddie as he struck Eddie with his sword.

Eddie was then blown back from the attack and landed in front of the others.

"Eddie, you can't take him on by yourself," Lyra said to Eddie.

"We have to stop him," Eddie said as he slowly rose up.

"Then let's give it our all," Kyle said as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

Lyra and Heather then pulled out their Ranger Keys and quickly morphed with Kyle.

"Come on Rangers, let me kill you too," Mavro said to the Rangers as he laughed.

"The only one that's going to be dead is you Mavro," Kyle said to Mavro as he took Lyra's blaster.

Kyle then handed his saber to Lyra.

"That's right, even though our friends are gone, we're not going to give up," Eddie said as he traded his blaster to Heather.

"Alright guys, this is for Tim and Tyler," Lyra said to the others.

The Rangers then took off running towards Mavro.

"Give me all you've got!" Mavro shouted as he prepared for battle. "You won't stop me!"

Eddie and Lyra ran up to Mavro and began swinging their sabers at him. Mavro began blocking the sabers with his sword as he backed away from Eddie and Lyra. Kyle and Heather then inserted Ranger Keys into their blasters and aimed them at Mavro.

"Fire!" Kyle shouted as he and Heather fired their blasters.

Mavro looked over and saw the blasts flying towards him.

"Here you go!" Mavro shouted as he struck Eddie and Lyra with his sword.

Eddie and Lyra then landed in front of the blasts and were hit by them.

"No!" Heather shouted as she watched Eddie and Lyra fall to the ground.

Mavro then quickly ran up to Kyle and Heather and began striking them with his sword.

"You Rangers are pathetic!" Mavro shouted as he struck Kyle one again.

Kyle then fell to the ground as Mavro turned to Heather. Mavro quickly struck Heather with his sword and sent her towards the wall of the quarry. Heather crashed into the wall and fell to the ground as Mavro walked over to her.

"I'm going to finish you off first," Mavro said to Heather as he rose his sword into the air.

The Shark Sword then extended past Mavro and grabbed Heather. Mavro then stabbed his sword into the ground and missed Heather. Mavro then turned around and saw the Shark Sword retracted with Heather.

"What's this?" Mavro said in confusion.

A piece of the Armada mothership then flew into the air and revealed Tyler transformed into the Shark Attack Red Samurai Ranger. Heather then landed on the ground next to Tyler as the Shark Sword retracted back to him.

"How are you alive?" Mavro asked Tyler.

"We still have a score to settle," Tyler said to Mavro.

Tim then leapt towards Mavro as the Gold Samurai Ranger and swung his Barracuda Blade at him. Mavro jumped back and dodged the attack.

"We're going to take you down Mavro!" Tim shouted at Mavro as he transformed back into Legends Force Silver.

Tyler then knelt down next to Heather.

"Heather, wake up," Tyler said to Heather.

Heather then regained her consciousness and saw Tyler above her.

"You're alive!" Heather shouted in happiness as she hugged Tyler.

"You of all people thought I was gone?" Tyler asked Heather as he helped her up.

Eddie and the others then ran over to Tyler and Heather.

"I'm glad you guys are alright," Eddie said to Tyler as he placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Yeah, we didn't expect Mavro to survive that either," Tyler told Eddie.

Mavro struck Tim with his sword and sent him crashing into the ground in front of the others.

"Tim!" Kyle shouted as he ran up to him.

Kyle then helped Tim up as Mavro began walking towards them.

"Let's hit this guy with all we've got," Tyler said to the others.

Eddie, Lyra, Kyle and Heather then pulled out Ranger Keys as Tim pulled out his Gold Anchor Key.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Power-Up Mode!" The Rangers shouted as they all transformed into different Rangers in their power-up modes.

"Megaforce Blue, Ultra Mode!" Eddie shouted as he rose his Ultra Sword into the air.

"SPD Green, SWAT Mode!" Kyle shouted as the sirens in his helmet began going off.

"Jungle Master Mode, Yellow!" Lyra shouted as she prepared for battle.

"Mystic Force Pink, Legend Mode!" Heather shouted as she pointed her Mystic Lion Staff at Mavro.

"Legends Force Silver, Gold Mode!" Tim shouted as he laid his spear against his shoulder.

"Red Samurai Ranger, Shark Attack Mode!" Tyler shouted as the Shark Sword roared.

"I don't care what you transform into; I'm still too powerful for you brats!" Mavro shouted as he took off running towards the Rangers.

Kyle and Eddie took off running towards Mavro firing blasts at him from the Ultra Sword and Delta Enforcer. Mavro was being hit by the blasts but kept running towards the Rangers.

"Watch it!" Kyle shouted as he and Eddie dodged Mavro's sword.

Heather then stepped forward and fired a whirlwind blast at Mavro from her staff. Mavro was moving slowly through the whirlwind making his way towards Heather. Lyra then jumped into the whirlwind in front of Heather and sped towards Mavro.

"Claw Booster!" Lyra shouted as the propulsion jets on her suit activated.

Lyra then sped past Mavro and struck him with her Claw Booster.

"Shark Sword Strike!" Tyler shouted as the Shark Sword extended towards Mavro and began striking him repeatedly.

Tim then stepped forward and began twirling his spear. The Gold and Silver RPM Rangers, Solaris Knight, Robo Knight, Mercury Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger and Silver Space Ranger then appeared next to Tim. The seven Sixth Rangers then fired the remaining Sixth Rangers at Mavro. The Sixth Rangers shot past Mavro and struck him one after another. Tim then ran up to Mavro and struck him twice with his spear and quickly ran past Mavro.

"Ugh, I won't be defeated!" Mavro shouted as he fell to the ground.

The Rangers then quickly ran back to each other and transformed back into Legends Force Mode.

"Is he done?" Kyle asked the others as he looked over at Mavro's body and saw smoke coming from it.

"I hope so," Lyra said to everyone.

Mavro then slowly began moving.

"No way!" Tim shouted in disbelief.

"I'm not finished yet," Mavro said to the Rangers as he turned towards them.

"What's it going to take to finish this guy off?" Kyle asked the others.

"Everything," Tyler said as he pulled out the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger Key.

Tyler then transformed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and took off running towards Mavro with his Power Sword in hand.

"Power Sword!" Tyler shouted as he quickly struck Mavro and ran by him.

"Blue Alien Ranger!" Eddie shouted as he struck Mavro as the Blue Alien Ranger. "Aquitian Saber!"

"Green Zeo Ranger!" Kyle shouted as he struck Mavro as the Green Zeo Ranger with his Zeo Power Hatchets.

"Yellow Turbo Ranger!" Lyra shouted as she struck Mavro with her Turbo Star Chargers.

"Pink Space Ranger!" Heather shouted as she fired blasts at Mavro and ran past him.

"Magna Defender!" Tim shouted as he struck Mavro with his sword.

"Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger!" Eddie shouted as he struck Mavro with his V-Lancer.

"Yellow Time Force Ranger!" Lyra shouted as she struck Mavro with her Chrono Sabers.

"Black Wild Force Ranger!" Kyle shouted as he struck Mavro with his Crystal Saber.

"Navy Thunder Ranger!" Heather shouted as she struck Mavro with her Thunder Staff.

"Red Dino Thunder Ranger!" Tyler shouted as he struck Mavro with his Tyranno Staff.

"SPD Omega Ranger!" Tim shouted as he punched Mavro and ran past him.

"Green Mystic Force Ranger!" Kyle shouted as he struck Mavro with his axe.

"Blue Overdrive Ranger!" Eddie shouted as he struck Mavro with his Drive Defender in Sword Mode.

"Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" Heather shouted as she struck Mavro with the Rhino Morpher's blade.

"Red RPM Ranger!" Tyler shouted as he struck Mavro with the Street Saber.

"Yellow Samurai Ranger!" Lyra shouted as she struck Mavro with her Spin Sword.

"Robo Knight!" Tim shouted as he struck Mavro with the Robo Blade.

The Rangers then transformed back into Legends Force Mode and saw Mavro fall to one knee.

"He's almost done," Tyler said to the others as he breathed heavily.

"Then what do we do now?" Eddie asked Tyler.

Mavro then rose back to his feet and began laughing.

"Give me all you've got!" Mavro shouted as he began maniacally laughing.

Six Ranger Keys then began glowing in front of the Rangers. Tyler then caught the Red Samurai Ranger Key.

"Power-ups couldn't stop him, so we'll take it to the next level," Tyler said to the others.

"Right!" The Ranger shouted as they quickly inserted the Ranger Keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Battlizer Mode!" The Rangers shouted as they each transformed into a Red Ranger in Battlizer Mode.

"Red Samurai Ranger, Shogun Mode!" Tyler shouted as he pulled out his Mega Blade.

"Quantum Ranger Mega Battle Mode!" Tim shouted as he pulled the wings off his back.

"Red Sentinel Ranger!" Eddie shouted as he pulled the swords off his back.

"Red Armored Galaxy Ranger!" Kyle shouted as the gem on his chest flashed.

"Animarium Armor!" Lyra shouted as the wings on her back expanded.

"Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Heather shouted as she pulled out her clubs.

"Even with these powers, I won't be stopped!" Mavro shouted in anger.

"Grappling hook!" Kyle shouted as a hook shot from his armor and latched onto Mavro.

"Let go of me!" Mavro shouted in anger.

The wire connected to the hook then began sparking with electricity and began shocking Mavro. Lyra then took off flying towards Mavro.

"No stop!" Mavro shouted as he saw Lyra in front of him.

Lyra then struck Mavro with her Crystal Saber and flew past him. Eddie then ran up to Mavro and struck him with his two swords.

"Let's heat things up!" Heather shouted as she fired a blast of fire from one of her clubs at Mavro.

The flames then engulfed Mavro as Kyle fired blasts at Mavro. The hook holding Mavro then broke and let go of him. Mavro fell back to the ground and slowly rose back to his feet.

"Eat this you maniacal freak!" Tim shouted as he dashed towards Mavro as his blades began glowing.

Tim then quickly sped past Mavro and struck him with his blades.

"Shogun Spear!" Tyler shouted as he quickly combined his Mega Blade with the Bullzooka.

Tyler then took off running towards Mavro.

"Final Strike!" Tyler shouted as he struck Mavro with the Shogun Spear.

Mavro was then sent flying into the air as the Rangers all transformed back into Legends Force Mode. Mavro crashed to the ground and slowly rose back to his feet.

"Come on!" Tim shouted in annoyance.

Tyler then pulled out the Legendary Cannon.

"This is our only chance," Tyler said to the others as he took off running towards Mavro.

Mavro then looked up ahead and saw Tyler running towards him. Tyler then quickly inserted four Red Ranger Keys into the Legendary Cannon.

"Take this!" Tyler shouted as he stabbed the end of the Legendary Cannon into Mavro's stomach.

"Ah!" Mavro shouted in pain.

Tyler then quickly pulled out the Phantom Ranger Key.

"This is for you Phantom Ranger!" Tyler shouted as he inserted the Key into the Legendary Cannon. "Legendary Blast!"

Tyler then fired the Legendary Cannon and blasted through Mavro. Mavro then exploded and blew Tyler back causing him to demorph. Tyler landed on the ground in front of the other Rangers and began smirking.

"He's gone!" Eddie shouted as he smiled.

"Yes, the Armada is no more!" Kyle shouted in excitement as he fell to his knees.

Heather then knelt down next to Tyler and demorphed as he began laughing.

"You're not hurt are you?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Even if I was, I'm too happy to feel the pain," Tyler said to Heather as he leaned up.

Heather then smiled and hugged Tyler.

"We should get back to Angel Grove and make sure everyone is okay," Tim said to the others.

"Yeah, you're right," Tyler said as he got up.

Lyra then looked over in confusion. Tyler looked over at Lyra and saw that something was bothering her.

"Lyra, what's wrong?" Tyler asked his sister.

Eddie then looked over to where Lyra was staring.

"No way!" Eddie said in disbelief.

Tyler and the others then looked over and saw an army of X-Borgs walking into the quarry.

"How many of them are there?" Kyle asked the others.

"A couple thousands I'd assume," Tim said to Kyle.

"How do we stop them?" Heather asked the others.

Tyler then looked up at the top of the quarry and saw something glaring in the sunlight.

"Guys, we're not alone," Tyler said a she began smiling.

The others then began looking around and saw Power Rangers walking down towards them.

"This is incredible!" Kyle said to the others.

The Legends Force Rangers turned around and saw the other Rangers walk up behind them.

"It's like every Power Ranger that's ever existed is here!" Lyra said in amazement.

The Rangers at the front then began taking their helmets off.

"You guys have done enough work on your own, so we decided to step in and help," Jason said to the Rangers.

"Don't worry about everyone in the city, we made sure they were safe," Tommy said to them.

"Stephanie!" Lyra shouted as she ran over and hugged her. "It's been so long!"

"It's good to see you too Lyra," Stephanie said to Lyra.

"But how do you have your powers again?" Eddie asked Stephanie.

"Mr. Yoshimoto and Karen made a new Samuraizer for me," Stephanie told Eddie as she revealed the Samuraizer on her belt.

Rocky then walked up to Tyler and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"This is it," Rocky said to Tyler. "Can you handle one more battle?"

"Of course," Tyler said as he nodded.

"The Phantom Ranger gave you the Legends Force powers because he knew this was going to happen when Vrak was defeated," RJ said to the Rangers.

"He's also the reason so many of us have visited Angel Grove in the past few months too," Ryan said to the Rangers.

"He wanted us to help prepare you for the Armada's final attack," Cam said to the Rangers.

Tyler then looked over at his friends beside him.

"Well guys, let's do this one last time," Tyler said as he pulled out his Ranger Key.

The Legends Force Rangers then turned back towards the X-Borgs as they walked up.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers inserted their Keys into their morphers.

"Back to Action!" Jason shouted as he and the others put their helmets back on.

"Let's go Rangers!" Tyler shouted to the Rangers behind him.

The Power Rangers then took off running towards the X-Borgs and began battling them. Tyler began striking X-Borgs around him with his saber as multiple Rangers ran by battling the X-Borgs.

"This is incredible!" Kyle shouted as he kicked an X-Borg. "Even though I'm aching, I'm too pumped up to feel the pain!"

Kyle then shot an X-Borg with his blaster as the Ninja Storm Rangers and Alien Rangers quickly dashed by striking the X-Borgs at blinding speed. Tim was fighting off X-Borgs running up to him with his spear.

"They just keep coming!" Tim shouted as he kept fighting.

A group of X-Borgs then began running up behind Tim. Green electrical blasts then hit the X-Borgs behind Tim and destroyed them. Tim quickly looked over and saw his Father as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"Thanks dad!" Tim shouted to his father.

Tommy then struck an X-Borg with his Dragon Dagger and took off running.

"Now, who's next?" Tim said as he ran off.

Heather was shooting X-Borgs approaching her with her blaster. The X-Borgs then began getting closer to Heather.

"I can't keep them back!" Heather shouted as she continued firing.

A blast of wind then blew by and blew the X-Borgs away.

"Whoa!" Heather said in amazement as she looked over and saw Stephanie run.

"Come on, let's take care of these guys," Stephanie said to Heather.

"Yeah," Heather said as she nodded and ran off with Stephanie.

Lyra was striking X-Borgs with her saber when another group of X-Borgs aimed their launchers at her.

"Uh oh!" Lyra said in horror as she looked over.

Josh then fired his blaster at the X-Borgs and quickly destroyed them.

"Watch your back!" Josh shouted to Lyra as he ran off.

Lyra then quickly turned around and struck an X-Borg that was behind her.

"I know we can do this!" Lyra said to herself as she took off running away.

Eddie was striking the X-Borgs around him with Final Strikes. Two Bruisers then appeared in front of him and aimed their blasters at him. A flaming sword then struck through the two Bruisers and destroyed them.

"Come on Eddie, I hope you haven't gotten sloppy with your swords lately," Karen said to Eddie.

"Thanks," Eddie said to Karen as he walked away.

"That's all?" Karen asked Eddie as she followed him.

An X-Borg fired his launcher at Tyler and hit the ground in front of him. Tyler was blown back by the explosion and fell to the ground. Tyler then looked up and saw a hand above him.

"Get up," Troy said to Tyler.

Tyler then grabbed Troy's hand and got up.

"Now keep fighting," Troy said to Tyler.

"I know," Tyler said to Troy as he walked away.

The X-Borgs then began gathering up as the Rangers regrouped.

"Alright Rangers, let's finish this!" Jason shouted as he raised his hand into the air.

All the Power Rangers then rose their hands into the air and began glowing with gold aura. Blasts began firing form the Rangers and began hitting the X-Borgs. The quarry then lit up with a bright flash.

A few hours later, Tyler and the other Legends Force Rangers were lying in the center of the quarry unconscious. Tyler slowly opened his eyes and saw the sun in the sky above him.

"What happened?" Tyler asked the others as he leaned up.

Tim then leaned up and began knocking the dirt off his shirt.

"Was that real?" Tim asked Tyler.

"The last thing I remember was us fighting the X-Borgs with other Rangers," Eddie said to the others as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah, but what happened after that?" Kyle said in confusion as he got up.

"I guess we beat them," Lyra said to Kyle.

Tyler then looked over and saw Heather leaning up.

"Here," Tyler said to Heather as he held his hand out to her.

Heather then grabbed Tyler's hand and was helped up.

"So it's finally over," Heather said to the others as she looked around the quarry.

"It is," Eddie said as he began smirking.

"About time," Kyle said in relief as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked Kyle.

"Wendy's probably worried about me," Kyle said to Lyra.

"I know Kenzie's safe, she went with mom and hid outside of Angel Grove," Tim told the others.

Lyra then looked over and saw Tyler and Heather holding hands.

"What's this?" Lyra asked Tyler and Heather.

Lyra then gasped.

"Wait, Tyler's the one you ditched us for!" Lyra shouted at Heather.

"What're you talking about?" Tyler said in confusion.

"Kenzie made me go with her and Wendy to follow Heather," Lyra told Tyler.

"You guys followed me?" Heather asked Lyra.

"I didn't want to, Kenzie made me come with them," Lyra told Heather. "Kenzie knew you weren't going to work and wanted to know what you were up to,"

"Well after what happened today and yesterday, I don't care that you guys did that," Heather said to Lyra.

"Oh just kiss already!" Tim shouted as he walked away.

Lyra then turned away as Tyler and Heather kissed.

"Come on, we've got a city to fix up," Tyler said to Heather as they followed the others.

Tyler then stopped as someone invisible walked by in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked Tyler.

"Nothing," Tyler said as he began smiling.

Tyler and Heather then walked away as the Phantom Ranger appeared behind them. The Phantom Ranger then disappeared and walked away.

One year later,

Tyler walked out of his house carrying two suitcases with Lyra walking behind him.

"Lyra, I don't need your help," Tyler said to his sister as he placed the suitcases in the trunk of his car.

"Stop trying to show off," Lyra said to Tyler as she placed a box in the trunk.

Lyra then looked over at Tyler.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Lyra said to her brother as she hugged him.

"We'll visit you guys in the future," Tyler said to Lyra. "I promise,"

Rocky then walked outside and saw Tyler and Lyra standing behind the car.

"Did you get everything?" Rocky asked Tyler as he walked up.

"Yeah, I'm sure I did," Tyler said to his father.

Rocky then hugged Tyler.

"It's going to take some getting used to without you being here in Angel Grove," Rocky said to Tyler.

"Dad, it'll be okay," Tyler said to his father.

Tyler then closed the trunk and walked around the car and opened his door.

"We'll come back some day," Tyler said to Rocky and Lyra. "I promise,"

Tyler then got in the car and sat down behind the steering wheel. Tyler then looked over at Heather in the passenger seat.

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked Heather.

"Of course," Heather said to Tyler as she smiled.

Tyler then placed his hand on Heather's stomach.

"How about you kid?" Tyler said as he smiled.

Heather then giggled as Tyler started the car.

"Goodbye for now Angel Grove," Tyler said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Tyler then drove onto the road and drove off as Rocky and Lyra waved goodbye to them. Rocky looked over towards the city and saw cranes working on the buildings.

"Angel Grove's going to be a new place when they come back," Rocky said to Lyra.

"Yeah, and you're going to be a grandfather," Lyra said to her father as she snickered.

"Hey, stop trying to make me feel old!" Rocky said to Lyra as she walked away.

Tyler was driving down a highway and looked over at Heather who was sleeping. Tyler then smiled and continued driving.

"Here we come Seattle," Tyler said to himself.

Out in the desert, a mysterious person in a hooded robe walked up to a rock formation. The person then punched the rock formation and caused it to collapse. The person then knelt down and moved a chunk of the formation out of the way and revealed a glowing dark blue gem.

"This is the one I've been searching for," The person said to their self as their eyes began glowing yellow.


End file.
